O Abismo
by The.Lady.Of.Many.Names
Summary: Ele a olhava e lançava aquele sorriso assassino, que ela respondia com um manejar de cabeça desafiador, empinando o nariz com orgulho e mirando-o de cima, algo que o atiçava desde a primeira vez em que a vira. E foi então o abismo se abriu sob seus pés.
1. O Boêmio

**_FIC REVISADA ;)_**

* * *

_É uma ideia louca da minha cabeça, de fazer um romance entre dois Comensais, dois vilões, e mantê-los assim sem redenção. Espero que gostem!_

_OS PERSONAGENS E O UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER NÃO PERTENCEM A MIM.  
_

_Os personagens originais e o enredo desta história, sim. Porém, não obtenho nenhum lucro disso... mas espero obter reviews porque as amo de paixão.  
_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_O dito e o escrito não provam quem sou,_

_Traga a plena prova e todo o resto em meu rosto,_

_Com meus lábios calados confundo o maior dos céticos._

–Walt Whitman

.

1973

Ele acordava todos os dias faltando cinco minutos para se apresentar ao Ministério: era tempo suficiente para se enfiar dentro da capa, jogar uma água no rosto, amarrar os cabelos e aparatar. Seus colegas estavam tão acostumados em vê-lo desleixado, com olheiras fundas e cheirando à nicotina, que aquele já era tido como o estado natural de Augustus Rookwood - surpreendente seria o dia em que ele chegasse apresentável ao trabalho.

Passava pelos corredores e elevadores com dificuldade perante os cumprimentos e os olhares tortos de tantas pessoas diferentes: do mais baixo ao mais alto escalão, ele possuía amizades e inimizades de todos os níveis. Adentrava o Departamento de Mistérios com reclamações dos mais velhos por causa do atraso, sempre. Assumia sua mesa na Sala dos Pensamentos, retomando as anotações, fitando com cansaço aqueles cérebros antipáticos que era pago para estudar. Tinha que fazer muito esforço para não usá-los de travesseiro ao longo do dia, especialmente no começo da tarde quando o sono batia com tudo.

Ao final do expediente, muitos o procuravam para saber onde seria a jogatina. Era de noite que ele ganhava a atenção de tantos senhores, aproveitando-se dos vícios que acometia a tantos de forma indistinta. Se Augustus não entendesse tanto sobre a natureza dos pensamentos humanos, não trabalharia onde trabalhava - conseguia decifrar qualquer comportamento ou sinal de uma pessoa e igualmente enganá-la e confundi-la, especialmente perante as cartas. Era fácil como roubar doce de uma criança. Para completar, era de um humor tão magnético que atraía pessoas à sua volta, sendo sempre fácil ter adversários incautos à mesa.

Augustus, o boêmio, sempre terminava suas noites tarde demais, com os bolsos cheios de dinheiro (que seria rapidamente desperdiçado) e alguma prostituta no braço.

Somente aos finais de semana, os abençoados dias sem cérebros para atormentá-lo, ele se dava ao luxo de tomar um banho verdadeiro, demorado, e se olhar no espelho propriamente antes de se vestir. A imagem refletida era de um homem de quase trinta anos, com cabelos castanhos molhados que cresciam desordenadamente sem corte. Sua constituição era longilínea, de pele pálida, completamente marcada por cicatrizes - varíola de dragão - e com poucos pelos sobre o peito. Porém, a aparência frágil e deformada não mais o incomodava, já havia se acostumado. Olhou para os próprios olhos castanhos, pequenos e fundos, maliciosos colocados naquela moldura imperfeita que era seu rosto sulcado, anguloso e com cicatrizes mais fundas que no resto do corpo. Fechou os olhos e abriu um sorriso com os dentes amarelados, ao lembrar-se que há mais de dez anos possuía uma aparência muito mais agradável, e ele era até capaz de gostar dela.

Abriu os olhos novamente e começou a se enxugar com a toalha. Deteve-se um pouco ao passar pela Marca Negra no braço esquerdo. Há muito tempo ela não doía, há muito tempo sua presença não era requisitada perante Lord Voldemort, e ele imaginou se aquele sábado seria diferente. Não conseguira obter muitas coisas dos bêbados e viciados em apostas do Ministério ultimamente, ademais, as ações dos Comensais da Morte estavam ainda pouco convincentes perante os olhos do senhor Ministro. Tudo o que sabia é que ele estava tentando fazer com que todos ignorassem a possível iminência de guerra e seus funcionários, como ovelhinhas, forçosamente fingiam que nada estava acontecendo.

Ele se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com Croaker, que trabalhava na Câmara da Morte, em que ele comentara perante a carta número treze do tarô que a palavra "Morte" era tão temida que muitos evitavam, e ainda evitam, pronunciá-la com medo de atraí-la. Por isso a palavra não estava escrita no baralho, e a morte era representada apenas pelo ceifador sinistro. Era o mesmo medo que fazia as pessoas não falarem a palavra "Guerra", com medo de atraí-la. Aquilo o fazia rir alto, sozinho, no quarto bagunçado onde a luz do sol não entrava por causa das pesadas cortinas.

Conhecia a morte muito bem, e quando o ceifador sinistro batera em sua porta, ele o teria convidado para um drink e uma partidinha amigável se essa entidade realmente existisse. O tal ceifador devia saber o quanto a família dele necessitava de uma limpeza, e durante um surto de varíola de dragão levou a todos, menos a ele. O único que permaneceu fiel à tradição, fiel aos princípios e ideais que deveriam reger o mundo. O único que se importou com a honra do próprio nome que fora jogado na lama pela nojenta simpatia por trouxas que seu pai teve e o levou a perder tudo, inclusive dinheiro e posição. E, sem nada, quando a doença os atingiu, eles não puderam fazer muito e acabaram perecendo com facilidade perante os olhos maravilhados de Augustus, que presenciava a justiça que a morte promovia.

Ele esperava o mesmo da guerra.

O estômago roncou, ele estava ainda em jejum. Pegou sua capa e desaparatou em Hogsmeade a fim de almoçar. Tudo bem que o Três Vassouras não servia necessariamente um almoço muito saudável, mas alimentar-se bem não era exatamente uma preocupação. Pegou a mesa mais afastada, acendeu seu cigarro e pediu um whisky de fogo enquanto pensava no que comer. Se tomasse mais umas doses, acabaria ficando só no whisky mesmo.

– _Ich will nicht hier essen, Sigurd! Lass mich!_* - Uma loira elevara a voz, emburrada, para o seu acompanhante igualmente loiro em uma mesa próxima.

_"Turistas..."_, Rookwood pensou, tendo a paz perturbada pelo grito. A posição da alemã era de extrema antipatia com o local pelo visto, e mesmo sem ter entendido uma palavra do que ela dissera, Augustus imaginava que ela estava se recusando a comer ali por nojo ou algo assim, pois ela cruzara os braços e as pernas e fechara a cara perante o cardápio que o acompanhante aparentemente solícito mostrara a ela. Era o tipo de mulher que ele adoraria levar ao local mais imundo que conhecesse e fazer o sexo mais sujo possível, só para que aprendesse a parar de ser fresca. Quando Augustus deu por si, os olhos dela estavam cravados nos seus com uma expressão nada amigável. Ele então percebeu que estava observando-a de uma maneira não muito discreta e voltou a atenção ao próprio copo.

Entre uma dose de whisky e outra ele conseguiu comer alguma coisa. Entre um cigarro e outro, ele não pôde evitar perceber que a alemã não comera nem bebera nada, apenas fumava em sua piteira com uma frequência maior do que ele mesmo conseguiria, enquanto o acompanhante dela agia com muito mais simpatia, bebendo e conversando com seu sotaque forte com o garçom.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, tanto da fome quanto da análise antropológica, Augustus retornou ao lar escuro e desorganizado. Permitiu-se cair num sono profundo durante a tarde e fora acordado de maneira abrupta ao cair da noite, quando a marca negra ardeu em seu braço.

* * *

*"Eu não quero comer aqui, Sigurd! Deixe-me!"

Obs: Os primeiros capítulos são curtos, depois eles se alongam pra cerca de 2.000 ou 3.000 palavras.


	2. Senhora de Si

_E ainda que no meio desta calma de espírito alguns traços altivos e imperiosos possam fazer descobrir uma alma violenta,_

_Era um fogo terrestre que o raio intelectual do sangue-frio fazia desaparecer._

–Thomas Campbell

Ela gostava de afundar-se em sua banheira romana e desafiar a si mesma a ficar o máximo de tempo possível submersa. Nunca contava, porém sabia que a prática a levava a aumentar sua capacidade gradualmente. E era assim com tudo na vida de Valkiria von Adler: desafio e superação. Quanto mais ela conseguisse passar pela dor, medo ou privação mantendo perfeito controle de si mesma e revidando nos momentos corretos - nem cedo demais, nem tarde demais - melhor.

Chegando ao limite dos pulmões emergiu, afastando os cabelos molhados do rosto e a água dos olhos. Respirou fundo, e mergulhou novamente.

Seu corpo nu e esbelto, porém de músculos firmes, destacava-se no branco mármore da banheira, pois sua pele havia sido queimada pelo sol da Floresta Negra, na Alemanha[1], onde passara o último ano. Além da cor, a estada também lhe causou várias cicatrizes pelo corpo, com o estranho cuidado de existirem apenas onde as vestes poderiam cobrir. Algumas bolhas de ar saíam de seus lábios finos esporadicamente, os olhos azuis permaneciam fechados, as feições apolíneas cerradas em concentração.

Travava uma batalha com seu corpo agora, forçando-o a resistir sem oxigênio por mais tempo, controlando seu instinto de subir e encher os pulmões com o ar apaziguante. Sabia que podia permanecer mais tempo naquele tormento, e o faria até beirar o impulso involuntário de respirar. Três... dois... um... mais um pouco...

Ela emergiu novamente, inspirando o máximo do ar que conseguia. Nadou até a beirada da banheira e ali sentou-se, com as extremidades dos dedos enrugadas pelo tempo que estava ali. Nadar não era seu passatempo favorito, e por isso mesmo se obrigava a fazê-lo ao menos uma vez por semana por considerar útil. O resto do tempo livre ela preenchia com o que gostava realmente: xadrez bruxo para exercitar a mente e balé, uma dança que antes de ser artística era técnica e ajudava-a a disciplinar o corpo.

Valkiria era senhora de si e não perderia tempo em nada que não lhe fosse edificante.

Enxugou-se demoradamente, contemplando sem foco os desenhos marcados a cortes e queimaduras no corpo. Para superar a dor era preciso passar pela dor, e ela até mesmo passou a sentir prazer quando aprendeu a não mais gritar. Havia atingido um estado onde o limite entre o sofrimento e o prazer era tênue, coisa que muitos chamariam de loucura. Os pequenos olhos azuis hipermetropes escondiam uma mente incontrolável, fosse louca ou não, ela se monitorava tão bem que não havia outra voz que sua mente obedecesse. E sendo moderada, racional, fria e dissimulada, conseguia usar seus talentos com sabedoria para o que considerava útil.

Havia poucos meses que retornara a Berlim, assumindo um cargo de auxiliar no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia sob a indicação do próprio Ministro da Magia alemão, Korbinian Reiniger, seu tio-avô, que a abrigara também em seu palacete. Porém, aquela condição já estava chegando ao fim: ela deveria partir para a Grã-Bretanha sexta à noite.

Devidamente vestida agora, ela caminhava decidida pelos corredores até parar de frente à grande porta onde o brasão dos Reiniger – dois leões em posição de salto cuspindo uma labareda de fogo que formava a figura de uma ave, com elmo e louros adornando o escudo – estava talhado sob a frase _"Weisheit erstellt Einheit, Unwissenheit erstelltUngleichheit"_[2]. Não era o lema da família, apenas uma adição pessoal que Korbinian havia feito.

A porta se abriu depois de breves instantes, e Valkiria entrou no escritório particular do tio, cujas paredes eram cobertas de livros e algumas relíquias brilhavam sob redomas em alguns pontos das estantes. Sentado à mesa, no fundo da sala, estava a figura corpulenta do homem de cabelos e barbas grisalhas e olhos verdes sob as brilhantes lentes retangulares dos óculos, muito parecidos com o que ela também usava. Ele levantou os olhos do pergaminho que lia e tragou com calma o cachimbo que estava apoiado na boca enquanto observava-a se aproximar.

– Sente-se, _mein Kind_[3]. – Apesar do tratamento carinhoso e descabido a uma mulher de quase vinte anos, a voz dele foi de ordem.

Ela obedeceu sem falar nada, ele então prosseguiu:

– No que dependesse de mim a sua partida não seria tão precipitada. Você ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre política e sobre leis... – ele voltou os olhos para o pergaminho brevemente, finalmente deixando-o de lado. – Porém, há coisas mais importantes em jogo. Eu terei que ir junto num primeiro momento, para te apresentar à sociedade britânica e fazer outras mesuras, depois você vai ficar por sua própria conta.

– Sim, senhor. – Ela falou com segurança. O aroma do cachimbo do tio provocava nela a vontade de acender um cigarro, e ela lutava contra aquilo.

Uma pequena diversão durante o momento formal.

– Sigurd permanecerá na Grã-Bretanha com você. – Ele declarou em tom de sentença e ela olhou para ele com a expressão de uma condenada. – Sinto muito, mas não posso deixar uma donzela desacompanhada em um país estrangeiro, além disso, o seu irmão pode ter alguma utilidade também. Apesar de não ser muito inteligente, é um homem forte e corajoso.

O irmão mais velho era como uma criança grande e sentimental, que a sufocava em excesso de atenção e carinho. Mais um empecilho para ela lidar. Depois de outra deliciosa e lenta tragada no cachimbo, Reiniger continuou:

– Vocês ficarão hospedados em uma pequena mansão que tenho na Irlanda, só estive lá uma ou duas vezes na ocasião da compra, mas pelo que me lembro deve ser suficiente para vocês. Leve Ziggy, deixe o serviço doméstico com ele e preocupe-se mais com o seu trabalho. Você perde tempo demais com frescuras, lá a coisa será séria.

Não eram frescuras, eram organização e higiene, e ela não confiava em elfos quando o assunto era higiene, porém ficou calada perante a crítica. Jamais contestaria o tio.

– Farei uma troca de favores com conhecidos meus do Ministério britânico e logo você estará trabalhando lá se tudo sair como o esperado. Mas não se esqueça de obedecer propriamente as ordens que lhe forem dadas. Sua lealdade está aqui!

Ele trouxe novamente o pergaminho ao centro da mesa e apontou o selo que havia nele. O círculo, o triângulo, a linha. Ela compreendeu muito bem o gesto. Naturalmente, a lealdade dela estava com a causa que representasse O Bem Maior.

Reiniger havia lutado ao lado de Grindelwald e apegara-se tanto à guerra e às causas dele que mesmo depois de derrotado ele ainda mantinha a esperança de servir novamente para a revolução. De alguma forma sabia que uma guerra maior do que a anterior seria travada em breve. Resignara-se com a posição de político, atuando tão bem que alcançara o posto mais elevado da Alemanha, mas em segredo praticava Artes das Trevas e treinava a sobrinha, a única suficientemente capaz de acompanhá-lo.

Teve um considerável trabalho para conseguir a custódia da menina, porém a inteligência dela aparentemente era tão notável ele decidiu que valeria a pena tê-la ao lado dele. E chegara o momento dela provar aquilo.

Finalmente era hora de agir.

* * *

[1] Essa floresta NÃO é a de Hogwarts, mas uma floresta que fica na Alemanha. Há menção dela no Cálice de Fogo e na Wikia de HP, encontra-se pelo termo "Black Florest".

[2] "Conhecimento gera Unidade, Ignorância gera Diversidade". Variação de uma frase de Sri Ramakrishna: "O conhecimento leva à unidade, assim como a ignorância à diversidade".

[3] "Minha criança".


	3. Primeiro Toque

_O inatingível é invariavelmente atrativo._

- Jenny Holzer

O vulto longilíneo de Rookwood, encapuzado e mascarado, adentrou o recinto, fazendo uma longa e respeitosa reverência. Era uma casa de campo que pertencera a trouxas provavelmente mortos naquela altura. O local era muito propício, grande e afastado de todas as vilas trouxas ou bruxas. Na posição de anfitrião, o destinatário da reverência: Lord Voldemort. Ele estava com as mãos entrelaçadas em frente ao rosto, os olhos avermelhados fitando o vulto bajulador por sobre elas. A postura o fazia parecer ainda mais sombrio.

- Sente-se ao lado do jovem senhor. – Ele ordenou simplesmente, com a voz fria.

Três pessoas estavam à mesa junto a ele, os três igualmente encapuzados e mascarados, ficando impossível saber qual era o "jovem senhor". Porém, pela disposição - dois à direita e um à esquerda de Voldemort – ele imaginou que deveria sentar-se à esquerda para completar a simetria.

Antes que ele se acomodasse, mais dois vultos entraram na sala, ambos desculpando-se pelo atraso. Novamente o Lorde deu ordens quanto à disposição que deveriam se sentar, e estando todos acomodados, começou a falar:

- Hoje daremos as boas-vindas a um amigo meu e companheiro de nossa causa. Meus leais Comensais, estamos em companhia de um veterano de guerra e sábio político alemão, e seus sobrinhos-netos talentosos.

Augustus fez as contas: dois eram os alemães que ele havia visto em Hogsmeade, e dois eram os acompanhantes do tal político. Como estava ao lado de um senhor jovem, imaginou que estivesse de frente para a loira azeda, uma vez que Voldemort iria preferir ficar com a figura mais importante ao lado, e a tal figura era muito corpulenta para ser daquela mulher. A confirmação veio do brilho que a lente dos óculos dela projetou sob a máscara.

Sentiu uma irresistível vontade de cutucá-la com o pé por baixo da mesa, apenas para deixá-la desconfortável. Estar na presença daquela mulher altiva e fresca naquela situação dava a ele o ímpeto de perturbá-la. Porém, à menor aproximação que o pé dele esboçou, ela encolheu as pernas como se tivesse previsto o gesto. Entrementes, Voldemort continuava a falar:

- Quanto ao rapaz, já estamos conversados e não lhes interessa. Eu gostaria de saber de vocês, meus olhos no Ministério, como está a situação para que possamos inserir nele uma bem-relacionada jovem, que possui experiência com leis. Penso em deixá-la próxima de Nightingale.

- Nightingale está com o pé na cova. – Declarou o homem ao lado de Rookwood. A voz altiva e a postura empertigada. Era Malfoy.

- Que feliz coincidência. - Voldemort murmurou cínico. Malfoy prosseguiu:

- Porém, se ela é jovem, não deve ter experiência o suficiente para substituí-lo se fosse o caso. E, sendo estrangeira, será mais fácil colocá-la no Escritório Internacional de Direito. Há realmente a necessidade de ter mais uma pessoa no Ministério, milorde? Eu já estou de olho no próprio Ministro...

- Sou eu quem decide o que é necessário. – O Lorde interrompeu, lançando um olhar frio ao homem.

Valkiria tomou voz com um sotaque muito sutil, o inglês quase perfeito, ao contrário do que Augustus esperava dela:

- Esse Nightingale é o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis e o juiz que preside o tribunal, não? – Ela aguardou a confirmação silenciosa do homem corpulento a seu lado. – Já existe alguém cotado para substituí-lo?

- O velho já estava inválido há muito tempo! – Augustus respondeu de pronto e com tom ácido. – Tem pelo menos uma dúzia esperando ele bater as botas de vez. Blishwick não quer tomar partido por enquanto.

- Blishwick não toma partido sobre nada... é o pior Ministro que a Grã-Bretanha já teve! – O homem ao lado de Valkiria completou, era Yaxley. – Ainda bem que será deposto em breve!

- Qual é o pior dos ambiciosos que aguardam a morte do pobre senhor? – A mulher perguntou a Rookwood, mal esperando o homem ao lado terminar de fazer a colocação.

- Pior em que sentido? – Ele soltou um pequeno riso debochado por baixo da máscara perante a pergunta absurdamente vaga. Ainda pensava em como perturbá-la sem que ninguém percebesse.

- Vou confiar no seu julgamento. Qual é o pior deles _para você_? - Ela o desafiou.

- Bem, tem alguns mestiços cheios de vícios que eu costumo pilhar no jogo, são os mais fáceis de atingir. Mas o pior, para _mim_, é Bartemius Crouch. Sangue-puro nojento, que compactua com trouxas só por ser politicamente correto. Seguidor das regras e das leis... impossível de ser corrompido de tão cheio de moralismos. Barty nunca nem traiu a esposa, imagine!

Os outros dois Comensais que acompanhavam a conversa riram perante o nome citado e a descrição de seus hábitos.

- Ótimo. – A alemã concluiu enigmática.

- Crouch... – Reiniger ao lado dela murmurou para si e prosseguiu com um sotaque bem mais forte que o da sobrinha. – Ele é amigo de Fudge, se não me engano. E Fudge me deve algumas...

- Vocês estão loucos se pensam em colocá-lo na chefia do Departamento das Leis! – Yaxley disse com tom de surpresa ao entender as conjeturas dos alemães. – Crouch é insuportável, dê poder a ele e ele vai fazer de tudo para nos caçar!

- Um homem que segue todas as regras é incapaz de causar muito mal. Sempre irá esbarrar em alguma lei ou convenção, não acham? É o pior caçador que nós podemos ter. – Valkiria se virou para Voldemort, que até ali estava apenas acompanhando a conversa. – Se eu estiver lá dentro, será fácil controlá-lo, nem que eu faça o papel de consciência dele.

- _Se_ você estiver lá dentro! – Malfoy fez questão de lembrá-la.

Augustus estava achando as colocações dela hilárias. A rapariga mal havia saído das fraldas, mal tinha chegado à Grã-Bretanha e mal havia ouvido falar o nome de Crouch – que só fora citado por uma opinião pessoal _dele_ que jamais conseguira manipulá-lo – e já estava decretando que daria conta de fazê-lo. Dessa vez ele aproximou-se com mais agilidade dela por baixo da mesa e conseguiu tocar de leve em seu tornozelo, que já estava a sair do caminho dele.

Valkiria olhou para ele repentinamente com fúria, ao que o irmão repetiu o gesto, igual um cão de guarda. Voldemort, que não precisava de palavra alguma para entender o ocorrido, levantou-se repentinamente e lançou um olhar ameaçador para os três, que pararam de se encarar na hora e baixaram a cabeça em temor.

- Eu não tolero comportamentos infantis na minha presença. – Ele murmurou entre os dentes para Rookwood.

- Perdoe-me, milorde! Esbarrei sem querer na senhorita, peço perdão a ela também. – Odiava-se por ter que dizer aquilo, e odiava-a ainda mais por ter levantado a cabeça com ar de superioridade.

Enquanto isso, Yaxley e Malfoy entreolhavam-se sem entender nada.

- Já disse! Agora basta... - com tudo sob o controle, o Lorde retomou o tom amigável e dirigiu-se a Reiniger. - Qual é a sua opinião sobre os planos, velho amigo?

- Sem querer ser parcial, milorde, mas eu confio na minha garota! Pelo que vocês me disseram quanto a Crouch, é só questão de dar-lhe o que ele acha que merece e estará aberto a todo tipo de manipulação. Por via das dúvidas, irei sondar o idiota do Fudge para saber como estamos.

- E qual é a opinião de vocês, meus servos? – Ele dirigiu o olhar a Yaxley, Malfoy, e de uma forma mais fria, a Rookwood.

Cada um à sua maneira declarou a mesma coisa: era loucura ceder tamanha confiança a uma recém-chegada tão jovem. Porém o Lorde estava com outra inclinação.

Dispensou os Comensais e reteve os convidados.


	4. A Iniciação

_Enquanto não morreres e não tornares a levantar-te,_

_Serás um estranho para a terra escura._

- Goethe

Ela estava no centro da roda sinistra completamente exposta, nua e sem máscara, apenas com a varinha em mãos para se defender dos ataques repentinos e impiedosos que caíam sobre ela aleatoriamente, vindos dos Comensais mascarados em diversos pontos do círculo, porém não havia nenhum sinal de medo em seu corpo.

Foi uma condição acertada, que ela se juntasse ao grupo mais restrito de seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, para que ficasse debaixo de seus olhos e dos olhos daqueles que ele mais confiava. A vontade que demonstrasse ao lutar por sua sobrevivência seria a prova do quanto estava disposta a lutar pela causa que servia. Teria que encarar a morte destemidamente para mostrar-se capaz de devorá-la. Conquistar um lugar ao círculo não era tarefa para fracos ou covardes.

- _Crucio!_ - Gritou uma voz feminina que obviamente se divertia em estar ali.

O corpo de Valkiria se retesou, mas ela não iria gritar. Fora treinada para não gritar, fora treinada para manter o controle de seu corpo perante aquilo. Ela sabia que a sensação terrível de ter os ossos esmagados, o sangue vertendo de cada veia e enchendo seus órgãos internos, fazendo-os inchar por dentro, não era real. Sabia que tão breve a mulher abaixasse a varinha, tão breve cessaria qualquer vestígio daquela dor, e à razão apegava-se, para mantê-la firme a si. Perante aquela perspectiva, ela até era capaz de contemplar a dor em sua beleza maior. Sim, a dor era bela... ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos, bem a tempo de visualizar outra varinha se erguendo em sua direção, antes mesmo do _Cruciatus_ ser encerrado.

Um raio vermelho atingiu-lhe no centro da barriga de raspão quando ela desviou dele de maneira torpe, abrindo um corte em diagonal acima do umbigo. O corte começou a sangrar muito, descendo numa cascata vermelha irregular da cintura ao quadril. Era o quinto corte aquela noite, que lacerava a carne, mas não atingia nenhum órgão ou artéria. Ainda assim ela se sentia terrivelmente exposta, com a carne aberta perante os risos dementes que saíam por trás daquelas máscaras.

Começando a se irritar, ela respirou fundo, concentrando suas energias na ponta da varinha. De repente ela sentiu um baque nas costas, que a fez cuspir sangue, mas não se deixou abalar. Não era a dor que incomodava, era a exposição. Logo conjurou uma ave de fogo, pequena em comparação com o que poderia fazer, mas que foi o suficiente para afastar os Comensais, voando ao redor dela, enquanto se agachou no chão e, com vários movimentos e feitiços, estancou o sangue o máximo que pôde.

Passos se aproximaram com lentidão, e ela viu pés muito brancos se manchando com seu sangue. Levantou-se rapidamente, a ave se dissipara. Voldemort em pessoa estava ali, com um enorme sorriso maldoso, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Dê-me sua varinha. - Ordenou, e ela obedeceu sem questionar. - A senhorita entende que isso é um ritual de sangue, não? Então você deve sangrar para mim.

Com um gesto de mão ele abriu todos os cortes que ela havia fechado fazendo-os jorrar mais sangue que anteriormente. Os Comensais se aproximaram novamente e recomeçaram a rir. Ela se manteve em pé, com os olhos fixos nos dele, mostrando uma determinação demoníaca. Voldemort regozijava em contentamento.

- Muito bom, Adler, muito bom... você me lembra muito outra jovem, minha seguidora dileta... Bellatrix! Aproxime-se, quero que conheça e entretenha propriamente a nossa neófita. Acho que vocês duas vão se dar muito bem...

Um vulto encapuzado se aproximou, retirando a máscara. Era uma mulher, não muito mais velha do que Valkiria, com grandes olhos negros de pálpebras lânguidas e um sorriso aberto quase hipnótico. Sem hesitar, lançou o _Cruciatus_ na alemã, com tanta intensidade que ela cambaleou e caiu de joelhos no chão, mas não gritou. Valkiria não gritava.

Bellatrix passou a desferir-lhe golpes mágicos, lacerando mais a pele em pequenos, porém fundos cortes que faziam seu corpo ficar coberto de vermelho do sangue. Quando percebeu que ela não iria gritar, conjurou um jorro de sal sobre ela, que gemeu ao sentir cada mínimo grão de sal como se fossem alfinetes flamejantes caindo sobre sua carne viva. Porém era questão de segundos até se acostumar com a sensação, e passar a contemplar a dor como ela deveria ser contemplada: tão bela, tão boa...

- Você acha que nós não te mataríamos, é? Loira imunda, nada me impede de te lançar uma maldição de morte agora mesmo!

Algo impedia, sim. Valkiria olhou confiante para ela, não importava o que dissesse, nada minaria a segurança que ela tinha das prerrogativas que lhe foram dadas, nada minaria a vontade de viver e servir que ela tinha. Sem a guerra, a vida e tudo o que ela aprendeu não teria valor algum.

A loira chegou a desmaiar algumas vezes, sendo violentamente acordada pela morena, que divertia-se sadicamente com ela. Ela imaginou que o único final possível para aquele encontro fosse quando ela desmaiasse por falta de sangue, beirando de fato a morte.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

.

Ela acordou deitada em uma superfície fria, reta e dura. Parecia um altar de sacrifício. Passou as mãos pelo corpo, já não sangrava mais, os ferimentos estavam fechados e alguns deixaram cicatrizes - novas cicatrizes. Ela sorriu. Voldemort aproximou-se, parecendo surpreso em encontrá-la sorrindo, mas interpretando aquilo como um bom comportamento, sorriu em retorno, com aqueles lábios frios e viperinos.

- Parabéns, Adler, você enfrentou a morte bravamente e agora é capaz de superá-la se lutar com a mesma bravura ao meu lado.

- Obrigada, meu senhor. - Ela murmurou, enquanto sentava-se lentamente.

Cada centímetro do corpo dela latejava como se tivesse recebido o peso de uma tonelada em baque sobre ele. Sentia a dor pulsando junto com seu sangue, irrigando todos os membros, todos os órgãos, toda a sua carne: sentia-se completa. Olhou o pulso esquerdo, a Marca Negra, e foi então percebeu que não estava sozinha ali com Voldemort.

Dois homens estavam ao lado esquerdo do aposento, em pé, observando-a. Um era loiro, bem-vestido, com o olhar arrogante, e o outro, igualmente loiro, mas não tão belo quanto o primeiro, olhava-a com seriedade. A ocasião era tão formal que era como se ela não estivesse nua, apesar dela realmente desejar ter uma capa em volta do corpo.

- Yaxley e Malfoy. Você se colocará ao lado esquerdo de Yaxley e direito de Malfoy quando for chamada. Eles também estarão com você no Ministério, trabalharão juntos. – Voldemort esclareceu para ela.

- Tinha um terceiro homem na reunião. – Ela notou, quando analisava os presentes de cima a baixo, imaginando qual deles teria tentado importuná-la. Pela apatia dos dois em relação à ela, presumia que só poderia ser o ausente.

- Rookwood. Eu ainda não confio nele o suficiente para trazê-lo aqui, mas você terá que trabalhar com ele também. Na hora certa saberá quem é. Cubra-se! – Finalmente, ele jogou uma capa ao lado dela, que prontamente vestiu-a. – Vá para casa e prepare tudo, já amanheceu e será seu debute, quero que você faça contato com as pessoas certas.


	5. Debute

_Qualquer operação militar tem na dissimulação sua qualidade básica._

-Sun Tzu

O corpo inteiro ainda doía a cada movimento, porém o desenho marcado era o que mais latejava no braço esquerdo de Valkiria, coberto pela manga do vestido - mas usar aquelas saias pesadas do traje de festa era mais incômodo, ter a liberdade de movimento tolhida pela estética e convenção social era pior que tê-la pela dor. Ainda assim ela sorria radiante na medida do possível, belíssima com sua postura de princesa, cumprimentando a todos os presentes com simpatia ao lado do tio e do irmão.

A velha mansão havia sido adquirida em pechincha, com tudo o que tinha dentro intacto, ou seja, família que ali residira devia ter caído em desgraça, e Valkiria imaginava bem o motivo da queda. Como não conseguiram trocar todos os objetos pessoais, brasões e outros símbolos familiares a tempo, a decoração da festa teve que ser realmente pomposa para ocultar todos os vestígios de mais de duas décadas de vergonha e abandono. Não, aquele dia deveria ser exuberante e agradável.

Já havia passado pela mesa de vários convidados ilustres, inclusive a do Ministro britânico e a dos jovens Yaxley e Malfoy, que estavam mais afáveis na ocasião. Ela pôde notar, além disso, que o salão estava visivelmente dividido, pois muitas famílias não se misturavam com outras, e perante aquela constatação ela pensou no poder de Reiniger para conseguir convencer aquelas pessoas a comparecerem ao mesmo evento. Eram políticos terríveis, aqueles bruxos britânicos.

Em dado momento, quando ela havia se afastado para alimentar seu único pequeno vício, Reiniger se aproximou de seu ouvido com discrição e sussurrou:

- A segunda mesa atrás de mim, à minha direita, está vendo? Um casal com um menino. É a família Crouch, vá ter com eles.

Ela observou disfarçadamente a bruxa loira, pequena, e bela que acompanhava um bruxo de expressão fechada que aparentava ter mais idade do que deveria ter. Ele por vezes sorria para alguém que o cumprimentava, mas era de forma tão falsa que a maioria passava reto pela mesa. O garotinho que se parecia com a mãe, loiro e sardento, estava visivelmente entediado e ocupava-se em olhar para o movimento dos próprios sapatos enquanto balançava as pernas. Ela decidiu usar dele para se aproximar. Apagou o cigarro e aproximou-se sorrateira:

- Que menino mais precioso temos aqui! – Ela falou animada, enquanto se agachava ao lado dele para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Enquanto o garoto olhava tímido para mulher que sorria para ele, a mãe orgulhosa apresentou-o:

- É o meu pequeno Bartemius, senhorita! De fato, preciosíssimo!

- Pobrezinho, parece tão chateado... – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos finos dele, que continuava calado e tímido. – Festas de adultos são mesmo entediantes, eu sei... – ela sussurrou em tom de confidência para ele, – mas eu acho que vi garotinhos do seu tamanho igualmente entediados por aí... vocês poderiam se unir para aprontar alguma coisa, que tal?

Ele olhava curioso para ela, que se levantou e passou a percorrer com o olhar pelo salão até se deparar com a mesa inusitada onde estava sentado um casal de cabelos grisalhos com um menino que tinha idade para ser neto, mas era filho deles. Eram os Potter. Junto ao garoto, estava o mais velho dos Black e o irmão, que parecia excluído da conversa cochichada dos dois últimos.

- Se não me engano o nome deles é James, Sirius e Regulus, vá tentar animá-los um pouco, e anime-se você também!

- Papai, eu posso...? – Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando agora, porém ainda estava retraído, esperando a permissão para se levantar.

O senhor pareceu ponderar pesadamente a possibilidade, não tinha certeza quanto à recepção que os Black dariam ao filho, mesmo sendo parentes distantes. Porém, perante os olhares que agora caíam sobre ele: o do filho esperançoso, o de Valkiria doce e o da esposa animado em ver o filho se divertir, ele não teve muita escolha:

- Vá! Mas não quero saber de vocês aprontando nada, entendeu? E nada de magia!

Quando o menino se afastou aos pulos, Valkiria finalmente se voltou aos adultos, que se levantaram para cumprimentá-la formalmente:

- Bartemius Crouch! E essa é minha esposa, Delilah. – O senhor fez as vezes, e Valkiria apertou as mãos dos dois, sorridente.

- Valkiria von Adler. Posso acompanhá-los?

- Fique à vontade! Permita-me... – ele puxou a cadeira que antes era do filho para que ela se sentasse.

- Um menino encantador, de fato. E nunca vi uma criança que leva o nome do pai decepcioná-lo, Sr. Crouch. Tenho certeza de que ele sempre será motivo de orgulho!

- Sim, ele é um amor, muito bem comportado. Entrará para Hogwarts no próximo semestre! – Delilah falava amorosa.

Hogwarts. Valkiria sabia que quem estava à frente da instituição era o homem que derrotara Grindelwald. Porém não poderia expressar sua sincera opinião, e limitou-se a mudar de assunto rapidamente, sem deixar transparecer nenhum incômodo:

- Com certeza será um aluno brilhante, senhora! Agora, se me permite, Sr. Crouch, eu fiquei sabendo que o senhor trabalha no Departamento de Leis britânico, e como eu mesma trabalho no germânico, fiquei encantada com a oportunidade de trocar experiências profissionais! Diga-me, na Alemanha sofro com a falta de conhecimento normativo de meus colegas que vivem saindo por aí proferindo sentenças parciais... vocês não sofrem do mesmo mal, não é mesmo?

- Sinto informar-lhe que esse mal é universal, minha cara. Mas a senhorita ainda é jovem! Com a experiência vai aprender a tolerar isso cada vez mais e focar-se apenas no próprio trabalho. É sofrimento o suficiente! – Ele riu, e ela riu junto como se ele tivesse contado uma piada. – Ainda assim, às vezes me pego pensando que um pouco mais de parcialidade não faria mal a ninguém... a senhorita tem ciência da nossa atual situação, imagino?

- Oh sim, situação delicada, de fato. Meu tio comentou comigo... é muito triste ver tantos inocentes morrerem, e o Ministro não se pronunciar devidamente quanto a isso. Se fosse na Alemanha hoje, tenho certeza de que meu tio agiria com muita severidade. Ele já esteve envolvido diretamente na guerra, entende? Foi um erro terrível, até hoje ele se arrepende, e certamente faria de tudo para evitar que aquilo acontecesse novamente!

- É bom saber que a Alemanha está do nosso lado, senhorita! Seu tio é um grande homem, por ter se reerguido com tantas honrarias depois daqueles fatos lamentáveis. Quem sabe com a experiência dele, ele consiga abrir os olhos de Blishwick!

- Sim, ele é um grande homem e um grande exemplo para mim e para todos de nosso país! Sabe, Crouch, Reiniger terá que voltar para a Alemanha, mas eu e meu irmão ficaremos aqui. Ele gostaria que nós trabalhássemos no Ministério britânico para conseguir acompanhar de forma mais próxima o desenrolar dos acontecimentos e ficar mais fácil, enfim, abrir os olhos de Blishwick e fornecer auxílio se preciso for!

Eles prosseguiram a conversa de modo que a Sra. Crouch logo pareceu tão entediada quanto o próprio filho estava anteriormente. Trabalho, política, guerra, leis... Adler era tão prolixa e enfadonha quanto Crouch, e se animaram ainda mais com as terríveis conversas sem fim quando Fudge e Reiniger se juntaram a eles. Com o pretexto de conferir se Barty Jr. estava se comportando, ela conseguiu se retirar da mesa o mais breve que pôde, enquanto o marido se divertia por estar finalmente entre iguais.

O ilustre grupo ganhou uma foto na coluna social do Profeta Diário, e ao deparar-se com a nota na segunda-feira, num exemplar que estava abandonado sobre uma mesa do Ministério, Augustus foi obrigado e rir sozinho e parabenizar a alemã azeda em segredo. Alguma coisa ela conseguiria extrair daquilo, e se fosse de fato útil, ele tiraria o chapéu para ela... porém não tão rápido.

Um detalhe mínimo no fundo da foto chamou-lhe a atenção. Ele estreitou os olhos, sem acreditar que pudesse estar vendo aquilo, aquele desaforo, mesmo que os alemães não estivessem cientes. A fogueira da mera implicância foi reacessa com mais lenha do que nunca.


	6. Assuntos de Trabalho

_A antipatia outra coisa não é senão o pressentimento de um enfeitiçamento possível,_

_enfeitiçamento que pode ser de amor ou ódio [...]_

_- _Eliphas Levi

Quando as grades do elevador se abriram, anunciando o Departamento de Mistérios, Augustus saiu despreocupadamente como sempre, porém dando de cara com uma cena que já esperava há algum tempo: Valkiria e Lucius estavam conversando aos cochichos no corredor, ela com uma pilha de livros e pergaminhos nos braços. Há algumas semanas, Reiniger partira conseguindo deixar a sobrinha como assistente de Elizabeth Bones no Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia, tornando-se apenas uma questão de tempo até encontrá-la no Ministério. Assim que deu o primeiro passo após avaliar a cena, Malfoy apontou discretamente e a alemã virou-se, olhando para o elevador além dele, e pediu em voz alta e displicente:

- O senhor poderia segurá-lo para mim, por favor?

Augustus bufou impaciente, pensando seriamente em ignorá-la, porém antes que pudesse se decidir, Valkiria despediu-se de Lucius e, passando pelo moreno apressada, esbarrou com uma precisão calculista em seu ombro, derrubando quase todos os papéis que tinha em mãos. Ela geralmente era boa com dissimulações, porém aquela foi tão terrivelmente forçada que ele não pôde conter muito do riso provocado. Lucius foi ajudá-la, lançando um olhar de censura para o riso dele, e Augustus teve que exigir um pouco mais de sua gentileza para ajudá-la também - precisava de tudo aquilo pra fazer cena? Algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor observavam a situação com uma curiosidade frívola, logo voltando a cuidar das próprias vidas.

- Isto é seu, caiu de sua capa. - Valkiria, completamente recomposta com sua papelada apoiada sob o braço esquerdo, estendia para ele com a mão livre uma caderneta discreta, de capa de couro negra.

Ele abriu a boca para negar, porém o olhar incisivo dela e de Lucius por trás dela o impediram de falar. Aquilo era trabalho para Lord Voldemort, e ele não poderia fazer nada além de se resignar e aceitar o fato de que a caderneta era dele.

Quando se encontrou sozinho ele abriu e folheou o conteúdo do objeto que lhe fora dado, com curiosidade. As páginas amareladas estavam vazias, e do meio delas caiu um papel dobrado, onde havia escrito um bilhete com letras pequenas em linhas retas, excessivamente bem-organizadas. Dizia:

_"Encontre-me na fonte pontualmente às 6:15 da tarde e me siga sem fazer perguntas._

_Escolha um lugar confiável._

_Adler"_

No instante seguinte à leitura, o bilhete virou pó nas mãos de Augustus, que não tinha palavras para descrever o quanto ele _não_ achava agradável receber ordens tão incisivas daquela pirralha orgulhosa – naquele dia já recebera quatro, e teria que acatá-las todas em nome da causa e do líder que seguia. Confiava em Voldemort, não estava nem um pouco disposto a questioná-lo, porém as prerrogativas que ele estava cedendo àquela menina eram absurdas. A melhor hipótese que ele cogitou foi que ela agia completamente em nome do tio, que obviamente não poderia permanecer na Grã-Bretanha e tampouco arriscar-se a se ver ligado ao Lorde das Trevas. Enxergá-la como um mero ventrículo, porém, não diminuía em nada a antipatia que sentia por ela.

No horário combinado ela estava tranquilamente tragando seu cigarro enquanto contemplava a fonte, dessa vez sem nenhum livro ou papel em mãos, o que fez Augustus respirar aliviado sob a perspectiva de não passar por uma nova cena canastrona. Ao percebê-lo, ela sorriu e comentou com a voz vaga, sem dirigir-lhe o olhar diretamente, parecendo mais um comentário para si mesma:

- Não é um pavor essa fonte de vocês?

- Com tantas coisas pavorosas, uma fonte é o de menos... – ele comentou de forma tão vaga e indireta quanto ela, observando-a com a sobrancelha levantada. O maior pavor de todos era ela sorrindo e puxando assunto.

- Bem, vamos... – ela jogou a bituca do cigarro no chão, apagando-a enquanto perscrutava o átrio com o olhar.

Encaminhou-se rápido para o ponto mais isolado e distante de olhares curiosos que havia. Obediente por falta de escolha, Augustus a seguiu depois de alguns segundos, como que casualmente, sem chamar a atenção. Quando se encontraram completamente a sós, Valkiria parou de frente a ele e, visivelmente sem jeito, se aproximou e segurou firme no ombro dele, que ficou pelo menos três segundos pasmo em silêncio constrangedor, até que se lembrou do motivo dela ter feito aquilo: era ele quem escolheria o local, ela estava esperando para desaparatarem.

Rookwood levou-a, então, não só ao lugar mais confiável que conhecia, como também o que mais a ultrajaria se fosse perspicaz o suficiente para descobrir - apesar do gesto incomodá-lo igualmente, se não mais. Ela já havia acendido a luz forte e azulada da varinha para analisar o local quando ele fez o favor de acender os archotes das paredes sem portas nem janelas. O cômodo hermético tinha o formato circular, e tal qual o sótão de uma grande família, continha vários baús e caixas lacradas, algumas cobertas com tecidos brancos, e uma camada muito grossa de poeira tomava todo o local. Valkiria permaneceu com a varinha erguida como se estivesse fazendo algum exame mágico em silêncio, mas ele sabia que nada se revelaria.

Augustus já havia sentado sobre um dos baús descobertos quando ela retirou e estendeu a própria capa sobre uma poltrona que já estava previamente coberta, mas ela não pareceu confiar muito. Sentou-se de forma principesca enquanto o homem observava-a com um olhar irônico, analisando cada detalhe da maneira irritante dela se portar. O fogo dos archotes refletia nas lentes dos óculos e nos olhos azuis por trás delas, atribuindo um ardor que não lhe parecia próprio quando Valkiria ordenou:

- Dê-me a caderneta que te passei.

Ele virou os olhos com desdém, puxando-a do bolso e atirando-a ao ar para ela, que fez o objeto voar diretamente até a própria mão em linha reta, ignorando a infantilidade dele. Abriu e tocou com a varinha algumas vezes nas páginas amareladas, antes de devolvê-lo ao atual dono com polidez. Augustus folheou a caderneta com impaciência, onde agora apareciam alguns nomes com a letra dela, acompanhados por endereços e anotações do tipo que ele seria capaz de fazer sozinho, se jogasse cartas com a pessoa.

- Feitiço de Proteu, a partir de agora você vai consultar essa caderneta todas as noites. Receberá as ordens diretamente da minha.

Ele riu, como se aquilo fosse uma piada de mau gosto, fazendo-a bater o salto da bota no chão com impaciência algumas vezes: a primeira demonstração que ele via de que algum sangue corria nas veias dela.

- As ordens partem do Lorde das Trevas, Rookwood, não de mim. - Ela completou, como se aquilo fosse ajudar a evidente falta de aceitação do homem.

- E por que exatamente eu receberia ordens por meio de você em vez do Lorde em pessoa? - Ele resmungou olhando-a, ele sim, com um ardor que lhe era próprio queimando nos olhos.

- Porque é bom o senhor mostrar um pouco de lealdade ao seu Lorde para voltar a se reunir pessoalmente com ele. Sua alma é muito rebelde, aprenda a controlá-la. - Ela ignorou a forma ameaçadora que ele olhava-a e prosseguiu sem dar chance de réplica: - Liam Mackeller, o primeiro nome do caderno, é repórter do Profeta Diário e está sendo muito impertinente, rondando, fazendo perguntas demais; se acabar publicando as próprias ideias sobre alguns de nós do Ministério, estaremos encrencados. Ele possui uma queda por jogos de azar, consiga-o discretamente, pois não assinaremos esse trabalho, deverá parecer uma fatalidade.

- E vocês farão todo o trabalho sujo? - Ele cruzou os braços, olhando-a de cima.

- Não há nenhum empecilho para a sua participação, mas faça um serviço limpo e discreto. Não podemos nos expor, entendeu?

Ela passou a mão pelos lábios de forma desconfortável, batendo com o salto da bota no chão empoeirado mais algumas vezes. Augustus sabia ler aquele gesto muito bem. Não era a conversa que incomodava, ela estava era louca para acender um cigarro novamente, mas o local excessivamente fechado estava coibindo-a. Decidido a provocá-la de uma forma indireta, ele aproveitou o gancho e puxou do bolso um maço de cigarros, sob o olhar de curiosidade dela. Porém simplesmente pegou um deles e pousou nos lábios ociosamente, sem acendê-lo. Valkiria mordeu os próprios lábios enquanto tentava desviar a atenção, olhando para o baú abaixo dele.

- Entendi muito bem, Adler... é só isso por enquanto?

– Não. - Ela voltou a levantar os olhos. - O que o senhor tem feito no Departamento de Mistérios?

- A senhorita tem ideia do que fazemos lá? – Ele questionou-lhe em tom desafiador, intimamente surpreso com a pergunta dela.

Ela, porém, não se abalou:

- Se for igual ao Departamento de Mistérios da Alemanha, eu tenho ideia, sim. Vocês estudam tudo o que permanece desconhecido, sem explicação lógica, e tentam ordenar o caos do que está oculto na mente humana. _Muito poético._ – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, assinalando a ironia. – Espero que se dediquem também em usar as matérias ocultas como as armas poderosas que podem ser.

- Mocinha esclarecida você, hein? Não deveria limitar-se ao próprio trabalho político?

- Eu tive as minhas fontes. - Ela deliberadamente ignorou a segunda sentença dele. - Então? O que estão fazendo?

- Suas fontes sabiam que liberar essas informações é garantia de prisão perpétua se descobrirem? - O assunto parecia interessá-la mais de maneira pessoal do que profissional, e ele não ia facilitar para ela.

- Deixe de ser melindroso, Rookwood, estou aqui em nome do Lorde das Trevas e exijo uma resposta decente. – Ela perdeu um pouco mais do próprio controle, para deleite dele, voltando a bater com o salto no chão.

Augustus riu debochado, passando o cigarro para a mão, girando-o entre os dedos perante os olhos ansiosos dela. Por mais que ela se esforçasse a resistir e a não demonstrar, acabava se entregando naqueles pequenos gestos. O corpo inteiro dela falava, e ele escutava perfeitamente.

- Tudo bem, Senhorita-Estou-Aqui-Em-Nome-do-Lorde-das-Trevas, _diga a ele_ que o Ministro continua preocupado demais em manter as pessoas sob controle, por isso está investindo em propaganda, em meios de convencê-las completamente da segurança que pode fornecer. Evitar pânico geral.

- Você trabalha com pensamentos... – ela concluiu de pronto. – Hipnose? Telepatia? Procurando algo melhor que _Imperius_? Algo além de meras sugestões subliminares?

- Até agora não me foi pedido nada ofensivo, se é isso que você quer saber. Nenhuma arma mirabolante para dominar as pessoas...

- _Das ist nicht ein Ministerium! Das ist ein Kindergarten!*_ – Ela interrompeu-o exaltada, e pela primeira vez ele pôde ver algum traço forte de espontaneidade em suas maneiras, concluindo que talvez ela não fosse tão fria por dentro quanto tentava aparentar. – Bem, imagino que isso seja bom para o Lorde no momento, - conteve-se, - o senhor possui algo que possa ser usado? Algum dado, projeto, ou a possibilidade de desenvolver um?

- Isto vai além do que o Lorde me pediu, senhorita.

- E você não iria além para satisfazê-lo? – Ela havia se inclinado a ele, com os cotovelos sobre as coxas e o olhar terrivelmente malicioso.

Por uma fração de segundos ele se sentiu fulminado por aquele olhar e fechou a mente na hora. O sorriso que ela esboçou perante a reação dele era a prova de que precisava para concluir que ela estivera tentando vasculhar sua mente e quase fora bem-sucedida. Cadela... Sem pensar duas vezes, acendeu finalmente o cigarro, fazendo a imagem dela se dissipar em meio à fumaça, o ar parado do local fechado ficar mais denso e quente. Ela suspirou pesadamente, ao que um filete de suor desceu dos cabelos loiros presos em coque, pela nuca, e ela se levantou impaciente com o silêncio provocado pelo embate e o cheiro de fumo que tomou o lugar.

- Bem, é só isso. Espero que reconsidere. Boa noite, Rookwood.

- Boa noite, srta. Adler. – Lançou-lhe um sorriso sacana antes de vê-la tentar desaparatar sem sucesso.

- Mas que diabos...? - Ela franziu o cenho, olhando para ele contrariada. - Qual é o problema desse lugar?

- Ele é o mais seguro que eu conheço, só isso. - Ele respondeu com morosidade, tragando profundamente o cigarro, observando a ira crescente dela fazendo suas veias saltarem. - Quer ir?

Ela cruzou os braços em resposta, mordendo os próprios lábios, se segurando para não azará-lo infantilmente. Augustus riu e se levantou tranquilamente, se aproximando de Valkiria, que recuou quando ele esticou a mão para tocá-la.

- Eu não mordo, sua imbecil... pelo menos não nessas circunstâncias... - riu de leve, cafajeste, mantendo o cigarro entre os lábios quando pressionou o pequeno corpo dela em suas duas mãos, pelos ombros.

Os olhos azuis dela se mantiveram fixos nos dele com ultraje até ela perceber que Augustus havia desaparatado com ela em uma viela bruxa de Wicklow, próxima ao local em que estava residindo. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, no entanto, ele foi definitivo:

- Agora sim, boa noite, Adler.

* * *

*Isso não é um Ministério! Isso é um jardim de infância!


	7. O Brasão

_Sobre mim passam, com a sua cacofonia, os corvos em bandos negros,_

_Pedaços de papel queimado oscilando num céu ventoso._

_A sua voz é a única que está a protestar, a protestar._

- Sylvia Plath

Abstinência, claustrofobia, asco ou excesso de calor? Fato era que a mente de Valkiria desobedecia-a pela primeira vez em muitos anos. O olhar fixava e media meticulosamente as marcas no rosto dele, que eram bem mais aparentes sob a luz bruxuleante das chamas dos archotes. O cabelo e a pele oleosa reluziam em um brilho denso; o cheiro bruto da displicência pesando no ar quente do cubículo. A linha que os lábios dele desenhavam em seu rosto, o sorriso de desdém, a fumaça saindo de sua boca e cobrindo-o na névoa cinzenta enquanto a voz rouca dele ressoava com ironia e desaforo. O pomo-de-adão saliente vibrava em risos sardônicos, fazendo os olhos de Valkiria descerem até a ligação entre o esterno e a clavícula dele, descoberta pela capa afrouxada e os botões abertos da camisa, subindo e descendo com a respiração pesada. Por que ela não conseguia ignorá-lo e simplesmente agir com a sua frieza tão habitual?

Agora que revia a cena, percebia os pequenos tiques, os sinais de vulnerabilidade que enviara a ele, e sabia que ele tinha se aproveitado de cada um deles. Suas mãos quentes pressionando-a em Wicklow, no meio da rua, a impressão era que nada existia, ninguém passava por eles, e ela somente conseguia ver o castanho profundo de seus olhos, _"Agora sim, boa noite, Adler."_, mais uma baforada de cigarro antes de desaparatar e deixá-la sozinha, com uma estranha sensação subindo pela espinha.

- Que homem nojento! - A voz de Sigurd interrompeu a lembrança, assustando-a e trazendo-a de volta ao presente.

O irmão interrompera-a no meio de um treino de balé, a única coisa que ela fazia sempre que necessitava espairecer além de fumar, e com seu jeito de cachorro pidão conseguiu fazê-la tomar hidromel com ele e contar o que a deixava tão perturbada que errara dois giros seguidos na barra. Sigurd tirava-a do sério com seu excesso de abraços e sentimentalismos, mas ela tinha que admitir que o irmão era leal e confiável o suficiente para que ela não só cedesse como, em vez de contar, mostrasse direto de suas lembranças o recente encontro, pois se comunicar com ele por meio de palavras era sempre cansativo. Porém, ao rever tudo, Valkiria só não se arrependeu completamente por ter se mostrado tão frágil para Sigurd porque o irmão era demasiado obtuso para compreender, e atribuíra tudo o que ela sentira ao nojo que alguém como Augustus obviamente teria provocado nela.

Ziggy, o elfo doméstico com sua toga de guardanapo branquíssima, apareceu para servir a bebida e Valkiria excepcionalmente aceitou sua taça sem questionar sobre a higiene do servo, tomando quase tudo de uma vez.

- Não acredito que ele fez isso. - O irmão prosseguiu, sem tocar na própria taça.

- O que ele fez, Sig? Isso que eu não consegui compreender... - ela admitiu com uma sinceridade amarga, que ia muito além do que gostaria.

- Você nunca observou direito essa mansão, não é? - Ele sorriu de leve, parecendo intimamente satisfeito por ter sido mais perspicaz do que ela. - No final do corredor da ala oeste tem um brasão enorme esculpido na parede que não conseguimos retirar e nem atravessar. Além dele tem uma torre estranha, sem janelas, não temos ideia do que há lá dentro... bem, agora temos... magia familiar, Val, só os descendentes daquela família podem entrar e sair de lá.

- Você quer dizer que Rookwood... essa mansão... era da família dele? - Ela cerrou os olhos, observando ao redor, lembrando-se de quando ocorreu a festa de debute em que eles cobriram todos os brasões antigos rapidamente e ela chegou a sentir pena de quem quer que tenha habitado ali antes e caído em desgraça.

- Era. O brasão estava no baú em que ele se sentou, Val. Muito apagado, mas estava... e quando ele aparatou com você em Wicklow eu tive certeza, ele não só era o herdeiro da mansão como tem pleno conhecimento de que estamos morando nela.

Sigurd finalmente começou a beber o hidromel quando Valkiria se levantou da mesa, atormentada pelo volume de pensamentos que atacara sua mente perante a informação. Não bastava ela se mostrar vulnerável a alguém como Rookwood, ele mais uma vez havia tentado fazê-la de idiota e dessa vez obtivera sucesso; e agora até Sigurd parecia mais inteligente do que ela.

- O treinamento para aurores está te fazendo bem. - Ela se sentiu obrigada a parabenizá-lo pela astúcia, mas aquilo fora o melhor que conseguira dizer. - Agora com licença, preciso pensar...

- Val! - Ele segurou a mão dela antes que pudesse se retirar. - Modifique suas lembranças, Reiniger não vai gostar nada de ver você caidinha e se deixando enganar por alguém tão baixo.

- Por Loki, Sigurd! Deixe de ser patético. - Ela se livrou da mão dele, ofendida, mas não era apenas pela mão que o irmão havia-a pego.

- Você ainda é humana, Val... - pôde ouvi-lo dizer rapidamente, antes que ela desaparatasse direto para o corredor da ala oeste.

O brasão entalhado na pedra, enorme e soberano, com o escudo em asna e uma grande ave negra de asas abertas ao centro; vários timbres envolvendo-o com adornos diversos pareciam erigir uma torre sobre o elmo; o desenho em sua totalidade preenchia a parede inteira. Valkiria esticou a mão e sentiu os poros da pedra que formava as curvas dos adornos nas pontas dos dedos, era a única lembrança da realeza do sangue de Rookwood, intacta, perante os olhos dela. Riu sozinha com certa amargura perante a heráldica e se afastou alguns passos, apontando a varinha para a parede e gritando a plenos pulmões:

- _Bombarda!_

O máximo que o feitiço fez foi levantar a poeira que se acomodava nas reentrâncias do relevo. Valkiria deixou o próprio peso pender para o chão, sentando-se de frente para a parede e acendendo um cigarro, contemplando-a enquanto refletia.

.

Estava no Feannóg, um bar bruxo na Irlanda, frequentado por espécies tão baixas que ninguém passava muito tempo olhando o rosto de ninguém, pois certamente todos estavam fugindo de algo - e se alguém encarava, estava arriscando a própria pele, uma vez que os irlandeses não eram muito pacientes com a curiosidade alheia. Como não estava sendo observado, Augustus podia se descuidar e dar vazão aos próprios tiques. O homem despojado de sua capa, trajando roupas sociais puídas, a camisa semiaberta, estava sentado numa parte obscura do balcão com a perna esquerda no apoio inferior da cadeira balançando em tique sem parar. A cinza do cigarro apoiado nos lábios já estava prestes a cair pelo próprio peso, enquanto os olhos castanhos dele perscrutavam novamente a velha foto do Profeta Diário.

Três homens com sorrisos amarelos ladeavam Valkiria, que levantava a cabeça e era a única que parecia rir com sinceridade, os óculos apoiados no nariz empinado, o olhar altivo. Nas mãos dos quatro, as taças de prata com a borda octogonal e entalhes tão únicos incrustados de esmeraldas que faziam Augustus lembrar-se com clareza da ocasião em que seus avós comemoraram o dia de St. Patrick com uma festa tão grande, que até mesmo os Malfoy, os Black e os Lestrange que hoje o olhavam de cima compareceram. Todos brindaram com aquelas mesmas taças, que sua avó fazia os elfos domésticos polirem incansavelmente todos os dias e estavam na família desde que o enorme brasão que guardava a torre fora esculpido, alguns séculos atrás. Os pobres avós foram os últimos que tiveram algum respeito pelo próprio sangue, além de Augustus, e agora a memória deles era tratada daquela forma.

Rookwood desistiu do próprio cigarro, finalmente, quando as cinzas caíram sobre sua perna inquieta; apagou-o e jogou-o fora junto. O papel com a imagem, tão frágil folha de jornal, já havia sido tantas vezes amassado e dobrado que começava a perder a cor e logo seria impossível mantê-lo. Ainda assim ele dobrou-o mais uma vez e manteve-o dentro do punho cerrado, apoiando o rosto naquela mão e percebendo que o cheiro do fumo impregnado nos poros não conseguia evitar que outro cheiro invadisse suas narinas: o cheiro de lavanda das roupas da alemã, que grudara como visgo do diabo em suas mãos quando pegou-a pelos ombros algumas horas atrás. Era incrível como uma mulher com um cheiro tão estéril invadira, impregnara e pisara em tanto de sua vida que ele já não conseguia pensar em nada além.

De certo que havia mais moradores na mansão agora e que não era culpa de nenhum deles o que acontecera com seu nome, porém, por alguma causa oculta, ter motivos para odiá-la e provocá-la aprazia Augustus sobremaneira. E tudo que causava prazer, ele prolongava ao máximo, tivesse ou não razão - razão era para pessoas pequenas; razão era para a loira azeda e sua frigidez. Um ser tão disciplinado e obediente, tão insosso e dissimulado, limpo e incólume, com feições e proporções de estátua grega, tão impecáveis que pareciam jamais ter sido tocadas pela mão de um homem... balançou a cabeça de leve, como se pudesse tirar aquilo da cabeça, pois a linha de raciocínio estava tomando um caminho indesejável. Em suma, um ser como aquele era inconcebível em seu universo pessoal.

Imaginou se ela já havia percebido a situação quando algo esquentou dentro do bolso de sua calça: a caderneta; Valkiria havia escrito algo nela naquele momento. Ele retirou o objeto do bolso, guardando a foto no lugar, e abriu-o para se deparar com as letras sempre tão contidas da loira correndo por três páginas seguidas.


	8. Sem Palavras

[...]

_Nada disso se iguala ao prodígio sombrio_

_Da tua saliva forte,_

_Que a alma me impele ao esquecimento num transporte,_

_E, carreando o desvario,_

_Desfalecida a arrasta até os umbrais da morte!_

- Charles Baudelaire

O homem adentrou o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia na manhã seguinte sem olhar para os lados: foi direto para o gabinete de Elizabeth Bones, onde encontrou o objeto de seu ódio sentado a uma mesa de forma magistral e com postura perfeita; papéis, pergaminhos, tinteiros e penas impecavelmente arrumados, livros nas estantes clinicamente limpas, catalogados por assunto e em ordem alfabética: Valkiria era o demônio organizado. Levantou o olhar para ele com uma calma cínica, a frieza e o controle aparentemente haviam voltado a habitá-la.

Pousou a pena que estava à mão no tinteiro e abriu a boca, porém antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, Elizabeth entrou na sala e deteve-se observando o visitante inesperado. A presença da senhora pareceu puxar Augustus de volta à realidade, afinal, não poderia acabar com a raça de Valkiria bem no meio do Ministério, à luz do dia e na frente de testemunhas.

- Posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Rookwood?

- Na verdade, estava imaginando se a srta. Adler aqui poderia me ajudar, já que ela é um _pequeno prodígio jurídico..._ – ele sorriu ácido para a loira. Teve que pensar rápido, mas não teve que ir muito longe para justificar-se. – Questões sobre uma propriedade de minha família, na Irlanda. Se puder me emprestá-la?

Valkiria levantou-se de pronto, confiante:

- Bem, eu já estou com os processos adiantados, Bones. A papelada de Ramadesh já foi protocolada e enviada para o Ministério da Índia, e a audiência com Crouch será somente ao final da tarde. O caso de Rookwood_ muito me interessa..._ - foi a vez dela devolver o sorriso ácido para ele. - Já conversamos previamente, será bom tê-lo no currículo. Se puder me ceder a tarde livre, voltarei antes da audiência.

- Tudo bem, Adler, pode ir. Estou te devendo algumas folgas, você pode utilizá-las, sabe? - O olhar de Bones era difícil de decifrar, mas Augustus imaginou ter visto alívio neles por se ver longe da assistente _workaholic_ por uma tarde.

A alemã adiantou-se na frente dele, interrompendo a observação. Olhou-o por sobre o ombro, sem parar para esperá-lo:

- Vamos?

.

Os dois andaram emparelhados pelos corredores, cada um com a varinha a postos por baixo da capa por precaução, até encontrarem uma sala de reunião vazia. Deslizaram para dentro dela e foi Valkiria quem fechou a porta atrás de si, virando-se com a varinha em mãos, cruzando com a de Augustus que já estava mirando-a.

- Posso fazer um feitiço para certificar que fiquemos a sós, senhor? Ou quer que ouvidos curiosos escutem nossa conversa? - Ela falou sem se abalar com a ameaça mútua que se faziam.

Rookwood recuou alguns passos antes de abrir um sorriso cafajeste e fazer uma leve reverência, com ironia.

- Fique à vontade, senhorita. - Murmurou, sentando-se sobre a enorme mesa redonda ao centro da sala e abaixando a varinha.

Ela bufou discretamente e virou-se de frente para a porta fechada. Fez uma série de gestos retos com a própria varinha, como se estivesse desenhando no ar algo cheio de pontas e ângulos. A porta não apresentou nenhum sinal detectável de mudança quando ela encerrou e voltou a ficar de frente para ele, que debochou:

- Acaso esse embuste valerá de alguma coisa?

- Se o senhor ouvir um passo sequer neste corredor, Rookwood, eu te dou cem galões.

- Nah... quinhentos, que tal? - Ele voltou a erguer a varinha, ao passo que ela fez o mesmo, apontando para ele.

- Está aqui para fazer apostas sobre a minha capacidade ou conversar sobre o que eu te escrevi, Rookwood?

- Ah, sobre aquilo... - ele cerrou os olhos, lembrando-se da vontade de pular sobre o pescoço dela. - Devo entender que foi uma brincadeira boba de uma pirralha insolente, não?

Ela se aproximou e sentou-se na cadeira de frente a ele, com a habitual postura altiva, ainda que estivesse um nível abaixo do dele. Parecia ignorar o perigo da proximidade, olhando-o direto nos olhos.

- O senhor deve entender como um pedido amigável, que se não for atendido acarretará consequências mais graves.

- E a senhorita terá coragem de entrar em litígio comigo?

- Por que não? Eu expliquei para o senhor, de acordo com o artigo XVI da Lei de Aparatação, no que diz respeito ao direito privacidade, o que o senhor fez foi _invadir_, com o agravo de, como último descendente, não ter se apresentado para desfazer o feitiço sanguíneo da propriedade vendida. Estou no meu direito.

- Bla, bla, bla, Adler. Você sabe melhor do que eu que nem todas as leis foram feitas para serem seguidas. O que me intriga é você se dispor a fazer isso na nossa condição perante... você sabe quem...

- O senhor realmente acha que nossa vida pessoal interessa a ele? Por favor, Rookwood, ele tem mais o que fazer. Além do mais, o máximo que acontecerá é você perder tudo o que tem... não se preocupe, _não será nada que o senhor já não esteja acostumado_. - Ela cerrou o olhar, acentuando a última sentença com malícia.

Augustus se levantou de sobressalto e se inclinou sobre ela, que permaneceu impassível. A varinha dele chegou a tocá-la no queixo, ao que ela simplesmente levantou um pouco mais a cabeça, o nariz empinado quase encostando no dele, os olhos azuis perfurando com confiança a fúria dos castanhos.

- É só uma maldita torre, Adler... - ele murmurou entre os dentes, parecendo demonstrar alguma humanidade como último recurso, provando para ela que o assunto não era somente "uma maldita torre" para ele.

- Então aceite o acordo que lhe propus. - Ela falou se aproximando um pouco mais, como se fosse uma reação magnética natural e abaixando o tom de voz, prosseguiu: - Ensine-me a entrar no Departamento de Mistérios e eu faço vista grossa para as suas visitinhas na mansão.

- A senhorita não dura meia hora lá dentro sozinha, acredite. Nem eu duraria em outra sala que não a minha. - Ele sequer piscava, continuando a murmurar em tom confidente, como se realmente se preocupasse. O ar quente de seus pulmões sendo trocados um com o outro, seus hálitos se misturando, provocando nele um efeito pior do que um narcótico faria. Como imaginasse que o mesmo ocorresse com ela, sussurrou: - Eu não gostaria de perdê-la lá dentro...

- Minha sobrevivência não te interessa, Rookwood, não blefe comigo.

- Talvez interesse... - os lábios dele quase tocaram os dela, fazendo-a se afastar dessa vez, balançando a cabeça, tentando resistir ao jogo dele.

- _Claro_ que interessa! - Ela o interrompeu, irônica. - Uma insolência aqui, um ultraje ali, uma invasão de vez em quando... eu me lembro da forma como me olhou no Três Vassouras a primeira vez que me viu... ah, estava distraído, me deixou entrar na sua mente com relativa tranquilidade... - ele abafou um riso que a inundou em seu hálito quente, fazendo-a arrepiar, porém continuar inabalável: - Sua mente é muito suja, Rookwood, mas quando se trata de mim ela é especialmente imunda, ou estou errada?

- Veja como você age! Acha que isso não é motivo o suficiente para... - ele parou no meio da frase, sem conseguir encontrar uma palavra adequada para completar.

- Querer me foder? - Ela arriscou.

Ele, no entanto, ficou em silêncio, olhando-a congelado, parecendo hipnotizado. Valkiria levantou uma das sobrancelhas, chocada que ele hesitasse em ofendê-la mais. No fundo era aquilo que ela mais temia: ser capaz de abalar a confiança dele também, causar... _aquilo_. Eram vulneráveis um ao outro, o que poderia conduzi-los a um círculo vicioso passional como já haviam iniciado, de provocação e retaliação, distraindo-os do que realmente teriam de ocupar-se - como Mackeller, que naquele momento poderia muito bem estar escrevendo uma matéria de mau gosto sobre o passado do tio dela, por exemplo, expondo-a e levantando dúvidas sobre sua conduta. A lembrança do dever a fez deslizar furtivamente para o lado, saindo de baixo dele que, porém, no segundo seguinte agarrou o braço dela, impedindo-a de se afastar muito.

- Saia do meu caminho, Rookwood, e eu sairei do seu. - Ela falou firme, do alto de sua sensatez, sem se importar com as renúncias que aquilo implicava, porém ele não estava disposto a fazer o mesmo.

Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam misteriosamente enquanto passeavam pelos lábios bem desenhados, cujo inferior era deliciosamente projetado para frente por questão de milímetros, uma observação insinuante demais; o rosto parecia ter sido perfeitamente esculpido por algum deus maligno que colocara tal víbora na terra para fazê-lo sentir-se daquele jeito. Num impulso ilógico, Augustus retirou os óculos que maculavam a imagem com a mão livre, jogando-os longe sob um muxoxo indignado, completamente ignorado. Passou o braço pelo corpo dela, envolvendo-o, apertando-o contra si, e forçou os lábios contra os dela.

A loira tentou se livrar do terrível toque, porém, por mais que resistisse, em poucos segundos a língua dele rompeu a barreira física, invadindo sua boca de forma áspera, quente e brutal, com o gosto acre de um fumo mais forte do que ela estava acostumada a fumar. De repente, o que era terrível se tornou algo a ser contemplado e apreciado. Poucas vezes havia sido beijada na adolescência em Durmstrang por garotinhos patéticos, macios e cheios de saliva. A possibilidade de um beijo ser tão distante do ideal romântico a fez ceder aos poucos, segurá-lo pelos cabelos contra si, sentindo não só a aspereza da língua a provocar-lhe arrepios, como também a da barba por fazer roçando em seu queixo; a forma como ele apertava-a, deixando-a sem ar de tão forte, fazendo-a ficar nas pontas dos pés para alcançar a altura dele.

Liberando-a do beijo, Augustus se virou para a mesa e jogou seu corpo pequeno e maleável sobre a superfície de madeira, sem consideração, tato ou delicadeza. Valkiria sentira o baque nas costas, as pernas baterem na beirada da mesa de forma que ela sabia que deixaria marcas, mas apenas mordeu os próprios lábios com força, abafando o gemido fraco de dor. Augustus ignorou qualquer incômodo, inclinando-se sobre o corpo dela e puxando-a para si de uma vez, as coxas se interpondo entre as dela forçando a abertura. A mão livre do homem cobriu seu rosto, sentindo as feições apolíneas na palma da mão, abrindo os lábios ornados por um finíssimo filete de sangue e deslizando o polegar até a língua úmida da alemã, que o prendeu entre os dentes com brutalidade quase idêntica à dele e chupou-o com uma malícia instintiva. O homem soltou um murmúrio de prazer, observando-a entregue e disposta sob ele, pressionando e mexendo de leve o resultado de sua excitação sobre a virilha dela, para que estivesse ciente do que mais aguardava a sucção de seus lábios.

Valkiria olhava-o com languidez, ainda que o enxergasse sem foco - pela primeira vez, ficar sem óculos não a deixava nervosa, pelo contrário, se conseguisse distinguir com perfeição a íris castanha do homem sobre ela, talvez a razão invadisse-a de forma devastadora. A única coisa que deveria invadi-la era Augustus, que retirara o dedo de sua boca e apertara-lhe o rosto como um senhor possessivo, fazendo-a encolher-se sob ele. A mão deslizou pelo corpo firme dela até a coxa, puxando a capa para cima com ânsia, descobrindo a pele sem se deixar abalar pelas eventuais cicatrizes que descobria pelo caminho. De certa forma, estava acostumado com relevos sobre a pele, pois ele próprio os tinha aos montes. O fato dele só usar a mão esquerda, e manter a direita apoiada em algum nível sobre ela, fez Valkiria sentir que ele estava ainda com a varinha apontada para ela, e ela mesma sentiu que mantinha a varinha apertada na mão que passava pelas costas dele. Ao invés de se sentir ameaçada ou ultrajada, aquilo a excitava mais.

Pôde notar que os lábios dele se abriram num sorriso demoníaco antes de se afundarem em seu pescoço, mordiscando-o, chupando-o como se fosse capaz de puxar seu sangue através dos poros, deixando mais marcas em seu corpo. A mão livre de Rookwood se enfiou até a última peça de tecido, úmida, afastando-a com dedos hábeis e fazendo-os embrenhar em pelos e reentrâncias até atingir o ponto que a fez fechar os olhos. Ele murmurou alguma palavra difusa que sua razão perdida não fez questão de absorver além da vibração prazerosa de sua voz. A mão desceu e deslizou para dentro de Valkiria, gerando um desconforto estranho e dúbio para ela, e mostrando uma resistência que ele jamais esperara encontrar em uma mulher - apesar de ter imaginado aquilo sobre ela. A sensação fez Augustus parar completamente e procurar os olhos dela, que, porém estavam cerrados ainda. Ele soltou a varinha para agarrá-la pelos cabelos, direcionar seu rosto para o dele, e quando a loira abriu os olhos, ele sorriu de forma mais bestial ainda.

- Virgem, ahn? - Ele murmurou malicioso, porém a palavra dessa vez inteligível funcionou como um balde de água fria para despertar a razão dela sobre o que estava acontecendo ali.

Estavam em uma mesa, em pleno Ministério da Magia, em uma discussão interrompida sobre um processo litigioso envolvendo invasão de propriedade e talvez uma proposta para satisfazer um plano pessoal - e ele estava prestes a... de repente, ela sequer conseguia imaginar aquilo. Augustus já havia retornado a atenção para seu corpo quando ela o chamou, baixo, porém sem a mesma languidez de outrora:

- Augustus...?

No momento em que ele dirigiu o olhar para ela novamente, Valkiria apenas passou a mão direita para a frente dele, encostando a varinha com firmeza em seu esterno e falando rapidamente, mais firme e mais alto:

- _Estupefaça!_

.

- Você fica bem assim. - Elizabeth Bones fez um gesto para indicar os cabelos agora soltos de Valkiria. - Ele deve ter notado.

- Quem? Crouch? - A loira se fez de desentendida, mas amargamente já previra a resposta.

- Não, claro que não... Rookwood, dos Mistérios... vai dizer que não é por causa dele que você está assim?

- Não! Que ideia...

Valkiria se esforçou em fazer cara de paisagem e deixar o assunto absurdo morrer, sem saber se aquilo pioraria ou melhoria a situação. Estava de cabelos soltos, sim, por causa do maldito chupão que Augustus deixara no pescoço dela, e ela não conseguira melhorar muito da aparência dele no pouco tempo que teve para resolver a bagunça em que se metera.

- De qualquer forma, Crouch também gosta de você, e da forma como ele está subindo de cargo... não me admiraria se eu perdesse minha assistente em breve.

A alemã levantou o olhar para Bones, uma senhora encorpada e de maxilar ossudo, competente, porém com ideias de justiça completamente equivocadas aos olhos de Valkiria. Ambas estavam retornando ao gabinete após a audiência com Crouch, onde a loira destacara-se bem. Agora, ela não entendia se o comentário da superiora era elogioso, pesaroso ou esperançoso, mas não importava.

O importante é que estava certa.


	9. Três Coisas

_"Tão breve quanto o amor," eles costumam dizer, Platão_

_e sua espécie, exilando o homem da felicidade,_

_mas eu sou mais do que uma caverna cuja fogueira,_

_inflando e contraindo, é tudo o que é real._

_Amanhã, quando eu estiver embriagado pela luz do sol,_

_eu ainda sentirei os olhares furtivos,_

_os beijos impuros e a pele molhada_

_estampados em mim até que eu nasça novamente._

- Henri Cole

As informações que Valkiria passara sobre Mackeller colocaram-no no rastro do jornalista rapidamente, pois era fácil para Augustus encontrar outros apostadores com sua rede de contatos. O jovem e pretensioso Liam não só gostava de todo tipo de prazer noturno e truques de cartas, como costumava se aproveitar da ingenuidade trouxa para sugar tudo o que obtinha deles facilmente: dinheiro; drogas e mulheres, acima de tudo. Era o único motivo que o rapaz tinha para defendê-los tão fervorosamente e continuamente perscrutar e acusar bruxos de sangue-puro que não se misturavam com a ralé como ele; não se contentando em chafurdar na lama para obter favores, mas tentando cuspir em quem os negou para ele. Uma das piores espécies de traidores: os ressentidos.

Rookwood caiu no jogo dele por algumas poucas noites, apenas o suficiente para encurralá-lo em seus próprios vícios de conduta, quando estivesse demasiado embriagado - por entorpecentes e pela própria vaidade - para não negar um convite para conhecer alguns dos chamados Comensais da Morte pessoalmente, figuras que começavam a aparecer para os olhos do público, famosos por assassinarem hediondamente traidores como ele. O jornalista pedante não só imaginou que poderia sair vivo do encontro, como sonhou também em publicar uma entrevista exclusiva com eles. Augustus não podia conter o riso enquanto a presa abria as portas do próprio apartamento trouxa para os Comensais, transformando-o no seu abatedouro.

Três vultos aparataram ao chamado de Rookwood, todos encapuzados e mascarados devidamente, porém, ao se depararem com a cena, a surpresa deles foi tão aparente que o irlandês sorriu satisfeito, como o domador de um animal que acabara de executar uma performance fantástica: Mackeller esperava-os com bebidas inocentes e um sorriso patético no rosto, já sonhando com a primeira página do Profeta Diário. Rabastan Lestrange retirou a própria máscara, sob o olhar reprovador do menor dos três vultos. Avaliou a cena intrigado antes de cumprimentar Augustus:

- O que você fez com ele? _Imperius_?

- Você é o jovem Lestrange, não? - Mackeller interrompeu. - _Imperius_, ahn? O que mais costumam usar em suas vítimas? Seu irmão está envolvido nessa também, não está? Ele e aquela noiva dele... a herdeira dos Black. Tá aí uma família que nunca me enganou, metida em Artes das Trevas até a alma! É óbvio que todos os Black iam se jogar aos pés de um bruxo como...

- Cuidado com as palavras, Mackeller... uma hora elas se voltam contra você! - A voz altiva de Malfoy soou por trás da máscara enquanto verificava se a poltrona próxima a ele era limpa o suficiente para acomodá-lo.

- Eu conheço essa voz... Lucius, não é? Os Malfoy também, jamais me enganaram... e a morte de seu pai? Foi por causa da prática da Arte das Trevas, não? Eu jamais engoli essa história de varíola de dragão!

- Por Merlin, vocês! - Valkiria falou com uma revolta aparente, andando pela sala onde os homens haviam se acomodado, parecendo divertirem-se com o traidor tagarela. - _Silencio_! - Ela lançou o feitiço tão inesperadamente no jornalista que ele já havia aberto a boca para soltar alguma conjuntura sobre ela e a família dela antes de perder a voz.

Foi só então que o homem ébrio se tocou que aquele encontro não poderia sair do jeito que sonhara. Levantou-se, porém, antes de sacar a própria varinha, os quatro Comensais apontaram para ele e falaram quase em uníssono:

- _Expelliarmus!_

O baque foi tão forte que a varinha de Mackeller voou longe e o homem caiu sentado na poltrona atrás de si. Rookwood e Lestrange, mais próximos, cercaram-no com olhares ameaçadores enquanto Adler analisava o local e Malfoy, acomodado elegantemente na poltrona elegida, observava com prazer o pavor que finalmente invadia o jornalista.

- Eu disse que as palavras uma hora se voltam contra alguém tão petulante como você, Mackeller... - o nome dele foi pronunciado com profundo nojo pelo loiro. - E sua hora chegou, meu caro. _Finite incantatem_...

- Por favor, eu... - o jornalista ainda tentou, sôfrego, ao recobrar a voz, sendo porém ignorado e interrompido logo por maldições lançadas pelos três Comensais, alternadamente.

Valkiria rolou os olhos e começou a andar pelo apartamento agora tomado pelos gritos da vítima e os risos dos torturadores, preparando-o como deveria: antes de tudo, lançou feitiços para proteger o local do ouvido e da presença de curiosos; logo após passou a espalhar pertences, virar móveis com agressividade, jogar gavetas e objetos pelos aposentos sem tocar em nada, apenas com o menear da varinha fazia a bagunça e juntava, em uma sacola de plástico preto, tudo que tivesse valor para trouxas, como o estranho dinheiro de papel, algumas engenhocas brilhantes e joias. Fez isso pelo apartamento inteiro e, quando retornou à sala, Mackeller cuspia sangue no carpete enquanto se encolhia no chão, tentando se proteger inutilmente das maldições poderosas lançadas pelos Comensais.

A loira jogou o saco com a pequena fortuna do jornalista em um canto e encostou-se à parede mais afastada das janelas possível, retirando a máscara e acendendo um cigarro. Observava a movimentação e os modos do encapuzado mais longilíneo, Augustus, como ele parecia livre, espontâneo e poderoso ao açoitar magicamente o traidor patético. No calor do momento, ele retirou a máscara também, baixou o capuz, jogando os cabelos longos e revoltos para trás. A luz elétrica trouxa que vinha de cima fazia o suor em seu rosto arder de forma estranha, mas especialmente os olhos estavam com um brilho tão demoníaco que a loira imaginara se, na ocasião vergonhosa sobre a mesa do Ministério, eles brilharam também daquela forma. Umedeceu os lábios, desviando o olhar para o verme se debatendo no chão, mas a voz retumbante do irlandês a fez olhar para ele de novo. _Maldito..._ parecendo ter ouvido os pensamentos dela, Augustus voltou-se para a direção dela e lançou o sorriso cafajeste que fazia-a sentir ódio e excitação ao mesmo tempo.

- Vai ficar só olhando, Adler? Tem medo de sujar as mãos ou é pena do traidor mesmo?

Na pouca razão que ainda restara a Mackeller, ele entendeu o comentário maldoso como uma oportunidade para tentar se rastejar até Valkiria e pedir clemência, porém Malfoy lançou um _Cruciatus_ de tal forma que ele só conseguiu se debater mais violentamente no chão. A loira chegara a ver o olhar desesperado que ele lançou a ela, e o máximo que sentiu foi nojo.

- Estou aqui para cumprir um dever, Rookwood, não para me divertir em trabalho.

Ele riu e caminhou até ela com uma calma cínica, fazendo-a se encolher ligeiramente. E se não tivesse feito o trabalho _com ele_ corretamente? Augustus apoiou-se ao lado dela na parede, acendendo um cigarro e tombando a cabeça até encostá-la também na parede, parecendo cansado enquanto expirava a fumaça com morosidade dos pulmões.

- Sabe, Adler... - murmurou, a voz soando ainda mais rouca que o normal. - Eu entrei naquela sala com você aquele dia, nós trocamos alguns insultos, algumas ameaças, e então de repente a senhorita teve um lampejo de sensatez e... soltou os cabelos e fez um acordo um tanto favorável demais comigo. Eu saí daquela sala com uma dor no peito, sabe? Literalmente... - ele olhou para ela de soslaio, desconfiado.

- Se está achando ruim eu posso entrar com a ação amanhã, Rookwood. - Ela respondeu com calma dissimulada, voltando então a tragar o cigarro lentamente. Por dentro congelara, sem saber o que fazer.

- Não, não estou achando ruim. Pelo contrário, estou achando que foi até melhor do que eu posso me lembrar...

Sem aviso, ele simplesmente se colocou à frente dela, colando seu corpo na parede. Ela prendeu a respiração por um momento, verificando por cima do ombro dele se alguém mais via a cena, mas Rabastan e Lucius não estavam muito interessados em se virarem para aquela direção. Suspirou com um pequeno alívio - o grande seria quando se livrasse de Augustus. O cheiro do fumo forte dele vencia o dela facilmente, especialmente quando a mesma mão que segurava o cigarro passou pelo rosto dela, fazendo-a abrir os lábios com indignação - ou por um reflexo involuntário? - mas não conseguir fugir ao toque. Ele passou o polegar levemente pelo lábio inferior sobressaltado dela, dessa vez apenas continuando o caminho pelo rosto até apertá-lo, de forma idêntica à que fizera no Ministério, como um senhor perante uma posse. Os olhos de Valkiria estavam grudados nos dele, e ela não conseguia esboçar outra reação que não a respiração falha que saía de seu controle, congelada pelo misto de medo, vergonha e prazer que a situação provocava.

- Primeira coisa, senhorita, não subestime os cheiros e os gostos, ou você achou que eu não te sentiria na minha mão e na minha boca, ahn? - Ele sorriu e aproximou o rosto do dela, invadindo seu capuz para encaixar o nariz abaixo do lóbulo de sua orelha, sentir o cheiro estéril de lavanda que ela exalava. - Segunda coisa... - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, - não subestime os gestos. Essa sua falta de reação perante isso aqui, ó... - ele apertou o rosto dela com um pouco mais de força, antes de voltar a sussurrar, com cinismo, - eu fiz isso com você naquela sala, não fiz? Pois saiba, minha cara, eu faço isso com todas.

Ela se encolheu e virou o rosto, impedindo que ele continuasse a ressoar e respirar com o hálito quente em seu ouvido enquanto prendia-a daquela forma. Já estava completamente arrepiada. Quando fez menção de tentar empurrá-lo para livrar-se do braço dele, no entanto, ele a segurou mais forte e a jogou de volta para a parede, no lugar onde estava, prensada contra ele, os cigarros que estavam acessos em mãos caindo com as cinzas por sobre as capas. Como não queria atrair a atenção dos outros, Valkiria ficou calada, encarando-o com revolta. Augustus aproximou os lábios dos dela, sem desviar o olhar das íris azuis que pareciam querer perfurá-lo, e voltou a sussurrar:

- Terceira e última coisa, Adler, não me subestime. Eu posso estar longe de ser certinho e limpinho como você, mas eu não sou burro. Conheço meus próprios pensamentos e minhas próprias memórias e sei perfeitamente quando uma coisa não se liga com a outra. Faça melhor quando for alterar a memória de alguém novamente.

Ele tocou com a língua áspera o lábio inferior dela, que se abriu automaticamente com languidez para tentar alcançá-lo; uma traição terrível de seu próprio corpo. Porém ele se afastou com rapidez, abrindo o mesmo sorriso cafajeste de sempre, e mirou-a com os olhos cerrados, descendo a mão esquerda brevemente pelo corpo da loira como se a avaliasse, desenhando o contorno de seu seio por sobre a capa, seguindo a linha até o umbigo antes de envolvê-la e aperta-la contra si pelas nádegas. Valkiria, traída novamente por suas reações físicas, sentiu o rosto queimar quando tocada daquela forma e pressionada contra o membro enrijecido dele.

- Nada mau, Adler... - ele sussurrou antes de se separar dela, sorrindo de lado e com satisfação pelas reações que provocava na loira que até pouco tempo atrás não passava de uma pedra de gelo para ele.

- Filho da mãe... - ela murmurou com um desdém verdadeiro, pois acima da atração vinha o ódio por fazê-la perder o tão amado controle.

Ele soltou um riso debochado antes de se virar e retornar para perto dos torturadores como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os cigarros caídos por sobre a barra da capa dela ardendo e crepitando, quase a incendiando como ela se sentia incendiar por dentro, de desejo, raiva e angústia. Bateu o minúsculo princípio de fogo, tendo que apagá-lo magicamente, e quando se recompôs, desceu a máscara sobre o rosto e decidiu dar fim àquilo de vez. Conjurou um objeto sobre sua mão enluvada: uma arma de fogo de pequeno calibre.

Caminhou decidida até o jornalista que já estava catatônico, engatilhando o revólver e fazendo um gesto para afastar os colegas de perto dele, apontando ambos - a varinha na mão esquerda e a arma na mão direita - para o moribundo. Os Comensais olhavam para ela confusos e intrigados, porém ela se dispôs a explicar apenas vagamente, sem desgrudar os olhos do alvo trêmulo:

- Fim da brincadeira... - ela levantou o olhar para Lestrange, que parecia mais interessado no revólver, e bufou em ter que elucidar: - Não podem ligar a morte dele a nós, ele andava se metendo demais, seria confirmar tudo o que ele esteve acusando. Morrerá como um trouxa, num suposto ataque trouxa, por uma arma trouxa. _Vulnera Sanentur_.

Os ferimentos mágicos de Mackeller se fecharam para restar apenas alguns hematomas mais profundos, nada que aparentasse algo além de uma disputa física com um suposto invasor. Antes que ele fosse capaz de recobrar-se e sentar-se, olhar para ela novamente daquela maneira débil, emitindo qualquer pedido pela própria vida, ela disparou três tiros: dois na cabeça e um no peito. O jornalista cobria, agora mais efetivamente, o carpete com sangue enquanto o corpo ainda reagia por reflexos à morte, quando Valkiria se virou ainda com a arma em mãos, apontada para Augustus, que apenas franziu o cenho com incredulidade cínica perante a ameaça velada, e foi a vez dela sorrir de forma cafajeste e piscar discretamente para ele. Rabastan e Lucius não pareciam muito felizes pelo fim da diversão, mas a loira somente colocou o revólver na sacola junto com os pertences de Mackeller e declarou autoritária:

- Fizeram um bom trabalho, podem se retirar. Eu cuido do resto.

Sob um muxoxo descontente, dois Comensais desaparataram, porém Augustus demorou-se. Eles se olharam em silêncio por segundos que se estenderam até ela se virar e caminhar até a porta, apontando a varinha para ela e fazendo-a abrir num estrondo abafado, as trancas aparentando terem sido arrombadas. O irlandês observava-a curioso por seu excesso de conhecimento em crimes, artefatos e costumes trouxas; a alemã era uma caixinha de surpresas. Sem olhar para ele novamente, ela respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro férreo nauseante que subia do cadáver no tapete e impregnava todo o local. Logo nem as barreiras mágicas iriam detê-lo, elas funcionavam muito mal com odores tão fortes. Olhou de esguelha para o irlandês, que começara a quebrar o silêncio se dirigindo a ela com informalidade:

- Onde foi que uma suposta sangue-puro aprendeu tanta coisa sobre...

- Se eu fosse o senhor não ficaria aí à toa, Rookwood. - Ela murmurou simplesmente, interrompendo-o e sem se importar em interpor a voz à dele.

E desaparatou antes que ele pudesse respondê-la.


	10. Fluxo e Refluxo

_Sabe Águia o que há na toca?_

_Ou à Toupeira perguntarás do que se trata?_

_Cabe a Sabedoria numa vara de prata?_

_Ou o Amor numa taça de ouro?_

- William Blake

.

1974

O bar estava tomado por fumaça e vozes masculinas que conversavam fiado e riam alto, Augustus puxando o coro animadamente. Muitos dos que estavam ali buscavam distração e descanso, alguma vitória nas cartas, o relaxamento de um entorpecente ou o consolo do colo de uma mulher paga. Todos, sem exceção, estavam vulneráveis e com muito pouco estímulo se abriam e desaguavam informações e fraquezas como barragens furadas. Nos últimos meses, os Comensais da Morte passaram a atacar, recrutar e chantagear ostensivamente, de modo que falar em guerra passou a ser questão de necessidade, por mais estressante que fosse.

A mesa era composta por funcionários de vários departamentos do Ministério, inclusive Jack Bagman, que era mais próximo do ministro Blishwick do que Lucius Malfoy, uma posição fortemente almejada pelo último. Todos haviam sofrido algo causado indiretamente por Lord Voldemort - e continuavam sofrendo sem saber, perante o olhar afiado e a sagacidade imperturbável de Rookwood. Apesar de ter também seus motivos para estar vulnerável e ser de natureza hedonista e passional, quando queria o homem sabia como manter seus anjos e demônios sob tanto controle como a contida Valkiria mantinha os dela.

O comportamento da alemã se tornara cada dia mais curioso, um mistério que ele contemplava com estranho deleite. Tentara recuperar a memória que ela alterara, porém não obteve sucesso e o único esforço que não fora em vão acabou sendo o verde que ele lançara sobre ela na última vez em que pôde tocá-la. Desde então Valkiria estava mais fria e escorregadia do que um peixe, cuidadosamente evitando se afastar dos olhares de Voldemort e dos outros Comensais quando ele estava por perto. De todos os sinais que Augustus observava nela, havia a vergonha e o esforço quase sobre-humano que fazia para resistir à influência muda que somente a proximidade dele era capaz de exercer sobre ela. O maior prazer e perturbação que ele sentia provinham disso: ela olhava-o com uma intensidade terrível, várias vezes sentiu como se a loira estivesse prestes a se aproximar e tocar nele, dizer-lhe algo, e a expectativa se tornara quase palpável. Ah, sim, era absurdo, mas ele desejava...

Com todo o resto a mulher era firme como uma rocha que resistia bravamente às tempestades de areia de um deserto. Durante o dia cuidava com real dedicação do trabalho no Ministério, debruçada sobre livros e papéis e participando de audiências e julgamentos sempre com competência e interesse, ganhando a simpatia de muitos, inclusive participando de almoços e ocasiões sociais com os figurões de caráteres mais incorruptíveis, que o próprio Augustus duvidava que fossem cair na lábia dela. Ela retirava muitas informações daquilo e plantava muitas sementes que seriam colhidas na hora correta, seu pensamento a longo prazo era algo invejável para a fugacidade dele. As noites ela passava praticamente todas em claro, com o Lorde das Trevas e os outros Comensais, como ele próprio, fornecendo seu conhecimento e suas capacidades para auxiliar a planejar os ataques.

Rookwood descobrira ali uma maneira de perturbá-la sem ninguém perceber e tocá-la mais intimamente do que o faria encostando as mãos em sua pele firme: ele passou a corrigir pequenos desvios e acrescentar detalhes e pormenores em todos os planos que ela fazia, em todas as falas que ela tomava. Se Valkiria era a rocha, ele era o vento que detinha todos os sutis grãos de areia que feriam-na e moldavam-na enquanto ela tentava permanecer indiferente; aquilo não incomodava somente por partir dele, mas por ele ter a capacidade de enxergar todos os pequenos detalhes do curto prazo, completando-a tão perfeitamente que aos olhos do grupo e, pior, de Lord Voldemort, eles passaram a formar uma espécie de dupla de espiões e estrategistas, para o completo desgosto de Valkiria. Há algum tempo ela não podia abrir a boca para falar nada sem ver os olhares de todos se voltando para Augustus quando ela terminava de falar.

Por mais contentamento que aquilo lhe causasse, ele admitia em seu íntimo que só o fazia em resposta à própria confusão que sentia em relação a ela; o próprio desgosto que sentia quando a criatura loira tomava seus pensamentos com sua inefável perfeição e sua lista de atributos invejáveis - os atributos que faltavam a ele. Uma parte dele o impelia a querer possuí-la com tudo o que ela tinha, tanto da própria herança como o que fora adquirido da dele; possuí-la além dos bens materiais também, seu corpo - de que, pela forma que tremia perto dele, já era senhor - sua mente, sua disciplina e conhecimento. Outra parte dele tentava sobrepujar e dominar a primeira, silenciá-la a todo custo, da mesma forma que ele imaginava que a alemã fazia, ela porém com todo seu ser.

Enquanto Augustus sublimava os próprios dilemas e pensamentos naquele bar, para extrair o que podia dos outros - tanto de seus problemas quanto de seu dinheiro - Valkiria esforçava-se para se manter acordada na biblioteca da mansão, sobre um enorme livro muito velho e amarelado, que com muito custo e muitas explicações vagas conseguira trazer da biblioteca de Reiniger. O assunto não apenas era estranho para sua natureza, como suspeito e inútil para o que estava fazendo na Grã-Bretanha... e terrivelmente enfadonho! Seu corpo já estava esgotado pela função tripla que exercia, servindo ao Ministério, a Voldemort e prestando contas ao tio-avô, mas ela, pela primeira vez, se sentia obrigada a reservar um tempo para resolver os próprios assuntos. As letras começaram aos poucos a se embaralhar; as sentenças já difíceis, a ficar cada vez mais ininteligíveis. Fluxo, refluxo, polarização e pressões altas e baixas; rins e coração; Bem superior e Mal inferior, Sucesso Incompleto e Ilusório; Freyja, Afrodite, Vênus, Ísis e Astarte, as deusas e os nomes de tantas mulheres que sofreram suas danações quando declararam a perigosa frase: _"Eu renuncio ao mundo em nome de..."_. Não, não. Ela fez força para manter as pálpebras abertas, os óculos já meio tortos sobre seu rosto. Aquela leitura estava lhe fazendo mal, ainda assim tinha uma problemática, e acreditava piamente que intelectualizá-la ajudaria a resolvê-la. Agarrava-se ao _Hod vivens_ para não cair na terrível profundeza ilógica de _Netzach_ cega.*

- Como se isso resolvesse! Você é mesmo muito tola, minha menina! - A voz firme e risonha do retrato de Klarissa von Adler, à sua frente, a fez despertar do sono em que caíra.

Valkiria olhou para a mãe com olhos cerrados, detestava todos os retratos dela, era como ver a si mesma mais risonha e mais débil. Porém não havia um retrato dela ali, e ela jamais falara inglês durante a sua vida. Concluiu de pronto que estava sonhando, e quando o fez, despertou novamente sobre o livro. Resolveu levantar-se para espantar o cansaço que parecia eterno em seu corpo, verificou a hora no relógio sobre a lareira, 11:47 da noite, fazia sentido. Retirou os óculos e os pousou sobre o livro, respirando fundo e esfregando os olhos para se certificar de que estava acordada. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, deu de cara com Augustus... _"mas que inferno!"_ - pensou, e quando ele se aproximou, a alemã sentiu a força em suas pernas abandoná-la, e ela teria ido ao chão se o homem não tivesse, silenciosamente e de forma solícita, amparado-a e pegado-a no colo. Ele afastou uma mecha de fios dourados de seu rosto, prendendo ao mesmo tempo um botão de rosa em seus cabelos e olhou em seus olhos com uma intensidade que ela não pôde rejeitar; seus dedos tocaram seus lábios com leveza, e ele murmurou com simplicidade a palavra solta e ilógica:

- _Anima_...

- _Animus_. - A resposta surgiu automaticamente na boca dela antes que Augustus a tomasse em um beijo que, no entanto, ela não sentiu.

Afastou-se dele e percebeu que podia enxergá-lo tão próximo com tanta perfeição, as marcas no rosto, o desenho da íris castanha... olhou por sobre o ombro dele, tentando enxergar as horas no relógio da lareira, porém ele não estava mais lá.

Despertou sobre o livro novamente, sentando-se ereta na cadeira de sobressalto, retirando os óculos do rosto com fúria e esfregando os olhos, prolongando o gesto enterrando os dedos nos cabelos. Apoiou a testa nas mãos, quase choramingando de angústia pelo ostinato onírico; queria ter certeza de que estava desperta dessa vez, queria ficar em paz. Olhou de soslaio para o relógio, e suspirou pesarosamente quando viu, novamente, o ponteiro menor no número 11 e o maior dois riscos além do 45, imaginou qual seria a próxima visita inesperada quando o ponteiro maior avançou um risco acima. Franziu o cenho sem saber se poderia confiar naquilo ou não, quando a prova derradeira ardeu violentamente em seu braço, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça e voltar a respirar tranquila: estava livre.

.

- Ele fez _o quê_? - Ela manteve a boca aberta, em perplexidade. Esperava que renunciasse, esperava que fugisse como uma criança acuada, esperava que fosse assassinado pelos Comensais, mas jamais chegara a contar com a possibilidade de que o patético Ministro Blishwick...

- Ele se matou, Adler, cometeu suicídio. Sabe o que é isso, não é? - Rookwood explicou como quem explicava a uma criança, e ela fechou a cara como, de fato, uma criança. _Sim_, ela sabia o que era aquilo. Melhor do que gostaria. O homem prosseguiu: - Eu estava com Bagman quando a filha de Blishwick desaparatou louca atrás dele, estava desesperada...

- Por que eu não estou sabendo de nada disso ainda? - Malfoy protestou.

- Bagman tinha uma relação pessoal com o Ministro, mas acredito que logo você seja procurado. Aliás, é prudente que você esteja em sua casa quando isso acontecer. - O irlandês explicou, ao que Malfoy consultou o Lorde das Trevas com o olhar indignado, sem a menor disposição de acatar conselhos daquele homem.

- Rookwood tem razão, Lucius, vá. Aliás, todos vocês estão dispensados, quero apenas Adler e Rookwood na minha presença agora. Andem! - Voldemort tamborilava com os longos dedos pálidos sobre a mesa de mogno enquanto aguardava que os seus Comensais deixassem o aposento.

Valkiria precisava de um cigarro, precisava levantar-se e andar em círculos por aquela sala, precisava de uma longuíssima noite de sono. Porém, apenas mordeu os próprios lábios e vagou com o olhar de Rookwood a Voldemort.

O acontecimento não havia sido pequeno e a reunião não seria breve.

* * *

* Eu abusei de simbolismo aqui, inclusive cabalístico, pois gosto da ideia de bruxos estudando e usando essas coisas para aplicar em suas questões, mas trocando em miúdos, ela está apavorada com a ideia de estar se apaixonando ou algo assim, então ela tenta se agarrar à razão e racionalidade.


	11. A Força

_Que coisa é mais doce que o mel e mais forte que o leão?_

- Juízes 14:18

Tudo estava engatilhado como deveria, para o azar de uns e sorte de outros, fato era que o mais fácil e mais conveniente seria chegar àquele resultado. As pessoas já não estavam mais encerradas em seus lutos pelo antigo Ministro e a imagem do novo já começava a tomar o Ministério - Jack Bagman, em sua política ostensiva, ganhava o apoio de todos os escalões da sociedade bruxa. Era uma real felicidade contar com alguém como Rookwood partilhando de uma relação pessoal com ele, ainda que fosse numa mesa de jogo. O irlandês saberia executar um _Imperius _perfeito com o auxílio dela, sem levantar suspeitas e fazendo o Ministro executar exatamente o que Voldemort desejasse que ele fizesse. Quando o Lorde das Trevas tomasse completamente o Ministério e Hogwarts, e conseguisse o favor da maior parte da Europa - como já contava com o da Alemanha e já fazia acordos com a Itália - começariam a reestruturação política e a eliminação dos benefícios bruxos que recebiam os que não eram de fato. Seriam reduzidos a uma posição parecida com a dos elfos domésticos, o único benefício que mereciam por direito. O mundo era dos que sabiam manipular as forças sutis que envolviam-no, e seria um lugar incomensuravelmente melhor quando o poder passasse para a mão deles, os bruxos, sem precisarem agir nos bastidores e esconderem-se como faziam há séculos.

Deveria trabalhar com Augustus para que aquilo acontecesse, eram oficialmente uma dupla depois da noite em que o velho Ministro morreu; Voldemort mandara-a aparatar ao lado dele quando fosse chamada e estar com ele em cada movimento com Bagman, o trabalho em conjunto da mente dos dois era algo precioso demais para ser segregado. Ela engoliu em seco, sabendo que deveria cessar a troca de farpas com o homem e passar a ser agradável - mais do que agradável - posto que o que queria era mais do que agradar ao Lorde. Iria além.

_"- Isto vai além do que o Lorde me pediu, senhorita._

_- E você não iria além para satisfazê-lo?"_

Ela faria aquilo, estava decidida; o salto da bota batendo incessantemente no piso amadeirado do Átrio, sentada à fonte, a piteira a tocar nos lábios ainda que não estivesse tragando, a fumaça envolvendo-a e reconfortando-a em falso calor, falsa calma. Ela faria aquilo, por mais que fosse contra a sua natureza, por mais que fosse arriscadíssimo, ela precisava estar por cima, ela realmente necessitava controlar a situação. Tragou fundo, ignorando todas as pessoas que circulavam ali na hora do almoço, saindo famintas ou retornando com o estômago cheio - o dela estava cheio de borboletas e mariposas que não a deixavam comer ou dormir, apenas fumar e pensar. Ela tiraria vantagem da fraqueza, usaria toda a fragilidade a seu favor; estudara com afinco para aquilo, não era possível que sua racionalidade não a mantivesse protegida. A fumaça deslizou de seus pulmões pela boca e pelas narinas, os olhos azuis estavam fixos no elevador, cada vez que ele subia e parava naquele piso sua mão tremia ligeiramente e o salto batia com mais força ao chão. Não que estivesse esperando vê-lo naquele horário, não, aquilo ficaria para mais tarde. Porém a eminência trazia uma espécie de ansiedade detestável. Finalmente resolvera apagar o cigarro e retornar aos deveres que mantinham a retidão de sua mente. No entanto, mais tarde ela iniciaria tudo.

Estava prestes a se lançar ao fogo.

.

O gelo tilintava dentro do copo de fogo, whisky... Estava tão silencioso que podia ouvi-lo crepitar enquanto se derretia e virava água, tornando o sabor da bebida mais suave. Augustus não acreditou muito quando abrira a maldita caderneta e encontrara a letra perfeita de Valkiria formando a bizarra mensagem: _"Que tal uma conversa amigável?"_ acompanhada de instruções para visitá-la na mansão. Foram meses de comportamento esquivo e expectativa muda, gerada pelas trocas de olhares que, ele sabia muito bem, não eram comuns, porém não esperava um convite tão cruelmente formal. Então por mera curiosidade ele estava sentado na poltrona onde seu avô e seu pai já haviam se sentado, sozinho e ouvindo o gelo do whisky que fora servido por Ziggy, o elfo dos alemães, derreter na bebida quente. Não era exatamente uma sensação agradável estar naquele local, que já fora tão mais vivo em sua infância; as paredes haviam sido despidas de todos os retratos, tudo estava tão clinicamente limpo que nem parecia que alguém morava ali. Já imaginava que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto da mulher quando a silhueta dela se materializou entre ele e a lareira, contra a luz, as curvas de seu corpo tão perfeitamente recortadas pelo contraste que ele imaginou que ela pudesse estar nua.

- Boa noite, que bom que aceitou meu convite. - Ele pôde perceber um sorriso muito aberto se desenhando no rosto dela, e quando a loira se virou e se acomodou no divã próximo a ele, constatou que ela trajava um vestido tão leve e tão claro que valia pela nudez.

Aquilo o fez esboçar um sorriso de lado, porém tentou manter-se com o olhar indiferente e gelado. Não tiraria nenhuma conclusão antes de saber o quanto poderia confiar nela.

- Se você puder definir "conversa amigável" talvez eu também possa achar bom, senhorita. - Como a anfitriã se acomodara semideitada no divã, _como se estivesse em casa_, ele também relaxou na poltrona, acendendo um cigarro.

- Pensei sobre a forma como temos trocado farpas, Rookwood, isso não é bom nem para nós mesmos, nem para a causa que servimos. Como teremos que trabalhar juntos, é aconselhável que no mínimo tentemos conviver um com o outro, não?

- E você pensou no que há por trás de todas as farpas ou está aqui para fazer um mero acordo social e superficial?

O cheiro da fumaça que saia dos pulmões dele se misturava com o cheiro do whisky e com o dele próprio, cheiro de homem. Valkiria se permitiu reparar nisso por um brevíssimo instante, remexendo de leve as pernas e lambendo discretamente os próprios lábios. Augustus percebeu a languidez momentânea da mulher, e vincou a testa por um instante tão breve quanto a entrega dela - e então teve certeza de onde ela queria chegar.

- Acordo sim, social talvez, superficial jamais, senhor.

Ela estendeu a mão esquerda até o copo de whisky dele, o braço nu exibia a pele que já fora dourada, porém desbotava com a estada longa na Bretanha, a Marca Negra se destacando no meio de algumas cicatrizes esparsas que se iniciavam da metade do antebraço para cima, cortes retos e queimaduras disformes. Ele não se importara com o fato dela roubar seu copo e ela não se importara com a observação descarada dele - estavam quites por enquanto. Ela tomou um longo gole enquanto ele tragava o cigarro, em parte envaidecido por ela estar fazendo toda aquela cena para ele, e em parte achando-a, mais uma vez, canastrona.

Uma bela e tola canastrona.

- Sabe em que isso implica, não sabe, Adler?

- Sexo? - Ela arriscou, atrevida.

- E em que mais? - Ele sorriu de lado, mordaz, dando outro sentido àquela indagação. Se sexo era o que ela tão generosamente cederia, o que ele teria que dar em troca?

- Amizade, Rookwood, e amigos trocam pequenos favores de vez em quando. - Ela piscou e se levantou, finalmente se aproximando, e pela ânsia da mulher ele teve a leve sensação de que ela esteve se contendo fortemente até então para não fazer aquilo na hora errada.

Augustus não poderia e nem conseguiria negá-la quando Valkiria tirou o cigarro da mão dele e pousou-o nos próprios lábios, somente para poder pegá-lo pelas mãos e pousá-las nos próprios quadris enquanto montava sobre ele sem precisar de convite, envolvendo suas coxas entre as pernas; os braços apoiando-se em seus ombros quando terminou de se ajeitar. O tecido do vestido que envolvia os quadris firmes da loira despertava a vontade de deslizar por sobre o corpo dela, de tão escorregadio, o que de fato Augustus fez com as mãos, descendo e apertando-a pelas nádegas, levantando a sobrancelha ao descobrir no gesto que ela não trajava nada por baixo da peça única. Ela pacificamente tragou o cigarro dele, direcionando a fumaça para a direita, respeitosamente.

- Quer saber o que aconteceu naqueles momentos que roubei de sua memória? - Ela sugeriu maliciosa, enquanto ele retirava as mãos do corpo dela somente para tomar de volta o cigarro.

- Não, Adler, muito obrigado. - Ele sorriu cafajeste, sem se importar em cobrir a alemã de fumaça. Ela respirava fundo e se mexia suavemente sobre ele, que não resistiu em deslizar a mão esquerda de leve pela coxa dela, por baixo do vestido, porém apenas roçando com o polegar por seus pelos ralos. Estava bem na posição em que estava, ela que se dedicasse a fazer o que quer que tivesse a intenção de fazer. - Existem muitas outras coisas sobre você que me intrigam mais do que aquilo...

Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo abertamente, um sorriso tão branco, perfeito e radiante como deveria ser o de uma política.

- Pergunte, eu não te direi não.

O irlandês riu de forma mais aberta que o sorriso dela; muitas coisas fora capaz de imaginar, menos a alemã petulante falando aquela frase, sentada sobre ele de forma tão lânguida. Resolveu passar por cima da excitação do momento somente para pôr a disposição dela à prova, apagando o cigarro para dedicar toda a atenção aos sinais que ela lhe daria. Sentia que os minutos de sinceridade dela seriam muito mais raros que os minutos de luxúria.

- Onde foi que a senhorita aprendeu tanto sobre armas e crimes trouxas? - Ele começou, entrelaçando as mãos na frente do rosto e olhando-a nos olhos, ignorando o cheiro dela que subiu-lhe, carregado pelos dedos.

- É essa a verdadeira pergunta ou o senhor quer saber se eu já convivi com trouxas? - Ela perguntou, sorridente e ácida. - Bem, eu aprendi tudo sobre as armas e crimes deles quando Korbinian me ensinou, ele achava útil saber isso dentro de uma guerra. Eu levei alguns tiros para saber qual é a sensação, dependendo do lugar não chega nem perto de um _Cruciatus_...

- E a senhorita conviveu com trouxas? - Ele a interrompeu, puxando o gancho que ela mesma fornecera, sem querer ouvir muito da relação doentia que ela tinha com a dor.

- Sim. Meu avô, que me criou antes de Korbinian me acolher, vive entre eles, numa catedral no interior da Bavária... ele já foi um bruxo muito talentoso, muita coisa eu aprendi com remanescentes dessa época... mas decidiu se tornar sacerdote de trouxas, bispo, como eles falam... - Ela girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça levemente, em negação.

Até então não sinalizara nenhuma mentira, nada, nenhum gesto, olhar, ou impulso inconsciente que denunciasse engodo. Como a verificação fora válida aos olhos dele, decidiu voltar a tocá-la, pousando as mãos em suas coxas. A história da infância trouxa de Valkiria com o vovô traidor na Bavária, naquele momento, pareceu-lhe enfadonha perante a firmeza do corpo dela sob o tecido deliciosamente liso. Resolveu questionar o que importava de fato:

- A senhorita _realmente_...

- Eu quero, Augustus! - Ela o interrompeu, pois ele não precisava terminar a pergunta para que ela respondesse firme, olhando-o com confiança.

Os olhos castanhos dele cerraram com uma curiosidade quase mórbida perante não só seu primeiro nome pronunciado com tanta intimidade, coisa que há muitos anos não ouvia, como também perante a aceitação sincera dela pelos próprios impulsos; alguém como Valkiria só faria aquilo depois de muito _incentivo_. Aquela tal proposta era realmente muito séria para ela, que acabou por selá-la, tocando com os lábios nos dele e invadindo sua boca com a língua macia e atrevida, as duas mãos se embrenhando por seus cabelos, a vontade sendo exalada por cada poro de seu corpo que vibrava e se mexia sobre o dele, excitando-se ao sentir com o próprio sexo a rigidez da excitação do dele.

Augustus agarrou-a com força, levantando-se com ela da poltrona, o corpo leve e maleável dela perfeitamente encaixado, seguro e firme enlaçado em sua cintura. A loira separou os lábios dos dele apenas o suficiente para murmurar:

- Qualquer lugar da mansão, hoje ela é _sua_...

.

Era o maior quarto da casa, que pertencia ao senhor - pertenceria a Augustus, se a família não tivesse afundado. Porém, naquele momento, nada daquilo importava; cedera a Rookwood todas as prerrogativas de dono não só da propriedade como dela mesma - _somente por uma noite, que fosse somente por uma noite_. Um gemido vibrou em sua garganta sem que ela conseguisse impedi-lo quando ele puxou seus cabelos com mais força, guiando-a para que deslizasse com a boca rapidamente, abrangendo o que podia entre seus lábios, com língua e saliva. A vibração do gemido dela, por sua vez, provocou um murmúrio leve de prazer nele. O pensamento de contenção de Valkiria foi interrompido e sua mente puxada para o físico pelas reações involuntárias. Ela sentia seu corpo inteiro se cercando daquilo que ela mais temia e mais desejava ao mesmo tempo: os murmúrios roucos ecoando sob o dossel da cama, o cheiro impregnado na pele dele, a pulsação que sentia nos próprios lábios e entre eles, deixando o sabor dissolvido em sua saliva, pairando ainda em sua garganta, a visão - como ele atirara novamente seus óculos longe junto com a peça de roupa, quando retirou-a de uma vez na ânsia em vê-la nua, tudo que a loira percebeu quando abriu os olhos e mirou-o foi um imponente e sombrio Augustus, que pareceu regozijar-se particularmente ao vê-la olhar para ele naquela condição.

A mão dele apertou novamente seus cabelos, dessa vez puxando-a com a cabeça para trás e se inclinando até ela, a boca da mulher estava vermelha tal qual suas feições, a saliva que inundara-o livremente brilhava no lábio inferior projetado dela quando ele a pegou pelo rosto e trouxe-a para si, afundando-se num beijo como quem se afundava sem timidez em alguma fruta suculenta. Deitou-a ao seu lado, descendo com a boca, mordendo seu queixo e aplicando lambidas e mordidas pelo pescoço. A mão fazia o caminho contrário, pousando nas coxas, subiu até embrenhar-se nas reentrâncias de seu sexo como se fosse a primeira vez - porque para sua memória, era. A sensação apertada, úmida e quente do interior dela o fez abocanhar seu seio direito com especial luxúria, provocando um gemido alto da voz da loira, que conseguia ser tão irritante quando falava, e tão maravilhosa quando apenas vocalizava sem controle. Augustus não sabia que fogo era aquele que ela portava dentro de si apesar de sempre agir como uma pedra de gelo, e que somente ele podia ver e sentir queimando nela. Deliciava-o partir aquela rigidez toda e brotar o calor de dentro do frio, fazê-la escorrer aos litros como parecia escorrer em sua mão.

O homem deitou-se sobre seu corpo, abrindo bem as pernas flexíveis e posicionando-se cuidadosamente na entrada dela, o que a fez encolher-se ligeiramente por antecipação, sentindo a pressão que o falo fazia sobre a barreira natural que havia ali. Porém Augustus não a penetrou imediatamente, apenas levantou o olhar, aquele olhar quase demoníaco que a fazia tremer quando não se vigiava, quando estava entregue como naquele momento.

- Peça! - Ele ordenou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios, aproximando-os de seu ouvido, posicionando-se ali com a respiração descompassada e a voz rouca tocando e vibrando diretamente dentro da orelha dela. - Peça, e eu não te direi não...

- Faça... - ela respondeu de pronto, lânguida, agarrando seus cabelos para que não se afastasse, para que continuasse respirando em seu ouvido, cada segundo mais agoniada com a expectativa. - Faça, entre...

Augustus não lhe disse não, porém deslizou para dentro dela tão vagarosamente, com contentamento quase insano em testar até onde iria a força dela em suportar, que ela suspendeu a respiração por longos segundos, sentindo a dor do rompimento e a angústia de ser preenchida pela primeira vez a cada milímetro que ele avançava. O homem sentia prazer em observar a reação dela, que passou do suspense para o relaxamento rapidamente quando invadiu-a por completo - Valkiria realmente tinha uma relação estranha com a dor. As mãos dela envolveram-no pela cintura, e quando ele passou a se movimentar para fora e para dentro, ela o puxava cada vez mais fundo no retorno, cada vez mais forte, a despeito da resistência que ainda existia. Ele continuaria sem dizer não para aquele capricho dela, abrindo cada vez mais suas pernas, posicionando seu quadril para que entrasse mais fundo, a cada estocada um gemido mais alto, mais gotículas de suor se assomando em sua fronte e umedecendo seu pescoço, os cabelos cheirando cada vez mais forte, não à maldita lavanda, mas finalmente ao cheiro natural dela. Valkiria ia se tornando quem era de fato, sem máscaras ou contenções; dominada pelo corpo dele, pela dor e pelo prazer que lhe provocava.

As unhas da mulher fincaram nas costas dele, ao que ele respondeu fincando as unhas no seio dela. A alemã sorriu, mordendo os próprios lábios com força e fechando os olhos, parecendo se deleitar completamente com tudo que sentia; parecendo querer segurar cada momento e estendê-lo ao máximo. A cena era tão fantástica que Augustus também desejou não só prolongá-la ao máximo como também admirá-la e senti-la de novos ângulos, começando por trocar de lugar com ela na cama, colocando-a para cavalgá-lo; passando daí para onde quer que seus corpos os levassem. A inexperiência da loira em nada prejudicava sua movimentação e o prazer que lhe proporcionava, o preparo físico dela era tanto, e sua vontade - aquele fogo interior misterioso para ele - fazia com que ela não tivesse pudor nenhum em seguir seus impulsos e instintos. Mais de uma vez seu corpo se encolheu completamente e seus lábios soltaram um gemido tão alto que beirava o grito, antes dela lançar para ele um olhar frêmito e lânguido; o sexo que envolvia e apertava o dele ficar completamente encharcado.

Apesar de ter sido desafiador, ele adiou ao máximo o momento em que se permitiu liberar-se dentro dela, contribuindo para inundar seu interior ainda mais com a própria essência, com o resultado de tudo que fizera a ele desde que atrevidamente sentou-se sobre seu colo. Não sabia o que viria agora, não sabia qual preço pagaria por aquilo, o preço por ser homem e ter a carne fraca, não conseguir resistir àquele corpo e àquele cheiro. Sabia, o tempo inteiro, que a alemã não se ofereceria de bandeja se aquilo não lhe fosse útil, por isso esforçara-se em aproveitar ao máximo antes daquele momento, em que deitou com as costas nos lençóis úmidos e fixou o olhar no dossel que envolvia a cama, enquanto sentia Valkiria ajeitar-se ao lado dele. Ela pareceu hesitar antes de colar o corpo no dele, respirando fundo, algo que ele estranhamente interpretou como vulnerabilidade. Abraçou-a e depositou um beijo em sua testa de forma protetora quase automática, arrependendo-se, porém, no momento em que os olhos azuis encontraram os dele.

- Ainda posso pedir? - Ela murmurou com a voz rouca, não por languidez, mas por cansaço e, talvez, ele poderia arriscar, algo parecido com vergonha.

- Você sempre pode pedir, Adler, mas agora eu não garanto que não lhe direi não...

Os lábios dela tremeram antes dela articular as palavras, o que o fez temer que a pirralha insolente retornasse tão rápido - esperava poder pelo menos recompor-se antes que ela viesse com o pedido de ressarcimento.

- Durma aqui, comigo. - Ela pediu com simplicidade.

E ele não lhe disse não.


	12. Intoxicação

_Ó mulher perigosa, ó climas sedutores!_

_Hei de adorar a tua neve e os teus rigores?_

_E como arrancarei do inverno em que me enterro_

_Mais agudo prazer que os do gelo e do ferro?_

- Charles Baudelaire

_"Caro Senhor Rookwood,_

_Desculpe-me pela ausência, porém meu irmão e Reiniger me esperavam na Alemanha logo cedo. Ziggy recebeu ordens para obedecê-lo e tratá-lo como senhor ainda por hoje, portanto fique à vontade._

_Como estou aproveitando para trazer alguns pertences no retorno, eu não me importaria se o senhor tomasse posse novamente de tudo que for pequeno e pessoal da sua família, como algumas mobílias, quadros ou pratarias. Eu ficaria, em verdade, aliviada em liberar algum espaço, pois o excesso de elementos visuais em um único ambiente me deixa desconfortável._

_Retornaremos Domingo no pôr-do-sol, e por motivos óbvios, gostaria de não encontrá-lo na mansão. Espero que compreenda._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Adler._

_PS.: Amigos guardam os segredos mais sujos uns dos outros, não é mesmo?"_

Augustus leu o bilhete que fora deixado no criado-mudo do lado dele ao acordar, deu algumas voltas pelo quarto enquanto refletia, e então voltou a se deitar, observando fixamente o dossel da cama sem conseguir voltar a dormir. Não lhe interessava a obediência do elfo ou os pertences da família - exceto, talvez, as taças. A alemã estava forjando uma relação benéfica demais para ele, algo que não correspondia à real natureza dela, porém ele não conseguia enxergar o que havia por trás daquilo. Sonhara a noite inteira com ela, sonhos lúcidos, palpáveis, reais. Sentira-a pressionando seu corpo; sentira seu cheiro, seu gosto; ouvira sua voz entoando um cântico estranho; vira o sorriso branco e perfeito que seus lábios desenharam.

Virou-se, abraçando o travesseiro que acolhera os cabelos dela, o cheiro de seu suor, de seu calor, seu fogo que fazia arder o peito dele, fazia seu coração acelerar. Ah, se aquela maldita tivesse dado Amortentia para ele... mas não fazia sentido - somente bebera o whisky, que ela compartilhara do mesmo copo; a pirralha irritante não se intoxicaria somente para afetá-lo de forma tão vil.

Não suportaria ficar muito tempo naquele lugar, o lugar em que crescera, o lar de sua infância. Tudo estava impregnado pelo cheiro e pela imagem de Valkiria, e nada de bom poderia ser extraído daquela estada. Quando despertou das próprias reflexões e vestiu-se, foi até o grande armário que ficava na sala de visitas e continha a longa coleção de taças da família. Retirou em particular as quatro cravejadas de esmeraldas, e fez questão de abandonar ali, em troca, a foto velha, amassada, e quase ininteligível de tão desbotada onde, no entanto, a imagem da mulher ainda podia ser vista, sorrindo e levantando a cabeça com altivez.

.

- Você anda muito alegrinha... posso saber o motivo?

- Descanso costuma fazer isso com as pessoas, Sigurd. Se você não fosse tão encostado saberia dar valor a uma boa noite de sono.

Valkiria e o irmão se entreolharam em um embate silencioso por longos segundos, como se ele estivesse ofendido e ela não se importasse e ainda esperasse pela réplica. Como ela não aconteceu, a loira levantou uma sobrancelha e deu de ombros, sorrindo vitoriosa, para concluir o assunto com um mudo "quem cala, consente". No entanto, o gesto provocou um acesso de riso em Sigurd, que agarrou-a pela cintura, levantando-a do chão enquanto tentava fazer cócegas em sua barriga. Ele parecia um urso às vezes, e aquele comportamento era absolutamente intragável para Valkiria, que ainda assim se permitiu relaxar e deixar o corpo responder automaticamente, rindo junto. Era mais seguro participar do que contrariar.

- Eu sei que você tá escondendo alguma coisa, Val, mas se você está feliz, tudo bem. - Ele a pousou no chão e completou: - Isso, por acaso, não teria a ver com o meu instrutor, não é? Ele vive falando de você agora, me enchendo de perguntas...

- Até parece, Sig... - a loira rolou os olhos, com impaciência. – Já disse que foi só uma boa noite de sono que fez isso, como há muito tempo eu não tinha. Mas já que tocou nesse assunto, você tem tomado cautela com o que fala sobre mim, não é?

- Claro que sim! Eu não te trairia por nada, sabe disso.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, ainda que houvesse um resquício de desconfiança em seu olhar. Ele não a trairia de caso pensado, era fato, mas talvez pela desculpa de uma "boa intenção", como juntá-la com alguém que ele imaginava poder fazer bem a ela. Deu de ombros, não havia muito que fazer e preferiu manter o voto de confiança que tinha com ele.

Como o silêncio fora mantido ela passou a circular o local em aparente ociosidade. Havia acabado de voltar à Irlanda através de uma Chave de Portal com o irmão, estavam na sala de visitas e ela na verdade procurava por qualquer sinal da presença do homem com quem dividira a cama há menos de 48 horas, em uma noite que passou longe de ser repousante. Os olhos azuis encontraram finalmente o vazio onde antes habitava um pequeno conjunto de prataria e naquele momento abrigava apenas um pedaço de jornal amassado. Desviou a atenção rapidamente para não atrair a do irmão, e dirigiu o olhar para Ziggy, que se ocupava em carregar algumas malas que eles tinham trazido da viagem, levitando em fila atrás dele escada acima.

- Sig, me faça um favor? - Ela murmurou, como que hipnotizada observando a cena.

- Pode mandar, maninha!

- Leve a mala roxa para mim até meu quarto, com absoluto cuidado, sim? É importante demais para um elfo velho levar, e é _sigiloso_, ok?

O loiro franziu o cenho perante a entonação que ela deu, sempre que ouvia Reiniger falar daquela maneira ele imaginava que a curiosidade poderia guiá-lo a algo tão amaldiçoado quanto a tumba de um antigo faraó egípcio, e sabia que a visão não era muito distante da realidade, afinal crescera entre bruxos das trevas. Respirou fundo, não lhe agradava tanto que Valkiria fosse, também, daquela maneira, mas a única coisa que podia fazer era agradecer por não ser tão talentoso a ponto de alguém da família ocupar-se tão ostensivamente para transformá-lo num poço de danações como o tio-avô, e agradecer também, e especialmente, por não ter sido segregado por conta daquilo, mantinha-se assim próximo à irmã e capaz de tentar não deixá-la afundar-se tanto. No mais estava tranquilo, ou "encostado", como Valkiria dizia, valia pelo que era e a sincera disposição em ser leal e ajudar a família como podia livrava-o da obrigação de se dedicar àquelas operações complicadas e hostis de magia das trevas.

- Tudo bem, entendi. - Respondeu simplesmente, encaminhando-se até a escada atrás do elfo, porém não sem antes puxar a irmã rapidamente para aplicar-lhe um beijo estalado e meloso na bochecha para fazê-la protestar. Nada impedia que mantivesse o bom humor.

Valkiria respirou aliviada quando se viu finalmente sozinha, indo até o armário e puxando a porta de vidro, tão limpa que parecia inexistente. De dentro tirou o pedaço de papel com a foto sem cor, e riu sozinha quando constatou do que se tratava. Fizera uma troca com Augustus, então, e aquilo significava muito. Nenhum esforço havia sido em vão.

Aproximou o recorte do jornal e apertou-o no próprio rosto, nos lábios, encostando-o na ponta arrebitada do nariz. A forma como estava amassado deixava-o macio, o cheiro do homem impregnado em cada fibra machucada do papel, assim como a energia que ele depositara carregando consigo aquele memento, por tanto tempo que ela quase podia senti-lo tocando sua pele por meio dele, como se fosse um prolongamento da sua própria essência. Por fim apertou o ínfimo objeto entre os dedos e voltou a fechar a porta do armário, amparando-se de costas nela sem se importar que os cabelos engordurassem o vidro hermeticamente limpo. A mão fechada desceu e pousou sobre o peito, onde seu coração batia violentamente.

Tinha-o, enfim.

.

Não importava quanta fumaça, quanta variedade de cheiros inalasse ou o número de coisas sua mão tocasse, seu próprio corpo, o corpo de outras mulheres... era o daquela diaba que prevalecia, e ao contrário do que poderia imaginar previamente, estava intimamente se divertindo com aquilo. Um memento eterno era uma motivação eterna, um combustível, um tóxico, um narcótico, um maldito enfeitiçamento. Mas como ele adorava estar intoxicado! Raiva, fúria, ódio, paixão, êxtase, qualquer coisa que fizesse suas veias arderem e seu coração pesar e parecer crescer tanto dentro do peito que o preenchia, era qualquer coisa que valia a pena. A vida costumava ser entediante demais para que ele desprezasse toda fonte de perturbação, e a falta de paz que aquela cadela lhe trazia não era tão somente aquilo, parecia-lhe, se ele fosse capaz de assumir o controle e fazer as coisas certas, algo tão recompensador como nada jamais fora.

- Qual é o seu problema? - Uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos e quando ele ergueu os olhos, deu de cara com Archimedes Freher em pessoa.

Enquanto todos os que trabalhavam no Departamento de Mistérios eram meramente Inomináveis, o que não impedia nenhum dos colegas de nomeá-los de fato, como os bons fofoqueiros que eram, o nome de Freher era Impronunciável e conseguia ser respeitado com absoluta cerimônia em todos os Departamentos do Ministério. O ancião comandava aquela seção, e sua vida pessoal parecia tão inexistente que Augustus imaginava que ele não só trabalhava, como também morava e vivia em sua sala. Raramente andava pelas câmaras, e mais raramente ainda ele se dirigia a um funcionário de forma tão direta.

- Perdão, senhor, há algo de errado? – Quando, porém, o olhar de Rookwood analisou a cena por trás de Freher, percebeu o que havia de errado.

- Eles estão muito agitados, o senhor sabe o que causa isso... o magnetismo dos seus pensamentos está perturbando-os. Se há algum problema pessoal alterando sua mente, eu sugiro que o senhor se retire e espaireça até estar hábil a fazer seu trabalho corretamente, sem causar nenhuma confusão.

Rookwood ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado com o conselho. Outras vezes os cérebros estiveram agitados e nelas ninguém foi aconselhado a se retirar. O incômodo de Freher em se dirigir a ele só se devia a uma possível causa: a guerra eminente. Até o sempre tão centrado e calmo chefe estava desenvolvendo uma neurose.

Bem, havia de ser aquele o problema do velho.

O irlandês seguiu a sugestão e sequer olhou para a mesa e os pergaminhos que deixara abertos sobre a escrivaninha; enquanto o chefe e os colegas voltavam suas atenções para o tanque nojento, Augustus passou para a sala circular. No entanto, antes que pudesse seguir seu caminho habitual, a droga da sala começou a girar. O homem respirou fundo, de fato parecia haver algum problema com seus pensamentos, a sala circular somente reagia daquela maneira em situações muito peculiares como tentativas de invasão ou perturbações em geral. As paredes cessaram o movimento e ele finalmente pôde levar a mão à maçaneta da porta que deveria levá-lo ao corredor de saída, quando a porta se recusou a abrir. Era a porta errada, era a maldita porta eternamente trancada, e em um impulso de fúria ele a chutou.

Quase no mesmo instante a segunda porta ao lado se abriu e ele viu somente a cabeça furiosa de Freher a gritar-lhe, num descontrole muito parecido com o dele próprio, algo inusitado para o chefe:

- Vá para casa, Rookwood! Ou para St. Mungus! Consiga um atestado e volte somente quando estiver são!

Os dois se olharam por um breve momento, e Augustus pôde perceber uma ruga de desconfiança surgindo no rosto do velho. Deveria estar imaginando que ele estivesse sob controle de _Imperius_ ou algo assim, mesmo sabendo que todos os seus funcionários eram treinados para resistirem àquele tipo de coisa. Meneou a cabeça quando ficou sozinho mais uma vez no local, tentando se concentrar para conseguir ser guiado para a porta correta.

Quando finalmente atingira o Átrio e já se encaminhava para as lareiras, desviando-se com agilidade do sem número de pessoas que transitavam no espaço, seus olhos encontraram a cabeleira loira de Valkiria que, ao contrário do habitual, estava livre, solta e belamente ondulada emoldurando seu rosto taciturno, distante. Ele parou um segundo onde estava, procurando o olhar dela, que encontrou com o dele por um momento ínfimo antes que ela seguisse e passasse como quem passava por mais um transeunte estranho que se encontrava no Átrio, sem titubear, sem se encolher, sem tremer ou arrepiar. O punho de Augustus cerrou-se de forma quase involuntária, quando ele continuou observando-a e constatou que a mão esquerda de um homem alto de cabelos loiros fartos, imponente, trajado com uma farda azul de auror, pousava sobre o ombro dela enquanto ele caminhava a seu lado, falando abertamente e gesticulando com a mão direita com o orgulho de quem contava uma proeza muito grande.

Mais uma vez Augustus teve que respirar fundo, tentando caçar a própria racionalidade dentro da cabeça. Nada estava normal naquele dia, mas a pior das anormalidades era a do funcionamento da mente dele. No fundo sabia que não deveria divertir-se tanto em pensar na alemã, não deveria deixar os próprios pensamentos intoxicarem-se com ela e não, definitivamente _não_ deveria sentir raiva quando visse a mão de alguém sobre o ombro dela. _Mas quem era aquele filho da puta, afinal? _Continuou a observar os dois até eles se enfiarem no elevador e sumirem de vista.

Iria para casa, iria para algum bar sujo beber até cair - ou acataria o outro conselho de Freher e iria direto para St. Mungus implorar que lhe entregassem a razão de volta. E quando aquilo acontecesse a desgraçada lhe pagaria pela peça pregada, fosse ela qual fosse. Ah, se pagaria!


	13. La Petite Mort

_E nisto consiste_

_O outro reino da morte:_

_Despertando sozinhos_

_À hora em que estamos_

_Trêmulos de ternura_

_Os lábios que beijaríamos_

_Rezam as pedras quebradas._

- T. S. Eliot

A mão dele se fechou, prendendo as mechas bagunçadas do cabelo loiro úmido de suor, puxando-as com fúria e despertando um grito agudo de dor inesperada na garganta da mulher. Com a outra mão tapou a boca dela com força, sob um gemido agora de protesto. O corpo feminino se retesou, prensado entre ele e a parede de maneira desconfortável. Ela já não conseguia mais sorrir e simular o mesmo contentamento do início, quando ele levantou seu vestido de qualquer jeito e se encaixou entre suas pernas. Com a evolução do ato, Augustus foi se tornando mais incontido, mais violento, e a prostituta não havia sido paga para suportar aquele tipo de coisa. _Que ela lhe cobrasse a mais por aquilo!_ Ele não se importava em pagar, a única coisa que queria era desaguar sobre ela todo o ódio e frustração que sentia. Augustus não mais se reconhecia quando se olhava em um espelho; sentia-se repugnante, frágil e exposto.

Deitou com a testa no ombro da mulher, numa espécie de cansaço derrotista, sentindo o cheiro impessoal almiscarado dela queimar-lhe os pulmões, cheiro de pessoa desconhecida; um cheiro que não pertencia a _ela_... puxou-a pelos cabelos com mais força, se enfiando em seu interior com mais ira, mais velocidade, mais angústia, para que a sensação de prazer vazio logo entorpecesse todo o resto, ao final, fazendo-o soltar um gemido gutural e a mulher em suas mãos quase agredi-lo para tentar livrar-se dele rapidamente. Não foi necessário muito esforço para que aquilo acontecesse, pois ele displicentemente largou-a e se afastou, subindo a calça e fechando a braguilha enquanto a loira desceu o vestido e caminhou até o espelho, abrindo a torneira e tentando se recompor, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

- Serão 10 galeões a mais, Rookwood! - Ela esbravejou. - Eu lhe avisei que não fazia esse tipo de coisa... você quase me sufocou!

- Tá, eu te dou 15 galeões a mais para você calar a boca e parar de me aporrinhar.

Ela esboçou uma expressão de ofensa, observando-o afastar-se com a garrafa de whisky de fogo que afanara da festa e acender um cigarro com descaso, sem sequer lhe dirigir o olhar, encostando-se na parede ao lado. A perspectiva da bonificação inesperada, no entanto, fez com que ela suspirasse e desse de ombros, esquecendo-se da ofensa.

- Tudo bem, mas nunca mais me chame, ok?

_Que seja. Tanto faz..._

.

O homem inclinou-se e aplicou um beijo tímido e polido nos lábios de Valkiria, o que a fez cerrar o punho pelas costas dele. A língua macia e escorregadia invadiu sua boca, percorrendo-a lentamente, cheia de respeito, cerimoniosa demais... _mais um pouco, só mais um pouco, em três, dois, um..._ porém ele continuava, sufocando-a, enojando-a. Ela não conseguiu aguentar e se afastou, com um forjado sorriso sem graça nos lábios, abaixando a cabeça de forma virginal. Como detestava fazer aquele papel!

- Desculpe-me, foi atrevimento demais, senhorita?

- Não, imagine. Só não estou acostumada em fazer essas coisas com um público olhando.

Ela lambeu os próprios lábios tentando se livrar do gosto dele enquanto o loiro certificava-se com um sorriso orgulhoso de que, de fato, pelo menos uma dúzia de curiosos e fofoqueiros que observava a cena com atenção desviou os seus olhares de forma não muito discreta quando fora pega em flagrante. Porém o que mais incomodava Valkiria naquela situação havia sido a sua imprevisibilidade: em um momento ela estava cuidando do excesso de coisas em sua responsabilidade, e com o tempo que sobrava cuidava da própria vida, sem procurar por nenhum problema, mas somente resolvê-los; no outro ela passou a ser a pessoa inexplicável e gratuitamente adorada de alguém que nunca fizera nada além de trocar algumas palavras casuais.

Rufus Scrimgeour era um homem muito estranho, vaidoso, pedante, gentil e excessivamente bem-educado. Dava aulas para seu irmão na academia de formação de aurores e obviamente Sigurd observava aquele interesse com brilho nos olhos. Nenhum dos dois possuía lucidez o suficiente para analisar a situação de maneira racional, o que era fato incontestável para Valkiria: os dois estavam loucos. Como ela não sabia o que fazer com a admiração repentina do sujeito, recorreu a Reiniger em busca de instruções e ele, infelizmente para ela, enxergou no contexto surreal uma boa oportunidade para ela arrancar informações mais profundas sobre a situação no Quartel dos Aurores e reforçar, também, sua credibilidade com os cidadãos de bem da sociedade bruxa, pois os Scrimgeours eram muito benquistos entre eles.

Assim ela permitiu que ele pegasse em seu ombro quando conversavam, que ele pegasse em sua mão, que a levasse em jantares e recitais de balé - como se o fato de dançar a fizesse uma expectadora muito interessada. Naquela noite ele decidiu beijá-la, e escolheu fazê-lo justo na frente de todo o Ministério, que comemorava a ascensão de Bartemius Crouch como chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e todas as promessas otimistas que ele e o total remanejamento da seção traziam consigo perante a guerra. Valkiria estava inclusa naquilo, pois fora promovida a assistente pessoal do próprio Crouch na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos enquanto juiz. Toda a papelada dos processos que passavam pelo Wizengamot agora era responsabilidade dela.

Rufus, que discursara longamente sobre o treinamento que alguns aurores egípcios recebiam no passado enquanto o pensamento da alemã voava longe, tentando desesperadamente fugir de sua voz, surpreendeu-a com um novo beijo, porém mais breve, e sorriu galanteador quando ela desceu à realidade.

- Sua taça está vazia, não posso permitir isso. Resolverei logo, não saia daí!

Ela respirou de alívio ao vê-lo se afastar. _Ah_, _sairia dali sim_. Precisava respirar um pouco, procurar um lugar onde pudesse ficar só, longe de olhares curiosos e de solteironas irritantes que certamente viriam cumprimentá-la pela "boa pescaria". Precisava de um pouco de paz. Caminhou até os banheiros mais afastados do Átrio, onde provavelmente não encontraria ninguém; não era o lugar mais agradável, mas poderia isolar-se brevemente sem ter que dar nenhuma desculpa mirabolante. Quando abriu a porta do banheiro feminino, no entanto, percebeu que paz seria a última coisa que encontraria ali.

- Isto é um banheiro feminino, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Estou acompanhando a minha... _acompanhante!_ - Augustus pôde responder com certa confusão depois de sair de trás da garrafa de whisky que virava, apontando para a loira sem muita classe que arrumava os cabelos perante o espelho e respondeu à menção com uma expressão de curiosidade seguida de deboche.

- Bem, se puder se retirar, estou certa de que ela não precisa de ajuda ou nada assim.

- Mas eu posso te ajudar se quiser, Adler...

A "acompanhante" observou os dois se entreolharem num embate mudo por um momento. Era engraçado, mas Augustus pareceu titubear um instante, tremer ou algo parecido sob o olhar austero da outra. Logo pôde concluir que aquela baixinha esquentada deveria ser o motivo de tanta fúria por parte dele. Deu de ombros, eles que se entendessem sozinhos. A prostituta quebrou o embate se colocando na linha de fogo com a mão estendida para ele, que bufou com alguma impaciência enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos. Valkiria se recusou a ver a cena, cruzando os braços e virando-se, com um riso triste nos lábios. Se tivesse chegado alguns momentos antes, que cena infeliz teria presenciado? A mulher passou por ela antes de sair, dando-lhe um atrevido tapinha no ombro e murmurando:

- Boa sorte, querida...

Adler abriu a boca indignada, mas não respondeu, apenas passou a mão onde a mulher havia tocado, como se estivesse sujo e ela quisesse se limpar.

- Você vai ficar aí? - Dirigiu-se chocada ao homem, que folgadamente fumava seu cigarro e tomava sua bebida encostado na parede, apesar de tudo.

- Até terminar meu cigarro, sim! - Augustus sorriu cafajeste, sem intenção nenhuma de acabar com ele rapidamente. - Pensei que fôssemos amigos, Adler, amigos fazem esse tipo de coisa na frente um do outro...

Ela suspirou, impaciente; não tinha tempo a perder com as infantilidades dele. Aproximou-se, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos, o que causou a morte do sorriso torto que havia em seu rosto para brotar uma expressão de expectativa. Foi a vez dela sorrir e desviar o caminho, entrando na toalete além dele e fechando a porta. Não aguentaria ficar muito tempo perto do irlandês, olhando aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes, sabendo o que ele sentia a despeito da costumeira ironia e mordacidade. Ela estava ciente do que havia feito, e o quanto tinha que lutar para não cair também.

- _Limpar. _- Ela ordenou, apontando a varinha para a pesada tampa fechada do vaso antes de se sentar sobre ela sem erguê-la. A única coisa que queria era ficar só, em silêncio, em paz, e faria uma última tentativa.

Augustus respeitou aquilo por vários minutos, quando a única coisa que parecia acontecer no mundo lá fora era a fumaça que saia dos pulmões dele, cujo cheiro invadia o cubículo onde estava de olhos fechados, se esforçando em se concentrar para conseguir voltar para a festa e para Rufus. Juntando forças para, primeiramente, atravessar aquela porta e conseguir sair dali sem ser presa pelas teias do moreno.

- Está com problemas, Adler? - A voz dele ecoou pelo banheiro, com acidez.

- Não, por que estaria?

- Bem... eu já terminei o cigarro...

Claro, estava tempo demais na toalete em absoluto silêncio. Ela abriu a porta e espreitou, ele continuava de pé no mesmo lugar, olhando para ela com a mesma expectativa. A alemã conteve o riso ao imaginar se ele estava consciente da cara de cachorrinho abandonado que estava fazendo para ela naquele momento, por mais sardônica que fosse sua voz.

- Problemas com o auror? - Ele completou o primeiro pensamento com certo desdém, cruzando os braços como se pudesse se defender da influência demoníaca dela quando Valkiria iniciou uma nova aproximação.

No entanto ela apenas se apoiou na pia ao lado dele e se olhou nos olhos, no espelho. Sim, ter que fazer aquele papel que fazia agora - namoradinha casta, donzela indefesa - incomodava-a profundamente. Não podia controlar a situação como gostaria, tinha que seguir os passos de Scrimgeour com relativa obediência. Tinha vontade de mandá-lo para o inferno quando a chamava de forma carinhosa, quando falava sobre intermináveis assuntos desinteressantes e, especialmente agora, quando enfiava aquela língua molhada na boca dela. O loiro era bonito, sim, forte, atraente para várias mulheres, mas não para ela. Infelizmente não para ela. Valkiria suspirou e olhou de soslaio para o único homem que a atraia de fato e murmurou com o máximo de tranquilidade possível:

- Não, pelo contrário... está sendo uma solução muito boa estar com ele.

- Solução para isso...? – Ele ousou passar o braço pela cintura de Valkiria, puxando-a para perto, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo o cheiro que ele desejava de fato sentir, ainda que fosse lavanda em vez do amado suor, ainda era o cheiro _dela_, e não o odor agressivo de uma mulher paga.

- Não! – A loira resistiu, afastando-o com as mãos, lançando um olhar frio e contido para ele.

- Pare de fugir, Valkiria, é impossível que somente eu esteja... _assim._ – Ele titubeou em falar a última palavra, fazendo a mulher engolir em seco. Estava inconscientemente correto, aquilo jamais era uma via de mão única.

Finalmente esteve pronta para caminhar para longe, ou _fugir_, como preferisse, quando Augustus pegou-a repentinamente pelo queixo e enterrou a boca na dela, a língua áspera fazendo-a arrepiar, o gosto acre de fumo e bebida que ela desejava sentir de fato, em vez daquela saliva insossa do homem inconveniente.

- Eu quero você... droga... – ele murmurou entre o beijo, a voz rouca vibrando em seus lábios pela proximidade.

Não tinha mais como sair dali, estava presa, enfim. Ela mesma se virou, entregando-se a ele, ao que Augustus aproveitou para sentá-la no balcão da pia, deixando a garrafa de bebida cair e rolar pelo chão espalhando seu conteúdo. Envolveu-se nas pernas da alemã, sentindo seu corpo grudado no dele, o calor que ela emanava gerando um prazer angustiante de tão grande, como se correntes elétricas percorressem sua espinha, excitando-o de imediato, fazendo-o desejar vê-la nua, tocá-la, entrar nela como se aquele fosse o caminho mais natural a se seguir. A afobação dele foi sentida e recebida com gosto por Valkiria, que sabia muito bem que ele havia acabado de possuir a prostituta loira naquele mesmo banheiro, sentia o cheiro de perfume barato impregnado nas roupas dele, mas em vez daquilo causar-lhe repulsa, causava-lhe um desejo ainda maior, ainda mais ardente, como se os feromônios dele estivessem pronunciados naquele cheiro; sua pele exalando masculinidade e sexo.

A boca do homem demorou-se na dela, um beijo passional, intenso, queria devorá-la completamente, em ânsia por fundir-se a ela de forma muito superior à carnal. Havia um desespero naquele ato, como se fosse a última vez em que poderiam se render àqueles prazeres, a última vez em que fosse tomá-la nos braços e fazê-la sua. Naquele momento, Valkiria soube que definitivamente não seria. Com vários pequenos beijos, mordidas e lambidas em seus lábios Augustus pôde finalmente separar-se e olhar em seus olhos, que marejavam em desejo lânguido. Sem retirar seus óculos dessa vez para que ela o visse, ele começou a abrir os botões da própria camisa, sendo logo ajudado pelas pequenas mãos dela, que puxavam o tecido incômodo para cima, embrenhando-se por baixo dele, tocando seu abdômen, sentindo nas pontas dos dedos sua pele e seu formato, o relevo destacado da entrada de sua virilha, que naturalmente conduziu-a para a braguilha recém-fechada de sua calça. Enquanto ele se livrava da camisa, a mulher abaixava o zíper e enfiava a mão por dentro de sua roupa, tocando-o diretamente no falo enrijecido e latejante, já familiarizada com ele. No entanto, Augustus puxou sua mão pelo pulso, afastando-a e sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo-a ruborizar:

- Não assim, querida, quero te aproveitar bem...

Ele alcançou a própria varinha, lançando um feitiço simples e rápido para trancar a porta. Que o resto ficasse encerrado em sua festa enfadonha, ele se encerraria entre as pernas de Valkiria. Puxou a barra do vestido dela para cima agilmente, enquanto aplicava beijos esparsos em seu pescoço e seu colo, as mãos empurravam a abriam as pernas dela quase ao máximo, se aproximando da virilha dela, as mãos afastando e abrindo espaço para adentrar em sua calcinha úmida e exposta. De maneira quase sôfrega Augustus afastou aquela peça incômoda, fazendo a mulher suspirar e recostar no espelho às suas costas, lânguida e trêmula de luxúria quando o viu descer pelo seu corpo e quase desaparecer por baixo de seu vestido. Ela sentiu os dedos dele abrirem-na e sua língua deliciosamente áspera roçar diretamente em seu sexo. Gemeu, procurando em vão algo para apoiar-se naquele êxtase que deixava-a trôpega – sentia como se fosse cair, tamanho prazer era provocado pelo passeio daquela língua, a sucção daqueles lábios, a inserção daqueles dedos...

Como ele era capaz de fazer aquilo com ela? Não se tratava de magia, inteligência, estratégia, de porcaria nenhuma que ela pudesse estudar, manipular e dominar, era o contrário - ela era dominada por aquilo. Amarga e terrivelmente dominada por aquilo. Pousou os pés nas costas dele, que em vez de se importar com os saltos afiados de suas botas, firmou as pernas dela em si, apertando-se entre suas coxas e intensificando a pressão dos lábios, chupando-a com vigor. Valkiria queria desaparecer, deixar de existir, morrer na boca de Augustus, e foi algo muito próximo a isso que aconteceu quando seu corpo involuntariamente se inclinou para frente e suas pernas se fecharam, prendendo-o a ela, o grito de prazer ressoando em sua garganta sem ser limitado por nada. Ele regozijou-se em sugar o fruto do deleite que provocara à loira, com orgulho de macho em fazer a fêmea gozar daquela forma. O coração dela parecia querer fugir do peito quando ele subiu pelo seu corpo novamente, descendo as próprias vestes que ainda restavam, e sem perguntas nem perda de tempo, agarrou-a e mais uma vez invadiu sua boca enquanto o sexo deslizava para dentro dela com uma facilidade maravilhosa. O gosto forte que tomou seu paladar não a incomodava em nada perante a delícia de senti-lo perfeitamente, escorregando para cima e para baixo em seu interior encharcado. Valkiria prendeu-se no torso nu do homem, apertando sua pele quente contra o colo, os ombros perfeitos a apoiá-la. Ah, como ele era capaz de fazer aquilo com ela?

Augustus segurou-a com as duas mãos pelos quadris, movimentando-a a seu bel prazer, posicionando-a nele de modo a atingir tudo o que nela já estava previamente sensibilizado pelo orgasmo, somente para vê-la se contorcer e gemer cada vez mais alto. Era algo a ser contemplado, sentido a cada milímetro, com cada parte de seu corpo, a forma como se encaixava perfeitamente na pequena mulher, tal qual uma espada em uma bainha feita sob medida para a lâmina, que a recebia-a e dava-lhe um descanso marcial, jamais paz ou saciedade, apenas mais e mais vontade; dava-lhe a sensação de que não havia absolutamente nada errado naquilo, nada de errado com o que andava sentindo.

- Augustus... – ela pronunciou seu nome como uma súplica, esvaindo-se mais uma vez, esvaindo-se para ele em prazer.

Não havia nada além daquilo, não poderia existir mundo ou vida fora da sensação inenarrável da pequena morte que sofria dentro de Valkiria, extremamente estimulado pelas visões e sensações dela; gemendo com muito mais entrega dessa vez e caindo em seus braços, apertando-a firme como quem procurava abrigo. Que ela o levasse à Valhala, que ela o levasse aonde quisesse, sua vontade não mais o pertencia. Era dela, era dela...

- Tenho que ir! – Ela declarou inconveniente. - Tenho que sair daqui, ir para casa, inventar alguma desculpa... oh, Loki, o que eu fiz?

O homem ergueu o rosto para observar a agitação estúpida dela. Por que diabos aquele desespero todo? Por que ela era tão capaz de fazê-lo amá-la e odiá-la em questão segundos? Sem falar nada, Augustus se afastou, vestindo-se mais uma vez, planejando acender outro cigarro, querendo socar ou quebrar alguma coisa; resignando-se, porém, em apoiar-se com as duas mãos abertas na parede oposta, respirando fundo, tentando reunir sanidade. Não dirigiu o olhar quando Valkiria colocou-se de pé trêmula, pôs-se decente o mais rápido possível e ensaiou dizer algo a ele. Respirou fundo, e então abriu a boca definitivamente:

- Nos veremos... em breve... Bagman, e tudo... – foi a única frase que saiu de sua voz confusa.

- Vá antes que Scrimgeour te pegue aqui, ande! – Ele alertou-a pesarosamente, ainda sem se virar.

Porém quando ela fez a porta se abrir e se fechar atrás dela, ele se virou sentindo quase um arrependimento por ter dito aquilo daquela forma.

Mas não iria, não faria, não sentiria. Bastava, já havia chegado ao seu limite. Caminhou novamente até a pia e chutou a garrafa que estava solitária no chão escorregadio, lançando-a longe. Apoiou-se onde a mulher estava há poucos minutos entregue, o balcão fervendo ainda com seu calor. Abriu a torneira ao lado e enxaguou a boca, tentando em vão apagar mais aquela sensação viciante, que ele poderia procurar e tentar simular de diversas maneiras, jamais se contentaria: o sabor do gozo de Valkiria grudado em sua boca. Olhou-se no espelho manchado pelos cabelos dela, por seu suor, e suspirou.

Não se reconhecia.


	14. Simpatia

_Somente eles entendem a si mesmos,_

_Como somente Almas entendem Almas._

_-_Walt Whitman

Estavam de pé perante Voldemort. Não era a costumeira sala com a longa mesa que ele usava para as reuniões; aquele aposento era mais parecido com um salão real sombrio, empoeirado e simples, onde havia somente uma poltrona alta encostada na parede oposta à porta e um tapete gasto no chão; a luz fraca do local provinha de um candelabro adornado no teto. Apesar de a casa ficar em campo aberto e o sol forte do verão ainda radiar no céu lá fora, as janelas jamais eram abertas, fazendo tudo ficar abafado e quente. Valkiria brilhava em gotículas de suor que volta e meia escorriam por sua fronte e sua nuca sob respirações descompassadas, visão que Augustus evitava a todo custo. Não só seria impertinente deixar emanar os tipos de sensações provocadas por aquela visão na frente do Lorde das Trevas, como há algumas semanas o irlandês fazia exatamente aquilo que mais detestava, mas era a única saída para tentar apaziguar um pouco a mente: ele fugia, tal qual a loira costumava fazer.

- Vocês estão fazendo um bom trabalho, pelo que vejo. – O homem viperino falou finalmente de sua poltrona, depois de analisar as páginas do Profeta Diário que listavam algumas resoluções recentes do ministro Bagman em relação à guerra, todas obviamente "sugeridas" pelos seus Comensais.

- É uma honra, milorde...

- Não chamei vocês aqui para elogiar, Valkiria, a menos que prefira receber o que lhe é devido em palavras. – Ele a interrompeu, porém a loira permaneceu firme, despertando um sorriso torto e quase imperceptível nos lábios finos de Voldemort, que prosseguiu: - Tenho uma missão um pouco mais complexa para vocês: Hogwarts.

Rookwood dirigiu o olhar por um ínfimo momento para ela, que permanecia impassível e rígida, sem esboçar reação alguma. Logo a voz fria e controlada do Lorde se fez ser ouvida novamente, cortante:

- Existem alguns decretos que podem ser abertos para que o ministro exerça sua autoridade sobre a do diretor, acredito?

- Existem, mas seria necessário ter um bom pretexto para não levantar suspeita. – Valkiria respondeu, respeitosa. – Um ataque, talvez...

- Um ataque dá pretexto para encher Hogwarts de aurores, Adler. – Augustus falou, enquanto refletia, conquistando o primeiro olhar da loira naquele dia. - Seria necessário abalar a credibilidade de Dumbledore para podermos intervir politicamente.

- O que a senhorita sabe sobre a derrota de Grindelwald, Adler? – Voldemort pôs-se de pé e se aproximou dela, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos, que continuaram inexpressivos. Parecia ter conduzido a conversa até então para chegar exatamente naquele ponto. – Seu avô e seu tio foram os maiores patrocinadores dele na época, não estavam ao seu lado quando aquilo aconteceu? Não há nada que possa ser usado contra Dumbledore?

- Perdão, milorde, mas apenas sei o que Korbinian compartilhou comigo, e deve ser o mesmo que ele já contou detalhadamente para o Senhor.

- Korbinian sim... – os dedos longos e brancos de Voldemort se esticaram até o ombro dela, de onde ele puxou um longo fio de cabelo loiro que parecia andar observando há mais tempo. Valkiria permaneceu impassível, enquanto ele se afastava com o fio na mão. – Koloman não. Sabe, Valkiria, você é muito parecida com a sua mãe, o mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos...

- Klarissa era mais bonita. O sorriso dela era mais sincero que o meu, dizem. – A loira admitiu, ainda assim estranhando o rumo pessoal que a reunião tomava.

- Se Valeria tivesse sobrevivido, talvez hoje ela fosse a herdeira desse gênio tão delicioso que sua mãe tinha. O gênio, o talento... você nunca se perguntou como seriam as coisas hoje se a sua família não tivesse sido destruída?

Rookwood olhava agora temerariamente para Valkiria, intrigado em presenciar aquilo. Ela engoliu em seco, a única reação humana que tivera desde que aparatara com ele no exterior da casa para o encontro. Voldemort, que retornara à sua poltrona, agora fazia o fio de cabelo dela levitar perante ele e se multiplicar, logo tendo uma mecha perfeita de cabelos loiros-avermelhados, ondulados, cheirando tão forte a lavanda que o irlandês podia sentir de onde estava.

- Às vezes a destruição é necessária, milorde. Cria espaço para as pessoas reconstruírem as coisas da maneira correta. - Ela conseguiu responder com firmeza, fazendo Augustus sorrir disfarçadamente. A loira não poderia traduzir melhor as ideias dele, que também tivera a família dizimada.

- Eu não acho que o seu avô iria gostar de ouvir você falando isso... – Voldemort tocou levemente mecha na própria face, cheirando-a como se fosse uma flor, antes de fazê-la desaparecer e voltar a falar, com o mesmo tom estranho e pessoal: - Eu gostaria de ter conhecido Klarissa melhor. Pessoa encantadora, ela era.

Valkiria se remexeu de forma desconfortável e procurou o olhar de Rookwood por um momento, que respondeu com a sobrancelha erguida, a intriga prevalecendo.

- Você irá tirar do seu avô tudo o que ele sabe, Valkiria. Sei que você é especialista nesses ardis... – Voldemort olhou de maneira significativa para ela. - Falando nisso, desfaça o que você lançou em Rookwood, eu sei que a senhorita já tirou tudo o queria dele, não entendo por que mantém a ligação feita e, especialmente, não aprecio a personalidade dele assim.

Augustus cerrou o punho, então ela realmente havia feito algo com ele, e tirado algo dele, algo que ele não tinha ideia do que poderia ser.

- Ora vamos, Rookwood! Acha que alguém te ofereceria algo tão gratuitamente sem querer algo em troca? Especialmente uma mulher! – Voldemort riu, sabendo perfeitamente o que o homem pensara. - Ande, Valkiria! Faça isso logo, temos mais a conversar!

A loira caminhou para frente de Augustus com simplicidade, levantando a mão direita e pressionando os dedos indicador e médio entre seus olhos, enquanto a mão esquerda repetiu o gesto abaixo, bem no meio de seu esterno; era magia cerimonial, fora feita e seria desfeita sem varinha. Aqueles toques provocaram um frio em sua barriga, apesar de estar racionalmente com raiva da mulher, o prazer que aquela proximidade provocava era demasiado. Ela murmurou com a voz aveludada, atenciosa:

- Olhe nos meus olhos.

Ele obedeceu prontamente, tendo que segurar a vontade de abraçá-la, mantê-la perto de si. Que diabos era aquilo? Os olhos azuis invadiam os seus castanhos, de forma apreensiva, como se estivesse adentrando em terreno hostil.

- _Sophrosyne._– Ela falou por fim com firmeza, a palavra parecendo reverberar várias vezes na mente dele.

Foi pior do que mantê-lo intoxicado. Rookwood sentiu a respiração falhar, a pressão sanguínea cair drasticamente, a visão turvar até que a imagem de Valkiria se tornasse uma mancha colorida indefinida perante seus olhos, e então tudo ficou negro.

.

Não acreditou quando abriu os olhos pela terceira vez e conseguiu definir a imagem que estava à sua frente: o dossel da cama da mansão Rookwood. Ou Adler. Ou Reiniger, não sabia ao certo; não sabia de absolutamente mais nada. Sentia-se completamente vazio por dentro, todo o êxtase que pesava seu coração e toda a paixão que fervia seu sangue havia se esvaído com a palavra mágica proferida por Valkiria. Nem mesmo ódio por ela conseguia sentir, naquele momento em que apenas luzes azuladas velozes invadiam o quarto vez ou outra através da janela de cortinas revoltosas, noite de ventania.

Lembrou-se de que a mansão ficava relativamente perto da costa, e quando era pequeno, costumava ser levado pela avó para ver o mar que dividia a Irlanda do País de Gales e da Inglaterra. Ela explicou-lhe que para pessoas como eles, aquela distância não significava nada: chegaria o dia em que, de pé sobre aquelas mesmas rochas, ele apenas fecharia os olhos e construiria a imagem mental de estar onde quer que desejasse estar, como Londres, e no segundo seguinte estaria exatamente onde imaginara. Tempo e espaço podiam ser facilmente controlado pelos bruxos. Augustus queria estar naquelas rochas, sentindo a liberdade e a onipotência que a avó lhe convencia que tinha, perante o ar salgado do mar batendo violentamente contra seu corpo.

Sentou-se na cama, não sentia nenhum incômodo físico. Por que fora levado para lá, como se estivesse aos cuidados da alemã, se sentia-se completamente são – apenas vazio, mas são? Pôs-se de pé, estava exatamente com a mesma roupa que estava antes de perder a consciência, só que sem os sapatos. Riu pensando na loira retirando-os como uma mulher submissa, como queria estar acordado para ver aquilo, e percebeu, então, que não estava tão vazio. Caminhou até a janela aberta, havia algumas nuvens no céu sendo riscadas por raios e aquilo só aumentava sua vontade de ir até o mar, ver de perto as águas revoltando-se pelo temporal. Passou a procurar os sapatos para sair logo dali quando Ziggy aparatou no quarto de repente, equilibrando um vidro de poção com uma taça sobre uma bandeja de prata. O elfo olhou rapidamente para o hóspede e logo depositou a carga sobre o criado-mudo.

- Onde está sua senhora? – Rookwood perguntou, porém recebeu apenas mais um olhar rápido como resposta, antes do elfo desaparatar com um estalo.

- Ziggy não fala. – Valkiria, que parecera aparatar no quarto no exato momento em que o elfo saíra, falou anunciando a própria presença. – Não perca seu tempo lhe fazendo perguntas.

Não estava com um vestido tão fino e vulgar quanto da primeira vez em que a vira ali, nem com as capas pesadas que costumava vestir no dia a dia ou os elaborados trajes de gala que usava em ocasiões. Estava simples, com um longo penhoar azul marinho e leve amarrado na cintura. Pela primeira vez parecia morar ali, estava à vontade, ao natural.

- A senhorita deve guardar muitos segredos aqui para ter um elfo mudo. – Augustus sorriu debochado, aparentemente voltando ao normal.

- Eu não gosto de ficar ouvindo lamúrias e aporrinhações élficas, só isso. – Ela respondeu, calmamente.

A mulher caminhou até a bandeja que acabara de ser deixada sobre o móvel e serviu cuidadosamente um pouco da poção na taça, o braço direito tremendo levemente perante o peso do frasco enquanto ela observava o líquido caindo e parando quando atingiu a medida correta. Aproximou-se dele com a taça na mão, colocando-se de frente, próxima novamente, e pousou a mão livre inteira em sua testa, como uma enfermeira medindo a temperatura.

- O que está fazendo? – Ele segurou a mão dela pelo pulso, afastando-a de si, mas sem soltá-la. Lançou um olhar questionador, não a deixaria fazer nada sem explicar o propósito primeiro. Tentaria, ao menos.

- O Lorde ordenou que eu te trouxesse ao normal, é isso que estou fazendo. Beba. – Ela esticou a taça para ele com a mão livre.

- E como eu vou saber se posso confiar em você agora?

- O Lorde das Trevas foi bastante _enfático _em relação a isso, Rookwood, eu não irei fazer nada para desagradá-lo.

Ele observou-a com desconfiança, enquanto ela permanecia com a taça estendida para ele, firme e sem titubear. Augustus largou seu pulso e pegou, por fim, o objeto de sua mão, obedecendo, bebendo o conteúdo, que por incrível que parecesse, era extremamente doce e agradável.

- Que poção é essa? – A desconfiança dele aumentou perante o gosto.

- Ela não é muito popular na Bretanha, Rookwood, nós chamamos de Água de Urdar, é apenas um tônico que ajuda a proteger os corpos etéreos da influência externa. Eu estive te manipulando por muito tempo, vai precisar tomar isso até se fechar completamente.

A normalidade com a qual ela falava aquilo quase o convencia de que o assunto era casual. Quem diabos ela pensava que era? Seria um pouco mais enfático também, apesar da calmaria contínua em seu peito. Novamente a pegou pelo pulso, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força, fazendo seu corpo pequeno se chocar contra o dele, o cheiro de lavanda invadir-lhe os pulmões.

- Agora você vai me explicar direitinho tudo o que você fez. Eu tenho o direito de saber, não é mesmo?

- E o que você pensa que te dá esse direito? – Ela o questionou com uma calma cínica, olhando-o atrevidamente nos olhos, próxima demais.

- Você não acha que as coisas que eu _sei _sobre a senhorita me dão algumas prerrogativas interessantes? – O sorriso canalha brotou em seus lábios, e ele passou a mão livre pelo queixo dela em um carinho tão cínico quanto a calma dela.

- O senhor está blefando... – ela falou, porém desviou o olhar para baixo por milésimos de segundo, respirando fundo. Não estava mais tão segura.

- Vem cá, Valkiria... – o sorriso se abriu mais, abraçando-a, aproveitando-se do sinal que ela dera. A loira não evitou o toque, mas também não retribuiu, e continuava desviando o olhar compulsivamente. Augustus embrenhou a mão pelos cabelos dela, prosseguindo com uma ternura cafajeste: – Eu estava pensando em ver o mar antes de você chegar, por que não vem comigo e a gente conversa? Seria um evento miraculoso, não? Eu e você conversando... – ele riu sozinho com a visão.

- É uma péssima ideia ficar perto do mar no seu estado, tem muita Ondina[1], você sabe o que elas fazem...

- É noite de ventania, Adler, as Sílfides[1] estão varrendo o ar afora até as águas. Ademais, duvido que você não saiba como controlar elementais. Hum? – Ele procurou o olhar dela, com uma expressão suplicante.

Valkiria suspirou. Ele estava tentando jogar com ela, mas ainda assim... ela mirou-o com firmeza agora, e sem falar nenhuma palavra, aparatou com ele até a costa. O meio de transporte dessa vez causou alguma tontura em Rookwood, no entanto, quando viu sua sugestão realizada, ele soltou-a e sorriu, olhando em volta, admirando como tudo ali sempre estava igual, exatamente igual há mais de vinte anos. A alemã precavida começou a traçar um círculo com a varinha em volta deles e murmurar alguns feitiços de proteção enquanto o homem se deslumbrava com o ambiente, observando o vento atiçar o mar revoltoso.

- E então, Rookwood? – A voz dela ressoou atrás dele, apesar da leve petulância, ela estava mais dócil do que o normal.

E mais bonita do que o normal, os cabelos soltos também revoltosos contra o vento, o penhoar colando em seu corpo, delimitando-o de maneira sutil, deixando entrever parte das pernas ao levantar-se. A cor do traje misturava-se com o da noite azulada; o brilho noturno parecia fazer seus olhos escurecerem, aprofundarem. Estava tão sensual aos olhos dele que o irlandês não resistiu aproximar-se e tomá-la nos braços de um modo diferente, o modo que sua alma, parecendo inspirar-lhe tão próxima aos ouvidos, pedia.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela não resistiu, mas olhava-o como se fosse um louco.

- Dançando, Adler! – Ele conduzia-a em silêncio e com certa maestria, parecendo divertir-se, com _aquele_ sorriso nos lábios enquanto girava-a em seus braços e levava-a consigo.

- Mas não tem música, não... você não queria conversar? – Apesar de sucumbir ao sorriso, ao magnetismo tentador do homem, todas as suas ações desde que despertara estavam confundindo a cabeça dela. Será que ela lhe causou algum dano sem perceber?

- Pare de tentar raciocinar só um pouquinho, tudo bem? E então poderemos ter uma conversa decente, sincera... – ele firmou o corpo dela no seu, sentindo-a encostar a cabeça no peito dele, talvez tentando ceder ao pedido.

Augustus guiava-a com leveza, seguindo os sons do mar e dos trovões como se fossem uma sinfonia lenta e grave, mansamente sentindo as formas firmes do corpo dela apertadas contra o dele, seus movimentos, seu calor, seu cheiro. Sorriu com mais calma agora - tudo estava mais calmo agora, e apesar do surrealismo da situação e da impossibilidade de sua repetição, ele estava realmente grato. Podia senti-la sem desespero e sim, desejava senti-la. Desejava poder conversar com ela em paz afinal. Sabia que deveria estar sentindo raiva, deveria detestá-la, crucificá-la, manter-se longe de todas as formas, mais de uma vez ela manipulara-o, invadira sua mente e sua alma, seu orgulho, sua casa, com o ardil de uma serpente. Mas naquele momento aquilo apenas era intrigante, apreciável, um mistério a ser dominado e compreendido. Se Valkiria tivesse pedido licença para tudo jamais teria sido tão interessante.

- Nós temos gostos muito semelhantes, não é mesmo? – A voz dela ressoou de forma vaga, como um pensamento alto. – Mesmo com o seu hedonismo, você gosta de desafios tanto quanto eu.

- Foi por isso que você me manipulou tantas vezes? – Ele encostou a cabeça na dela calmamente, cerrando o abraço, agora permanecendo apenas de pé com ela sobre a rocha, movimentando-se levemente para lá e pra cá. Aquilo havia deixado de ser um jogo há algum tempo. – Você tentou me dominar, me controlar... não consegue conviver com alguém tão parecido, não é mesmo? – Ele riu com um deboche leve, mais como um contentamento por aquilo.

- Você sempre fez o mesmo comigo, só que de maneira menos... invasiva. – ela também sorriu, pela primeira vez na noite, e ao perceber isso, Augustus inesperadamente girou-a e deixou seu corpo pender e quase chegar ao chão, amparado, no entanto, pelo braço firme dele.

- Seríamos uma dupla e tanto, não acha? – Ele a manteve ali, com os olhos fixos no dela, vendo a surpresa inicial se tornar confiança aos poucos.

- Já somos. Os melhores estrategistas entre os Comensais... – ela esboçou um sorriso, tão simples que Augustus lembrou-se da conversa que presenciou há algumas horas sobre a família dela. De fato, se ela sorrisse mais daquela maneira, como supostamente sua mãe sorria, as pessoas veriam como podia ser bela.

- Posso deitá-la, com todo o respeito, Srta. Adler?

Ela estava leve nos braços dele, o céu que se abria além, com pesadas nuvens cinzentas descarregando-se sobre o mar, era tão sem limites que ela se sentia um pouquinho daquela maneira também. Fez que sim num gesto simples com a cabeça, e ele deixou seu corpo tocar a grama úmida, deitando-a completamente antes de se deitar um pouco mais bruscamente ao lado dela.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por longos momentos, os olhares perdidos no céu acima, e o único som que se ouvia era das águas que agora repousavam numa trégua dada pelo vento. A mão de Valkiria procurou com naturalidade a mão dele, entrelaçando seus dedos e apertando-os com força. O gesto singelo, ainda assim significativo, gerou um arrepio na espinha de Augustus. A alemã murmurou depois de algum tempo, quebrando o momento contemplativo:

- Está frio...

- Venha cá. – Ele se virou e tomou o corpo dela, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre ele, protegendo-a do contato com o chão.

Seus olhares se encontraram e se fixaram, o cabelo dela tocando-lhe de leve o rosto sem incomodá-lo, porém. Não conseguia se afastar, não conseguia deixar de querer aquele calor, aquela sensação, o maldito cheiro tão virginal de lavanda... supostamente ela desfez o que o havia deixado louco nas últimas semanas, no entanto o sentimento estranho sobre ela prevalecia.

- O que você fez comigo, Valkiria? Não foi nenhuma forma de magia comum, eu sei, eu teria percebido... nem Amortentia ou alguma outra poção do amor, definitivamente, eu...

Os olhos azuis pareceram exigir silêncio de repente, e ele cessou a fala automaticamente.

- A maneira como você se sentiu não foi um fim, foi uma consequência. A... relação carnal, Augustus, abre muitos canais entre as pessoas, a maioria ignora, até mesmo os bruxos, o que é uma vergonha. Quem sabe se aproveitar disso faz o que quiser com o outro... – ela suspirou e desviou o olhar, percorrendo com a mão no peito dele, já prevendo a próxima pergunta:

- E o que exatamente você fez comigo? O que você tirou de mim, que o Lorde comentou?

- Eu posso te explicar como eu operei, mas não posso te falar o que eu consegui. Voto Perpétuo, sinto muito.

A mão dele envolveu a dela e trouxe-a até os lábios, depositando um beijo singelo nas pontas de seus dedos. Valkiria interpretou aquilo como um sinal de compreensão, apesar de ter considerado algo muito fácil. Nada naquela noite fazia sentido, de todo jeito.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... você se aproveitou do sono, não foi? Adentrou os campos astrais e operou diretamente deles, como se fizesse um _Imperius _e um _Legilimens_ direto no meu subconsciente, por meio de um sonho ou algo assim... engenhoso, mocinha, engenhoso... nunca pensou em usar isso como arma?

- Claro que já, mas é mais efetivo quando há... bem, eu não sou uma prostituta, não faça uma ideia errada, não em relação a isso, apesar de Scrimgeour. Eu jamais faria nada com ele, nem poderia, acho que ele não iria gostar de ver algumas marcas que possuo...

- Não faço ideia alguma, não se preocupe. – Ele falou uma meia verdade, enquanto manteve a mão dela na dele, próxima ao rosto, a outra vagando pelos cabelos loiros bagunçados. Claro que detestava o auror e tinha vontade de socá-lo sempre que via ou ouvia algum comentário sobre os dois juntos. Apesar de tudo, aquilo era quase uma confissão de fidelidade, desnecessária, mas muito bem vinda. – Escute... sobre o que eu senti, você também...

- Atração, simpatia... – ela respondeu, novamente sem deixar que ele terminasse a pergunta. – Temos muita coisa em comum, sim, muita coisa compatível, eu vi em seu inconsciente. Às vezes é difícil de ser ignorado. Isso te deixou tão fora de si porque você estava completamente aberto a mim, gerou uma espécie de húbris, paixão... por isso ficou tão visível. Agora está moderado, o que você sente agora, da maneira como sente agora, é talvez o mais sincero, o mais próximo do real. – Ela concluiu, e ele não pôde deixar de notar que ela enrubescera, como se estivesse se dando conta de algo novo e embaraçoso.

- E você? – O homem insistiu.

- Eu sempre fui senhora e responsável por tudo o que eu senti e fiz, Augustus. – Os olhos de Valkiria percorreram seu rosto por um momento, antes dela se inclinar e beijar os lábios dele, com calma, sem pressa, fazendo uma sensação de fato bem diferente do desespero fluir entre eles. Pesadas gotas de água gelada começaram a açoitá-los sem que pudessem separá-los, pelo contrário, só faziam seus corpos se juntarem com mais força, como se pudessem proteger um ao outro para prolongar o momento.

E era bom.

.

Estava agarrado a algo muito quente, macio, delicioso, com um cheiro terrivelmente bom. Apertou-se um pouco mais naquilo, não queria acordar, não queria se soltar, jamais queria ir embora. Valkiria se remexeu em seus braços, que quase sufocavam-na, fazendo-a despertar um pouco mais decidida do que ele, mas não menos morosa. Depois de alguns movimentos mansos sob os lençóis, a voz da alemã ressoou rouca e tranquila sob o dossel, obrigando-o a sair do estado letárgico também:

- _Guten morgen_[2]... – ela se virou parcialmente, a mão esquerda subindo e procurando-o, embrenhando-se de leve em seus cabelos bagunçados, trazendo-o para si para depositar um beijo ocioso em seu rosto.

As feições dela estavam amenas, avermelhadas pelo sono, os olhos cerrados pela luz e pela falta de foco. Estava linda para ele, a camisola desmazelada, os cabelos desordenados, e ainda assim parecia bem, feliz, carinhosa. Merlin, ele se regozijava por ela estar sorrindo sinceramente! Não seria algo fácil de aceitar para si mesmo, mas naquele momento ele era um poço de tranquilidade.

- Bom dia, pirralha! – Augustus respondeu, com a voz ainda mais rouca, trazendo a mão dela para os lábios, beijando-a inúmeras vezes e fazendo-a roçar em sua barba por fazer. Valkiria riu e se deixou ficar ali, em moleza matinal.

Os olhos dele perceberam que seus braços esquerdos estavam juntos; voltadas para ele estavam as duas Marcas Negras, idênticas e unidas. Aquilo selava algo tão importante que sequer esboçou nenhuma reação, não queria ter que transformar em palavras a sensação caso ela perguntasse. Por mais que ele tivesse motivos para detestá-la e desconfiar dela a cada momento, Valkiria havia dado a ele algo que há muitos anos não possuía: cumplicidade, liberdade; ele pôde ser quem era de fato, e foi muito bem aceito. Quando a tempestade começou a cair mais pesado eles voltaram para a mansão e conversaram longamente durante a noite sobre vida e morte; guerra e paz; quadribol e leprechauns. Entre a alegria do encaixe ideológico, o físico se realizava com naturalidade e Augustus riu com ela tão sinceramente quanto jamais rira numa mesa de jogo, ainda que falasse e risse demais. A mulher, que cansava de ostentar aqueles dentes brancos e perfeitos em sorrisos políticos, dera a ele a visão de várias expressões de real contentamento. E na manhã seguinte ela não o estava repelindo, nem manipulando-o ou alterando sua memória. Estava, sim, ronronando de preguiça em seus braços.

Ele ainda poderia estar sonhando, ou poderia ter alucinando desde que desmaiara na presença de Voldemort, sim, era uma boa explicação. Estava sendo punido por algo, logo a mulher se transformaria em um dragão e lhe devoraria vivo. Valkiria se espreguiçou finalmente e sentou-se na cama, esticando-se para alcançar algo, o que fez Augustus ficar em alerta, sentar-se com ela e visualizar onde estava a própria varinha. No entanto, ela só fez colocar os óculos no rosto e levantar-se levemente cambaleante.

- Que horas são? – Ela saiu tateando os móveis do enorme quarto como se ainda não enxergasse direito.

Percebendo que precisava de um relógio, Augustus levantou-se e caminhou até as próprias roupas, pegando seu relógio de bolso e aproveitando para manter a varinha a postos, em todo caso.

- Está cedo ainda, falta cinco minutos para as sete... – ele falou incrédulo, queria voltar para a cama e dormir o tempo que restava até o horário de estar no Ministério. Ela, no entanto, pareceu levemente preocupada.

Estava acontecendo, ela ia se transformar a qualquer momento.

- Bem... acho que ainda dá tempo de fazer o desjejum e tomar um banho rápido... oras, Augustus! – Ela exclamou perante o olhar contrariado que ele lançou a ela. - Você não vai para o Ministério sem isso, ande!

Muito a contragosto tomou um banho inocente, muito a contragosto comeu junto com ela o café da manhã que Ziggy deixou no quarto e tomara mais uma dose da poção adocicada. Mas ele não podia realmente reclamar, estava recebendo mais do que imaginara, vindo de uma loira, a priori, azeda. Ela parecia tomar conta dele, dava-lhe atenção, outra coisa que há muito Augustus não sabia o que era.

Quando estavam perante a lareira, ela se aproximou e pendurou-se em seus ombros, sendo correspondida com um abraço e um beijo leve, nos lábios. Os olhos azuis fitaram os seus com uma preocupação mais doce agora, e ele pôde enfim concluir que ela não lhe mataria nem nada parecido - apesar de admitir que, Merlin, até o eterno suspense daquilo era excitante -, respirou fundo e se deixou enternecer pela pequena brincadeira de marido e mulher que faziam, acordando e indo para o trabalho juntos, ou quase. Nesse momento, Valkiria desviou o olhar e meneou a cabeça levemente.

– Estamos em uma guerra, cada um de nós tem um papel, não podemos botar nada em risco por causa dessas coisas... vis... há algo muito maior do que nós em jogo, Rookwood, então espero que saiba que essas coisas não se repetirão com frequência, não podem.

Ele suspirou, mas compreendeu. Sentia-se imensamente compreensível, e não conseguira ainda definir se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

- Contanto que você não volte a ser uma pirralha irritante... – ele deu de ombros e sorriu cafajeste, antes dos lábios dela alcançarem os dele mais uma vez.

Valkiria não sabia como deveria se sentir além do que seu coração sentia de fato, não estava acostumada com aqueles tipos de relações que em outras circunstâncias consideraria odiosamente melosa, mas com Augustus era simplesmente... bom. Entre todos os poréns, era bom.

Nem tudo havia sido desfeito.

* * *

[1] Ondinas e Sílfides são elementais. Tal qual Gnomos estão para a Terra e Salamandras estão para o Fogo, Ondinas estão para a Água e Sílfides para o Ar.

[2] "Bom dia...".


	15. Geheimnis

_Deus não criou a dor; é a Inteligência que a aceitou para ser livre._

- Eliphas Levi

Passou pelo arco ogival da fachada, a claridade forte do dia ficando para trás enquanto ela adentrava o portal onde a luz do sol era filtrada por vitrais imóveis e imponentes. Nada havia mudado. Alcançou a bacia de pedra que antecedia o corredor central e molhou os dedos no líquido transparente que lá jazia, fazendo o sinal da cruz três vezes na testa antes de executar uma pequena reverência para entrar na casa do Senhor. Fazia aquilo por observar sinceramente alguns rituais, pois ao contrário dos trouxas, ela era capaz de respeitar os deuses alheios, ainda que fossem os deles.

Caminhou tranquilamente pela nave até o cruzeiro. Era domingo de manhã após a missa, horário de confissão, e os bancos da catedral acomodavam os beatos de aparência simples e interiorana. Alguns aguardavam em silêncio, outros fofocavam aos sussurros e poucos aproveitavam o momento para antecipar a penitência e rezar, enquanto os que já haviam passado pelo sacramento acendiam velas perante o altar e pediam perdão para as suas imagens. Valkiria, com seu incômodo vestido acinturado de saia godê, tal qual via as filhas das fiéis vestidas quando seu avô celebrava a missa trouxa, aguardou a sua vez como se ainda fizesse parte da diocese, despertando a curiosidade e em especial a atenção de alguns que ainda se lembravam dela:

- _Ist sie nicht, dass Reiniger Mädchen?_ [1]

Porém não tinham coragem de abordá-la diretamente, pois mesmo quando ela era criança e habitava o local, jamais dirigira a palavra a alguém que não fosse o bispo ou o irmão. Os beatos nunca entenderam exatamente as crianças estranhas que Reiniger adotara e que passavam somente as férias do internato ali, geralmente enfurnadas na biblioteca extensa que o velho possuía na catedral, na seção que ele não dividia com a comunidade. O bispo tomara muitas iniciativas a favor do povo de sua diocese e nada em sua conduta levantava suspeitas quanto ao seu proceder cristão e correto, exceto as crianças misteriosas, que há alguns anos não mais o visitavam. Alguns diziam que eram filhos que ele teve antes do episcopado, outros tinham teorias mais mirabolantes, mas ninguém jamais chegou perto de conhecer a verdade.

Conforme eles se dirigiam ao confessionário e de lá partiam para o altar, o silêncio passou a habitar deliciosamente, até que não havia mais ninguém a aguardar pelo sacramento, a não ser a loira que calmamente adentrou o pequeno estande e ajoelhou-se em seu lugar.

- _Im Namen des Vaters und des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes. Amen._ [2] – Ela sussurrou com seriedade fazendo o gesto característico que acompanha a frase, mais uma parte do ritual que havia aprendido.

O avô, no entanto, ao reconhecer aquela voz afastou a cortina e observou pelas tramas da tela as feições sempre politicamente contidas da neta, que por sua vez sorriu para Koloman, o gêmeo idêntico de Korbinian, que possuía, porém, olhos muito mais plácidos que os do irmão.

- Valkiria? O que faz aqui?

- Preciso de informações. – Ela falou com simplicidade, passando um pergaminho perfeitamente enrolado para ser capaz de deslizar pela trama até chegar à mão do bispo do outro lado.

Dom Reiniger desenrolou meticulosamente o pergaminho e leu as informações ali escritas com alguma dificuldade por conta da falta de luz do confessionário, porém encerrando a leitura com um murmúrio baixo de compreensão.

- Entendo... sinto muito, filha, está fora das minhas capacidades. – Sussurrou com paciência.

- Ele alterou a memória de todo mundo que presenciou o fato, não alterou? As coisas não podem ter sido tão simples!

- Alterou, e com motivos. Não tente usar isso contra ele, vai acabar mexendo com coisas maiores do que a guerra de vocês.

- O senhor fala como se nada disso tivesse a ver com você.

- Valkiria, que dia foi ontem?

Ela bufou desgostosa, odiava aquele tipo de comportamento do avô, que adorava desviar a conversa para assuntos amenos e inúteis numa tentativa de apaziguar os ânimos e tirá-la do caminho do que realmente interessava.

- Sábado. Sete de Setembro. Irrelevante.

- Está vendo como você é? Claro que é relevante! Você fez vinte anos ontem! Seu irmão se lembrou, aposto...

- É óbvio que se lembrou, foi a mesma idiotice de sempre, e agora ele arrumou mais um palhaço para me rodear. Um inferno...

- Um pretendente? E você o chama de palhaço? Mas você está... eu sinto daqui, Valkiria, alguma coisa está diferente em você e tem relação com...

- Não é ele, vovô. - Ela fez questão de esclarecer de pronto. - Mas novamente, um assunto irrelevante.

- Klarissa começou desse jeito... – ele falou, em tom jocoso.

- Ele não é um traidor.

- É, sua mãe também defendia seu pai, e deu no que deu. Cuide-se para não lhe aparecer um Sigurd antes da hora também.

Valkiria franziu o nariz perante a ideia grotesca. Cuidava-se, sim, e preferia cortar o próprio braço direito a se deixar emprenhar. Respirou fundo, o velho continuaria a desviar o assunto, fazia parte do jogo dele, não havia muitas esperanças para um diálogo simples. Decidiu dar um basta, levantando-se da posição incômoda e declarando displicente antes de deixar o confessionário:

- Vou ter com Hugin e Munin...

Ela pôde ouvir um riso abafado vindo do bispo, e sabia o que aquilo podia significar. Deu de ombros e seguiu o seu caminho passando pelo deambulatório, ignorando os olhares de soslaio dos fiéis que ainda estavam no altar, e saindo no átrio da catedral, alcançando com passos ágeis a porta dupla de madeira que dava para a biblioteca com suas longas estantes repletas de livros trouxas. O objeto de seu interesse era uma segunda porta, no interior daquele lugar, esta simples e fechada por trás das estantes mais afastadas. Quando se aproximou dela, tirou a varinha do bolso discretamente e apontou para a fechadura.

- _Alohomora. – _A porta se abriu e ela adentrou o local.

Tinha no mínimo o dobro do tamanho da biblioteca que a antecedia. De todas as famílias bruxas germânicas de sangue-puro e descendência antiga – dos bárbaros e dos vikings – os Reinigers eram os únicos tidos e havidos como eruditos desde as eras mais negras, e os pergaminhos, manuscritos e livros que acumularam ao longo dos séculos dividiam-se entre a catedral da Bavária e o palacete de Düsseldorf. Mas o peso de todo aquele conhecimento ainda não era o que Valkiria procurava: ela foi até a parede direita e passou pelos quadros cobertos por acortinados negros até chegar ao maior, descobrindo-o cautelosamente.

Dois anciões dormiam profundamente, um encostado no outro, idênticos com seus cabelos grisalhos chegando aos ombros em cachos bem aprumados e monóculos, Hugin no olho direito e Munin no olho esquerdo. Roncavam tão alto que Valkiria constatou que estavam apenas fingindo enquanto sentava-se sobre a mesa na frente deles, para ficar no mesmo nível. Costumava fazer aquilo antigamente, passar tardes ali com eles a lhe auxiliar em lições importantes e ensinar coisas diversas, porém com o passar do tempo os bisavôs foram ficando cada vez mais decrépitos. Ou era isso, ou era a influência de Koloman. A loira acendeu um cigarro, há muito tempo dava pouca vazão ao vício e ter que enfrentá-los parecia uma boa ocasião para tanto. No momento que direcionou uma baforada de fumaça na superfície da tela, Hugin abriu os olhos e censurou-a, parecendo muito desperto:

- Isso vai te matar, menina! Essa fumaça causa doenças que nem nós, bruxos, sabemos curar!

- Então eu me juntarei mais cedo a vocês. – Ela murmurou, indolente. – Acorde seu irmão para ele te lembrar de que eu não sou a Klarissa!

- Mas você não é a Klarissa...?

- Claro que não, seu burro! – Munin fingiu despertar de forma espalhafatosa, dando um tapa na cabeça do companheiro. – É a filha dela, Valkiria, você não se lembra de nada?

Hugin se aproximou o máximo que pôde depois do susto, ajeitando o monóculo e tentando definir melhor a imagem da mulher à frente.

- Ah, sim... eu me lembro de alguma coisa...

- Você se casou? – Munin perguntou, olhando para ela intrigado também, mas por motivos diferentes dos do irmão.

A loira teve que tragar muito lentamente para conseguir responder à pergunta inconveniente.

- Não, eu não me casei. Olhem, eu vim aqui...

- Você está diferente, mas que bom que não se casou! Vênus estava com Saturno quando você nasceu, nada bom para casamentos! – Munin concluiu, interrompendo-a. Aquilo estava ficando realmente cansativo.

- Que seja, escutem! Eu preciso das memórias de Koloman, como eu faço para obtê-las?

- _Veritasserum_, _Legilimens_, _Imperius_, um assalto à Penseira dele... sinceramente, criança, você nos incomoda para perguntar essa coisinha trivial? – Hugin declarou e já se aprontava para voltar a dormir quando levou outro tapa de Munin.

- Ela está falando de Koloman, seu filho! Não se lembra de nada mesmo, não é? E ainda se declara o mais inteligente... Koloman não cai em nenhum desses truques, seu velho!

- E então? – Ela olhava para os dois em expectativa, enquanto eles trocavam um olhar confidente e apreensivo. Sabiam de algo, sim, era claro que sabiam!

- Ele frequenta muito o túmulo de sua mãe... acho que costuma desabafar com ela... – Munin murmurou, como se pensasse alto.

- E como eu vou fazer uma lápide falar, que mal lhes pergunte?

- Nós não ensinamos nada para essa garota, Munin? Ela é uma bruxa, afinal?

Valkiria displicentemente soltou outra baforada de fumaça sobre o retrato, fazendo os dois inutilmente tentarem abanar a fumaça na frente deles para desobstruir a visão por poucos segundos, até a nuvem cinza-azulada desvanecer sozinha.

- Qual é a fórmula rúnica para fazer lápides falarem, por favor? - Ela pediu com calma cínica e levantou-se, apagando o cigarro no chão, pisando sobre ele decidida.

- Estante cinquenta e sete, prateleira oito, décimo quinto livro. Página cento e quatorze. Seu próprio bisavô que escreveu! - Munin estufou o peito, orgulhoso, sob o olhar de censura do irmão.

Valkiria meneou a cabeça perante mais uma coisa que detestava: a confusão deles em relação à própria árvore genealógica da família, quando os dois conseguiam ser bisavôs dela por causa do casamento entre primos e, no entanto, apenas Munin, pai de Godrun, sua falecida avó, admitia-o. Passou a caminhar para a estante indicada quando o pai de Koloman pigarreou, chamando sua atenção. Ela se lembrou do motivo pelo qual passou tanto tempo longe da catedral sem sentir saudade nenhuma.

- Fale. - Ela se virou e cruzou os braços, sem retornar para perto deles, porém.

- Existe uma linha muito tênue entre a planície tranquila do conhecimento e da ordem e o abismo caótico da loucura e do vazio. Operar com certas forças te faz flertar diretamente com Ginnungagap [3], e de lá não sai nada de bom, a senhorita sabe disso. Em breve não saberá mais quem é.

- Só isso?

- Pare de verter taças por capricho, primeira coisa. Você partilha mais do que imagina com esse comportamento e logo estará comprometida até a alma. Segunda, e mais importante, pare de meter seu nariz em assuntos mortos, acabará desenterrando fantasmas passados que trarão sua própria desgraça.

- Eu tenho ordens superiores para isso, Hugin.

- A senhorita está mais acostumada a ser castigada do que a duvidar de si mesma. A dor física da punição não será nada perante a dor do vazio e da confusão instaurada. - O ancião concluiu, olhando para ela com expectativa compartilhada por Munin, que apenas ouvia e concordava com o irmão.

- Obrigada pelo conselho. Agora com licença. - Ela se virou despreocupada e seguiu seu caminho.

.

Klarissa von Adler fora enterrada no cemitério da catedral. Dom Reiniger presidira um funeral trouxa para a própria filha ainda que, segundo os tradicionalistas, ela não pudesse ser enterrada em solo sagrado. A _causa mortis_ fora ocultada com habilidade pelos que sabiam. Lothar, seu marido, que morrera algum tempo depois, acabou sendo enterrado junto dela em aceitação puramente emotiva, afinal ele havia desposado a princesinha dos Reinigers, aquela que ninguém jamais ousou desprezar, não importasse o quê.

A filha de ambos estava de pé sobre o túmulo simples e discreto, que continha apenas iniciais e datas, sem maiores indicações; novamente um cigarro acesso a lhe auxiliar o pensamento fazia as nuvens de fumaça dançar em sua frente. Klarissa nascera com o peculiar dom da profecia, e ainda criança fizera uma em especial que levou seu tio para a Inglaterra, a contragosto do irmão gêmeo dele, seu pai, gerando um conflito aparentemente eterno entre eles. Muito tempo se passou sem que ela entendesse a gravidade do ocorrido, e como qualquer adolescente desmiolada, ela se deixou ludibriar por um rapaz galanteador de opiniões duvidosas, engravidou, casou, e tentou seguir uma vida normal. Dez anos após a derrota de Grindelwald, no entanto, algo fez com que ela se arrependesse tanto que tirara a própria vida - a despeito do filho pequeno e das gêmeas que sequer haviam completado um ano. De fato, Valeria tinha a saúde tão frágil que não conseguiu prosseguir somente com os cuidados do avô, uma vez que o pai, Lothar, caíra no mundo em desgosto e logo dera um jeito em si mesmo.

Valkiria, que jamais perguntou nada além do que lhe fora explicado sobre os genitores, nunca soube o que de fato os guiou às mortes estúpidas.

- Você deve dormir aqui, por sete dias e sete noites sobre o túmulo, para que a lápide de sua mãe lhe conte algo. Está realmente disposta a isso, criança? - A voz de Koloman soou por trás dela, e ela continuou tragando seu cigarro, em paz.

- Passar tanto tempo com os mortos pode levar a pessoa à loucura, não é?

- Nós já somos loucos, Valkiria! - O bispo riu, aproximando-se e segurando o ombro da neta. - Arte das Trevas não é algo que qualquer um possa operar sem dar parte de sua sanidade em troca. Mas me diga, como está o meu irmão?

- Korbinian jamais te perdoará, sabe disso. A peleja entre vocês será eterna, teremos que fazê-los em retratos separados quando morrerem.

- Ah, mas eu não quero o mal dele. Não mesmo... somente não entendo porque ele bandeou para o lado daquele...

- Porque Grindelwald está morto. - Valkiria interrompeu, falando tão categoricamente que fez o avô arregalar os olhos por uma fração de segundos. - Não haverá outra esperança em nossa era que não Voldemort.

- Bem, você sabe o que eu penso sobre as estratégias dele...

- Sei e não discordo, vovô. No entanto não haverá outro.

- Filha... – ele soltou um pesado suspiro antes de conseguir prosseguir. - O que ele está te pedindo envolve diretamente o motivo da morte de sua mãe e algumas coisas um pouco mais obscuras sobre a guerra de Grindelwald, coisas que acredito que você não gostaria de saber. Eu posso te poupar o trabalho de dormir aqui por tanto tempo e te levar direto para um lugar que responderá todas as suas perguntas, mas eu _sei _que se você estivesse ciente das opções que tem, preferiria o castigo.

Valkiria não pôde evitar rir, agora só faltava o velho fazer um discurso sobre perigos abissais e estaria igualzinho aos antepassados. De qualquer maneira havia vencido, era só fazer o jogo da persistência cega que o velho dava-lhe qualquer coisa.

- Leve-me, Dom Reiniger, nem que eu tenha que sofrer o castigo e a punição de saber, eu opto pelo conhecimento.

.

Estava fazendo hora extra no Departamento de Mistérios a pedido de Freher, pois a demanda de serviço com a guerra aumentara terrivelmente, mesmo para os estudiosos da Sala dos Pensamentos. No entanto, somente ele parecia estar naquele lugar a tantas horas da noite, na verdade, talvez o chefe também estivesse em sua sala como sempre, mas o silêncio reinava de forma quase angustiante. Augustus ficava incomodado com tamanha circunspecção. Fazia contas, transformava dados em símbolos, sentia o magnetismo de cada coisa, de cada pensamento emanado dos objetos em estudo, escrevia observações e traçava esquemas de cada padrão trabalhado, aguardando com ansiedade a hora de encerrar o serviço do dia e ir embora tomar algumas antes de dormir.

De repente sentiu um movimento furtivo atrás de si e virou-se imediatamente, vendo apenas a velha sala com suas mesas e o tanque silencioso na meia luz. Devia ser Freher passando, ele esticava um pouco as pernas fora de sua sala às vezes, não? Quando voltou a atenção para o próprio trabalho, porém, sentiu simultaneamente uma mão fria a tapar-lhe a boca com força e a ponta de uma varinha a pressionar-lhe o pescoço. O cheiro que partia do corpo do invasor atrás dele não somente era conhecido, como desejável, apesar de seu corpo estar frio e parecer molhado como quem acabara de sair de uma tempestade.

- _Ruhig, mein lieber._.. [4] silêncio... - a voz de Valkiria soou como veludo em seu ouvido, antes que ela o soltasse.

Augustus virou-se novamente, o corpo pequeno dela completamente coberto e encapuzado, no entanto estava sem máscara, e de onde ele estava conseguia ver suas feições que, longe do normal, estavam abaladas como se a qualquer momento a alemã fosse partir em vários pedaços. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que havia acontecido e como diabos ela conseguira entrar naquele lugar sozinha e não se perder, ela se inclinou, e seus lábios exigentes tomaram os dele, num beijo rápido e urgente que o fez retê-la em si, sentá-la em seu colo e abraçá-la como se pudesse secá-la, esquentá-la, porém o frio dela só parecia contagiá-lo.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Valkiria? Como...?

- Eu não poderei, Augustus, eu não pude... sinto muito. - Ela suspirou longamente, como se estivesse contendo o choro e tentando colocar as palavras no lugar. - Eu não posso cumprir a missão que Voldemort nos deu. Meu avô, ele...

Valkiria interrompeu a própria fala, hesitante. O irlandês observava as faces dela corando enquanto ela admitia a derrota, algo inédito de se ver, a loira daquela maneira tão exposta. Em outras circunstâncias talvez pudesse se aproveitar daquilo, afinal, depois que a terrível calmaria da magia desfeita o deixou, ele percebeu o quanto fora fácil com ela e com a vergonha a que ela o expôs. Porém naquele momento apenas pensava no quê exatamente poderia fazer, se seria melhor tirá-la dali antes que Freher percebesse sua presença ou se insistiria em tentar descobrir tudo o que se passara lá mesmo, quando repentinamente acordou sozinho sobre a escrivaninha, na Sala dos Pensamentos.

Endireitou o corpo e passou as duas mãos sobre o rosto, confuso. Fora um sonho lúcido demais; sempre que ela surgia durante a noite era assim, porém nunca tão aflita, nunca tão abalada. Onde Valkiria estaria naquele momento? Sentiu vontade de sair dali e ir até a mansão procurá-la. Era plena segunda-feira e ela não fora vista passando por ali para chegar ao Wizengamot como de costume, nem na chegada, nem na hora do almoço, nem na saída. Tirou a caderneta do bolso e conferiu, apenas assuntos antigos eram tratados nela, tudo informação que ele já havia lido.

Meneou a cabeça, era ali que a alemã mais estava presente: em sua mente. Depois do que ela ardilosamente lhe fizera, Augustus estava certo de que um efeito colateral que permanecera era aquilo, o compartilhamento de sensações, pois sonhos lúcidos raramente eram insignificantes. Não se surpreenderia se a próxima notícia que recebesse dela fosse a incapacidade de seguir com o plano, assim como se algum dia algo acontecesse a ela, ele saberia. Não estava certo se era algo bom ou ruim de compartilhar, mas de alguma maneira tranquilizava-o naquele momento, fazendo-o até sorrir sob a perspectiva.

Quando Valkiria o procurasse, ele já estaria com outras cartas na manga.

* * *

[1] "Não é ela, a menina do Reiniger?".

[2] "Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém".

[3] Ginnungagap é o grande abismo da mitologia nórdica.

[4] "Silêncio, meu querido...".

O título do capítulo é "Segredo"


	16. Impotências

_Eu me lembro da sombra onde a encontrei_

_gasta e ferida como as maçãs caídas._

_Como elas, estava cheia da escuridão,_

_cheia da doçura que se precipita sobre nós_

_logo após a morte._

- Henri Cole

Ela aparatou no Átrio acompanhada por Scrimgeour, seu braço protetor sobre os ombros e sua voz narrando casos amenos. Aquela palhaçada havia virado rotina, afinal o auror não podia deixar sua namoradinha desprotegida com tantos ataques acontecendo, e, principalmente, por sua atual escapadela para a Alemanha não ter passado despercebida por ele. Rufus não era exatamente um homem que tolerava a independência total de uma mulher, não que tenha falado uma palavra sobre isso a Valkiria, mas ela simplesmente sabia que o excesso de atenção que vinha sofrendo se devia em boa parte a uma tentativa de controlá-la. Ela sorria e se deixava levar; não sabia mais quem era, não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, perdera a certeza de tantas coisas que simplesmente prosseguir apesar de tudo e sem pensar, ainda que não fosse do feitio dela, atraiu-a como uma boa alternativa para se manter até colocar a cabeça no lugar.

No meio do caminho encontraram a agradabilíssima presença de Alastor Moody, que sempre olhava-a torto e não desperdiçava oportunidades de falar mal do Ministro da Alemanha e sua conduta duvidosa perante Valkiria, considerações que naturalmente se estendiam a ela, o que dava bandeira branca para a loira sorrir afetada e dar um beijo polido em Rufus antes de deixar os dois amigos a sós e seguir em liberdade até o elevador. _Ótima_ maneira de recomeçar seu trabalho no Ministério depois de tirar uma licença para "auxiliar nos cuidados do seu avô doente", o que não deixava de ter um fundo de verdade. Seu estômago ainda revirava quando pensava no que viveu nos últimos dias, flashes de lembranças atormentavam-na e o abatimento de seu rosto só podia ser disfarçado com muita poção revigorante e maquiagem.

Quando o elevador anunciou o nível nove, Departamento de Mistérios, ela desceu e seguiu o corredor a caminho do tribunal com indolência quando uma mão puxou-a forte pelo braço, obrigando-a a parar e reiterar mentalmente o quanto o seu retorno estava sendo _excelente_. Augustus virou-a para si, fazendo seu corpo colidir com o dele e o cheiro de fumo e whisky de fogo que ele sempre exalava quase embriagá-la. Estava com saudades do maldito; não importava o quanto tentava ficar por cima, ele sempre exerceria aquilo sobre ela, aquela capacidade de se sobressair perante tudo e distraí-la do vazio. Respirou fundo e manteve as feições fechadas – um mínimo controle, pois necessitava daquilo.

- Não faça isso! Qualquer um pode passar por aqui e ver essa cena. - Censurou o homem, sendo completamente ignorada.

- Precisando me contar algo, Adler? – A voz rouca dele soou em seus ouvidos em tom sardônico, fazendo um arrepio descer por sua espinha automaticamente.

- O que você sabe? – Ela cerrou os olhos, intrigada, e puxou o próprio braço para fora do domínio da mão dele, ajeitando as vestes como se ele tivesse bagunçado-as.

- Não é de se esperar que a senhorita tenha alguma novidade depois de tantos dias fora? – Ele sorriu vitorioso, jogara uma indireta e ela mesma se acusara. Agora ele tinha certeza de que algo a abalara.

Valkiria ergueu os olhos para ele, massageando o braço como se ele o tivesse machucado. Augustus sabia que o gesto simbolizava uma ferida em outro lugar que ela jamais poderia tocar: seu orgulho.

- Encontre-me no Átrio às oito da noite, farei hora extra hoje, após ela... bem, _você-sabe-quem_ deve nos chamar mais tarde. – Ela murmurou, com discrição. - Mas até lá estarei livre.

- E o seu auror cão de guarda, não estará cuidando da _propriedade_?

- Eu dou um jeito nele. Com licença.

A alemã se virou para voltar a seguir o seu caminho, e de fato conseguiu dar alguns passos quando dois velhos bruxos passaram por eles no corredor. No entanto, quando se viu sozinho com ela novamente, Augustus alcançou-a e abraçou-a por trás, encaixando-se na curva de seu pescoço desnudo e aspirando o máximo possível de sua essência, percebendo-a arrepiar deliciosamente perante o gesto. Quando saiu do congelamento momentâneo e pôde reagir, porém, Valkiria deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele, fazendo-o largá-la na hora e praguejar algo às suas costas enquanto se curvava de dor e ela, aproveitando, se afastava e reafirmava:

- Oito da noite, Sr. Rookwood.

.

Ela tragava o cigarro a fundo e agitava o pé suspenso sobre a perna cruzada quase violentamente enquanto esperava-o sentada junto à fonte. Seus tiques eram tantos que a única coisa que a protegia era o patético desconhecimento dos bruxos de que o corpo falava, sim, e não apenas a voz e a mente. Ele não precisava de provas maiores de que os sonhos lúcidos, que se repetiram várias vezes enquanto ela esteve ausente, eram baseados na realidade que ela vivia. Augustus largou-se ao lado de Valkiria, que olhou de soslaio para ele enquanto apagava o cigarro; algumas pessoas ainda transitavam por ali e, como sempre, a loira queria manter a discrição. Fizeram o mesmo que já fizeram outrora: seguiram para um canto isolado e desaparataram, provocando uma leve sensação de _déjà vu_ na mulher: estavam novamente na torre hermética, só que dessa vez ela tinha perfeita consciência de que se tratava o local.

- Sentindo-se nostálgico, Augustus? – Ela murmurou quando os archotes foram acessos e ela aproveitava para analisar o lugar com interesse, deslizando as mãos pelos tecidos que cobriam baús e móveis, tentando desvendar tudo o que havia ali.

O homem se aproximou sorrateiramente por trás e segurou-a pelos dois pulsos, cruzando-os sobre o peito dela enquanto apertava-a em si, paralisando-a e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Não, querida, mas talvez você fique um pouco emotiva quando me contar como foi a sua pequena viagem, não é mesmo?

- Por que a insistência?

Ele a virou para si quando ela perguntou, mas não a soltou. Seus olhos azuis tão próximos emitiam um brilho que deu a Augustus a impressão de que ela poderia, de fato, se partir, e aquilo despertou uma vontade estranha de ampará-la. Puxou seu corpo o mais próximo que pôde, beijando seus lábios com calma, aos poucos aprofundando-se para dentro de sua boca, que parecia mais macia do que o normal; as mãos soltaram seus pulsos para se prenderem em sua nuca, bagunçando o coque de seus cabelos, guiando seus movimentos com cuidado. Valkiria não tentou resistir, abraçando-o pelos ombros assim que ele lhe deu liberdade, ficando nas pontas dos pés para alcançá-lo melhor e percorrer a língua dele num beijo muito parecido com os dos sonhos, porém quente. Aproveitaram daquele momento o máximo que puderam, antes de afastarem as bocas uma do outra sem, no entanto, afastarem os olhares. O irlandês tomou o rosto da alemã nas mãos, de forma senhorial e protetora ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ela ajeitava os cabelos desordenados dele para trás de suas orelhas.

- Conte-me, o que aconteceu, Valkiria? – Ele enfim quebrou o silêncio, fazendo-a menear de leve a cabeça.

- Eu não consegui fazer o que o Lorde das Trevas me pediu, teremos que pensar em uma alternativa.

- Mas como você não conseguiu? Algo deve ter acontecido, você não teria desistido assim.

Ela olhou para baixo com tanto pesar antes de conseguir responder que Augustus achou melhor guiá-la até um dos baús fechados e fazê-la sentar-se sobre ele, ajoelhando-se no chão à sua frente para procurar seus olhos. A estranha relação que havia entre eles envolvia muitas coisas, mas confiança não era exatamente uma delas; ainda assim ele esperava que Valkiria pudesse lhe dizer algo, lhe dar alguma pista – e por incrível que pudesse parecer, ele não estava pensando em tirar proveito próprio daquilo. Vê-la daquela maneira era diferente de sonhar ou imaginar, e dava a ele a impressão de que um lado dele próprio estava desestruturado.

- Eu não posso te contar. Passei vinte anos sem saber... – ela suspirou pesadamente, hesitante. – Não é algo simples, Augustus, eu prefiro que o Lorde das Trevas me torture até a morte do que ter que falar sobre isso com alguém agora. Preciso de tempo para pensar. – Concluiu, esboçando um sorriso fraco e desviando o olhar novamente, dessa vez para as próprias mãos pousadas nos joelhos.

A fragilidade dela era algo quase insuportável de se ver; Augustus jamais imaginou que sentiria tanta falta da pirralha irritante e cheia de si, olhando-o cheia de superioridade e dando ordens como se tivesse alguma autoridade. Tomou as mãos pequenas e apertou-as com firmeza nas dele; se pudesse daria toda a autoridade a ela só para tê-la de volta ao normal.

- Escute, eu irei me encontrar com Horace Slughorn, meu antigo professor. Ele não é muito discreto, trabalha ainda em Hogwarts e é bem-relacionado; é só saber como agradá-lo para tirar qualquer coisa dele. Certamente me dará alguma ideia e nos fará ganhar tempo, tudo bem?

- _Eu falhei_, entenda isso. Não se trata só de Hogwarts; não sei se você percebeu, mas o Lorde possui algum interesse no meu histórico familiar. Por que você acha que eu cheguei aqui com tantas prerrogativas? Não só meu... meu tio-avô já o beneficiou demais no passado, como minha própria mãe sem saber. Augustus, você acha que ele sempre...

Antes dela poder completar a sentença, a Marca Negra de Rookwood ardeu, de modo que ele soltou as mãos dela subitamente e pressionou o local, incomodado. Ela apenas olhou para o próprio braço e esboçou um novo sorriso, igualmente fraco, murmurando:

- Já não era sem tempo... vamos.

.

Ele pediu que ela se ajoelhasse dessa vez, mas ordenou que Augustus se mantivesse de pé e mais distante. O irlandês não entendia alguns caprichos de Voldemort, mas achava melhor não contestar, afinal, sabia o que acontecia com aqueles que questionavam ou desobedeciam. Mais uma conversa estranha teve que presenciar calado, onde eles pareciam falar em forma de enigmas e algumas vezes chegavam a trocar palavras em alemão. Podia supor que o tal histórico familiar de Valkiria era muito mais pesado do que imaginara até então, e chegou a agradecer por ser o último descendente de sua linhagem, pois todas as tramas, mistérios e traições acompanharam o resto para o túmulo. A loira, ao contrário, parecia enrascada por culpa da herança dramática que recebera, algo relativo a uma profecia, a primeira guerra, a morte da mãe e a traição do avô. Ou suposto avô. A mente do moreno formulava teorias incessantemente, no entanto, aquele tipo de coisa era mais difícil de sondar pela mera observação.

- _Bestrafe mich._ – Ela falou, com segurança e firmeza na voz, como se as duas palavras desconhecidas para Augustus encerrassem a questão.

- _Bist du sicher? – _Voldemort riu, se aproximando e fazendo-a se levantar com um menear de varinha, olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos avermelhados, o que ela fez sem titubear. Ele continuou, com a voz estranhamente alegre. - _Bist du bereit?_

- _Ja voll, mein Lord_... [1] – Valkiria confirmou, sem sequer piscar.

- Augustus! – O Lorde pareceu lembrar-se da presença dele repentinamente, deixando a loira displicentemente retornar ao chão enquanto ia até ele, olhando-o com uma espécie de contentamento. – Creio que dará continuidade ao que a sua... – ele olhou para Valkiria por um instante, ponderando em voz alta: – Qual é a relação que existe entre duas pessoas que se enroscam como animais pelos cantos? Eu diria que ela é sua rameira, mas como possui uma posição social superior à sua, ela é pior do que uma rameira. Então digamos que ela seria uma... ah, uma cadela! Bastante desobediente e atrevida, mas sim,_ "cadela"_ denomina bem.

Valkiria permaneceu imóvel e impassível como se ignorasse o que estava sendo dito; Augustus chegou a fremir os lábios como se fosse fazer alguma objeção, no entanto, antes que tivesse oportunidade, Voldemort olhou para ele novamente, os olhos vermelhos assumindo uma expressão de seriedade capaz de calar qualquer um:

- Faça o que ela não foi capaz de fazer. Acredito que já possua algum plano engatilhado, não?

- Sim, milorde. Irei ter com Horace Slughorn para tentar averiguar quais são os pontos fracos que podemos utilizar a nosso favor...

- Ótimo! – O outro interrompeu. – Mande minhas lembranças à Slughorn! Agora me faça um favor, sim?

Ele observou em silêncio enquanto Voldemort se aproximou novamente de Valkiria e estendeu a mão, ao que ela sem necessitar de ordens entregou-lhe a própria varinha. O homem retornou e passou o objeto para o irlandês com descaso.

- Guarde isso para a sua cadela. Acho que não se oporia se eu a retivesse aqui por esta noite, não é mesmo? – Perguntou retoricamente, abrindo um sorriso mordaz. - Está dispensado, mas antes de partir chame Bellatrix. Diga que eu tenho algo para ela.

Augustus obedeceu, porém com um leve temor começando a se formar no fundo de seu peito. Antes de deixar a sala ele olhou de soslaio para Valkiria, que fez um discreto aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, pois mesmo na fragilidade ela ainda parecia se sentir apta a enfrentar uma punição, ou no mínimo fazê-lo acreditar que era. Mesmo assim, nos raros momentos em que Augustus conseguira dormir naquela noite, a imagem dela em sofrimento atormentava-o e como se a tortura estivesse sendo realizada na sua frente. Ela não gritava, a loira jamais gritava, mas o esforço que ela fazia para tanto era enorme; lágrimas pareciam varrer seu rosto enquanto ela continuamente fazia o gesto afirmativo para ele, com uma segurança quase demoníaca.

.

Logo após encerrar a primeira licença, Valkiria teve que pedir a segunda. Não foi difícil convencer Crouch de que estava acometida da mesma gripe estranha que seu avô sofrera; algumas coisas eram altamente contagiosas. Augustus ainda estava de posse de sua varinha e passara os raros momentos ociosos observando-a como se ela pudesse lhe dizer algo. Era perfeitamente reta, discreta, com poucos detalhes ornamentais muito bem talhados; a madeira era a mesma da qual a dele era feita, mogno, porém o núcleo era desconhecido e o comprimento ligeiramente menor. Possivelmente era de autoria de Gregorovitch, que ele ouvira falar uma vez que trabalhava com alguns materiais um tanto controversos.

Ao final do expediente o homem aparatou na entrada da velha mansão, observando como os jardins estavam perfeitamente limpos e bem-cuidados, no entanto vazios sem as flores majestosas que no passado distante sua avó cultivava; a esterilidade dos alemães havia tomado a propriedade inteira. Bateu na porta por educação, sendo atendido por Ziggy que apenas observou-o por um instante em silêncio e permitiu sua entrada. Augustus foi poupado de ter que pensar no que falar para um elfo mudo pela entrada quase imediata de Sigurd no hall, que não fez cerimônias:

- O que deseja?

- Vim ver a sua irmã, se o senhor me der licença... – Augustus já ia seguir em frente, porém Sigurd não lhe deu licença, pelo contrário, se colocou em seu caminho impedindo a passagem.

- Ela está indisposta, volte outra hora.

- Eu tenho algo para ela, Sr. Adler, algo que vai fazer no mínimo falta... – ele mostrou a varinha dela, que ao reconhecer Sigurd fez menção de tentar pegar, porém Augustus foi mais rápido. – Só entrego em mãos, sinto muito.

Estranhamente aquilo fez o alemão dar de ombros e sorrir, liberando a passagem.

- Já que insiste... Acompanhe-me.

Os dois subiram as escadas em silêncio incômodo, Sigurd guiando-o como se ignorasse que Augustus conhecia a mansão como a palma da mão e sabia perfeitamente qual era o quarto de Valkiria. O loiro bateu na porta quase silenciosamente, abrindo após alguns segundos apenas o suficiente para ele próprio espiar lá dentro e anunciar em voz baixa a visita, permitindo a entrada do moreno depois de um breve momento. O irlandês não sabia o que pensar da cena que presenciou a seguir, mas seu cenho se cerrou de forma ameaçadora quase que instintivamente. Rufus estava semideitado na cama de Valkiria com ela amparada em seu peito fardado e cheio de condecorações, tão perfeitamente confortável que dormia com o máximo de serenidade enquanto o auror afagava os seus cabelos.

- Pois não... Sr. Rookwood, creio? O que o traz aqui? – O homem imponente falou baixo, analisando-o com desconfiança, o cenho quase tão cerrado quanto o dele.

- A srta. Adler deixou cair isso. – Ele mostrou a varinha dela antes de deixá-la sobre o móvel mais próximo, a mesa, sentindo uma forte vontade de abandonar aquele local o mais rápido possível.

- Que imprudência, deixar a própria varinha cair por aí! Como foi que isso aconteceu mesmo, se tiver a gentileza de me explicar? – Rufus cessou o carinho que dispensava a Valkiria, prestando atenção total em Augustus, na tentativa de interrogá-lo.

- Acredito que já estava indisposta ontem ao passar pelo Átrio para voltar para casa, pois tropeçou e caiu de repente e eu a ajudei a se levantar. Quando percebi que tinha deixado cair a varinha, ela já havia desaparatado. Essa mulher é um poço de orgulho, deve ter ficado ofendida com a minha ajuda.

- Sei... e como foi mesmo que o senhor conseguiu saber onde ela morava para realizar essa boa ação?

Nesse momento, Rookwood percebeu que Sigurd permanecera na porta observando a conversa, pois o alemão tentou abafar o riso com uma crise de tosse forçada, fazendo os dois que se embatiam olhar para ele por um momento, sem tecer nenhum comentário sobre, no entanto.

- Bem, meu chefe conseguiu a informação com o chefe dela. Os velhos confiam um no outro, e eu achei necessário devolver a varinha para ela o quanto antes.

- Agradeço a boa vontade, Rookwood, e direi a ela que o agradeça também quando se restabelecer. – O auror voltou a acarinhá-la, aparentemente comprando a história do outro.

- Não será necessário.

Augustus estava prestes a fazer uma breve reverência e se retirar quando, do nada, Rufus pareceu iniciar um pequeno desabafo de homem para homem:

- Sabe, Rookwood, eu falo para a Val tomar cuidado, me avisar sobre seu horário de saída quando faz serão para que eu possa acompanhá-la, parar de andar por aí sozinha e sem me falar... com tantos ataques acontecendo, tantos Comensais da Morte à solta... eu sei que ela não é exatamente um alvo elegível, mas sempre pode estar no lugar errado na hora errada, não acha?

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha, pensando se era realmente necessário responder a pergunta. De qualquer maneira, de fato, ela costumava perfeitamente estar no _lugar errado_ na _hora errada_, fazendo _coisas erradas_ fora do conhecimento do auror... _imbecil..._ _"Comensais da Morte à solta"_, _inclusive a que está dormindo em seu peito._ Foi a vez de Augustus quase rir; e a despeito do silêncio que conseguiu ser mantido, Rufus prosseguiu:

- Eu considero um equívoco ela trabalhar, para começo de conversa. Mas como é com Barty, e ela gosta tanto, acaba sendo um capricho permissível, apesar de eu achar que ela se desgasta demais. Deveria guardar suas energias para atividades mais condizentes com a própria posição. Quando nos casarmos eu não permitirei...

A partir da referência ao pretenso casamento Augustus fez questão de não mais dar ouvidos. Se já não ia com a cara do auror, depois desse infeliz encontro passou a odiá-lo definitivamente. Era um cínico, um arrogante, um chauvinista de merda, e quando encontrar palavras em sua mente para descrevê-lo passou a ser uma atividade demasiado nociva, enquanto a voz dele continuava a ressoar irritantemente pelo quarto, o irlandês interrompeu-o bruscamente:

- Sinto muito, mas já está na minha hora. – Dessa vez ele conseguiu fazer uma reverência a contragosto, perante o olhar levemente chocado de Rufus. – Melhoras para a senhorita e boa noite para os senhores. Com licença.

Antes que recebesse qualquer resposta, retirou-se e desaparatou para a própria casa humilde, escura e desorganizada em uma viela bruxa no subúrbio de Londres. Socou a parede mais próxima com o máximo de força, sentindo uma dor imensa nascer de um possível deslocamento em algum osso da mão. Jogou-se na poltrona, alcançando a varinha para dar um jeito naquilo quando começou a perceber que a dor física fazia diminuir a dor moral, a dor de ter que agir politicamente para não se entregar e nem a Valkiria. Um soco seria pouco para descrever o que queria que Scrimgeour sofresse, mas a dor latejante na mão era suficiente para permitir que ele conseguisse enumerar toda a profusão confusa de sentimentos que a loira lhe causava, direta ou indiretamente, com calma e relativa indiferença.

Ódio dela, ódio do irmão, ódio do auror. Impotência perante Voldemort, vergonha por ter sido enganado por ela mais de uma vez. Desejo carnal, paixão, cumplicidade, preocupação, interesse. Vontade de se vingar, vontade de se perder nela, vontade de protegê-la. Vontade de se casar com ela e livrá-la da sina de terminar ao lado de alguém como Scrimgeour. Vontade de se casar com ela e livrar a si mesmo da sina de ter perdido tudo. Ou vontade de simplesmente acabar com todos os jogos e ficar do seu lado, ou ainda, acabar com ela e deixá-la para trás. De toda a dubiedade que sua mente dinâmica o induzia, os pensamentos sobre Valkiria tinham o talento de serem especialmente controversos, mas desde que ela desfizera o maldito enfeitiçamento, a sua presença conseguia trazer à tona o seu melhor lado enquanto a sua ausência causava o contrário.

É, se tinha uma coisa que conseguia entender com tudo aquilo era a relação estranha que Valkiria tinha com a dor física; de fato, ela não era tão terrível, quando contemplada fazia entorpecer muitas coisas. Ainda assim apontou a varinha para a mão avariada e ordenou:

- _Episkey_!

* * *

[1]

_" - Me castigue. [...]_

_- Você tem certeza? [...] Você está preparada?_

_- Sim, milorde."_


	17. Sequestro, Invasões e Ideias

_Trabalhe com ideias e crenças, toque inseguranças como um piano._

_Aproxime-se de forma criativa._

- Jenny Holzer

Um dia de descanso foi o suficiente para Valkiria conseguir retornar ao trabalho; os processos, as aberturas de inquéritos, ofícios, requerimentos e uma infinidade de outros documentos aguardavam por ela para poderem seguir seus caminhos até Crouch. Além do Ministério contar com ela, os Comensais que tinham seus nomes mencionados em tais pergaminhos contavam também com seu conhecimento para encontrar brechas na lei e mandar indeferi-los; e quando não era possível realizar tal coisa, contavam com o aviso prévio dela para poderem se livrar de todas as provas enquanto a justiça se enroscava com suas burocracias e demoras. Seria necessário muito serão para a loira não acabar sendo soterrada pelo número de trabalho acumulado sobre a mesa, pois parte do seu expediente ela deveria gastar ao lado do chefe no tribunal.

Já passava das dez horas da noite quando a última bruxa que permaneceu com ela trabalhando apagou as velas de sua mesa e foi embora, deixando Valkiria e sua pilha de afazeres como as únicas visões no meio da escuridão do gabinete administrativo de Wizengamot. Ela não soube estimar quanto tempo ficou ali sendo acompanhada somente pelo som da própria pena riscando os pergaminhos antes de um vulto longilíneo adentrar o local, fazendo-a deixar a varinha a postos automaticamente. No entanto, quando o homem entrou no raio de alcance da luz de suas velas, ela pôde definir as feições marcadas por cicatrizes e o sorriso cafajeste lindamente esboçado acompanhando o olhar malicioso.

- Não está muito tarde para uma mocinha indefesa ficar sozinha neste lugar deserto? – Ele murmurou com ironia, enquanto sentava-se sobre a mesa na frente dela, sem se importar com os pergaminhos abertos em sua superfície.

Valkiria levantou-se e tentou salvar os trabalhos da displicência dele, mas por algum motivo se deixou rir com a referência a Scrimgeour.

- Já me basta um, Augustus, não comece você também senão eu mato os dois.

- Mata, é? Estava realmente muito ameaçadora dormindo feito um anjo com ele ontem! – Ele ignorou o que a loira tentava fazer e passou os braços em sua cintura, com uma intimidade que ela não recusou.

- Você também dormiria feito um anjo nos braços dele se te enchessem de poção sonífera, _mein lieber_... aliás, eu fui obrigada a ouvir muita coisa sobre a sua visitinha estranha! – Finalmente ela respondeu ao abraço, deslizando uma das mãos pelas costas dele.

- E eu fui obrigado a não torturar o auror até a morte, estamos quites. Se bem que eu não gostaria de sujar o quintal da mansão com o corpo daquele homem...

- Nós podíamos jogar ele aos testrálios, tem alguns vivendo num bosque lá perto. – Ela murmurou, séria, e então olhou nos olhos agradavelmente surpresos dele e segurou o riso, ao que ele fez cócegas em sua cintura, obrigando-a a liberá-lo.

Era algo delicioso poder vê-la rindo depois de toda a tensão que viveram na última semana; seu sorriso branco e perfeito se abrindo espontaneamente, os olhos brilhando com a jovialidade que lhe era condizente. Subiu uma das mãos até seu rosto, trazendo-o até os lábios e cobrindo-o de beijos e mordidas leves, fazendo-a rir ainda mais até chegar ao pescoço e deixar-se inebriar pelo cheiro de lavanda, o cheiro dela que lhe fazia tanta falta.

- E o chauvinistazinho, virá salvar a donzela das mãos do Comensal malvado hoje? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido de um jeito mais malicioso antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha e apertar o corpo com ânsia no braço, a mão que estava no rosto delicado descendo até a gola da capa que ela vestia.

- Não, ele está de plantão... mas me pediu que eu lhe avisasse quando chegasse em casa.

- Hum... então eu irei sequestrar você... – ele falou distraído, observando a própria mão hábil que retirava os primeiros botões de suas respectivas casas e fazendo o mesmo com a camisa embaixo, liberando aos poucos a pele que os trajes ocultavam.

- O que está fazendo? - Ela indagou, observando a dedicação com a qual ele a despia livremente, sem esperar convite ou permissão.

Porém Augustus não pareceu ter ouvido a pergunta, apenas abriu um sorriso satisfeito ao conseguir alcançar a visão do sutiã preto de renda contrastando com a pele pálida. Com um pouco menos de delicadeza abaixou as vestes pelos ombros de Valkiria, incluindo as alças da lingerie, e tomou cada seio em uma mão, sentindo com prazer seu peso, textura e calor. A loira emitiu um gemido baixo e mordeu os próprios lábios quando ele se inclinou para beijar sua carne, sugar e lamber com a língua experiente um mamilo e roçar no outro de leve com o polegar.

- Hei... - ela arfou nas mãos dele, arrepiada, ainda assim insistindo num murmúrio: - O que está fazendo?

- Eu? – Ele falou vagamente e voltou a olhá-la daquela forma que a fazia tremer, largando seus seios e apertando-os contra o peito num novo abraço. – O que eu estou fazendo agora não importa, mas o que _você_ fará na próxima hora sim, e _será_ o seguinte: você irá para a sua casa, avisará ao seu namoradinho que chegou bem e que irá passar o final de semana trabalhando ou coisa que o valha, que não terá nem um minuto para ele, depois deixará uma mensagem para o seu irmão dizendo que estará a serviço do Lorde das Trevas sem previsão para retornar, pegará o que considerar relevante para dois dias e me encontrará na frente do Caldeirão Furado, na Londres trouxa...

- Mas... – ela tentou interromper, ao que ele imediatamente selou seus lábios com o dedo indicador, o sorriso canalha se abrindo mais em seu rosto enquanto olhava-a de cima, imponente.

- Sem _"mas"_, Valkiria. De lá você irá comigo até a minha casa, amanhã sairemos para ver o velho Slughorn e você irá me ajudar nessa tarefa. No mais, querida, você só sairá do meu quarto segunda-feira de manhã, e eu só sairei de dentro de você para comer e para dormir. Minha casa será seu cárcere, e você será o meu.

Ela olhava para ele sem saber que reação esboçar, o que sequer foi necessário, pois logo ele beijou-a com luxúria ardente, fazendo-a estremecer, lânguida de desejo em seus braços, quase convencida a obedecê-lo só pela tentação de passar dois dias com o irlandês à sua disposição. Porém de repente ele se separou dela e simplesmente murmurou:

- Até lá. – E largou-a, fazendo-a quase cair sobre a mesa, se retirando em passos largos do local enquanto ela tentava se cobrir novamente, sem ter chance retrucar nada.

.

Estava louca, não havia outra explicação. Fato era que estava na frente do Caldeirão Furado, observando trouxas indo e voltando pelas ruas sem dirigir o olhar a ela, como se estivesse sob o mesmo feitiço do estabelecimento atrás de si. O clima fresco da noite permitia que ela trajasse a longa capa e mantivesse o capuz sobre a cabeça; ainda cuidava da discrição, mesmo que estivesse louca. Em sua mão pesava a pequena valise, o que a fazia sentir mais vergonha de estar onde estava, esperando o que esperava, há uns bons vinte minutos.

Desde que botara os pés na Grã-Bretanha, Valkiria sentia-se impelida a fugir. A vida real era muito diferente de uma preparação ou um treinamento, não importasse quanta dor estava envolvida nas lições, lidar com seres humanos e suas imprevisibilidades – ou lidar com o fato de _ser_ um ser humano, imprevisível e passível de perder o controle muitas vezes – não era algo que pudesse ser ensinado; paixão não era algo cognoscível. E se ela se sentia levada a fugir de tantas coisas, sensações, segredos e verdades... por que não fugir _com_ Augustus vez ou outra? Por que não fugir _para_ o prazer em vez de fugir _dele_? Era só manter sob o tapete, não era? Valkiria tapou o próprio rosto de repente com a mão livre perante o pensamento, o incidente na Alemanha foi a gota d'água que fez transbordar toda aquela loucura; todos mantinham tantos segredos sujos que o que fazia era quase inocente.

Mas já devia ter passado trinta minutos agora e ela começava a se cansar. Respirou fundo, não era óbvio que ele pregara uma peça? Depois de ter feito coisas piores com ele, o homem se vingara e estava em seu direito, afinal. Meneou a cabeça, se dirigindo à porta do estabelecimento bruxo decidida a retornar quando, antes que ela pudesse tocar na maçaneta, uma mão tapou sua boca, outra cruzou sua cintura com força e sem que ela pudesse reagir, foi levada para outro lugar que a absoluta ausência de luz fazia ser irreconhecível. O sequestrador virou-a de frente e abaixou seu capuz; retirando seus óculos e substituindo-os por uma venda antes de acender as velas que iluminavam o local. Valkiria permitiu que ele fizesse aquilo, pois o cheiro forte de fumo e bebida não deixava dúvidas de que a língua que sentiria invadindo sua boca seria áspera e conhecida. Augustus era mais louco do que ela.

- Fique aqui... - ele murmurou ao separar os lábios e tomar a valise de sua mão, se afastando.

Valkiria pôde perceber que ele largou o objeto em algum lugar no chão antes de se acomodar, a fumaça do cigarro dele atingindo-a depois de um breve momento. Ele tornou a falar, a voz rouca e relaxada, ainda que ordenasse:

- Tire sua roupa, querida. Quero te ver nua.

A loira esboçou uma expressão levemente indignada, mas acabou sorrindo torto quando entendeu e resolveu participar do joguinho dele.

.

Augustus não tinha notícia das horas, não tinha ideia se lá fora o sol já raiava ou se a lua ainda reinava na escuridão, mas apostava na primeira opção. Mesmo depois de um sem número de posições e orgasmos, três cigarros, um banho e uma ceia, Valkiria ainda demorara a pegar no sono sob seu braço atencioso, tal qual uma criança que insistia em ficar acordada. Conversavam trivialidades e de repente ela falou algo completamente sem senso, e quando questionada respondeu em alemão, ao que ele foi conferir e seus olhos estavam fechados. Ele tinha que admitir que ela era adorável às vezes.

Levantou-se o mais silenciosamente que pôde, sentindo-se insone. O banho despertara-o e ele deitou-se com ela apenas para fazê-la dormir; havia ainda coisas a serem colocadas no lugar em sua mente. Caminhou até a cortina, abrindo uma fresta para confirmar a suspeita de que o sol já se desenhava inteiro acima do horizonte e observou o fio de luz que entrou pela pequena passagem iluminar o rosto da loira, que estava imperturbável. Ela provara mais de uma vez naquela noite que confiava nele – o suficiente para fazer o que lhe falara; esperar ansiosa por mais de meia hora; permanecer vendada em um local desconhecido somente com ele, obedecendo-o; e cair no sono em seus braços, dormindo agora sinceramente como anjo.

E pensar que em vinte e quatro horas a alemã estaria contendo um pequeno ataque de nervos para chegar ao Ministério a tempo e com discrição; em aproximadamente trinta horas ela estaria com a língua nojenta de Rufus enfiada dentro da boca; em quarenta e oito horas ela acordaria sozinha em seu quarto na Irlanda, cada vez mais distante dos dois dias que passara com ele. Era muito pouco, longe do suficiente - apenas um toque.

Espreguiçou longamente e caminhou pelo quarto, decidido a voltar para a cama e se obrigar a dormir sem respostas quando seu olhar sobre caiu sobre a valise dela, obrigando-o a fazer um desvio na sua rota, pois ela lhe lembrou de uma ideia terrível, há algum tempo esquecida, porém ainda válida. Abriu-a sem dificuldades e se viu de frente a tudo o que a mulher considerava indispensável para passar dois dias longe de casa e na cama com ele. Roupas, objetos de higiene pessoal, poções... seria algo no mínimo interessante de se averiguar.

.

Não foi fácil para o irlandês separar-se da mulher para ir até Hogsmeade se encontrar com o velho professor no sábado. A parte dele que realmente se preocupava com esses tipos de sentimentos, pois não era saudável e não estava levando-o por um caminho muito seguro ou aconselhável, estava devidamente abafada pela parte que sorria e fazia suas jogadas, deixando Slughorn ganhar várias partidas. Contava vantagem no que realmente importava, permitindo-o entrever discretamente alguns projetos que desenvolvia para o Ministério, para fazer jus à sua posição de aluno prodígio e, principalmente, fazendo-o acreditar em tantas felizes circunstâncias que o fizeram amigo de Bagman e outros nomes célebres, inclusive...

- ...a sobrinha-neta do ministro alemão, srta. von Adler, imagino que o senhor tenha ouvido falar dela.

- Adler, sim, Crouch comentou sobre ela... – o professor comentou vagamente, coçando o bigode e observando as cartas que tinha em mãos. - Ele me contou algo sobre ela, uma moça muito competente, a elogiou muito. E está namorando Rufus Scrimgeour, não? – Ele ergueu os pequenos olhos levemente aflitos, devia estar realmente com uma mão difícil para passar com tanta frieza pela informação.

- Sim, eles estão namorando. – Augustus estava com mais do que uma mão difícil pelo olhar que ele deu ao ter que afirmar isso, justificando imediatamente ao bater com as cartas viradas na mesa, desistindo e deixando o velho ficar com o prêmio da rodada.

- Bom! Já estava na hora dele se acertar, e parece que fez uma boa escolha. Eu gostaria de conhecer essa senhorita, com tantas referências positivas, deve ser um encanto de pessoa! – Finalmente ele falou com o característico brilho no olhar ao tratar de nomes importantes, aliviado em não ter que prosseguir com as cartas que tinha e deixando o jogo de lado por um momento, servindo-se de um cálice de gim.

- Sim, ela me ajudou com um pequeno incidente que eu tive recentemente, sobre as antigas propriedades do meu pai... o maldito espólio que o velho me deixou foi o problema de lidar com elas, o senhor sabe. - O irlandês comentou, aproveitando a deixa e procurando um cigarro no bolso.

- Ah, eu me lembro de Marcus quando era meu aluno... – o homem recostou-se na cadeira, ajeitando o grande volume da barriga enquanto tomava um ar nostálgico. – Ele era muito inteligente, primeiro aluno da Ravenclaw, monitor-chefe, você sabe... de fato nunca me pareceu muito preocupado com o próprio patrimônio, mas daí a perder tudo? Nunca entendi como um rapaz com um futuro tão promissor foi capaz de fazer aquilo, lastimei muito quando eu soube.

- Eu sei, e sempre serei grato pela ajuda que o senhor me ofereceu na época. De qualquer forma, meu pai nunca pareceu se preocupar muito com qualquer coisa que fosse dele. – O moreno concluiu contrariado, o rumo da conversa não estava realmente muito favorável.

Slughorn pareceu compreender que não seria saudável prosseguir com o assunto. Não sabia como reagiria se o próprio pai tivesse acabado com tudo o que eles tinham quando ainda fosse adolescente, mas entendia a dureza do golpe. Rookwood perdera a herança, a família e a beleza em uma só tacada, e o professor sempre se compadeceu dele por isso, assim manteve-o em seu círculo de alunos e conseguiu um estágio para ele no Ministério, se surpreendendo agora que ele estivesse aparentemente tão bem.

- E você, Augustus? Jamais irá se acertar com uma mulher? Está passando da hora também, meu rapaz! – Ele riu, após tomar mais alguns goles de gim e tentando amenizar a conversa.

- É melhor poder errar com todas do que acertar com uma e ficar preso para sempre, não acha? – Riu também, acompanhando o professor e agarrando-se àquela oportunidade. – Por falar nisso, uma amiga recém-casada minha me procurou para tirar uma dúvida, mas eu tive receio em respondê-la, pois o assunto é delicado. Sobre o uso de Nim.

- Entendo... – o velho cerrou os olhos, como se ponderasse.

No momento mais inadequado possível Valkiria abriu a porta do local e olhou de relance para Augustus, estrategicamente posicionado bem de frente à entrada, percebendo também as costas largas do sujeito grisalho e atarracado na frente dele. O jovem remexeu-se de forma incômoda, mas continuou a ouvir atentamente e responder com um sorriso nos lábios quando o professor lhe perguntava algo, enquanto a loira casualmente caminhou até o bar e pediu uma caneca de hidromel à mulher curvilínea que trabalhava ali. Não conseguiu segurar o olhar por muito tempo e virou-se discretamente em direção à mesa dos dois, onde o tal Slughorn parecia dar alguma instrução detalhada para o moreno, que anotava com uma pena - ou com o que um dia fora uma pena - nas costas de uma carta de baralho enquanto o cigarro queimava livre no cinzeiro. Era tão curioso que ela distraidamente tomou a caneca que a moça lhe entregara e pousou-a nos lábios, porém ao primeiro contato do líquido doce em sua língua, ela percebeu que estava consumindo algo em um bar muito provavelmente sujo. Cuspiu o conteúdo de volta ao recipiente sob um olhar levemente ofendido da atendente.

- Algum problema com o hidromel, senhora?

- É senhorita, e não, problema nenhum. Eu engasguei um pouco, só isso. - Ela tentou se desvencilhar de qualquer hostilidade, sorrindo falsa enquanto limpava os lábios com as costas da mão.

- Engasgou olhando Rookwood? Sei... - a petulante comentou, astuta, porém com um certo desdém na voz. - Você não tem cara de mulher da vida, muito pelo contrário. Deveria se manter longe de tipinhos como esse, se quiser o meu conselho!

- Eu o conheço, já foi meu cliente... - a alemã falou, fazendo a outra arregalar os olhos. - Não! Não assim. Eu sou jurista! - Valkiria suspirou, sem querer perder mais tempo com a mulher. - Dê-me mais uma caneca, por favor.

A atendente deu de ombros e recolheu a caneca cheia que estava na frente dela, em pouco tempo substituindo-a por outra. A loira fez questão de pedir para colocar as duas na conta, e não abrir a boca para falar nada além daquilo antes de finalmente se aproximar com aparente eventualidade dos dois homens.

- ...eu tenho certeza que ela será generosa se tudo der certo, e farei questão de lhe dar a sua parte e o seu mérito. - Rookwood parecia concluir um assunto, só percebendo que ela estava ao seu lado quando a sentiu tocar-lhe o ombro.

- Senhores, desculpem-me a intromissão... Sr. Rookwood? - Ela pareceu reconhecê-lo só então, pousando a caneca na mesa antes do homem se levantar e tomar sua mão, beijando-a com o máximo de polidez.

- Srta. von Adler, estávamos falando de você agora há pouco. – Ele apontou para o professor, para fazer as devidas apresentações. – Horace Slughorn, meu antigo professor e um dos melhores em Hogwarts; Valkiria von Adler, assistente de Crouch e sapientíssima assistente jurídica.

Ela lançou um olhar que claramente queria dizer _menos_ para ele antes de se inclinar, trocar um aperto de mãos com Slughorn e cumprimentá-lo como manda a etiqueta.

- Está acompanhada? – O olhar do velho vagou pelo lugar, como se esperasse a sorte dupla de encontrar Scrimgeour com ela, porém sem desanimar quando concluiu que ela estava só. – Bem, junte-se a nós!

- Claro, muito obrigada! – Ela sentou na cadeira que Augustus fez questão de puxar, acomodando-a ao lado dele e de frente para Slughorn. – Se me permitem perguntar, do que falavam a meu respeito?

- Somente elogios, fique tranquila! – O professor adiantou-se, já avermelhado pelo gim. – Bartemius Crouch é um grande amigo, e compartilhou comigo uma visão muito positiva sobre a senhorita! Mas me diga, o Sr. Scrimgeour não pôde acompanhá-la esta noite?

- Ele está fazendo plantões, sabe como é, com essa guerra e tudo o mais... eu mesma tirei o fim de semana para trabalhar, os processos não param de chegar à minha mesa e se eu não levar trabalho para casa, logo receberei um berrador de Crouch! – Ela riu e olhou para a própria caneca intocada, fazendo Augustus quase rir ao concluir que ela continuava sendo uma mulherzinha fresca. – Estou aqui para tentar desanuviar um pouco a mente.

- Quem trabalha no Ministério deve estar atolado mesmo de trabalho! Eu não invejo nada vocês nesse sentido, especialmente o seu namorado, que tem um trabalho tão arriscado. A senhorita deve morrer de preocupação.

_Deveras._

- Oh, sim, é sempre um alívio saber que ele chegou bem em casa.

Augustus, que até então estava apoiado na mão esquerda enquanto tragava com calma o resto do seu cigarro e observava a interação dos dois em silêncio, apagou o fumo no cinzeiro e pousou a mão direita na própria perna, transferindo-a rapidamente, porém, para a perna de Valkiria por baixo da mesa. Ela tinha o talento de permanecer impassível enquanto ele apertava sua coxa de maneira possessiva e se embrenhava por lugares muito indevidos; ainda assim aquilo a fez finalmente criar coragem para tomar um longo gole do hidromel à sua frente.

- E Hogwarts? – Valkiria emendou imediatamente, sem guardar mais o assunto. Disparou: - As coisas estão tranquilas por lá? Sabe, Scrimgeour me falou muito da escola, mas eu ainda não tive oportunidade de conhecê-la, dizem que é tão diferente de Durmstrang... bem, os alunos estão seguros lá, eu espero.

- O velho Dumbledore guarda aquela escola como se fosse a própria vida! Bem, de certo modo é. Não creio que haja lugar mais seguro para aquelas crianças... por falar nisso, a senhorita já ouviu falar do Slug Club, imagino. Scrimgeour fazia parte em sua época, e se não me engano Rookwood chegou a frequentar as reuniões com ele, era veterano quando você era calouro em Hogwarts, não? – O homem dirigiu a pergunta ao outro, que lançou a ele um olhar ligeiramente vago e desdenhoso.

- Lembro-me de algo assim, mas não estou certo.

Slughorn aproveitou o gancho para rir da velha rivalidade entre sonserinos e grifinórios; explicando para a recém-conhecida tudo sobre Hogwarts e a divisão de casas, como se ela também fosse recém-chegada à Grã-Bretanha. Gabou-se dos estudantes que se tornaram ilustres, citando cada um e suas atuais profissões, ao que ela obviamente ouviu e deu corda. Com entusiasmo convidou-a para uma reunião do tal clube, para aproveitar e conhecer Hogwarts, já que era de sua vontade. Em verdade não era; no entanto ela teve que sorrir docemente e aceitar com igual entusiasmo, afinal não só seria desrespeitoso negar como seria também dispensar uma grande oportunidade. Em dado momento o professor levantou-se pedindo licença, afinal tomara gim demais, não precisando de maiores explicações para que Augustus e Valkiria o deixassem ir sem problemas.

- Alunos. – O moreno murmurou quando o velho se distanciou, intensificando o toque da mão que permanecia no colo dela. – Muitos deles são de famílias de... servidores de _você-sabe-quem..._ – falou as três palavras de uma vez, tentando disfarçar tal qual ela costumava fazer. - Já devem estar relativamente preparados para esse futuro, seria só adiantá-lo.

- São crianças... – Valkiria falou em tom igualmente baixo, mais como uma constatação do que como um empecilho. Um sorriso sincero e malicioso brotou em seus lábios quando ela se virou para ele. – Dumbledore deve protegê-los com a vida também, junto com a escola. Serão aliados poderosos, aninhados debaixo das asas do inimigo.

Augustus levou a mão até o rosto dela, apertando-o de leve enquanto olhava-a ao mesmo tempo com contentamento e desejo, como se já estivesse antecipando o resto da noite em pensamentos. Ela piscou em resposta, porém afastou a mão dele rapidamente, sussurrando antes de voltar a tomar alguns goles de sua bebida:

- Estamos em público, _mein lieber_.

.

Ele ainda a deixou sozinha no domingo, para checar se Bagman estava agindo como o esperado. Seria o jogo de estreia do seu filho naquela tarde para os Wimbourne Wasps e por algum motivo Augustus achava que poderia tirar proveito de Ludovic eventualmente, a ovelha negra da família que sem a maldição _Imperius_, o pai ainda renegaria. Valkiria achava-o apenas um desmiolado, mas como deixara o irlandês no comando desse caso, as perdas de tempo eram de sua responsabilidade.

Assim ela aproveitou para arrumar a casa dele - sem convite nem permissão, mas ela enlouqueceria se tivesse que passar mais um minuto sozinha em meio a tanto descaso -; iniciar a leitura de _Hogwarts, Uma História_, cujo exemplar velho ela encontrou entre as coisas dele e, especialmente, conversar com o retrato de seus avós, que jazia na parede de um pequeno escritório improvisado. Gaius e Ailís surpreenderam-se em receber a visita de uma estranha, afinal, desde que o neto salvara o quadro da antiga mansão, eles não viram outra pessoa que não ele. O casal, muito mais amoroso um com o outro do que Valkiria jamais vira duas pessoas idosas serem, se deleitaram em contar histórias sobre a era dourada que eles viveram polidamente evitando emitir uma palavra que fosse a respeito do declínio da casa deles, após suas mortes, pelas mãos do filho varão. Ainda era algo que intrigava a alemã, porém ela e Augustus jamais trocaram uma palavra sobre o passado de suas famílias e pela atual situação dela com a própria ascendência, preferia continuar assim.

- Então você está aí! - O moreno anunciou a própria presença, encostando-se no batente da porta com o sorriso debochado, fazendo Valkiria quase derrubar o chá que tomava e olhar para ele como se tivesse sido pega fazendo alguma arte.

- É uma moça adorável, Gus, você deveria trazê-la aqui mais vezes. - Ailís defendeu-a de pronto, amorosa.

- Sim, mas use feitiços abafadores no maldito quarto, garoto, ou coloque de uma vez um imperturbável aqui! - Gaius sorriu às costas da esposa, um sorriso muito parecido com o do neto.

A mulher censurou-o enquanto Augustus se aproximava rindo em cumplicidade com ele, agarrando a loira pela cintura e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço. Valkiria olhou de soslaio para ele, absolutamente vermelha.

- Ela pode vir aqui sempre que quiser, vovó, _contanto que não se meta mais em arrumar as minhas coisas_. – Ele murmurou entre os dentes, olhando-a de forma mordaz, porém sem receber retribuição nenhuma. – E não se preocupem que depois dessa ela mesma cuidará de todos os feitiços de imperturbabilidade possíveis!

- Não pensem mal de mim, por favor. - A alemã sussurrou, ainda profundamente constrangida. Jamais tivera que ouvir brincadeirinhas sobre aquele tipo de coisa.

- Ah, por causa dos barulhos? Não se preocupe! A Ailís era impossível também, quase fomos pegos no verão de 1910, lembra querida? Estávamos na casa de praia, éramos noivos ainda e ela em roupas de banho era irresistível, convenci-a de entrar comigo... - ele prosseguiria, se a esposa não tivesse se virado para estapeá-lo, algo que ele recebeu com um contentamento quase canalha.

- Venha, minha cara. Quando eles começam... - Augustus sussurrou no ouvido da loira antes de conduzi-la para fora do aposento lentamente.

- O que você estava conversando com Slughorn ontem, antes de eu chegar? – Ela perguntou assim que se viu sozinha com ele na sala, por algum motivo, a quase história conseguiu aliviá-la.

Antes de responder, porém, ele a sentou em seu colo e roubou a xícara de chá de sua mão, tomando um longo gole e parecendo relaxar sobremaneira antes de pousar o objeto na mesa de centro, puxá-la para mais perto e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- O que você passou na sua última visita à Alemanha, uhn? – Perguntou retoricamente. – Você tem seus segredos, eu tenho os meus. – Concluiu o assunto, guiando-a pelo queixo até sua boca, beijando-a de um modo que a fazia prever o que aconteceria nas próximas horas.

Puxou a varinha e tentou se concentrar em lançar feitiços de imperturbabilidade enquanto Augustus ainda provocava-a de forma cafajeste.


	18. Por Meio da Caderneta

_O homem forte cria os acontecimentos e o fraco suporta aqueles que o destino lhe impõe._

- Alfred de Vigny

_[...]_

_Na sexta-feira, 20 de dezembro, será o evento de Natal de Slughorn. Eu terei que ir acompanhada de Scrimgeour, mas Malfoy estará lá também para me auxiliar no trabalho. Como você sabe, Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber e a Sra. Lestrange concordaram em deixar seus filhos e familiares de sobreaviso._

_[...]_

.

A casa escolhida por Voldemort para sediar as reuniões tinha a estranha tendência de se aquecer em demasia no verão e parecer congelar completamente no inverno. Augustus observava a frequência e a força do vapor que seus companheiros emitiam ao falar ou respirar mais fundo, descobrindo assim os humores de cada um. Para a alemã ele nem precisava olhar para constatar que ainda estava acabada por dentro e passando por uma leve crise de nervosismo, perfeitamente camuflada pela máscara inexpressiva que ela usava. Ainda sonhava constantemente com Valkiria e sabia que a única coisa que a fazia sorrir de verdade era ele. Mesmo sem necessidade, seu olhar volta e meia procurava-a como se ela fosse um polo magnético.

- A senhorita está ciente do perigo que estará expondo meu filho? – Andreas Mulciber elevou a voz, mas não estava realmente irado. – Eu o treino exaustivamente durante as férias, o garoto é realmente um prodígio em Artes das Trevas, mas fazer isso debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore? Não sei...

Augustus sorriu torto em deboche, o velho só estava querendo exibir o próprio filho.

- Até onde eu saiba, Damian não foi convidado para a festa. – Valkiria falou com simplicidade, porém desbancando a vaidade do outro imediatamente. – Mas se é tão prodigioso assim, poderá montar guarda e impedir que alguém possa nos ver e sair dali com a _impressão_ errada. Seu treinamento foi bom o bastante para confiarmos nele, senhor?

Mulciber remexeu-se na cadeira, mas obviamente confirmou o próprio talento para ensinar e o do filho para aprender, não importasse o quanto teria que pedir a Merlin depois para protegê-lo de cometer qualquer besteira.

- Eu os considero jovens demais para assumirem esse tipo de responsabilidade. – Wilkes quase interrompeu o amigo, querendo aproveitar o gancho da preocupação. – São só crianças!

- Não seja tolo! Pela primeira vez eu concordo com Adler, é melhor alistá-los desde cedo para evitar a vergonha de ter um traidor e desertor do próprio lar anos mais tarde. – Bellatrix estava claramente abalada ainda com a fuga de seu primo, o primogênito dos Black, além de nunca ter se esquecido do episódio da própria irmã. – Regulus é o mais novo do grupo, e acho que fará um enorme bem a ele já começar a servir Lorde Voldemort.

- Será apenas uma conversa, ninguém sairá com uma Marca Negra no braço dali. – A alemã fez questão de esclarecer para os dois.

- E o que você espera dessa conversa, Valkiria? – Augustus se pronunciou, apesar de terem discutido longamente sobre a utilidade dos alunos desde aquele fim de semana, não sabia exatamente o que ela havia definido.

.

_[...]_

_Pretendo convencê-los a ajudarem-nos com um esquema para infiltrar alguns Comensais dentro Hogwarts; tentarei descobrir todos os pontos de acesso e todas as ocasiões em que seria possível aparatar ou utilizar as lareiras, quem sabe até esboçar um mapa. Como eles são discentes, poderão nos colocar na pista certa e até mesmo nos auxiliar uma vez que entrarmos; coisa que não quis falar na frente de seus familiares, pois Wilkes e Avery já estavam bastante nervosos com a segurança de seus filhos._

_[...]_

.

- E como você espera que seja utilizado um vira-tempo comum em Hogwarts para levar cinco crianças e dois adultos exatamente para o mesmo momento passado? – Ethan Avery questionou, logo após Rookwood mencionar a possibilidade do artefato ser utilizado.

Enquanto o irlandês parecia refletir sobre a pergunta, Valkiria soltou um jato de fumaça ao rir de repente, como se aquilo fosse a parte mais fácil do plano.

- Confie em mim, eu tenho o que é necessário para este tipo de operação.

Augustus sabia que não existia apenas um tipo de vira-tempo, de fato, alguns eram capazes de avançar algumas horas no futuro, outros até de estancar o momento. Mas o que ela possuía, e especialmente como ela o possuía, ele não tinha ideia.

.

Lançou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade no quarto e se ajoelhou no chão, puxando uma mala roxa que jazia abaixo da cama, grande e com ornamentos medievais, as iniciais K.H.R. em iluminura acima do cadeado que a lacrava. Respirou fundo e concentrou-se em falar corretamente as palavras para destrancá-la em segurança, abrindo-a para encontrar várias caixas, pergaminhos, livros e cadernetas com adornos de aparência clerical, que, no entanto possuíam outra origem. Valkiria dirigiu a mão para uma caixa que tinha o símbolo do infinito gravado. Dentro havia um relógio de bolso e doze pequenas correntes de ouro com abotoaduras, que serviriam supostamente para fixar o relógio nas vestes. Na tampa do objeto, duas palavras estavam ricamente desenhadas.

.

_[...]_

Kairos Aevum_, um nome pomposo, não é mesmo? Ele não só trabalha o tempo em sua totalidade como também – e o mais interessante no nosso caso – é capaz de levar a todos que tiverem uma parte da corrente consigo. Você sabe como um artefato destes é perigoso de se manusear, ainda assim acho que vale a pena tentar, especialmente pela sua ação ser quase imperceptível. Se uma ou duas pessoas mexem no tempo, qualquer bruxo experiente seria capaz de notar, mas sete de uma vez em lugares distintos é confuso o suficiente para passar batido._

_[…]_

.

Odiava quando ele beijava sua boca e detestava profundamente quando ele tocava em seus seios por sobre o vestido, eram duas coisas íntimas demais para Rufus Scrimgeour ter com ela. Ainda assim fora conduzida para seu quarto e não conseguiu exatamente encontrar pretextos para negar estar sobre a cama dele, pressionada pelas suas coxas poderosas e recebendo sua língua entre os lábios, enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelo seu corpo e fixavam-se sobre seus seios, a excitação proeminente dele pressionando sua virilha. Valkiria não conseguia esboçar reação nenhuma, e pensou que talvez aquilo despertasse mais luxúria nele.

- Não, Rufus. Eu não sou assim, você sabe. – Ela murmurou, mas parecera lânguida demais para que ele lhe desse ouvidos.

Sentiu-se obrigada a entrelaçar os dedos nos cabelos fartos dele – ok, pelo menos cheiravam bem – para empurrá-lo com delicadeza, fazendo-o olhá-la nos olhos daquela maneira esmorecida e estranha de um homem tomado de luxúria. Não era o olhar malicioso e cafajeste do outro.

- É sério. – Ela falou com um pouco mais de firmeza agora que tinha sua atenção. – Eu não sou assim, você sabe.

- Você está certa, me desculpe. – Ele disse, parecendo até se alegrar com aquilo, sentando-se e liberando seu corpo. Esfregou o rosto nas duas mãos, como se tentasse acordar de um transe. – Eu me empolguei, me desculpe.

Sim, ele se desculpou duas vezes em menos de um minuto; patético. Parecia tentar se livrar das evidências da empolgação, possivelmente desanuviando os pensamentos.

- Está tudo bem. Vamos, ou iremos nos atrasar para a reunião de Slughorn. Posso usar a toalete?

- Já disse para ficar à vontade quando estiver aqui, querida!

.

_[...]_

_O plano é o seguinte: eu me atrasarei deliberadamente para que Malfoy chegue antes de mim e consiga entregar uma parte da corrente para cada garoto e manter a dele em segurança, com discrição, obviamente. Fazendo isso sem mim, as chances de alguém estranhar nossas ações diminuem._

_[...]_

.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro, fechando a porta de forma quase hostil antes de inclinar-se sobre a pia para enxaguar a boca com vigor, passando a água pelo rosto e pelo pescoço a despeito do frio cortante, tentando se livrar do cheiro da saliva do homem. Arrumou os cabelos e desenhou um novo sorriso no rosto, deveria esmerar-se na dissimulação aquela noite. Girou a maçaneta, porém antes que abrisse a porta completamente, ouviu a voz de Scrimgeour, que permanecia de pé de frente à lareira, conversando a sério com alguém.

- ...oficializar uma organização que foi montada pelas costas do Ministério? Isso é loucura! Bagman não tem sido muito conivente com movimentos independentes, você sabe disso. Se encontrarmos qualquer grupo com mais de três pessoas que não consigam explicar o que estavam fazendo juntas já temos que levar todos a interrogatório, imagine uma "ordem" como eles se autoproclamam!

- Pois saiba que muitos dos seus alunos estão metidos nisso, e alunos dos bons! – Alastor Moody respondeu de dentro da lareira. – Nunca vi tantos bruxos talentosos juntos! Você deveria não só sentir orgulho como se juntar a eles na Ordem!

- Eles continuam agindo nas margens da lei, sendo meus alunos ou não, se eu pegá-los fazendo algo ilegal eles vão ter que se explicar, você sabe disso! – Rufus exaltava-se, parecendo esquecer que ela estava tão perto. – Quem está por trás disso?

- Se você não apoia, meu caro, eu sinto não poder te contar! – Moody conseguia estar mais exaltado que ele, e Valkiria imaginou se ele teria consciência da altura da própria voz. – Só te falo uma coisa, se você _me_ pegar, eu me explicarei com orgulho! Esses bruxos estão fazendo mais nessa guerra do que o maldito Ministério com aquele imbecil do Bagman!

- Fale baixo! – Finalmente o loiro censurou-o, agachando perante a lareira e murmurando tão discretamente que Valkiria teve dificuldade em ouvir com perfeição. – A Val está aqui, está no banheiro, mas ainda assim, é bom que não nos escute.

Moody soltou um muxoxo desdenhoso muito audível antes de falar, sem pudor nenhum.

- A espiã alemã está no seu quarto? Ela finalmente liberou para você, é? E você fez o favor de vasculhar bem ela atrás daquela maldita marca estúpida ou ficou deslumbrando demais para enxergar a verdade bem debaixo do seu nariz mais uma vez?

- Cale-se, Moody! – O tom que o auror assumiu foi ameaçador, ainda assim o homem na lareira soltou uma risada triste, como se tivesse a pior suspeita confirmada. Rufus continuou sussurrando: – Escute, eu também acho que deveríamos tomar algumas medidas mais incisivas, Crouch está trabalhando em alguns projetos para nos dar liberdade de fazer ataques mais ostensivos, mas eu não vou me meter com coisas ilegais! Vou fazer ouvidos moucos para o que você me contou hoje em nome da nossa amizade, mas se eu pegar alguém dessa tal ordem...

- Os garotos são discretos, Rufus! – Moody interrompeu, emendando de forma ácida: - Fazem um trabalho bem melhor que muito auror por aí, inclusive alguns que não conseguem reconhecer uma Comensal da Morte mesmo que durma ao lado dela!

- Já basta. Saia da minha lareira imediatamente!

Dito isto, Rufus se reergueu decidido, ao que Valkiria precavida fechou a fresta da porta discretamente e prensou o próprio corpo contra ela. Alguns Comensais já estavam começando a suspeitar que houvesse bruxos se reunindo e montando uma organização antagônica à deles, uma vez que o Quartel dos Aurores, apesar de efetuar prisões vez ou outra, possuía muitos empecilhos para lutar contra eles no mesmo nível. Era óbvio que apenas uma ordem longe dos olhos da lei e do Ministério conseguiria fazer alguma coisa para contê-los. Droga, custava o palhaço do Moody liberar algum nome além do próprio? Rufus treinava desde os calouros aos veteranos, tendo pelo menos uma centena de alunos e nem todos bons o bastante para serem tão exaltados.

- Val? Você está pronta, meu amor? – Ele apenas bateu de leve sobre a madeira da porta.

- Só mais um minuto! – Ela tentou transpassar calma e indiferença na voz.

- Mulheres... – ele murmurou, levemente desdenhoso.

.

_[...]_

_Ao chegar terei que me livrar de Scrimgeour e dar um jeito de me aproximar dos alunos para reconhecê-los. Bartemius Crouch Jr. estará lá, ele faz parte do Slug Club junto com Black, Rosier e Avery, e como é filho do meu patrão e eu me lembro de sua fisionomia, não será difícil eu encontrar uma desculpa para ter com ele e assim me misturar entre os jovens._

_[…]_

.

Rufus Scrimgeour podia perceber como sua acompanhante estava incomodada, sua pele brilhava mesmo estando trajada apenas com um vestido de mangas compridas em pleno Natal e volta e meia ela se abanava e suspirava. Ainda assim contribuía para o abafamento do local com sua piteira que parecia que jamais se apagava, a fumaça se misturando com a dos cachimbos e charutos dos senhores presentes. O auror só não a proibia de fumar porque ao menos ela o fazia de uma forma feminina, bonita até, quase lânguida.

Ele a pegou pela mão para tentar chamar sua atenção, ela que conversava longamente com Slughorn como se fosse um velho conhecido, e na verdade se encontrara com ele pela primeira vez há pouco tempo em companhia daquele irlandês imbecil, num fim de semana em que deveria estar trabalhando. Era certo que o loiro não sabia exatamente por que a escolhera dentre tantas opções que ao longo de anos caíam aos pés dele, loucas para se casarem e herdarem seu nome e suas posses. Talvez fosse justamente pela alemã sempre parecer escorregar por entre seus dedos, ser tão independente e indomável, que ele considerasse que a maior conquista que pudesse ter naquele campo da vida seria ver Valkiria entregue a ele, e sim, tentaria até o último recurso.

Discretamente pegou a varinha e fez um gesto pelas costas dela, lançando um olhar que claramente pedia cumplicidade a Slughorn, que deu um sorrisinho discreto quando percebeu o que fazia. A loira teve sua atenção chamada por aquilo e olhou para Rufus, que apenas apontou para cima e ela pôde perceber que estavam debaixo de um ramo de visgo. Ela naturalmente sorriu e aguardou pela autorização do anfitrião em fazer o que era forçada pela tradição: virar-se para o auror e beijá-lo, ao que ele aproveitou para mergulhar em sua boca. Juntou as suas mãos dela na dele ao final do beijo e acarinhou sua face, tentando fazê-la se concentrar somente nele uma vez que o professor os deixara a sós.

- Valkiria, eu não sei se é o melhor momento, eu...

Ele foi obrigado a parar de falar, pois ela já estava olhando para a outra extremidade do ambiente, de repente apontando para um garotinho loiro com ingenuidade e exclamando de forma quase exagerada:

- Não é o menino do Crouch? Essas crianças crescem rápido, não é mesmo? Não tem nem dois anos e ele era desse tamanho, um poço de timidez. Veja como já está desenvolto!

Rufus coçou a cabeça, confuso. Parecia até que ela sabia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer, e como sempre deslizava da obrigação de ouvir.

- Posso ir lá falar com ele? Me encantaria conhecer alguns alunos, Slughorn deposita tanta confiança neles.

- Na nossa situação temos mesmo que depositar toda confiança nos jovens, Val. – Ele deu de ombros. – Pode, vai lá, eu irei... encontrar alguém...

Sem conseguir terminar o raciocínio ele a viu se afastar para se juntar ao grupo de alunos com sua inerente simpatia.

.

_[...]_

_Uma vez com Bartemius Jr., encontrar Regulus ficará fácil, pois ouvi falar que eles são inseparáveis. Ele estará de sobreaviso e, me reconhecendo, fará o favor de me apresentar aos outros e me dar um sinal para que eu saiba que todos estão preparados._

_[...]_

.

O garoto de cabelos cor de palha e sardas ria abertamente de algo que o moreno de olhos azuis falara em seu ouvido, até observar a aproximação da loira de estatura baixa e sorriso estranhamente perfeito. Barty lembrava-se dela de algum lugar, só não conseguia estimar qual.

- Crouch? Bartemius Crouch Jr.? Eu me chamo Valkiria von Adler, trabalho para o seu pai e você deve se lembrar de mim em uma festa que dei na minha mansão algum tempo atrás. – Ela pareceu ter lido seus pensamentos, elucidando a dúvida antes de estender a mão.

- Sim, acho que me lembro... – ele respondeu inseguro, cumprimentando-a rapidamente e fazendo a loira concluir que a timidez não havia desaparecido por completo.

- Eu também estava lá, se não me engano foi por sua _culpa_ que ficamos amigos. – O moreno riu e deu um tapinha no ombro do loiro, que continuou sem jeito. – Sou Regulus Black, Srta. von Adler.

Ele sim a cumprimentou adequadamente, beijando as costas de sua mão e dando uma piscada de olho discreta para ela, que sabia que não estava sendo cantada por um criança, e sim avisada de que ele estava ciente e preparado.

- Vocês estão juntos na Slytherin? Ouvi falar que é uma ótima casa, de fato, os melhores bruxos britânicos que eu conheço estudaram lá!

- E a senhorita está muito bem-informada! Venha, vou te apresentar aos outros sonserinos. – Regulus adiantou-se e pegou em seu braço com mesura, conduzindo-a com Barty ao seu encalço pelos grupinhos de alunos que se encerravam em conversas e cochichos.

Um garoto loiro de cabelos compridos ondulados e pose aristocrática, outro loiro de cabelos curtos e olhar desconfiado acompanhavam um terceiro de cabelos negros oleosos e o olhar não apenas desconfiado, como desafiador.

- Evan Rosier, Phillip Avery e Severus Snape, esta é a srta. von Adler, colega de Lucius e, portanto, logo seremos colegas dela também. – Ele pronunciou muito baixo as últimas palavras, com o máximo de discrição.

- Bem, é o que eu _sinceramente_ espero. – Ela falou com um sorriso inalterável, apesar de estar contando a presença de dois rapazes a mais do que esperava.

.

_[...]_

_Depois disso será apenas aguardar o término da festa se aproximar para conseguir escapar da sala de Slughorn sob algum pretexto e encontrar todos os garotos e Lucius no labirinto das masmorras. Como o Malfoy já estudou lá, essa parte eu deixei nas mãos dele._

_[...]_

.

Ele achava nojento quando a via beijando a boca daquele traidor de sangue. Tinha sérias dúvidas de que Valkiria realmente fingia para espionar; se ela era, de fato, tão fiel e dedicada quanto parecia ser. Era muito difícil para o jovem Lucius conseguir jogar dos dois lados, o máximo de política que ele conseguia praticar era um sorriso amarelo, mas as feições de desdém ainda permaneciam em seu rosto; e exatamente daquela forma ele se aproximou do casal junto com a noiva. Narcissa concordara em ser a peça-chave daquela parte do plano.

- Boa noite, Scrimgeour, Adler... - ele fez uma breve reverência aos dois, enquanto Narcissa adiantava-se e pegava na mão da alemã.

- Com licença, Rufus, posso pegar Valkiria emprestada um pouco? - Ela sorria como se estivesse prestes a falar com uma grande amiga. - Coisas de mulheres.

- Claro, srta. Black, como quiser. - Ele concedeu e mais uma vez viu a namorada se afastar.

Enquanto passavam pela sala de Slughorn, a noiva de Lucius falava com empolgação sobre o casamento que já estava sendo planejado, apesar do da irmã mais velha ter acontecido há pouco tempo e de todo o escândalo que se abatera mais uma vez na família. Na verdade ela considerava que uma festa tranquila, como haveria de ser seu casamento, serviria para reanimar todos os Black.

Quando se afastaram da presença de qualquer ser, Narcissa olhou séria para Valkiria e passou as instruções detalhadas que Malfoy lhe pedira para passar. Em alguns minutos a alemã se encontrou com os alunos em um beco do labirinto e o colega se juntou a ela o mais rápido que conseguiu.

.

_[...]_

_De lá, nós sete retornaremos as horas que foram gastas na festa, e enquanto nossos duplos estarão se portando bem perante os olhos dos convidados, nós iremos para a sala vazia que Mulciber e Wilkes guardarão e então conversaremos. Os termos eu já te expliquei._

_O que acha sobre isso, Rookwood? Alguma brecha?_

_Augustus?_

_[...]_

.

Valkiria estava perante sete jovens, levemente desconfortável pelos dois que estavam fora dos planos. Fizera questão de ler o mais fundo que pôde da mente de Barty Jr., pois ele era o mais perigoso de todos, porém tudo o que encontrou dentro dele em relação ao pai era amargura e ressentimento, o patrão não fazia o tipo paternal e certamente só tivera um filho pela própria imagem pública, no mais, preferia ficar a sós com a esposa. O outro, por algum motivo que fugia de sua compreensão, fora afiançado por Malfoy, e ela não conseguiu entrar em sua mente com tanta liberdade quanto fizera com o primeiro, mas sabia que ele também guardava algum ressentimento contra uma figura masculina.

Olhava de um para o outro enquanto falava, querendo ter o mesmo talento de Augustus para ler os gestos e expressões das pessoas. Todos pareceram extremamente envaidecidos com as propostas de poder do Lorde, inclusive Barty, apesar da timidez, e aceitaram de pronto servirem a ele como uma espécie de treinamento, afinal se tudo desse certo, era claro que teriam os favores do líder e receberiam as glórias de serem os mais jovens Comensais da Morte marcados.

_._

_[...]_

_Você escreve demais nesta maldita caderneta. Veja a hora, mulher! Eu dormi aqui. Tente ser mais sucinta da próxima vez... em relação ao plano, há brechas sim, igual a tudo na vida. Eu sugeriria a você levar todas as correntes do tal vira-tempo, em primeiro lugar. Lide com a imprevisibilidade, é possível que algum sonserino entre de gaiato na história e saiba, se eles quiserem, eles entram. Não os rejeite, não duvido do potencial de ninguém daquela casa._

_Em segundo lugar, tome cuidado, pois as paredes daquela escola têm olhos, ouvidos e bocas. Não é só com Dumbledore que você deve se preocupar, apesar de ser com ele que você mais_ deva se preocupar. _Fantasmas, Filch, Madame Norah, retratos, poções Polissuco... acredite, eu já vi (e fiz) de tudo enquanto estive lá._

_Seja exata também com o horário de saída e retorno que utilizará. Se você aparecer tanto cedo quanto tarde demais para o seu auror ele vai ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha. Não o subestime tanto, ele engole as suas mentiras porque é um idiota, mas até mesmo um idiota cai na real às vezes._

_É bom a senhorita ser bem específica com os limites que os alunos terão. Eles podem se afobar e querer fazer mais do que foi pedido. Se for somente para destruir a credibilidade de Dumbledore, não os deixe tentar matá-lo. Ademais, eles são muito jovens, não espere colher frutos de forma rápida. Dê tempo a eles._

_No mais, só acho que isto tudo seria muito mais agradável de ser discutido em minha cama. Ou na sua._

_[...]_

.

Ela tropeçou em uma droga de um rato na saída, mas conseguiu retomar a postura e ver cada um dos garotos tomarem seus caminhos, Lucius despediu-se dela breve e formalmente enquanto ela foi à toalete encontrar-se com Narcissa como fora combinado. Valkiria contou no relógio com exatidão o momento de retornar à festa com a loira ainda falando-lhe sobre bodas e convidando-a para festa, pois não seria desagradável como fora sua irmã e deixar alguém de tão boa família sem convite para o lindo casamento que teria.

Rufus recebeu-a da mesma maneira que sempre a recebia de volta, com um beijo que parecia querer mostrar a todos os presentes que ela era dele, como se alguém ali se importasse.

- O que a Black queria? - Ele questionou, com leve desconfiança.

- Tagarelar sobre o casamento dela enquanto eu a acompanhava à toalete. - A alemã deu de ombros, observando por cima do ombro dele uma pequena comoção que acontecia na festa.

- Valkiria, falando nisto... - Rufus procurou seu olhar antes de prosseguir, mas logo a viu mais uma vez com a atenção dispersa.

- O que está havendo? - Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça, indicando a cena que via.

- Ah... Dumbledore resolveu dar o ar da graça. Disse que estava frio demais em seu escritório e não haveria mal em tomar um golinho de hidromel. Agora todos estão disputando a atenção dele.

Pela primeira vez ela e Rufus pareceram partilhar de uma coisa: a expressão de desagrado perante aquela figura. Valkiria já havia feito tudo o que deveria fazer naquele lugar, já estava mais do que na hora de partir dali.

- Você se importaria se eu já fosse embora?

- Não, querida, eu te acompanho se quiser. Mas temos que nos despedir de Slughorn primeiro, não ficaria bem se deixássemos a festa sem dar uma palavra com o anfitrião.

Ela suspirou levemente chateada, Slughorn estava próximo demais de Dumbledore, mas pensou que, com tantas pessoas ao redor, seria difícil ele reparar nela se fosse rápida. Algumas vezes encontrara o ancião no Wizengamot, fora apresentada a ele formalmente, mas nunca passara muito tempo próxima e evitava a todo custo olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele a deixava realmente nervosa, mais ainda depois do retorno da Alemanha. Porém, como um imã que se atraia ao nervosismo dela, o velho olhou-a direto nos olhos por cima dos óculos quando ela se aproximou, e sorriu com a habitual e doce polidez. Ele _sabia_, Valkiria estava certa de que ele simplesmente _sabia_.

- Rufus, Valkiria... não esperava encontrá-los aqui! - Ele disse, fazendo as atenções de repente se voltarem ao casal.

- Na realidade estamos de saída já. Viemos cumprimentá-lo e nos despedir do anfitrião. - O auror tomou a vez, enquanto a loira se escondia parcialmente atrás do ombro dele.

- A noite é uma criança ainda, e vocês tão jovens... deveriam aproveitar mais a magia que Hogwarts tem a oferecer, especialmente você, Valkiria. - Ele levantou a taça a ela, que sorriu brevemente e se agarrou um pouco mais forte no braço do companheiro.

- Obrigado, mas estamos realmente partindo. Slughorn, Dumbledore, senhores, uma excelente noite... - Rufus reverenciou a todos de forma genérica.

- Senhores, Slughorn, foi adorável, obrigada. Com licença. - Valkiria o seguiu, o mais simpática que conseguiu ser.

.

_[...]_

_Aliás, loira azeda, eu espero que compre algo no Natal para mim. O retrato da minha avó não me deixaria em paz se eu não te desse algo, então já estou avisando para não ficar sem graça no dia._

_Apareça quando puder, não me obrigue a sequestrá-la novamente._

_E boa sorte com seu plano._

.

Ela não poderia respirar mais aliviada do que quando chegou livre pela lareira da sala de visitas da sua mansão. Ou quase livre. O namorado permanecia com ela, e agora olhava-a como se esperasse alguma coisa.

- Rufus, muito obrigada por ter ido comigo, sua companhia como sempre me ajuda a passar por estes eventos chatíssimos... mas agora se eu puder me retirar, estou exausta... - ela não precisava dissimular a última parte, suas olheiras naquela hora falavam mais por ela do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Não sem isto... - ele a segurou forte pelas mãos e se ajoelhou em sua frente, agora sim chamando sua atenção, mais pela perplexidade do que por qualquer outra coisa. - Tentei conversar com você a noite inteira, mas talvez seja melhor te pegar de surpresa, afinal...

- Eu não estou entendendo. - Ela sorriu com doçura, intimamente querendo chutá-lo de volta à lareira enquanto observava-o retirar do bolso interno da capa uma caixinha; uma maldita caixinha que ao ser aberta por ele revelou um anel nada discreto, o ouro e o diamante brilhando tanto que deixavam-na nauseada.

- Valkiria von Adler, quer se casar comigo?


	19. Aurora Boreal

_Se piedade, compaixão e ternura visitarem seu coração; se ela deixar meu trabalho para brincar com velhas doçuras; então a minha vingança será conhecida._

- Crowley

Não era verdade o que ouvira, não poderia ser verdade. Não que não tivesse pensado na possibilidade e não que considerasse que a coisa fosse muito para frente. Não, jamais. Mas incomodava profundamente ouvir tantos burburinhos e fofocas sobre o assunto, despertava nele uma vontade insana de dar um soco em cada linguarudo e mandá-lo cuidar da própria vida. Quando ergueu os olhos saindo dos próprios pensamentos ela vinha, parecendo ter sido evocada por ele, andando abraçada em pergaminhos ingenuamente como se não tivesse feito nada demais. De fato, chegou até a sorrir para ele, um sorriso incontido, desses que brotam ao rosto e é quase fisicamente doloroso desfazê-lo; e ele corresponderia sinceramente se os boatos que a cercassem não fizessem aquele gesto amável se tornar mais cortante do que um espinho.

- Rookwood. – Ela o cumprimentou quando se aproximou.

- Adler... – ele retribuiu com a voz amarga e antes que ela se afastasse do alcance dele, pegou-a pelo pulso com força, ouvindo o barulho dos pergaminhos indo ao chão e de uma exclamação de surpresa e incômodo.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou ligeiramente aflita, porém ele já não parecia perceber mais nada ao seu redor.

Os olhos castanhos estavam grudados na maldita joia no dedo anelar de Valkiria, e ele observou-a por um tempo que parecera uma eternidade para os dois. O que via não era um anel, não era a mão dela espremida na dele, não eram os olhos azuis além, admirados pela sua atitude sem sentido. O que ele via era algo que o fazia temer, que o fazia se sentir pequeno, deformado, impotente. Não importava a falsidade da situação, ela ter aceitado o pedido de Scrimgeour com a maior naturalidade do mundo, sendo ovacionada por todo o Ministério e pelos cidadãos de bem da sociedade bruxa como se estivesse fazendo a coisa certa e digna para quem ela era, para o que ela merecia, era algo tão insuportável que ele soltou um murmúrio repreensivo e triste antes de largá-la com quase tanta violência quanto a puxou, dando as costas sem dizer uma palavra e seguindo seu caminho pelo corredor.

A loira não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer, o que pensar. Quase tanto tempo quanto ele passou olhando sua mão, ela passou vendo-o se afastar em passos largos até a porta negra e desaparecer por trás dela. Bufou exasperada e meneou a varinha para fazer os pergaminhos voltarem para os próprios braços. O que diabos ele esperava? Não estava ciente da própria posição, da situação que viviam, ela não o havia alertado? Homens e suas tolices.

E acabou por considerá-lo ainda mais tolo quando, na manhã de Natal, fora acordada pela batida insistente de uma coruja horrenda na janela, que pousou em sua mão quando a deixou entrar e estendeu a patinha onde uma caixinha muito parecida com a de seu anel de noivado estava embrulhada, porém, em vez de um anel – para alívio de Valkiria – havia um bilhete e algo envolvido em veludo verde escuro. O pergaminho trazia o garrancho inclinado de Rookwood formando um seco _"Eu disse que eu lhe daria um presente, aqui está."_, e de dentro do veludo ela viu escorregar até a madeira da penteadeira um fio de ouro onde uma opala azul iridescente em forma de ovo era sustentada for adornos tão delicados quanto o cordão.

Podia ser uma tolice dele, mas depois dela se certificar que não havia nenhum resquício de Arte das Trevas no objeto, foi com uma pontada de vaidade e alegria que ela pousou a joia no colo e se fitou no espelho com ela, a pedra quase no mesmo tom de seus olhos, emitindo um brilho esverdeado como se contivesse uma aurora boreal dentro de si. Considerava-a de longe mais bela, e certamente fazia-a mais feliz do que o anel de diamante impassível e gélido em seu dedo.

.

O velho homem cruzou o caminho de neve que separava o portão da escadaria que antecedia a entrada da mansão, incomodado com o fato do chão branco ceder sob seus sapatos e encharcar a barra de sua capa. Ele odiava ter que sair de casa e viajar em dias como aquele, mas a necessidade o levava a ter que passar por cima das próprias preferências. Entrou sem bater, afinal o local ainda lhe pertencia; Ziggy logo veio ao seu encontro, e ao constatar que o interior da casa estava ao menos devidamente aquecido, Reiniger entregou-lhe o chapéu e a capa, ajeitando as roupas sociais que trajava por baixo antes de começar a percorrer o local em silêncio. Como há algum tempo Valkiria se negava a responder suas corujas e comparecer perante ele na Alemanha; era ele quem deveria ir até ela na Grã-Bretanha.

Como era a primeira hora da manhã, ele imaginou exatamente onde ela estaria, e o som da música clássica quando se aproximou do estúdio somente confirmou sua suspeita; nem sempre manter hábitos era uma atitude segura. Girou o trinco e a porta de madeira foi arrastada com leveza por sua mão, abrindo para a visão uma sala espelhada onde a pequena loira apoiada na barra com postura perfeita elevava a perna e o braço direitos formando ângulos perfeitos. Ela não olhou para ele, mas estava ciente de sua presença. Prosseguiu no compasso lento do adágio, inclinando-se para frente com elegância e levando a perna direita para trás, fazendo-a se manter em uma linha reta com seu quadril até a cintura; o controle de seus movimentos eram tão perfeitos quanto a contenção de seus sentimentos – ou mais.

Ela desceu o tronco, formando 90° com a perna esquerda enquanto a outra elevava-se mais, quase atingindo uma abertura perfeita. O velho cruzou os braços, tão dissimuladamente pacífica ela estava, ele permaneceria; e somente depois de uma série daqueles exercícios vagarosos e tediosos, que duraram segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, a sequência obrigou-a a apoiar o pé direito e a mão esquerda na barra, descendo com a coluna em cambré e olhando direto para os olhos dele enquanto a cabeça terminava de desenhar o movimento.

- _Onkel._ – Valkiria murmurou em uma fraca saudação, antes de girar o tronco e retornar, deitando-se sobre a perna esticada e segurando o próprio pé.

- _Mein Walküre._ – Ele respondeu, fazendo-a rolar os olhos discretamente.

- O que faz aqui tão cedo? – Ela prosseguiu aos murmúrios, enquanto erguia o pé firme em sua mão para além da cabeça.

- Nunca é cedo demais para um velho visitar a sua parenta mais valorosa... – observou-a inclinar a cabeça para trás com indiferença. – A menos que algo tenha mudado.

Em lentidão silenciosa ela interrompeu a série, voltando a pousar os dois pés no chão e, com o auxílio da varinha, desligar a música. Substituiu as sapatilhas delicadas por sapatos fechados e envolveu o corpo em uma pesada capa, pois logo perderia o calor. Colocou-se de frente a ele, temerária além do que Korbinian esperaria dela.

- Soube que eu estive com Koloman?

- Eu sei que você esteve com Koloman a sua vida inteira e nunca gostou disso. – Ele manteve os braços cruzados, no entanto o olhar se tornando cada vez mais severo.

- Vocês guardam segredos muito doentios, irmãos Reiniger, mas ele ao menos me revelou os dele. - Ela sorriu com a mudança no olhar do homem, que se tornou mais curioso e menos ameaçador.

- O que você sabe? - Ele perguntou, demonstrando vulnerabilidade.

Valkiria simplesmente olhou a fundo nos olhos dele, um olhar vazio, fechado, que o fez se arrepender por tê-la ensinado a ser tão boa oclumente. Passou por ele e seguiu pelo corredor, como se tê-lo ao seu encalço não fosse mais incômodo do que possuir uma sombra. Ela provocava, e Reiniger sabia que aquilo escondia algum objetivo escuso, mas a paciência que se esvaia dele o levou a estender a mão e agarrar o fio de ouro que estava pendurado na nuca exposta dela, enrolando-o o puxando-o com força, fazendo-a se chocar contra ele e soltar um fraco gemido de dor, enquanto as mãos tentavam abrir espaço entre o colar e o pescoço para que pudesse respirar.

- Vocês estão tramando algo... - o velho murmurou entre os dentes, antes de quase cair para trás quando Valkiria conseguiu desaparatar, deixando-o somente com a delicada jóia na mão.

Sem ter tempo de se arrepender definitivamente por tê-la treinado tão bem, ele a viu aparatar na sua frente com a varinha apontada direto para o seu peito, a mão esquerda estendida e a cabeça erguida em superioridade, mesmo que ainda tivesse o pescoço marcado.

- Entregue-me o colar e vamos tomar um chá. Bruxos à sua altura resolvem as coisas assim, e não atacando os outros pelas costas.

.

_"O crepúsculo da nossa Guerra se aproxima e o Portador da Relíquia cairá pelas mãos do Grandioso; mas quando a batalha atingir seu ponto máximo, o sol se erguerá para o Herdeiro de Slytherin, que caminhará entre nós como o mais poderoso Mago Negro, superior a todos que o antecedeu, até mesmo ao Portador. Ele cortará os laços com a sua origem, seu nome e seu rosto, e o reinado de sua marca será o último conhecido por uma era." _[1]

Os olhos da pequena Klarissa estavam fora de foco e as palavras pronunciadas por ela não carregavam a sua voz, e sim uma parecida com a de alguma anciã. Quando o transe acabou ela apenas olhou para Koloman e desfaleceu ao chão, inconsciente, sendo socorrida por ele imediatamente enquanto Korbinian se debruçava sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo, que jogava com o irmão antes de serem interrompidos, e refletia sobre as palavras dela, rapidamente percebendo como dar um xeque-mate no rei adversário. A única coisa capaz de separar em definitivo os dois gêmeos foi desencadeada pela presença dele naquele momento e sua ausência nos próximos.

Por anos a fio o sábio Koloman guardou a profecia consigo no lugar mais adequado para tanto, o Departamento de Mistérios no Ministério da Alemanha, que ele chefiava quando Grindelwald estava à frente no poder. Era ali, entre tantos estudos e experimentos que até pouco tempo atrás eram controversos, como a tentativa de cura de bruxos abortados, controle da licantropia, ressurreição dos mortos e desenvolvimento de magias novas, e sob certos pontos de vista terríveis - somente ali que ele escutava aquelas palavras, várias vezes seguidas, sem desejar acreditar que fossem proféticas de fato e sem ter coragem de levá-las ao homem no poder ou mostrá-las quando ele ia visitá-lo; amava-o demais para tanto.

Já Korbinian levou a profecia consigo para o Reino Unido quando se recordou onde já ouvira falar o nome de Slytherin. Não esteve com o irmão quando a primeira parte - e a mais terrível - aconteceu, e Koloman teve que tomar tantas decisões difíceis, tantas atitudes grandiosas e temerárias. Não observou Klarissa crescer e sucumbir ao amor ilógico por um ex-prisioneiro da guerra e não pôde censurar quando o pai dela, amando-a de maneira mais ilógica ainda, permitiu que o casamento acontecesse. Por isso, quando retornou na companhia daquele estranho jovem, não encontrou exatamente o que esperava e suas ações não tiveram os resultados desejáveis.

.

- Você não só mostrou para Klarissa o resultado de sua profecia como também esperou que ela aderisse à sua causa. Ela não resistiu à verdade. - Valkiria concluiu, calmamente.

- Sua mãe morreu depois de ter com Koloman, _mein Kind_, talvez ele tenha mostrado a ela o que mostrou a você, esse grande e terrível segredo que ele carrega. - Ele falou a última sentença com o desdém de quem queria comprar.

- Você sempre se disse fiel a uma causa, fiel a Grindelwald, fiel a Voldemort. Seus discursos me inflaram, me construíram, me lapidaram perfeitamente, e então eu descubro, _Onkel_, que o senhor não é fiel a nada além da própria ganância e da inveja que sente de Koloman. Imagine como eu me sinto. - Sua voz estava gélida como a neve.

O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas, tomando um ar quase irônico antes de responder:

- Está vendo? Está quase se matando, já. Você não deveria sentir _nada_; se existe ainda um grande motivo de reprovação em seus atos é esse. O que fará? Algumas palavras minhas e Voldemort tira os favores que te concede, e com tantas falhas talvez seus méritos não brilhem sozinhos; com uma ação eu te tiro desta mansão, te mando de volta para a igrejinha do seu avó... ou você se enroscará no amante que te deu isso? - Ele direcionou o olhar para o colar que estava novamente no pescoço dela, avaliou-o antes de abrir um sorriso torto. - Vai acabar tal qual uma cadela imunda carregando filhotes pestilentos de um qualquer, tão cheia de fraquezas quanto...

- Klarissa. - Ela encerrou o pensamento dele, a expressão inalterada. - Eu sou um dos filhotes pestilentos dela, mas sou mais fiel do que você.

Valkiria levantou-se, fazendo-o se retrair um pouco antes que ela passasse a caminhar pela sala de visitas tranquilamente.

- A situação é a seguinte, Reiniger: o Departamento de Mistérios britânico não tem o que você busca, nem possui muitas coisas interessantes, para falar a verdade. Está perdido, não há como rastrear. No mais permaneço aqui, permaneço na guerra com Voldemort, mas ainda não estou certa sobre qual de vocês dois eu devo mais obediência. Faça o que quiser, mas eu sou publicamente sua sobrinha e você é, publicamente, Ministro da Alemanha. Não se meta em mais escândalos. - Ela sorriu, por fim.

Korbinian pareceu refletir longamente sobre as palavras dela. Não adiantaria usar _Imperius_, Legilimência, nenhuma forma de tortura. Infelizmente aquilo que ele menos esperava, a sua criatura, estava se voltando contra o criador; então ele respirou fundo, tentando puxar a resignação do âmago do seu ser de pedra.

- Você irá se casar com o auror? - Perguntou, pela primeira vez se parecendo remotamente com uma visita se atualizando sobre o anfitrião.

- Não. Há marcas que eu posso esconder temporariamente por transmutação, mas não permanentemente. - Ela serviu-se de chá antes de voltar a se sentar perante ele, o diamante de fato parecendo neve ao se aproximar do céu da opala iridescente quando ela levou a xícara até os lábios.

- E quanto o seu amante faz por si mesmo? - Ele questionou de forma enigmática, fazendo-a levantar os olhos. – Não se casará com o auror, não se preocupa em procurar outro pretendente... Sigurd me contou que o homem com quem você tem se encontrado se trata de alguém bastante desfavorecido em comparação a você.

- Meu favorecimento vem de você, titio. Logo, se ele realmente quisesse algo, teria que seduzir a você e não a mim, uma vez que com poucas atitudes você me transformaria numa camponesinha beata novamente, como fez questão de ressaltar hoje. - Ela respondeu, a firmeza em sua voz fraquejando levemente.

Korbinian sorriu então, pela primeira vez com alguma sinceridade.

.

Augustus conseguiu abrir a porta de casa na terceira tentativa enquanto a prostituta tão bêbada quanto ele ria, despertando-lhe uma certa vontade de dispensá-la mais rápido do que pretendia. Se fosse Valkiria ela abriria para ele – na verdade, aparataria com ele para o interior do local –, possivelmente criticando o seu estado ébrio, mas não se importaria com aquilo, calaria sua boca com a própria língua e devoraria ela inteira pelo menos três vezes antes de chegar até a cama. A garota ao seu lado se apoiou nele e o beijou no pescoço quando ultrapassaram a soleira, antes mesmo de acenderem as luzes, e seus pensamentos anteriores o fizeram aceitar o beijo e prensá-la contra a parede; por que não devorá-la três vezes ali também, mas em vez de chegar até a cama, pagá-la e mandá-la embora de uma vez? De qualquer maneira ela não seria capaz de sustentar uma conversa como a loira sustentava.

Apertou os seios dela com força enquanto invadia o meio de suas pernas com a coxa, ela parecia se divertir com aquilo, há algum tempo ele não encontrava uma mulher da vida tão bem-humorada. Riu junto com ela e pegou-a pelo pescoço, conduzindo-a até a poltrona com ele e sentando-se enquanto a mulher, entendendo o recado, ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a desfivelar seu cinto. De repente os olhos de Augustus, acostumados com a escuridão, identificaram um vulto em sua frente. Puxou a varinha na hora e ordenou que ela se acendesse, revelando na luz a figura de Valkiria de pé e impassível com um livro em mãos. Ela olhou para a prostituta abaixo e rolou os olhos, não lhe agradava ter que falar algo na frente de mais uma delas novamente.

Pensou em simplesmente desaparatar antes de ser vista por ela e antes que Augustus percebesse que sua presença não era uma ilusão alcóolica, no entanto a garota, notando o estado de surpresa do homem, levantou a cabeça e virou para trás; na hora tentando se colocar decente e fingir sobriedade, enquanto ele permanecia pateticamente sem saber o que dizer, imóvel.

- É sua esposa? – Ela perguntou a ele, antes de se dirigir à loira com certo temor. – Ele não me disse nada, se eu soubesse...

- Prostitutas têm código de honra em se tratando de homens casados, por acaso? Durma em paz, criança, eu não sou esposa dele. Mas faça-nos o favor de dar o fora daqui, sim?

Valkiria indicou a porta com um movimento de cabeça, ao que a moça não esperou duas vezes para sair por ela, ameaçada pelo tom da alemã. Quando se viu finalmente a sós com o homem, aproximou-se e empunhou a varinha, num movimento rápido antes que ele se queixasse:

- _Aquamenti. _– A água fria caiu sobre a cabeça e o corpo dele, fazendo-o levantar-se imediatamente para sair do raio de ação dela, incomodado.

- Filha da mãe! O que você quer Valkiria? Que merda... – ele praguejava enquanto tentava se enxugar em uma capa suja que estava largada em outra poltrona. Somente a água para fazê-lo acordar do transe e perceber que ela de fato estava ali, e não ficar exatamente grato por aquilo.

- Cale-se. – Ela ordenou, pousando o livro que carregava na mesa de centro e conjurando um pequeno vidro de poção. – Tome isto.

- Não! – Ele olhou para ela finalmente, que com frieza segurava o frasco em sua frente, ignorando a infantilidade momentânea.

Augustus estava sem escolha, pegou o objeto da mão dela com rispidez e virou seu conteúdo na boca. Em poucos segundos começou a se sentir um pouco mais lúcido, um pouco mais calmo. Ela se aproximou com lentidão, observando-o sentar-se no braço da poltrona e esfregar o rosto, aos poucos retornando em si. Valkiria não resistiu mais um minuto, quando ele abriu os olhos novamente ela se encaixou entre suas pernas e, tomando os cabelos molhados nas mãos, enterrou-se em sua boca que ainda assumia o gosto amargo da poção; ela não se importava, percorria a língua áspera com a sua, sentia seus lábios frios encaixados perfeitamente nos dela e deliciava-se com o beijo. Augustus passou a corresponder depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, prendendo-a pela cintura e trazendo-a consigo enquanto escorregava para trás no móvel, deitando-se com ela sobre ele.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – Ele perguntou num murmúrio assim que separaram os lábios.

- Vim trazer seu presente de Natal. – Ela respondeu com simplicidade.

Ele sabia que mais uma vez deveria sentir puramente raiva dela, mas a possibilidade de tê-la nas mãos, possuir seu corpo quando ele já assumia que não mais poderia tê-lo, mesmo que nenhuma palavra tivesse sido pronunciada sobre aquilo, o fez preferi-la a qualquer presente. Quando a loira fez menção de se levantar, ele puxou-a de volta e travou seu corpo no dele, colando a boca em seu pescoço por um tempo antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido, o hálito acre e alcóolico fazendo-a esquentar:

- Dane-se ele, eu tenho tudo o que eu quero aqui...

Suas mãos começaram a percorrer o corpo de Valkiria com ânsia, procurando seus focos de prazer. A alemã mordeu os próprios lábios, respirando fundo; não poderia ficar, Rufus fechava o cerco mais e mais e agora Reiniger estava na sua cabeça também. Fora o cansaço, pois em nenhum de seus trabalhos havia folga, mas era justamente o cansaço fazia seu corpo esmorecer e implorar por aqueles toques, e quando percebeu a mão de Augustus já havia vencido a barreira de suas vestes e encontrava-se dentro de sua roupa íntima, massageando seu sexo enquanto a língua passava por trás de sua orelha. Por que ele sempre tinha que prendê-la daquela forma?

- Eu tenho que te contar algo... – ela murmurou de maneira sôfrega, virando-se para ele, tentando mirá-lo com os olhos marejados de desejo.

Ele aproveitou para enterrar a boca na dela mais uma vez, parecendo ignorar o que havia dito, mordendo seus lábios libidinosamente enquanto inseria os dedos em sua abertura, a ereção pronunciada contra as nádegas dela.

- Sou todo ouvidos, meu amor. – Ele sussurrou, cafajeste, enquanto deslizava prazerosamente em seu interior cada vez mais molhado.

- O livro... ele tem anotações do meu avô... da época em que ele trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios... – ela falou com dificuldade.

- Então era dele que você roubava informações? – Interrompeu-a malicioso, descendo a outra mão até seu seio, decidido a deixá-la mais atrapalhada ainda.

- De você também. – Ouviu-o rir com deboche antes de intensificar o toque abaixo, como se o que ela havia dito fosse afrodisíaco. Soltou um gemido antes de conseguir continuar: - Seu trabalho é muito bom, _mein lieber_... Freher é patético por barrá-lo.

- E seu avô não vai se incomodar por me ajudar sem saber, senhorita?

- Ele sabe. – Ela se agarrou à perna dele, tentando conter um pequeno espasmo. – Concordou, também gostou das suas pesquisas.

- Interessante... – ele concluiu simplesmente, antes de voltar a chupar sua nuca. Murmurou por fim:– Fica quietinha agora, ok? Só mais um pouquinho...

De fato, faltava pouco para o gozo dela, e quando veio ela se contorceu sobre ele deliciosamente, encharcando sua mão, enquanto que com a outra ele trouxe seu rosto para si, beijando-a com um desejo mais calmo, a malícia aliviada pelas reações dela. Augustus observou-a pacientemente enquanto retomava o fôlego e aninhava-se mais confortavelmente em seus braços. Ela estava excessivamente lânguida, silenciosa agora, e ele bufou imaginando se tinha algo mais que ela quisesse lhe falar. Era óbvio que ela lhe roubara informações, nunca duvidara de que o objetivo da invasão em sua mente era aquele e não estava realmente furioso. Outro assunto martelava sua cabeça, não importava sua futilidade perante o anterior.

- O casam...

- O noivad... – ela falou exatamente ao mesmo tempo que ele. O irlandês encostou os lábios no alto de sua cabeça, porém não a beijou, apenas respirou fundo, deixando-a prosseguir: - O noivado será tão curto quanto eu puder fazê-lo. Estou pensando já em meios de interferir no plano dele discretamente, mesmo que eu perca uma boa fonte de informação sobre o movimento dos aurores, há outras maneiras de conseguir isso.

- Há algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?

- Não se envaidecer pensando que isto é por sua causa. – Ela respondeu, tentando ser firme sem ser seca. – Eu não sei o que você espera, Augustus, mas a única coisa que me impede de me casar com Scrimgeour é ele estar do outro lado da guerra. Esse tipo de relação é um contrato, e um dia eu terei que firmá-lo com alguém, talvez mais rápido do que você imagina.

- Case-se comigo então. – Ele murmurou, dando de ombros quando ela saiu do aconchego de seu peito somente para olhá-lo negativamente perplexa. – O que é? Você não é igual à noiva do Malfoy para ficar pavoneando sobre casamentos arranjados por aí, eu respeitaria o seu espaço e sei que me daria o suficiente também; e não negue que eu te faço feliz, eu sei disso talvez melhor do que você.

- Não seja patético, eu acabei de falar que isso é um contrato, o que você tem a me oferecer? – Ela se levantou, ajeitando as roupas que ele bagunçara.

Ele levantou-se atrás dela de forma brusca, mas sem chegar a tocá-la, apenas olhando em seus olhos de maneira fulminante.

- Liberdade para você ser quem você é, fazer o que você quiser, vamos ver, o que mais? Ah, sim, eu completo todos os seus planos, luto do seu lado, não duvido nada que eu te conheça como ninguém, o que ainda é muito pouco, mas não me importaria de conhecer mais... ou não, se não for da sua vontade! Eu não moveria uma palha para te mudar porque te acho perfeita como é... e além de tudo te faço gozar como ninguém jamais conseguiria. – Seus olhos se cerraram por um momento, fazendo-a suspirar impaciente. – Você que está sendo estúpida, Adler, caia na real! Você merece mais do que se casar com um imbecil por conveniência, você tem liberdade e força suficiente pra fazer o que quiser; a menos que goste de ter alguém te controlando sempre, Reiniger, Voldemort, até mesmo o babaca do seu irmão...

- Não tente me induzir ao erro, Rookwood. - Ela falou, sem se importar com o tom ameaçador. - Seria de fato muito agradável você me dar conceitos subjetivos em troca da mansão, do meu dinheiro... mas eu tenho péssimas notícias para você: nada disso é meu, e sim de Reiniger, sem ele eu poderia dar meia volta e ir dormir na sacristia do meu avô. Você acaso iria até lá me oferecer todos estes favores?

- Eu sequer te deixaria voltar. - Respondeu, olhando-a de baixo e com a voz estranhamente rouca, quebrando com todos os argumentos dela.

Apesar de tudo, Augustus não gostaria e nem poderia ter desencadeado aquele tipo de discussão. Respirou fundo e tentou se aproximar dela novamente, que num primeiro momento afastou-o com as mãos, mas logo em seguida acabou por se deixar ser abraçada por ele, que se encaixou na curva de seu pescoço e inalou seu cheiro como se fosse alguma espécie de narcótico.

- Eu não quero te ver longe, Valkiria, eu não quero te ver com outro homem, eu duvido que qualquer outra pessoa chegue perto de sentir o que eu sinto por você... - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a engolir em seco.

- Não diga isso. - Ela fechou os olhos pesarosamente. Por que ele fazia aquilo com ela? Seu coração fervia dentro do peito e seus olhos odiosamente marejavam, era uma sensação simplesmente terrível, ela preferia em muito a dor física.

- Valkiria, eu...

Ela o interrompeu de vez agora, virando-se e prendendo os lábios dele nos dela, logo sentindo-o romper a barreira e entrar com a língua em sua boca, num beijo lascívio e desesperado.

Ele não esperou muito para pegá-la no colo, temendo que muito em breve ela fugisse, quase sentia-a já escapando de suas mãos, visualizava-a dizendo um "sinto muito" e desaparatando sem aguardar respostas. Aquilo estava indo longe demais; sentia-se precipitando perante um imenso abismo, mas tudo o que queria era que ela ficasse com ele. Ao final do beijo, o irlandês mais sentiu pelo movimento dos lábios dela do que ouviu pela voz sussurrada:

- Eu também, Augustus...

* * *

[1] Essa profecia eu já tinha em mente desde antes de começar a escrever a fic, e foi inspirada (aliás, em muito copiada... hahaha) desse artigo aqui (tirem os espaços): www . mugglenet editorials / theundergroundlake / tul24 . shtml

N.A.: _Onkel_ = tio; _Mein Walküre. = _minha valquíria; _Mein Kind =_ minha criança; _Mein lieber _= meu querido.


	20. Das Perspectivas Ignoradas

_Abençoados sejam os esquecidos, pois tiram maior proveito dos equívocos._

- Friedrich Nietzsche

.

1975

Espremer com cuidado as sementes pequenas e castanhas que pareciam avelãs, retirar o máximo de essência delas para misturar com as ovas de fada mordente e jogar os dois últimos ingredientes no caldeirão onde o líquido púrpura fervia e borbulhava. Sua mente trabalhava mais rápido que o de costume enquanto dava as setenta e oito voltas em sentido anti-horário para concluir a segunda fase da poção. A terceira seria deixá-la decantar por vinte e oito dias e ela estaria pronta para ser utilizada. Era o mínimo que Sigurd podia fazer pela irmã naquela situação, e fazia de bom grado.

Estava ciente de que o irlandês agora vivia enfurnado no quarto de Valkiria, pois por mais que ela fosse discreta e vivesse lançando feitiços para ocultar a presença dele, o descaso que o homem tinha tornavam perfeitamente visíveis e audíveis as bestialidades que induzia a loira a fazer, quando a tomava sem dar tempo para a razão agir minimamente. O irmão mais velho sempre a admirou por ela possuir aquilo que lhe faltava: uma soberania racional, uma vivência completa no mundo das ideias, porém com o amante imundo ela se rebaixava completamente, e se Sigurd era tido e havido como obtuso, ela ficava absolutamente estúpida.

Jamais se esqueceria da terrível cena que presenciara ao procurá-la no estúdio em um domingo, ela executando um perfeito _grand plié _sobre aquele nojento, aquele desgraçado, aquele que ele só não matava por ser superior a _todos_ _eles_. Não importava o quanto sempre lhe dissessem que melhor seria apoiá-los como podia, uma vez que sua falta de talentos o impedia de se juntar ao grupo, o que acontecia com a irmã e o que ele via acontecendo dia após dia naquela guerra, as torturas e as mortes irracionais, os desaparecimentos de pessoas que ele sabia – percebia, cada vez mais – que valiam, que eram iguais a ele, e valiam; tudo o levava a admitir em silêncio que era superior apesar de tudo e fizera bem em não ter se comprometido com uma marca.

Só não abandonava tudo por causa de Valkiria. Ela não chegara a conhecer Klarissa e Lothar, ele sim, e mesmo que não tenha feito nenhuma promessa aos pais, afinal jamais pediriam a uma criança para se comprometer de tal maneira, sabia que gostariam que ele olhasse por ela. Eles não fizeram o que fizeram por mal, apesar de jamais ter sido revelado a Sigurd o que acontecera, a mãe não os abandonaria daquela forma por mera fraqueza. Com o tanto de negócios escusos que a família praticava, não duvidava sequer do envolvimento dos irmãos Reiniger naquilo, tanto o tio quanto o avô.

Ele conseguiu controlar os próprios pensamentos antes que a poção desandasse. Esperava sinceramente que Scrimgeour fosse capaz de controlar a irmã antes que ela desandasse irreparavelmente também. Era uma sensação muito ruim perceber como ela o traia com a mente tão leve, sem nenhum sinal de remorso, sem nenhum indício de culpa. Sentia-se quase sufocar ao vê-la durante a noite com o amante e durante o dia a planejar um casamento que por vontade dela, jamais aconteceria.

- Por que escolher um vestido, convidados, esquematizar uma festa se você não deseja que ela aconteça? – Perguntou um dia, na esperança de que ela lhe desse algum sinal de que fosse possível que ela acontecesse.

- Em primeiro lugar, manter as aparências; em segundo lugar, porque um dia eu terei que me casar de qualquer maneira, então não será um trabalho de todo desperdiçado. – Respondeu com a voz vaga, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que continha o esboço de uma lista de convidados.

- Você pensa naquele porco enquanto planeja todas essas coisas?

- Não, Sig, eu penso nestes porcos, - ela olhou para ele, apontando a lista de convidados com descaso. - Festa de casamento é para agradar aos outros, os noivos têm direito a muito pouco prazer nessa história toda, e parte da diversão é ver a mulher se casando com alguém "adequado". Portanto não me importune.

- Vai se casar com outro Comensal então? Só que um com dinheiro? Sinceramente, Val, eu não vejo diferença entre eles...

- Não... me... importune! – Ela repetiu pausadamente, o olhar cerrando perigosamente.

Ainda assim _ela_ o importunava, e cada vez mais, para que ele lhe trouxesse informações dos aurores, descobrisse sobre a ordem que alguns deles faziam parte, não todos, somente os melhores. Tudo o que Sigurd fazia questão de saber era o que ela sabia, uma vez que ela leria sua mente com facilidade, e constantemente tentava fazê-lo. Se antes o loiro era aberto, saia com os rapazes em Hogsmeade, ria e se divertia com eles, agora ele fazia questão de manter a distância e não se mostrar disposto a nada. Não colocaria Valkiria no rastro deles pelo bem de ambas as partes.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer por ela além de tentar protegê-la e esperar que alguma oportunidade a fizesse trilhar por um caminho certo. Preparou a poção para que decantasse enquanto a lua viajava pelo céu, naquela primeira noite tão negra que ele só sabia que ela estava lá porque não estaria em nenhum outro lugar, mas apenas escondida entre as sombras, tal qual Klarissa antes de se matar e tal qual Valkiria depois de ser treinada pelo tio.

.

_"Caro amigo,_

_Sinto que anos tenham se passado desde que entrei em contato com você pela última vez, mas espero que as lembranças de Durmstrang ainda estejam cálidas para a sua memória como o estão para a minha; como a vez em que me acompanhou ao baile para evitar que eu fosse em companhia de Mondragon ou quando eu te salvei da paixão platônica da Verstappen (lembra-se do feitiço insano que acabou dando certo?)._

_Ainda dou risada quando me lembro que sua mãe ainda deve pensar que somos noivos e aguarda pelo casamento. Espero que não enfrente mais muitas dificuldades com suas preferências celibatárias, apesar dos pesares, no entanto tenho uma proposta para te fazer, e garanto ser vantajosa._

_Venha para a Grã-Bretanha assim que puder e me procure, não irá se arrepender do mundo que eu irei te apresentar e de tudo o que poderá ser seu._

_Alguém me lembrou recentemente que devemos estar com quem nos aceita como somos._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Von Adler."_

.

Quando a neve parou de cair e todo o branco que cobria o chão derretera, sendo completamente lavado pelas chuvas do primeiro trimestre, foi a vez de Narcissa trajar-se com aquela cor para deixar de ser uma Black e transformar-se em Malfoy. Nenhuma das duas era a família preferida de Scrimgeour e ele sabia perfeitamente que a recíproca era verdadeira, porém a sua noiva fora convidada pela noiva de Lucius, e o convite obviamente foi obrigado a estender-se a ele.

Valkiria ao seu lado estava bonita em seu vestido verde, discreto e fechado, sempre fechado. Ele admirava aquilo nela, considerava-a elegante em sua forma de jamais se expor ainda que tivesse um corpo perfeito, ah... ele sabia que seu corpo era perfeito, magro, firme como sentira entre as mãos tantas vezes, como sempre e naturalmente julgava que era o único que sabia daquilo e o único que precisava saber. Às vezes enciumava-se dela, sim, mas quando estava feliz, deleitava-se em imaginar que seria o primeiro na noite de núpcias, e somente uma coisa ele tinha contra a perspectiva do próprio casamento: sua demora.

Enquanto ele observava todos em sua volta se casando às pressas, logo procurando o abrigo e o consolo emocional em possuir uma família, em dar ao futuro crianças que representavam a esperança de um novo dia em que a liberdade e a paz reinariam, a noiva considerava todas aquelas ações imprudentes e débeis. Justamente por trabalhar tanto, contra a vontade de Rufus, queria ter tempo de organizar as coisas; e justamente pela época ser tão violenta, declarava que só teria filhos quando tudo acabasse. Ele enxergava o ponto dela, sim, achava-a bastante sábia naquele sentido, porém sua vontade – e inveja ao ver os outros realizando aquilo – era muito maior.

- Não gosto da ideia de casar de branco, é algo tão... trouxa. – Ela murmurou para ele na recepção, enquanto observava os recém-casados.

- As mulheres acham mais romântico, querida. Ademais, esse tipo de declaração não é boa de se fazer nestes tempos.

- Os trouxas honram as tradições deles, eu honro as minhas, não há nada de errado nisso. – Ela deu de ombros. – Mas devo admitir que não imagino Narcissa se casando em outra cor.

- Você ficaria bem de branco também. – Ele murmurou em seu ouvido, observando-a depois apenas para se certificar que sim, uma cor clara para variar lhe cairia bem. - E cabelos mais compridos. Por que não os deixa crescer mais?

- Você acha que eu ficaria bonita? - Ela pareceu ponderar.

- _Mais_ bonita, não se preocupe.

Rufus puxou-a para si e selou seus lábios com um beijo antes de chupá-los de leve, agarrá-la com um pouco mais de força e invadir finalmente a boca com a língua. Logo ela tentou repeli-lo, fazer o mesmo discurso, _"não aqui, não assim, não na frente dos outros"_, ele já sabia exatamente quando, o quê e de que maneira ela falaria, mas não se cansava de roubar aqueles minutos de intimidade dela, até achava bonito o seu recato, achava que poderia ser um sinal do seu valor.

Deixou-a livre para fazer seu papel social naquele momento, afinal ela aparentemente era mais bem-aceita entre os presentes do que ele. Então apenas observou-a enquanto conversava com alguns convidados, mostrava a aliança para algumas mulheres e acabava recebendo mais elogios pelo colar que usava, que combinava tanto com seus olhos quanto com seu vestido. Um presente de Natal do irmão, Valkiria dissera e Sigurd confirmara. Ele realmente parecia ter um bom gosto peculiar com aquele tipo de coisa.

Quando a deixou em casa, ela não tinha mais tantas desculpas para fugir de seus toques, podendo recompensá-lo por ter ficado tanto tempo afastado dela na festa. Assim que aparatou no exterior da casa, portanto, não aguardou por mais nada e levantou-a do chão, pressionando-a contra a pesada porta fechada e se encaixando entre suas pernas, fazendo-a sentir o desejo que o levava a agir daquela maneira. Ela não se sustentava sozinha em sua cintura, parecia tímida demais para tanto, portanto ele segurou-a pelas pernas de repente, sem resistir passar a mão por baixo do vestido.

- Não! - Ela exclamou, tentando desesperadamente fugir de seu toque agora, enquanto olhava um ponto além.

Ele buscou o mesmo ponto por sobre os ombros, mas nada havia ali; deu de ombros e soltou-a, observando-a intrigado enquanto ela se ajeitava com exagero, exprimindo verdadeira ofensa pelo olhar.

- Cicatrizes, Valkiria?

- Algumas experiências que saíram errado enquanto estive em Durmstrang. - Ela evitava olhá-lo agora, e ele evitava pensar que aquilo fosse mentira. - Você sabe o que se ensina lá, Rufus, não é algo que eu realmente me orgulhe, não mesmo...

- É por isso que só anda coberta? É por isso que evita os meus toques? Você tem vergonha?

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou para ele com mansidão. Sim, ele concluiu, ela tinha vergonha. Não era como ele fosse adorar vê-la nua um dia e perceber cicatrizes no lugar de uma pele lisa e perfeita, a pele que ele esperava que ela tivesse; mas ainda assim, a falta de jeito dela perante aquilo encantava-o.

- Mas não tem nenhuma solução pra isso? Digo, deve haver alguma poção, tratamento, alguma coisa.

- Tentei algumas coisas, nada que surtisse um efeito verdadeiro... - ela meneou a cabeça, pesarosa. - Mas eu posso usar transfiguração, se te incomodar, só não é uma solução permanente.

Rufus não sabia o que responder. Por mais que ela parecesse distante às vezes, eram aqueles pequenos momentos que o faziam ter certeza que havia algo dentro dela que a fazia condizer com sua posição de noiva. Beijou-a com carinho, um beijo compadecido pela situação dela, e concluiu que não, talvez não se importasse muito com as cicatrizes. Era só apagar a luz.

.

O cheiro de banho tomado invadiu a cozinha, contrastando com o cheiro das ervas em infusão. Augustus sorriu, sua alemã era realmente muito previsível. Uma hora antes ele calculara que ela já deveria estar a sós na mansão, depois que um Rufus satisfeito pela companhia dela num casamento enfadonho a deixaria em paz pela noite. Ao procurá-la, porém, acabou vendo algo simplesmente odioso com requintes de estupro e sabia que aquilo levaria ela, que percebeu sua presença, a fazer duas coisas quando conseguisse despachar o noivo: tomar um banho de lavar a alma e correr para os seus braços.

- Vai ficar só olhando, Valkiria? O auror comeu sua língua? - Controlou-se, quando sinceramente gostaria de se oferecer para dar cabo daquele homem.

- Não me encha, Augustus... - respondeu depois de bufar impaciente.

- Hum... pressinto que faremos amor no chão desta cozinha daqui alguns minutos.

Ele falou com deboche, sem se virar para ela enquanto servia o chá em duas xícaras, o vapor quente subindo e tomando o lugar dos ares gélidos da lavanda dela. Valkiria se aproximou emitindo um muxoxo enquanto avaliava as condições higiênicas do chão como se cogitasse, entrando no campo de visão dele e fazendo-o perceber que ainda estava de cabelos molhados; deveria estar realmente afoita. Encostou-se ao lado dele no balcão e puxou um cigarro, porém antes de acendê-lo com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, Augustus tomou-o dela.

- Não, mocinha, primeiro o chá. - Colocou a xícara na frente dela, que olhou-o contrariada, mas acabou aceitando. - Não tem como você apreciar com o gosto de fumo na boca.

- Chá de novo? O que é isso, mania britânica ou o senhor está tentando me intoxicar? - Ela sorriu irônica, vendo-o cruzar o braço no dela tal qual um noivo brindando com taças de champanhe, igualmente irônico.

- Ando querendo te intoxicar, mas a senhorita duvida do poder dessas infusões, então não há nada que eu possa fazer. - Ele piscou antes de tomar o primeiro gole, ao que ela repetiu como se fosse um espelho.

A proximidade e os braços cruzados induziam aquilo com facilidade.

- E esse gosto estranho de novo! - Ela debochou, ao provar do líquido. - Isso é coisa de curandeiro trouxa, chá é inútil quando se tem poções.

- Chá é muito mais casual, ou você não desconfiaria se eu passasse a te oferecer poções para beber sempre que vem em casa? - Ele descruzou o braço e beijou os lábios dela rapidamente antes de voltar a beber.

- Isto já é suspeito o suficiente, _mein lieber_. – Riu-se, ao levantar a xícara levemente, porém continuando a tomar dela.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, ocasionalmente trocando olhares e sorrisos tortos. Ela nunca entenderia a capacidade dele, com seu humor tantas vezes intempestivo, de sempre acabar se resignando em relação às coisas dela - trapaças, invasões, roubos de informação e cenas com Rufus. Ele sempre acabaria ali, em paz, esperando-a com chá e cama e ela interpretava aquela constância de forma muito positiva. Não negava que se fosse outra pessoa ela desconfiaria e negaria os sinais de pacificidade, jamais beberia, comeria ou dormiria em sua casa, mas era Augustus, e ela sabia que ele não seria capaz de lhe causar nenhum mal verdadeiro.

Somente quando percebeu que a xícara dela esvaziara que ele deixou a dele de lado, colocando-se novamente de frente a ela, só que desta vez seu olhar assumindo uma expressão inebriante, quase como um calor, e ela sentia queimar por dentro. Augustus colocou-se entre suas pernas e puxou-as para cima, envolvendo-se entre elas enquanto sugava seus lábios como se tivesse fome deles. Valkiria agarrou-se nele com vontade, meramente aquele olhar prévio era suficiente, o cheiro da pele dele tão próxima, o toque, seu corpo que despertava nela a vontade de fundir-se completamente; não era necessário muito para que ela sentisse o desespero de querer aquele homem.

- Seu noivo não te causa tudo isso, não é mesmo? - Ele sussurrou, fazendo-a se sentir ainda mais quente. - Ele jamais fará isso com você...

As mãos ágeis dele embrenharam-se para dentro das vestes dela, a pele que poderia não ser lisa, ele não se importava, desejava-a mesmo que estivesse desfigurada, pois não era somente pele, não era somente tato que o fazia desejar tanto aquela mulher. Como ela já se segurava nele, estava livre o suficiente para afastar sua calcinha e constatar que ela já derretia de vontade de recebê-lo. Adorava perder-se nela o máximo possível, mas também amava tomá-la de uma vez e era isso que faria. Livrou-se da barreira da própria roupa de qualquer jeito e adentrou o céu quente e escorregadio do interior dela. Deu algumas poucas e lentas estocadas daquela maneira, de pé era mais difícil, tinha que ir o mais fundo possível.

Deitou-a no chão frio da cozinha mesmo, ela não pareceu se importar – não naquele momento pelo menos. Depois provavelmente faria alguma queixa, como se não estivesse com uma expressão de prazer puro, enquanto ele apertava seu rosto entre os dedos; era sua posse, sua mulher, e seria só sua em pouco tempo. Ah, se seria; ah se pagaria por tudo da forma mais deliciosa possível. Soltou seu rosto para suspender seus quadris, enterrando-se fundo e deslizando o mais rápido; não importava mais segurar, quanto mais gozasse dentro dela, melhor; queria preenchê-la por completo.

Parte dele realmente se aprazaria mais em não fazer as coisas daquela maneira, mas outra parte, um pouco mais desumana, um pouco mais sádica, a parte que procurava Dolohov quando seu grupo saía para torturar nascidos trouxas e outros imundos; era aquela parte que fervia as ervas e deitava-se sobre ela agora. Todo o prazer que ela demonstrava, a maneira como se contorcia sob seu corpo e chamava o seu nome, aquilo só fazia Augustus sorrir cada vez mais de forma quase demoníaca. Quando o gozo dele veio, não foi por ela que ele chamou no urro seco que soltou.

Foi pelo vórtice.

.

- Temos que cuidar das crianças... - ela murmurou sonolenta, assustando-o um pouco.

Estava em silêncio há tanto tempo que Augustus achou que ela estivesse adormecida.

- Yaxley não ia tentar o cargo de instrutor ministerial de Aparatação em Hogwarts? Ele já trabalha com controle de transportes, não é difícil, e se quiser Bagman dará o apoio dele...

- Mas as crianças não sabem aparatar ainda... - Valkiria espreguiçou-se antes de se virar para ele e aconchegar-se em seu peito, parecendo de fato adormecida. - Tomarão aulas somente agora, no sexto ano, e seria bom que já soubessem previamente. Não é algo fácil de aprender.

- Os pais deles que se preocupem com isso.

- Acho que eles não conseguiriam ver seus filhinhos estruncharem. - Ela riu, obrigando-o a rir junto.

- Tá, tudo bem, as férias estão próximas e a gente "cuida das crianças". - Beijou a testa dela, antes de ordenar: - Agora durma.

- Gus... - ela diminuiu o tom da voz, se tornando minimamente melosa.

- Dorme, Valkiria... - insistiu, pois sabia que ela resistiria ao sono até o último momento.

- Eu ficaria melhor com o cabelo mais comprido?

Ele suspirou e correu a mão pelos cabelos dela, sempre tão cheirosos, limpos e macios. Nunca tinha pensado na questão, mas sinceramente a melhor resposta em sua opinião foi a que deu:

- Você fica linda de todo jeito. - Beijou o alto de sua cabeça de forma terna, acariciando-a com certa dedicação agora. - Agora fica quieta e dorme!


	21. Semeadura

_O Amor somente a si quer contentar,_

_Atar alguém ao próprio gozo eterno;_

_Sorri quando o outro perde o bem-estar,_

_E, a despeito do Céu, ergue um Inferno._

- William Blake

- Eu não irei me candidatar a instrutor ministerial! Não vou arriscar meu pescoço assim...

- Então prepare alguém para ir em seu lugar, mas precisamos que seja alguém apto a seguir nossas ordens à risca.

- Não acho que o plano esteja tão bem-elaborado assim. Na verdade acho que há muito ainda a se pensar. Como vão ficar nossos filhos nessa história toda?

- Se formos aproveitar as aulas de aparatação dos mais velhos, teremos que aguardar o ano que vem de toda maneira.

- Acho que deveríamos tentar fazer isso por meio da lareira de algum professor. Quem sabe até mesmo Slughorn...

- Está com medo de arriscar seu filhinho, Mulciber?

- Você só não teme arriscar porque é seu primo. Quando tiver os seus...

- Eu não vou ter filhos, e saiba que Walburga está muito orgulhosa do garoto dela! Ele é competente pelo menos, e parece ser bem mais que alguns veteranos...

- De qualquer maneira é prudente trazer as crianças aqui para receberem algum treinamento.

- Eles estão de férias agora, não estão? Podem trazê-los a mim, terei prazer em conversar com eles pessoalmente.

- De quem foi a ideia de usar as aulas de aparatação?

- Dos alunos, mas quem está organizando essas ideias é a Adler.

- Adler?

- Adler?

As vozes deles cercando por todos os lados estavam deixando-a tão nauseada que ela já não sabia perfeitamente quem falava o quê; o lugar era fechado demais, escuro demais, abafado demais. Valkiria passou a suar frio, levantando a cabeça e fixando o olhar em um ponto relativamente neutro no teto, mas não havia visão, som ou cheiro que aliviasse, pelo contrário. Cruzou o braço sobre o estômago que revirava e pesava, tentando se concentrar, ordenar seu corpo para que a poupasse pelo menos até o término da reunião, porém Voldemort pareceu adiantar-se, e sua voz fria soou nos ouvidos da loira, de forma absolutamente incômoda:

- Valkiria, retire-se imediatamente. Não quero que você vomite em nossa presença.

- Milorde. – Ela fez uma breve reverência depois de se levantar, apenas registrando que ele continuava sentado enquanto todos os Comensais estavam virados para ela, especialmente Augustus, que parecia querer acompanhá-la.

Em passos rápidos ela deixou o local, conseguindo ouvir ainda o Lorde ordenar ao irlandês que ficasse, pois a amante era capaz de passar mal sozinha. Valkiria tentou estimar qual das portas do corredor – mais fechado, escuro e abafado que a sala – poderia ser a de uma toalete, chegando a abrir algumas e encontrando aposentos cheios de livros e pergaminhos empilhados; quartos perfeitamente normais; alguns com círculos ritualísticos, velas, poções e coisas escusas engarrafadas; parando enfim em uma sala imunda, possivelmente local onde alguma tortura fora realizada. O cheiro férreo e a presença abundante do castanho-avermelhado que era a cor do sangue seco fizeram com que tudo o que revirava em seu estômago com o suco gástrico subisse e atravessasse sua garganta de forma terrivelmente rápida. A loira não bloqueou a passagem daquele líquido ardente para fora, caindo e respingando sobre os outros restos escatológicos presentes naquele lugar.

Valkiria recuou aos poucos evitando olhar o cômodo sujo, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando-se cair sentada no chão do corredor, o gosto azedo arranhando sua boca e o estômago ainda latejando de dor, mas não era aquilo que a deixava nervosa. A mão deslizou até abaixo do umbigo, apertando forte o local que por vezes doía em cólica, mas as regras não desciam e não desceriam por um bom tempo, agora ela sabia.

Ficou paralisada daquela forma, os olhos vidrados no vazio. Desde a primeira vez em que decidira se entregar a ele se precavia, cuidava-se com tanto esmero que jamais esteve preocupada com a possibilidade de acontecer. Sigurd não teria errado a mão na poção que fazia para ela, devia ser a coisa que ele fazia com mais atenção na vida. Seria aquela a vingança de Augustus sobre ela? Ele fizera ou dera algo a ela que viabilizou aquilo? Os chás... a maldita solução de curandeirismo trouxa.

Sua punição por ter usado, invadido e manipulado era carregar um filho daquele que fora sua vítima, e que nos últimos tempos vinha sendo seu amante e cúmplice? A priori considerou uma escolha bizarra a dele, depois encontrou a lógica de tudo e considerou-a no mínimo cruel e injusta, pois ele a havia condenado perpetuamente.

Sua garganta doeu novamente, desta vez com o nó de um choro preso ao se imaginar tendo um filho. Jamais quisera ter um, era uma forma de incapacitação, estar condicionada ao bem-estar de um ser pelo resto da vida, sem poder deixá-lo só, sem poder deixá-lo com fome, tendo que defendê-lo acima da própria vida, sendo obrigada a zelar por sua formação e cedendo sem ter oportunidade de escolha seu corpo, suas entranhas, seus seios. Respirou fundo o ar que já alimentava a coisa minúscula em seu ventre que, indolente e imperturbável, a sugaria e se desenvolveria a despeito da vontade dela.

Filho dela e de Augustus.

Barulhos de passos tomaram o corredor, mais de uma pessoa para horror de Valkiria, vários Comensais se aproximavam dela e não apenas um, não apenas o desgraçado. Ela fez questão de se erguer, mas inconscientemente manteve a mão sobre a barriga. Os primeiros encapuzados passaram por ela sem se importar com seu estado deplorável, apesar de obviamente repararem; Augustus abriu caminho por entre eles, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar, a loira em um impulso de fúria agarrou-o pelo pescoço e prensou-o contra a parede, mantendo a varinha firme contra o peito dele, sem se importar em ganhar a atenção dos transeuntes.

O irlandês segurou seu braço, porém incapaz de fazê-la soltá-lo; sentia que a mulher poderia quebrar seu pescoço a qualquer momento, era estranho como tamanha força física poderia surgir em um corpo tão pequeno, e imaginou com certa amargura se ela sempre estivera lá e ele nunca fora capaz de perceber. A loira impedia-o de olhá-la nos olhos, mas ele sabia que veria ódio neles. Estava grávida, ciente do fato, ciente da participação dele naquilo e sentindo a ira queimar por todo o corpo como o vômito queimava a garganta.

- _CRUCIO!_ – Ela gritou, antes que ele soltasse um grito mais alto e estridente que o dela, de dor absoluta e desespero.

Ela observava-o sem piscar enquanto os Comensais que ficaram para ver a cena cochichavam entre si. A loira era conhecida por não ser dada a torturas, depois do caso de Mackeller muito comentava-se sobre a sua forma de fazer o serviço limpo e sem espaço para diversões. Vê-la tão impiedosamente torturar o próprio amante sem olhar em seus olhos e nem cessar a maldição por mais alto que ele gritasse era praticamente uma informação nova sobre ela, e interessante. Após algum tempo que pareceu uma era, o grito foi diminuindo de intensidade até que o homem passou a apenas arfar em desespero com as unhas fincadas no braço que ainda suspendia-o na parede. O olhar de Valkiria gradualmente perdeu o brilho da fúria e marejou em confusão, sentindo o vazio de ter uma vontade sádica e infantil satisfeita. Deixou Augustus cair ao chão, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego e sem dirigir o olhar para ela, quando uma mão fria pegou-a pelo ombro, fazendo-a olhar para cima e encarar duas orbes vermelhas e incógnitas mirando-a.

- Imagino que já tenha vomitado, agora retorne comigo que ainda tenho assuntos para tratar com você. – Voldemort falou, com a voz fria e impassível. Lançou um breve olhar para o homem ao chão antes de se virar. – Leve-o também.

Os Comensais debandaram lentamente enquanto Valkiria observava o Lorde retornar ao aposento que usava para as reuniões esperando que ela o seguisse junto com Rookwood.

- Consegue andar? – Ela murmurou, com uma frieza estranha.

Ele não respondeu, mas fez questão de se levantar com dificuldade e andar vagarosamente sozinho, lançando a ela um olhar significativo: queria distância, dispensava ajudas; mas não era como se ela estivesse disposta a ajudá-lo de bom grado. Portanto passou a caminhar independente dele, chegando sozinha na presença do Lorde.

- Então a senhorita está carregando um bastardo? – Ele disparou sem olhar para ela, estando de costas, observando algo sobre a mesa.

- Sim, mas imagino que deva haver alguma solução para isto. – Ela respondeu com a voz levemente embargada, não sabia se pelo mal-estar, pelo quase choro ou pela tortura.

Neste momento sentiu Augustus se aproximar por trás em silêncio.

- Claro que há! – A voz do Lorde soou com acidez. – Case-se com o pai da criança, e ela não será mais uma bastarda.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em...

- Extirpá-la do seu útero? – Ele interrompeu-a, virando-se finalmente e olhando-a de forma impiedosa. – Sim, isso é possível também, eu mesmo poderia fazer isso e obrigar ambos a comerem o fruto dessa imprudência bestial de vocês, mas prefiro que a senhorita tenha algo para se lembrar da própria burrice para sempre. Além do mais, ele será um sangue-puro, terá um nome, pois com o casamento Rookwood se erguerá novamente, e será filho de meus aliados. Não vejo por que impedi-lo de nascer.

Valkiria abriu a boca indignada, os dois homens selaram seu futuro e ela não pôde ter opinião alguma, quando de repente o Lorde fez um gesto brusco com a varinha e ela sentiu como um tapa em seu rosto que a fez cambalear, sangue escorrendo por sua face, estava com um corte profundo ali. Desta vez Augustus se aproximou e amparou-a, e ela pôde perceber que ele estava ligeiramente preocupado com o aspecto do corte, aparentando quase fazer menção de puxar a própria varinha e curá-la. O outro se aproximou do casal, puxando a mulher pelo rosto displicentemente para que ela olhasse direto em seus olhos e falou:

- Sua vida inteira foi decidida pelos homens que te cercavam, seu avô, seu tio, eu e agora Rookwood. Não sei do que a senhorita reclama, não tem o direito de se fazer de vítima quando poderia ter evitado esta situação. E não, minha cara, não me diga que ele agiu por suas costas, você é uma bruxa e deveria conhecer o próprio corpo. Não se faça de rogada em relação ao casamento também, se não fosse pelo nome dele vocês já estariam casados. Veja, Valkiria, eu sou um lorde magnânimo e estou ordenando que você faça algo que secretamente sempre desejou, portanto espero que seja grata ao seu senhor.

- Serei grata, senhor... – ela murmurou, pois sabia que deveria falar aquilo. – Serei grata eternamente.

- Boa garota. – Ele retomou o tom frio, apontando a varinha para a face lacerada e fechando o corte instantaneamente.

Dirigiu o olhar ao irlandês depois disto, esboçando um sorriso estranho.

– Você tornou Adler inútil somente em benefício próprio, Rookwood, não teria feito melhor se tivesse cortado a mão direita dela. Espero que saiba que assumirá todas as responsabilidades que ela tiver que deixar para trás para se tornar sua esposa e mãe do seu filho.

A varinha de Voldemort tocou-o no peito, exatamente onde a dela estava minutos antes, quando ela torturava-o. A ameaça velada para ele era óbvia. Arrependeu-se amargamente por não ter previsto que aquilo poderia acontecer.

- Sim, milorde. – Ele se limitou a responder.

- Adler, tire o anel do traidor do dedo e deixe Rookwood fazer tudo como manda a tradição. Quando for propício será o anel dele que a senhorita deverá usar.

Augustus observou Valkiria enquanto ela tirava o anel e guardava-o dentro da capa; não sabia como deveria se sentir e não sabia o que se passava verdadeiramente com ela, a última meia hora passou tão rápida que eles não poderiam assimilar tudo, por mais capacitadas que fossem suas mentes. Estava, sim, satisfeito pelo seu plano ter dado certo, administrara os antídotos que Slughorn lhe passara para a poção contraceptiva que ela tomava, em forma de infusões para que fosse discreto e suave; ainda que tenha demorado mais, não poderia arriscar-se e nem ao rebento. A loira aceitou-as de bom grado, confiara nele, agora ela lhe daria um filho e a ascensão de seu nome; porém ele não estava de todo contente se aquilo significava conviver com uma mulher amarga, estranha e capaz de torturá-lo terrivelmente quando bem entendesse.

Não havia esquecido o tamanho da dor física que ela conseguira lhe causar, foram momentos de pesadelo e ele evitava relembrá-los a todo custo, seria quase tão doloroso quanto vivê-los. Tinha ideia do quanto fora maléfico com ela, mas não estava certo se merecia tamanha punição quando Valkiria também agira de forma maléfica com ele sem jamais ser torturada por aquilo. Apesar de tudo, procurou o olhar dela, que o negou terminantemente. No fundo ele desejou que eles pudessem ter se conhecido, se envolvido e se casado – quem sabe? – sem aquela palhaçada toda; estava cansado de jogar com ela.

- Ande logo, Augustus, peça. Logo a barriga dela crescerá, e não será bom realizar uma cerimônia nessas circunstâncias, bastará o escândalo da situação por si. Vocês possuem pouco tempo para tudo, e eu possuo pouco tempo para perder com isso. Então ande. – A voz fria e ligeiramente arrastada de Voldemort chamou o irlandês de volta à realidade.

Ele se ajoelhou perante Valkiria e tomou sua mão esquerda, sem realmente saber se aquilo era preciso ou se seria bem-aceito. Ela ainda evitava olhar em seus olhos, e quando o fazia era em completa incógnita, como se estivesse se contendo bem mais do que costumava ao lidar com suas políticas e diplomacias. Continha-se bem mais do que tinha que se conter com Scrimgeour, e aquele pensamento fez o estômago do homem afundar.

- Valkiria von Adler, você aceita se casar comigo? – Ele apertou a mão dela contra o peito, queria poder dizer algo além daquilo, mas não sabia o quê.

Simplesmente não sabia.

- Eu me casarei, Augustus. – Ela respondeu ainda num tom de voz frio e inexpressivo.

Antes que as mãos deles se separassem, porém, Voldemort, que se recusara a observar a cena de perto, voltando-se ao pergaminho aberto sobre a mesa, interferiu:

- Fiquem como estão. – E se aproximou, tocando nas mãos dos dois com a própria varinha, sob um olhar surpreso do casal. – Façamos um Voto Perpétuo para selar o compromisso.

Como ambos não foram capazes de intervir, perplexos como estavam com a vontade repentina de Voldemort em tomar tanto partido em relação ao assunto, ele prosseguiu calmamente:

- Somos amigos, não somos? Então aceitem minha sincera ajuda. Ajoelhe-se, Adler. – Ela obedeceu com indolência, ao que ele prosseguiu: - Srta. von Adler, você irá se unir em matrimônio com o Sr. Rookwood em no máximo dois meses?

- Irei me unir a ele, milorde. – Uma língua de fogo uniu as mãos do casal.

- A senhorita construirá uma família com ele e educará seus filhos de acordo com os preceitos _corretos_, aqueles que lutamos para disseminar?

- Educarei nossos filhos de acordo com o que é certo, milorde, de acordo com a supremacia do sangue deles. – Uma segunda língua de fogo envolveu as mãos.

- E você, Sr. Rookwood, trará seus filhos a mim para que eles me sejam tão fiéis e úteis quanto você e a srta. Adler o são, assim que eles estiverem aptos para tanto?

- Naturalmente que sim, milorde. – A terceira língua de fogo refletiu em seus rostos congelados pela confusão de tudo.

- No futuro não existirá mais a morte, meus amigos, mas até lá é reconfortante saber que mais sangues-puros nascerão para repovoar o mundo bruxo com os merecedores de fato em habitá-lo, e é mais reconfortante ainda saber que eles já serão fiéis a mim desde o ventre. Estão dispensados.

Tanto Valkiria quanto Augustus caminharam em silêncio até o exterior da casa, ambos sentindo-se tontos, necessitando de um banho, necessitando colocar a cabeça no lugar. Em pouco tempo a mulher recebera a confirmação inegável da gravidez e a incumbência de se casar com o amante e polemicamente desmanchar o noivado com um homem de sociedade; deveria avisar Reiniger e iniciar os preparativos _para sua própria proteção_, e ainda não sabia como de fato se sentiria ao fazê-lo. No momento sentia-se apenas nauseada e com dor de cabeça, sem vontade de ter o homem por perto, por mais que ele tenha se virado para ela assim que chegaram ao ponto de aparatação e tocado em seu rosto, vagando com a mão pela face recém-curada como se quisesse ter certeza que estava bem, enquanto os olhos continuavam insistentemente a procurar os dela.

- Val...

- Vá embora, eu não quero conversar. – Interrompeu, seca.

Ele, porém, permaneceu, deixando-a ainda mais irritada. Pela primeira vez naquele dia a loira olhou de forma direta e firme nos olhos dele. Queria gritar com o moreno, dizer a ele como fora falho em seus planos débeis, que como sempre ele se preocupava apenas com os resultados imediatos e esquecia-se das consequências a longo prazo. Ele teria respondido que percebia seus erros, mas que ainda assim... ela ignoraria e interromperia, prosseguiria falando sobre como ele era burro, como ela poderia perfeitamente ser deserdada por aquilo, na melhor das hipóteses, o que só não aconteceria porque ela e o avô já estavam com um plano engatilhado, plano que teria que ser terrivelmente adiantado por conta daquilo. O irlandês ficaria mudo, e ela pensaria com tristeza em como _tudo_ não passava de planos falhos.

Ele olharia para ela, talvez arrependido, mas ela não confiaria mais naquilo, não confiaria mais nele. Não tivera escrúpulos para fazer aquilo com ela, portanto não importava o que sentisse – se sentisse – fato era que a desrespeitara como ninguém. Augustus tentaria tocá-la novamente, ela não permitiria, mas não tentaria desaparatar também. Loki sabia que ela não conseguiria aparatar facilmente, ela, que era capaz de fazer aquilo nas piores situações, tinha a certeza de que poderia estrunchar naquele momento e temia acontecer aquilo em sua atual condição. Grávida, e seu odioso instinto já protegia a cria, _a sua cria, seu maldito, o seu filhote pestilento... _- ela completaria, relembrando as palavras do próprio tio.

_"Vai acabar tal qual uma cadela imunda carregando filhotes pestilentos de um qualquer, tão cheia de fraquezas quanto..."_

...uma trouxa decadente, uma mulher da vida. Valkiria meneou a cabeça e passou a andar independente dele, já mandara-o embora, já se casaria com ele, teriam o resto da vida para conversar se fosse o caso, se um dia tivesse vontade de falar novamente.

Augustus observou-a caminhar sem rumo e ele não conseguiu evitar se preocupar com ela tão confusa, tão a ermo. Puxou um cigarro e acendeu, ficando parado no mesmo lugar, longe dela, mas ficaria até que ela conseguisse voltar para casa em segurança. Respirou fundo perante a cena triste. Se tudo deu certo para ele, não entendia por que se sentia tão miserável.

Ou entendia, mas aquilo já não importava mais.

.

- Karkaroff! – Ela exclamou quando entrou na sala de visitas.

Ficara sob a vigilância muda de Augustus até se acalmar e se sentir segura o suficiente para aparatar, e ao chegar em casa deu de cara com Igor a tomar chá enquanto conversava animadamente com Sigurd. A mão dele já estava na coxa do irmão, era óbvio, ele não perderia tempo em se lançar naquele que seria seu interesse principal entre os Adler, e de repente aquela ideia, tão natural na cabeça de Valkiria, a fez nausear novamente. Não era a ideia _deles_, e sim de amantes em geral. Agora ela sabia que nada de bom saía daquele tipo de relação.

- Adler! – Ele se levantou e sorriu, caminhando até ela e tomando sua mão.

Naturalmente não percebeu que a surpresa dela fora negativa, afinal ela mesma o convidara para ir até sua casa na Grã-Bretanha, em uma carta tão afável que ele não evitou lembrar-se com carinho da ex-colega de Durmstrang. Não podia entender que simplesmente chegara na hora errada. Valkiria concentrou-se para sorrir em resposta, enquanto tinha a mão polidamente beijada pelos lábios do belo russo.

- Fez boa viagem até aqui? Sigurd está te recebendo bem?

- Excelente viagem e excelente companhia, fique tranquila! Junte-se a nós, querida, há muito que eu gostaria de colocar a conversa em dia com você!

- Importa-se em me aguardar por alguns minutos? Preciso resolver algo sozinha, mas não tomará muito tempo. Sig... – ela olhou para o irmão, que observava com certo alarme a ausência da aliança. – Não mate nosso convidado com conversas chatas, por favor.

Por conversa chata, ela queria dizer o interrogatório enfadonho que estava na ponta da língua dele sobre a aparição estranha dela. Aquilo ficaria para depois, com as devidas licenças, ela subiu para seu quarto o mais rápido que pôde sem ser rude.

Sentou-se na escrivaninha e escreveu uma sucinta carta para o avô, antes de poder afundar-se na banheira e segurar a respiração até sua capacidade máxima. Debaixo da água parecia que a vida pausava, deixava de existir, e ela estava precisando daquele alento.

.

Não esperou ele ir até ela, seria pior. Assim, foi até a mansão Scrimgeour logo no dia seguinte, sendo guiada pelo elfo doméstico ao escritório onde Rufus estava analisando um mapa com seriedade. Ela ignorou as informações que poderia tirar daquele desenho, apenas colocou a aliança sobre a mesa, despertando nele um olhar inquisitivo no lugar das habituais saudações.

- Eu não posso, Rufus, sinto muito. – Disparou, como se fosse mais fácil se ela dissesse mais rápido.

- Do que está falando, Valkiria? – Ele se levantou, porém se inclinando para ficar com o olhar na mesma altura do dela.

- Do casamento, eu não posso me casar com você.

- Besteira! É claro que pode, o que te impede? É por causa daquelas cicatrizes? – Ele falava debochado, não estava levando a sério.

A loira respirou fundo, não tinha opções, teria que ser dura se quisesse ser definitiva:

- Eu amo outro homem e me casarei com ele.

Sentia-se obrigada a falar aquilo; talvez se alegado o sentimento a coisa não seria tão escandalosa assim, quando toda a comunidade bruxa tentava se agarrar desesperadamente àquela palavra.

- Quem é? Qual o nome dele? Eu o conheço? – Ele saiu de trás da mesa e se aproximou, de forma ameaçadora.

- Augustus Rookwood, do Departamento de Mistérios. – Os olhos amarelos do auror congelaram perante o nome. – Eu tentei evitar, juro que tentei, sei que seria melhor me casar com você, mas eu não consegui fugir do que eu sinto.

- Aquele homem, Valkiria? – Ele falou em choque, parecia que poderia explodir e matá-la a qualquer momento, mas então desatou a falar com tanta hostilidade que eventualmente cuspia: - Ele não tem nada a oferecer pra ninguém! É um boêmio, um libertino, um apostador... não tem dinheiro nenhum e o pouco que tem gasta com bebida e prostitutas. Prostitutas, Valkiria, e ele não faz questão nenhuma de escondê-las da sociedade, é um imoral, um imundo, um desgraçado! Isso é o que ele é! Você só pode estar de brincadeira, você, se casando com ele... – Rufus olhou-a de cima a baixo, com desdém, e então de repente uma ideia pareceu iluminar sua mente: - _Imperius!_ É óbvio, está amaldiçoada...

As duas mãos dele seguraram seu rosto, e ele olhava fundo em seus olhos como se quisesse invadir sua mente para constatar que tudo aquilo não passava de um mal-entendido, que era só quebrar a maldição e Valkiria seria novamente sua noiva. Ela se incomodou com aquilo, tentou se livrar de seu toque a todo custo.

- Não, Rufus, não estou amaldiçoada, nem envenenada, nem intoxicada. Pare com isso! – Ela fez um movimento brusco, porém ele continuou prendendo-a. Não teve escolha, senão admitir a pior parte da verdade inquestionável: – EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!

A expressão dele congelou novamente e aos poucos ele a soltou. Valkiria recuou alguns passos, deixando a varinha ao alcance da mão; de novo, aquele instinto protetor que ela detestava. Observou-o caminhar de um lado para o outro de cabeça baixa por longos momentos, antes de murmurar com frieza:

- Então você me traiu...

- Sim, e eu sinto muito, mas eu disse que eu não consegui fugir...

- Cala essa boca! Você fez porque você quis, Valkiria. Você riu da minha cara, vocês dois, aliás, e eu não duvido nada que ele tenha feito isso só pra me atingir. Não... mas sabe o que acontece agora? - Ele passou a gesticular insanamente, apontando o dedo para ela: - Você vai se casar com um inútil, vai carregar ele nas costas, porque quem tem dinheiro, nome, e quem trabalha de verdade é você, e enquanto isso ele estar enchendo a cara por aí, afundado em algum bordel. Vai te deixar sozinha e desprotegida quando mais precisar e aí, sua vagabunda, aí você vai se arrepender... vai se arrepender amargamente...

O olhar dele caiu sobre a barriga dela por uma fração de segundos, o suficiente para que ela a cobrisse com a mão livre e se aproximasse sorrateiramente da porta cada vez mais.

- Não fale assim, Rufus!

- Falo como quiser! – Ele interrompeu agressivamente. – Esta é a minha casa e aqui dentro eu falo como eu quiser! Aqui dentro eu exijo respeito! Você e o desgraçado do seu amante podem rir pelas minhas costas, mas aqui... hei! Aonde você pensa...

Valkiria não esperou ele terminar de falar, saiu em disparada, descendo as escadas até encontrar a lareira da sala da visitas, pegou um punhado de pó de flu e foi levada pelas chamas verdes até a própria casa, onde disparou a correr ainda como se estivesse fugindo de alguém, mas por sorte o trajeto que percorreu estava e permaneceu deserto.

Parou somente perante a parede da torre oeste, onde o brasão dos Rookwood pareceu-lhe mais imponente do que nunca. Arfava pela corrida, o coração parecendo que iria sair pela sua boca, este mais pela ansiedade de toda situação do que pelo esforço físico. Estava num pesadelo, numa droga de um pesadelo e uma hora acordaria. Fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar, precisava ficar sozinha, precisava sumir novamente e a água da banheira não seria o suficiente. Precisava estar onde ninguém jamais a encontraria. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava diante de um possível refúgio. Carregava o sangue dele agora dentro dela, e enquanto estivesse grávida era suposto que a magia da torre a aceitasse.

Fechou os olhos novamente e esperou o coração se acalmar para tentar aparatar. Quando abriu-os, viu que tinha conseguido. Puxou um tecido empoeirado que estava sobre um baú e enroscou-se nele enquanto deitava-se no chão, como se aquilo pudesse lhe oferecer algum alento, como se pudesse fazê-la voltar a ser criança e não ter que passar por tudo aquilo sozinha, pois nem com seu cúmplice ela podia mais contar. Lágrimas quentes inundaram seu rosto sem que ela pudesse contê-las, e sequer tentou quando começou a soluçar alto, a garganta doendo com a força do pranto.

Deixou-se permanecer ali desaguando até que o sono viesse e ela dormisse no chão.


	22. Der Fürsprecher

_A minha consciência tem milhares de vozes,_

_E cada voz traz-me milhares de histórias,_

_E de cada história sou o vilão condenado._

- William Shakespeare

Acordou com a cabeça latejando de dor. A noite inteira ela o xingou, o amaldiçoou, chorou e não permitiu que ele sequer chegasse perto. Desde que soubera da gravidez era tudo o que Valkiria fazia em seus sonhos, enquanto que na vida real sua relação com ele era confusa e dissimulada. Ela tentava sustentar a imagem de que estava apaixonada por ele em público, embora agisse com a discrição e a moderação que lhe eram inerentes; quando estavam a sós, era de uma frieza e de um silêncio maiores do que ele imaginava que ela fosse capaz, e mais dolorosos também.

A propaganda que ela tentava fazer não a ajudava de todo, e nem a ele. Todos já sabiam que ela estava grávida, que seu trabalho decaíra, que Rufus estava furioso e arrasado e que, a priori, Augustus não tinha a menor condição de apoiá-la, sustentá-la, e nem sequer enfrentar o ex-noivo. Não era algo que ele gostasse de saber que falavam por aí, mas em verdade, ficava aliviado por ainda não ter cruzado o caminho daquele homem. Se apanhasse seria vergonhoso, se batesse poderia levantar bandeira, ser investigado e ter a verdadeira posição revelada.

Barty Crouch permitiu que ela trabalhasse até o final da gravidez, gostava realmente dela e de seu trabalho, mas quando o filho nascesse, não haveria muita escolha, ela seria reduzida à posição de mãe. A alemã, mãe; a loira azeda, esposa. Valkiria Rookwood. Era algo que causava estranheza, inegavelmente, como se ele tivesse preso uma águia em uma gaiola e soubesse que aquele não era o seu habitat natural.

Augustus se levantou da cama e lavou o rosto rapidamente, voltou para o quarto, calçou os sapatos e jogou uma capa por sobre os ombros. Não iria comer, não estava com fome; mas antes de ir para o Ministério, parou no escritório onde o retrato dos avós estavam, e Ailís, que tomava as dores de Valkiria, desatou a gritar quando o viu:

- Ela dormiu no chão da torre de novo! Como você consegue deixar essa menina sofrer desse jeito?

- Ela tem um quarto e uma cama, vovó, se dorme lá é por livre escolha. Ele não retornou? É sinal de que ela ainda não acordou?

- Gaius não pode ver muita coisa, você sabe, apenas escuta os movimentos e os choros dela. Ai, Augustus, eu não imaginava que você fosse capaz de algo assim...

- Vó! – Ele interrompeu, ela cruzou os braços, contrariada.

- Imagino que ainda não tenha acordado. Você vai lá? Vai pedir desculpas? Vai finalmente dar a ela o meu anel e falar como se sente? Tratá-la como merece? É o mínimo...

- É possível. Bom dia para a senhora.

Ela não respondeu. Era irritante como as mulheres eram solidárias em suas dores e encontravam soluções estúpidas para supostamente aliviá-las, como se desculpas, declarações e anéis surtissem algum efeito naquela situação.

.

- Valkiria...?

A loira se remexeu e resmungou algo ininteligível, dando as costas a ele e voltando a dormir. Era uma cena um tanto bizarra, a mulher sempre tão preocupada com limpeza e higiene dormindo enroscada num lençol sujo, no chão empoeirado de um ambiente sem ventilação ou iluminação.

- Valkiria, você vai se atrasar para o trabalho, anda, acorda!

- Não quero! – Ela resmungou com melhor definição agora, mal-humorada.

- Deixe de ser criança, você precisa, vamos!

A alemã permaneceu imóvel e ele não teve escolha, pegou-a nos braços sob o protesto preguiçoso dela, sentindo seu corpo pesar menos que o de costume. Aparatou em seu quarto na mansão, a luminosidade do cômodo obrigando-a a esconder o rosto em seu peito.

- Você está muito quente, muito magra... está se alimentando direito?

- _Mund halten! Ich bin müde von deine Stimme! Ich bin müde von Ihnen! _[1] – Ela se agitou, ainda que se mantivesse colada em seu peito.

Augustus percebeu que não teria conversa. Resolveu caminhar com ela segura em seus braços até o banheiro, abrindo a torneira da banheira e tentando despi-la com dificuldade, uma vez que ela parecia se recusar a firmar os pés no chão e o peso de seu pequeno corpo mantinha-se apoiado completamente nele. Estava doente, era óbvio que estava. Tirou apenas a própria capa, deixando a varinha ao alcance da mão e, pegando-a no colo novamente, mergulhou na banheira. Valkiria se agarrou mais forte nele, ligeiramente trêmula e queixando-se em alemão, mas era aquilo que faziam com ele quando a varíola o deixava daquele jeito lânguido e aparentemente alucinado. Não sabia o que de melhor poderia fazer por ela no curto espaço de tempo.

Começou a banhá-la somente com a água, trilhando com as pontas dos dedos as cicatrizes da barriga submersa, parando com a mão na altura de seu umbigo que despontava timidamente, porém o contraste com a magreza excessiva fazia-o concluir que não deveria ser apenas sua imaginação. Sabia que o filho estava lá dentro, e pela primeira vez sentiu curiosidade, vontade de tentar senti-lo, de ver aquela morada imperfeita crescer e se esticar. Será que ela o perdoaria até lá? Será que o deixaria tocá-la quando estivesse sã?

Havia tanto tempo que era obrigado a se manter afastado do corpo de Valkiria que não conseguiu evitar apalpar seus seios, que também estavam levemente mais fartos, e não evitou sentir-se excitado quando ela gemeu perante o toque dele. Beijou seu rosto quente, sentiu o cheiro do suor de seus cabelos e apertou-a fortemente em si. Estava tão deliciosamente lânguida que era horrível pensar que estava doente e ainda profundamente magoada com ele. Doía. Tentou desanuviar os pensamentos então, voltando a mão ao rosto dela, molhando-o com cuidado para ver se ela acordava um pouco do torpor.

- Augustus... _stoppen_. [2] – Ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos o mínimo possível para olhá-lo.

- O que está sentindo? – Ele pegou em seu rosto, tentando impedi-la de esconder-se novamente.

- Frio... sono... dor... – ela respondeu vagamente. – _Setz mich im Bett, lass mich schlafen_... chame Sigurd... _nimmt er eine bessere Versorgung von mir!_ [3]

- Você está delirando!

- _Nein!_ _Bitte_... [4] por favor... – ela choramingou, fazendo-o respirar fundo.

Realmente, não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo com ela. Talvez devesse delegar seus cuidados como ela parecia sugerir, chamar Sigurd, por pior que fosse a perspectiva de ter com ele. Molhou o próprio rosto enquanto tentava pensar, tinha que mandar uma coruja para Crouch explicando a situação, pedindo também que alertasse Freher por ele, pois mesmo que se sentisse um inútil, não conseguiria deixá-la sozinha naquele estado. Sabia que Valkiria se incomodaria se fosse levada para St. Mungus, esconder a Marca e poupar-se de ter que explicar algo sobre as cicatrizes ainda era prioridade. Alcançou a varinha e em um feitiço fez uma grande toalha no armário da loira vir até a mão dele, usou-a para cobri-la enquanto saía da banheira. A mulher começou a tremer violentamente em seus braços ao entrar em contato com o ar gélido do banheiro, e ele convocou a própria capa para envolvê-la completamente até chegar ao quarto. Ali pôde deixá-la na cama, secá-la devidamente, substituir a capa e a toalha por um penhoar seco e um cobertor, e permitir que ela ficasse um pouco mais em paz, observando-a adormecer rapidamente.

Era sua noiva agora, sua futura esposa pela obrigação de um Voto, e Augustus se sentia um completo idiota por não conseguir cuidar dela. Se não sabia o que fazer então, saberia menos ainda quando a criança nascesse, e um imenso temor de machucá-los, de permitir que algo acontecesse a eles por pura ignorância ou falta de jeito nasceu em seu peito e o sufocou. Observou-a em repouso, tão pacífica agora livre de seu toque e de sua voz. Ele era um estorvo, um desgraçado, um facínora, e ainda assim puxou uma caixinha do bolso interno da capa e deixou-a no criado-mudo ao lado dela. Não saberia como pedir perdão, como pedi-la em casamento de fato, como propor-lhe ser sua parceira em vez de rival, parar com jogos e desenvolver com ele o potencial que tinham como casal, algo que muitos passariam a vida sem encontrar, e ele tão estupidamente sacrificara.

Inclinou-se e murmurou algo no ouvido de Valkiria, que não reagiu absolutamente.

.

Augustus não conseguiu ponderar muito sobre a cena que viu, sua observação foi interrompida quase que imediatamente por um soco forte que deslocou seu nariz e fez o sangue jorrar sobre as roupas úmidas. A violência só não se repetiu porque um sujeito de cabelos e barba negros segurava Sigurd com alguma dificuldade, posto que o alemão agitava-se contra o irlandês violentamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui, seu filho da mãe? Já não conseguiu o que queria? Deixe-a em paz enquanto ela ainda pode se ver livre de você, seu vagabundo!

O loiro cuspia de raiva ao falar, passando a se acalmar aos poucos somente perante um abraço forte do moreno, que murmurava alguma coisa agora no ouvido dele.

- Sua irmã está doente, seu idiota! Se não fosse por mim ela ainda estaria dormindo no chão. Faça algo de útil e vá cuidar dela! – Augustus apontava escada acima com a mão livre, enquanto a outra se prendia ao nariz que ainda sangrava e latejava de dor.

Com mais alguns murmúrios do homem estranho Sigurd resolveu seguir aquilo como um conselho, mas passou pelo irlandês olhando-o nos olhos de forma desafiadora, sem esconder o tamanho da ira que era obrigado a conter e deixando escapar num sussurro:

- Tomara que ela perca o bastardo...

Foi a vez de a fúria explodir em Augustus e ele partir para cima do alemão, no entanto, antes de conseguir sequer tocá-lo, o terceiro homem já o continha tal qual conteve o outro, felizmente sem nenhum murmúrio ao ouvido, apenas segurando seu braço até que o loiro estivesse longe em segurança e o castanho mais calmo.

- Você é o noivo atual, imagino. – A voz com um pesado sotaque do norte soou quando o homem o soltou.

- E você, quem seria? – Rookwood voltou-se para ele, observando-o direito desta vez, porém ainda com um tom de hostilidade no olhar.

Seu estado despertou um riso no estranho, pois estava com as roupas ainda completamente úmidas, agora sujas de sangue, e o nariz torto no rosto cheio de cicatrizes, enquanto o cenho estava terrivelmente fechado. Ele podia até ter tido algum dia de glória que justificasse sua escolha por amante, mas a primeira impressão do russo foi de que a alemã realmente esteve fora de seu juízo perfeito ao se entregar para aquele homem; era nojento, tal qual Sigurd falou.

- Sou o quase falso noivo. Quer ajuda com isso? – Ele apontou para a lesão óbvia.

- Nome? – O outro não o deixou se aproximar, desconfiado.

- Igor Karkaroff, estudei com a Srta. von Adler em Durmstrang, ela me escreveu recentemente, bem... a ajuda que ela me pediria o senhor fez o favor tornar inútil.

Augustus olhava o homem como se ele estivesse falando russo, deixando-o visivelmente desconcertado.

- Ela queria que eu a livrasse do antigo noivo alegando ter sido prometido a ela desde a juventude, – tentou explicar. – E, sério, arrume esse nariz antes que esfrie e comece a realmente doer...

- Que seja, com licença... – O castanho deu de ombros antes de se retirar dali, deixando o moreno sozinho.

Perdera tempo demais com aquela palhaçada toda. Valkiria ter convocado outro homem para tentar se livrar do primeiro não lhe era exatamente algo animador, mesmo que a história tivesse acabado antes mesmo de começar. Parou diante de um espelho no corredor apenas o suficiente para finalmente curar o nariz, ignorando a sujeira, e seguiu até o corujal para mandar as mensagens ao Ministério.

Quando retornou ao quarto dela, a situação era nova e confusa. Rookwood não entendia o dom que aqueles nórdicos tinham para se enrolar em coisas complicadas a cada cinco minutos em que eram deixados sozinhos. Reiniger, que surgira do nada, estava de pé ao lado da cama enquanto parecia perscrutar o espaço acima de Valkiria com a varinha; Sigurd, sentado na poltrona, olhava choroso para a operação do tio como se o estado da irmã fosse terminal, o que despertou uma pontada de angústia no peito do irlandês. O velho pousou a varinha na testa da loira e falou algumas palavras em uma língua estranha, porém ela permaneceu em repouso.

- Não é nada sério. – O tio falou por fim em inglês, dirigindo o olhar a Augustus antes de Sigurd. – Uma poção simples, repouso, alguns tônicos e alimentação adequada, nem que tenhamos que enfiar comida goela abaixo nela, pois isso aconteceu mais por inanição do que qualquer outra coisa.

A declaração não pareceu aliviar o loiro, que agora olhava com verdadeira aflição para o senhor grisalho, como se esperasse alguma punição por ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Reiniger, no entanto, se dirigiu com calma até a porta onde Augustus estava estancado e, para a surpresa do irlandês e de Sigurd, pousou as duas mãos em seus ombros como se ele fosse tão familiar quanto os dois alemães dentro do quarto, ou mais.

- Rookwood! Finalmente terei a oportunidade de lhe falar de homem para homem. Venha comigo... – disse, guiando-o pelo corredor sem deixá-lo questionar o convite ou vislumbrar a reação do futuro cunhado. – O casamento será realizado quando?

- Em dois meses, no máximo... o senhor é medibruxo? Ela vai ficar bem? – Ele respondeu, sem saber ao certo como deveria reagir.

A reviravolta de eventos estava confundindo-o profundamente.

- Não se preocupe, _eles_ vão ficar bem, mas necessitarão tomar precauções. – Ele respondeu despreocupadamente antes de prosseguir com as ponderações: - Setembro é um bom mês. Imagino que prefiram um casamento discreto, perante as circunstâncias, eu sugiro inclusive que vocês realizem a cerimônia na Alemanha e permaneçam por lá algum tempo. O senhor possui algum familiar vivo?

Reiniger fechou uma porta atrás de si, e quando Augustus olhou em volta percebeu que estavam na biblioteca da mansão. O velho se dirigiu até uma das cadeiras de encosto alto e acomodou-se ali tranquilamente enquanto o jovem tentava fazer o mesmo.

- Apenas parentes distantes, sem contato nenhum comigo hoje em dia.

- Ótimo. Eu e Sigurd agora somos a única família de Valkiria também, me agrada círculos pequenos.

O irlandês perguntou-se sobre o avô dela, mas achou melhor não expressar aquela dúvida. O outro conjurava uma garrafa de whisky de fogo sobre a mesa de centro e murmurava trivialmente enquanto servia a bebida em dois copos sem gelo:

- Eu quero que o seu filho nasça no meu palacete em Düsseldorf... sem familiares é mais fácil para o senhor acompanhá-la...

- Espera um pouco. – Ele interrompeu. – Eu trabalho e ela também, além disso, devemos obediência ao nosso... chefe... e ela não está em condições de decidir seguir sua vontade ou não.

Reiniger meneou a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso político mais convincente que o da sobrinha. Ofereceu o copo a ele enquanto respondia com sincera polidez a interrupção:

- O senhor destruiu a imagem dela na Grã-Bretanha. Não é algo irreparável, escândalos são esquecidos na mesma velocidade com que são disseminados, especialmente para alguém que continuará a ser sobrinha de um Ministro; mas passar um período afastada de toda essa bagunça fará bem a ela. O senhor viu seu estado, está sobrecarregada com tudo e se permanecer no olho do furacão, algo pior pode acontecer. Sobre os trabalhos, poderei dar um jeito. O mais importante poderá ser resolvido a distância, ela possuirá um álibi inclusive mais consistente com isso. Quanto ao Ministério, o senhor poderá tirar licenças para se casar e para acompanhar o parto, a visitará sempre que possível e andará na linha quando estiver aqui sozinho. Assim que ela estiver pronta vocês voltarão a residir na mansão. Há alguns anos o senhor deve esperar por isso, não? Aguarde somente mais alguns meses.

- _Andar na linha_... – Augustus repetiu baixinho, ironizando tristemente enquanto olhava para o líquido âmbar dentro do copo. Antes que pudesse falar outra coisa, Reiniger esclareceu:

- Aja corretamente e as pessoas o verão como alguém minimamente distinto, esquecerão logo o assunto e Valkiria conseguirá perdoá-lo mais rápido. Aja como um canalha, e as pessoas o verão como um oportunista, comentarão e lembrarão ela por todo o tempo o que fez, ficará mais difícil ela perdoá-lo em tal circunstância.

- O senhor acha que ela irá me perdoar? – O irlandês perguntou, levantando finalmente o olhar do copo, provocando o riso do velho.

- Você realmente se preocupa com isso, não é mesmo? Valkiria provavelmente vai passar a vida evitando beber ou comer qualquer coisa que tenha passado pela sua mão, mas a convivência fará com que entrem em harmonia novamente.

- Não é harmonia o que eu quero. – Ele disse simplesmente, antes de tomar um gole demorado, certamente forte e amargo do whisky quente.

- Rookwood, sabe como eu averiguei o estado de saúde dela, ou como ela conseguiu penetrar em sua mente e deixá-lo aberto a ela? Bem, você trabalha com Mistérios, deve saber que nem mesmo trouxas possuem apenas o corpo físico e que os corpos etéreos agem com polaridades e modos diferentes. As doenças nascem neles e descem para o físico, portanto, vasculhando-os encontra-se o diagnóstico de qualquer coisa. Já o amor nasce no físico e sobe... – ele gesticulava para ilustrar cada coisa que falava - E quanto mais os corpos etéreos se encaixam como complementares perfeitos, mais inevitável e maravilhosa é a união; passa a se tornar algo escrito nos olhos das pessoas, algo que os trouxas chamam de almas gêmeas e muitos dariam tudo o que possuem para encontrar a sua. Você fez o oposto, deu a sua em troca de tudo o que te cerca.

- Com todo o respeito, mas que besteira é essa que o senhor está tentando me dizer? – Ele olhava para o velho, com um misto de tédio, curiosidade vaga e ofensa por ter que ouvir aquilo.

- Quando Valkiria o invadiu ela tinha duas intenções: roubar informações suas para concluir uma tarefa que lhe passei e, especialmente, dizimar a atração que sentiam um pelo outro pela raiz. Não preciso falar que ela mirou na paixão e acabou acertando o próprio pé, não é mesmo? O ato sexual abre pontes nesses corpos astrais entre as pessoas e é dessa ligação que nascem as almas dos filhos, mas não só. O que vocês criaram era perfeito demais para ser ignorado, estava nos olhos dela quando eu a vi após aquilo, qualquer um perceberia. Enfim, isso ainda existe e vocês não conseguirão fugir um do outro pela vida, ela irá ceder em algum momento, mas saiba que mesmo que o senhor não a tivesse obrigado a se unir em matrimônio formal, a alma dela já estava tão casada com a sua que inevitavelmente ela acabaria onde está agora, porém sem a dor de ter sido traída.

Reiniger concluiu e finalmente tomou sua dose em um único gole enquanto Augustus continuava a observá-lo com um certo ar de descrença e deboche. Aqueles assuntos pertenciam à sala eternamente trancada e ele sentia um leve desprezo por eles, como sabia que Valkiria também sentia. Quando o grisalho pousou o copo na mesa e tornou a olhá-lo, o irlandês não deixou de reparar que seus olhos por trás dos óculos pareciam muito mais plácidos do que os que esperava encontrar pela pose e histórico que o velho possuía.

.

Valkiria voltou à consciência aos poucos, gradualmente permitindo a luminosidade invadir sua visão e definir-se na forma do seu quarto cálido e confortável. Remexeu-se e esfregou o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo um anel em seu dedo com o gesto. Conseguiu pensar por um segundo que talvez todos os acontecimentos passados fossem um pesadelo sem sentido, que não estava grávida, que ainda podia confiar em Augustus e que aquilo em seu dedo era o anel de noivado de Scrimgeour. No entanto, ao olhar para a própria mão, em vez de vislumbrar o aro de ouro amarelo com o diamante, viu algo um tanto excessivamente elaborado, embora discreto, e rapidamente alcançou os óculos para tentar compreender aquilo.

Ela conseguiu distinguir na joia de ouro o formato de duas mãos saindo de cada lado do aro em seu dedo, segurando pela direita e pela esquerda um coração coroado e circundado por vários brilhantes. A loira sentou-se na cama de uma vez, sentindo a cabeça tontear pelo gesto abrupto, porém quase se esquecendo do incômodo físico ao se deparar com a imagem de Augustus dormindo na poltrona de frente a ela. Estava com as roupas amassadas, possivelmente do dia anterior, a camisa coberta por sangue seco e o nariz levemente torto no rosto. Dormia de forma contida, encolhido como um desabrigado trouxa dormindo em algum beco de Londres, e estava quase tão deplorável quanto. Valkiria constatou que a luminosidade do local provinha do sol que se erguia no amanhã de um dia que ela não viveu, que ela não se lembrava de nada além de ter adormecido no chão da torre na noite antecedente, certamente tendo sido resgatada por ele, o que lhe pareceu terrivelmente patético.

Retirou o anel do dedo e viu uma inscrição na parte interna de seu aro, _Cairdeas, Grá agus Dílseacht_ [5], irlandês, óbvio, era seu novo anel de noivado. Suspirou pesarosa, sem saber se voltava-o à mão ou se lançava-o sobre o homem em sua frente, acordando-o e expulsando-o de uma vez de seu quarto; acabou por resignar-se em colocá-lo de volta no anelar sem mais olhar para a joia. Pressentia que os significados daquele símbolo e daquelas palavras passavam longe dos reais motivos de seu casamento.

A porta se arrastou cerimonialmente e ela viu o homem alto, corpulento, grisalho e de olhos verdes por trás das armações retangulares dos óculos entrar vagarosamente no recinto. Trajava um longo robe púrpura com o brasão da família bordado e na mão carregava uma bandeja com três vidros de poção opacos. Valkiria não pôde evitar o suspense conforme ele se aproximava.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Entorpecida... – ela murmurou, puxando as pernas e abraçando-se nelas.

- Você deve tomar isso para a dor, isso para a febre e isso para o enjôo. – Apontou para cada frasco, sentando-se na beirada da cama e estendendo a ela a bandeja por fim.

- O que são? – Ela questionou, desconfiada.

Reiniger respirou fundo e rolou os olhos, pousando o objeto no criado-mudo e aproximando-se tão repentinamente que ela recuou. Os olhos verdes encaravam com seriedade os seus, e quando ela percebeu a intenção dele relaxou imediatamente. O plano estava concretizado, tudo havia dado certo. Estava em segurança.

- _Opa_... [6] – ela sussurrou, fazendo-o se afastar e oferecer-lhe novamente as poções, ao que ela aceitou imediatamente, sorvendo-as completamente enquanto observava os olhos verdes se tornarem um poço de serenidade.

O velho recolheu os frascos vazios com paciência enquanto Valkiria voltava a se abraçar nas próprias pernas.

- Foi ele que me recolheu da torre, não é? – Perguntou num murmúrio, sem necessitar apontar para o irlandês que ainda dormia.

- Naturalmente, ele e você, agora, são os únicos que podem entrar lá.

Ela soltou um muxoxo descontente, permanecendo calada por pelo menos dois minutos antes que Reiniger completasse:

- Não saiu daqui desde o ocorrido, mesmo com Sigurd querendo esmurrá-lo a todo o momento. Imagino que não irá embora a menos que você demonstre estar vigorosa o suficiente para expulsá-lo daqui.

Ela concordou com um movimento de cabeça incerto enquanto ele se levantava para deixá-la a sós com o futuro marido, dando-lhe liberdade de fazer o que quisesse da maneira que melhor conviesse.

Valkiria respirou fundo e se levantou, apontando a varinha para Augustus e fazendo-o despertar de sobressalto. Ele a observou com momentâneo deslumbre antes de assimilar que os olhos azuis continuavam congelados para ele, ainda que a aliança estivesse no dedo.

- Saia. – Ela falou seca, antes de dar as costas e caminhar com naturalidade para o banheiro, como se ele fosse algo insignificante.

Augustus demorou longos minutos para se resignar em ir embora, e por todo o seu impasse a loira observou-o em surdina, percebendo que reinava em seu semblante algo quase enternecedor. Detestável. Lembrava-se vagamente dele lhe falando palavras ao ouvido, palavras inconsistentes perante seus atos falhos. Não importava.

Observava-o por ter alguma simpatia com a dor.

* * *

Título: O Intercessor

[1] Cala a boca! Eu estou cansada da sua voz! Eu estou cansada de você!

[2] Pare.

[3] Me coloque na cama, me deixe dormir [...] Ele cuida melhor de mim.

[4] Não! Por favor...

[5] Amizade, Amor e Lealdade.

Obs: o anel de Claddagh simboliza as três coisas na tradição irlandesa. Googleiem se quiserem ver o bonitinho.

[6] Vovô...


	23. Dois em Uma Só Carne

_Sempre tenha em mente que o Equilíbrio resulta apenas da oposição das forças;_

_o ativo não existe sem o passivo; luz sem sombra não produz formas;_

_e a afirmação só pode triunfar sobre a negação._

_Também que o amor ganha acréscimo de força por meio do ódio,_

_e que o inferno é o solo aquecido de plantas que enraizarão no paraíso._

- Eliphas Levi

Não conhecia a Alemanha e não poderia dizer que estava conhecendo agora. Tudo o que vira até então fora o palacete, os extensos campos no entorno e o lago; todos que vira até então foram Reiniger, uns dois assessores do Ministro e os elfos domésticos. Valkiria partira para a terra natal tão logo se restabeleceu completamente, delegando suas funções no Ministério para um colega e passando por extensas reuniões com Voldemort antes de partir, há pouco menos de dois meses, permanecendo por todo o tempo ausente. Augustus estava lá há cinco dias e quase enlouquecia, perseguindo seu cheiro pelos cômodos, por vezes encontrando seu rastro e dando de cara com o vazio ou com uma porta hermeticamente fechada. Nada.

Quantas vezes ele montara guarda perante portas, corredores e janelas na esperança de vislumbrar no mínimo uma silhueta, um fio de cabelo loiro, a barra de uma capa a arrastar pelo chão? _Nichts_. Nem sequer o timbre de sua voz naquela língua irritante, que era claramente tão mais natural para ela do que o inglês. Augustus pegou-se um dia a vasculhar a área de trabalho dos elfos domésticos, buscando seus lençóis e suas roupas sujas na necessidade patética de ter qualquer coisa com um vestígio de calor, uma migalha de proximidade com a loira além do cheiro frio e distante pelo ar.

Nada. Seria preocupante se Reiniger não lhe assegurasse que tinha com ela todos os dias e sabia que estava perfeitamente saudável, a gravidez ia bem e o que lhe ocupava eram alguns esquemas que deveria entregar prontos ao Lorde das Trevas e, obviamente, sua falta de vontade de lidar com o irlandês. O Ministro era sempre tão solícito com ele que Augustus se perguntava a que devia tanto; o velho não só o deixava completamente à vontade na propriedade como acertava sozinho todos os detalhes da cerimônia que aconteceria em dois dias e por vezes até sentava-se com ele para lhe fazer alguma companhia.

Rookwood se casaria, e era algo tão inacreditável devido a tudo – circunstância, ausência da noiva e participação nula nos preparativos – que ele pensava se aquilo não fazia parte da punição; tomar tamanho passo sem sequer sentir, não poder degustar de nada ou vislumbrar nenhuma cor que não a da indiferença, não ter a pele pressionada por aquelas mãos e os nervos impiedosamente torturados por uma fúria que ao menos o faria sentir algo e saber que ela também sentia. Nada. Os dias sem ela eram tão indolentes quanto as tardes gastas jogando pedras no lago e mais frias e estéreis que o cheiro de lavanda que o matava aos poucos.

Na véspera lhe ocorreu que poderia passar a vida daquela maneira, sem ela, e o ar que invadiu seus pulmões ao respirar passou a machucá-lo por dentro. O nada finalmente colhia o fruto, e o fruto era a dor. Por que diabos ela tinha aquele poder sobre ele? Se fosse outra ele certamente teria se jogado nas ruas de Düsseldorf, embriagando-se, apostando, trapaceando e se perdendo a cada noite entre pernas diferentes, e o faria no dia anterior ao casamento, no dia do casamento e nos dias posteriores ao casamento _ad infinitum_; e de todo o nada que recebia, nada daria em retorno. Porém, nada. Estava domado, tolhido, amarrado e, agora, sofrendo dores terríveis ao respirar.

Valkiria era o seu algoz, a indiferença era o seu açoite, no entanto as grades de metal e as pedras das paredes de sua cela eram os seus próprios erros. O homem virou-se na cama, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, o sol alto do dia a ferver o quarto, tornando tudo mais insuportável. E se ela fosse o que Reiniger lhe dissera, sua mulher por uma junção mágica, acima do matrimônio formal e ritualístico, sua... argh, "alma-gêmea"? Ele a havia tratado como uma qualquer e não havia previsto que não conseguiria prosseguir quando ela também o tratasse como um qualquer, ou coisa pior. Não importava o que ela fosse ou qual fosse o sentido do amor – a palavra amor, no geral, que passava sempre tão longe de sua mente –, ela não era qualquer uma, e seu nada doía mais fundo do que toda dor experimentada até então.

Um movimento involuntário de seu peito o fez arquear em soluço, e um choro seco, que mais arranhava sua garganta do que molhava sua face, desatou de seu ser que não estava habituado àquilo. Com a força de dois meses de silêncio ele socou o colchão abaixo de si, com a fúria de sessenta dias desgraçados, com a mente tão focada nela que ele sequer conseguira fazer suas atividades habituais em paz, Augustus arremessou o travesseiro longe e rapidamente se colocou de pé, virando mesas e cadeiras, estantes de livros e poltronas, agredindo móveis e paredes. Vários objetos quebrados jaziam em sua volta quando ele voltou a esmorecer no chão pelas quase mil e quinhentas horas de derrota a pesar-lhe nos joelhos.

Naquele dia não saiu do quarto, mas teve a certeza de ver um vulto bem menos corpulento do que Reiniger a sombrear a soleira da porta do quarto, por pelo menos um minuto inteiro durante a noite, antes de se afastar. Desejou que fosse a esperança lhe sorrindo, mas no fundo, sabia que não deveria aguardar por nada.

.

- _Opa?_ - Valkiria interrogou, ao mesmo tempo em que se anunciava no escritório já tão conhecido.

- Se continuar me chamando assim alguém irá desconfiar. Me chame de _Onkel_, filha, _Onkel! - _Ele corrigiu, ainda que se mantivesse tranquilo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e entrou, sentando-se na frente dele silenciosamente. Andava levemente sensível, o que era muito para alguém sempre tão racional quanto ela, e a incapacidade de lidar com a própria fragilidade a deixava muito confusa. Koloman sempre soube que a neta era demasiado jovem e inexperiente para servir de brinquedinho de Korbinian sem se atrapalhar de alguma maneira e cometer algum erro de percurso, por mais que fosse resistente física e mentalmente. A alma e o coração jamais poderiam ser treinados por meio da violência. Tanto conhecimento faltava ao irmão que não fora difícil subjugá-lo e tomar seu lugar em surdina; já planejava aquilo há muito, a gravidez de Valkiria foi apenas o grito de urgência para tanto. Jamais deixaria que algo acontecesse a um descendente dela.

- Veio me perguntar algo, minha cara? - Adiantou-se, afinal ela parecia ter ficado muda.

E muda permaneceu por algum tempo, apenas meneando a cabeça em negativa.

- Não tem curiosidade alguma sobre o destino de meu irmão, ou sua gravidez, ou mesmo o motivo do seu noivo ter colocado o quarto dele abaixo agora há pouco?

- _Nein, Onkel._

- E seu Voto? Nunca se perguntou se haveria alguma brecha no que foi dito para te livrar do casamento? Ou não te interessa tentar se livrar dele?

Ela levantou o rosto para ele, que pôde notar em seus olhos algo parecido com uma curiosidade enigmática, apesar de não conseguir deixar de pensar que ela estava determinada a levar tudo aquilo para frente, por motivos que ela mesma desconhecia.

- Nada foi dito sobre a durabilidade do casamento, mas apenas sobre ele em si e sobre o filho. Nada me impede de desfazê-lo, não é mesmo? - Ela murmurou insegura.

- De fato, mas acaso a senhorita o fará?

Valkiria deu de ombros antes de responder vagamente:

- Seria vergonhoso... tudo...

- E você ficaria sem ele. - Reiniger completou, olhando-a como que do alto de sua sabedoria.

- Seria o de menos. - A loira falou de pronto.

- É mais difícil negar o paraíso quando você o vislumbra. Não que vocês sejam perfeitos ou tenham feito algo de correto para merecerem esse tipo de felicidade, mas, bem, vocês se pertencem.

- O senhor é tão patético, _Dom_ Reiniger. - Ela nomeou-o com ironia.

- E a senhorita é cabeça dura. Deveria ter com o seu noivo, vocês passarão por um ritual amanhã e é importante estarem em harmonia novamente.

- Você me cansa! - Ela se levantou de repente, fazendo sua já tão costumeira retirada infantil.

Reiniger tamborilou sobre a mesa rapidamente, se contendo para não interferir além de conselhos esparsos. Casaria dois cegos tolos no dia seguinte.

.

No domingo pela manhã jogava xadrez sozinho no quarto de hóspedes ainda em muito desorganizado. Eventualmente observava pela janela, com interesse vago, o altar pequeno a ser montado no jardim com simplicidade, não haveria convidados além do necessário para a concretização do casamento, não havia sentido de fato em fazer uma festa ou coisa que o valesse. A maçaneta da porta de carvalho girou e ele não se deu ao trabalho de olhar, ainda imaginou que o único bruxo que o procuraria de tão boa vontade seria Reiniger, e aguardou até que sua voz soasse em alguma instrução para o ritual que se seguiria. Porém foi uma voz muito mais agradável, ainda que insensível, que soou:

- Rookwood.

Ele se levantou da cadeira perante ela, que observava a bagunça remanescente com olhos analíticos. Não estava tão radiante quanto a imagem mental que ele tinha de uma noiva, mas estava de fato mais bela que o de costume, com flores brancas a adornar os cabelos que caiam ondulados por sobre os ombros, mais compridos do que se lembrava. O longo vestido azul e simples, de algum tecido que envolvia deliciosamente sua pele firme sem, no entanto, marcar a barriga possivelmente proeminente; combinava pela cor com seus olhos e destoava deles pelo brilho que emitia, pois Valkiria mantinha um olhar seco e opaco no rosto impiedoso. Sobre o peito trazia em paz a pequena opala que ele lhe dera, a coloração quase mágica da pedra ornamentada fechando com todo o conjunto, e ele se perguntou se aquilo poderia significar a possibilidade de uma trégua.

- Não dá azar eu te ver antes do casamento?

Augustus não se conteve e perguntou mordaz como nos velhos tempos, lançando um sorriso malicioso com alguma esperança débil de fazê-la sorrir também. Era sua noiva e era linda, o menor brilho que iluminasse seu olhar já seria mais do que recompensador. No entanto ela permaneceu impassível:

- Imagino que nenhuma superstição possa melhorar ou piorar a minha situação, Rookwood. – Respondeu com a voz inexpressiva, analisando-o de cima a baixo agora. – Vim conferir se está vestido de forma adequada para subir em um altar comigo.

E, para o seu espanto, estava. A capa que trajava estava perfeitamente alinhada, ao rigor perfeito da ocasião. Imaginou se o homem recebera alguma ajuda de Reiniger para tanto, pois era tão impecável que só havia uma coisa a ser dita, uma implicância muito bem guardada até então por não ser de todo verdadeira:

- Seus cabelos como sempre estão horríveis.

- Deve ter alguma tesoura por aí, dê a eles o jeito que quiser, Valkiria. – Ele tornou a se sentar, observando as peças de xadrez que aguardavam suas ordens sobre o tabuleiro, sem conseguir, no entanto, raciocinar nenhum movimento. – Quer jogar?

A mulher estava perante o toucador, vasculhando atrás dos instrumentos necessários para acatar a sugestão e arrumar os cabelos do futuro marido. Não sabia se era por conta da gravidez, mas seu estômago embrulhara terrivelmente após esse pensamento, obrigando-a a levantar o rosto e respirar muito fundo antes de se aproximar de Augustus. Começou a reunir as madeixas entre as mãos com cuidado, observando rapidamente a disposição das peças no jogo à frente, demorando a responder num murmúrio desinteressado:

- Inicie um novo jogo, este está péssimo.

As peças pareceram concordar com ela, pois emitiram suspiros aliviados ao receberem a ordem de voltarem aos seus lugares originais.

- Joga com as brancas? – O noivo ofereceu, apesar de tudo relaxando sob os toques dedicados que ela fazia em seus cabelos.

- Não, com as negras. Você precisa de um lance de vantagem. – Ela falou superior, antes de realizar um único e decidido movimento com a tesoura, fazendo os cabelos de Augustus caírem no chão aos seus pés.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso, deslizando a mão sobre a cabeça e encontrando a nuca exposta, os fios sem o comprimento de costume. Ela realmente havia feito aquilo, e o único alívio era saber que fizera sob a sugestão, ainda que sardônica, dele; e não de surpresa enquanto estava dormindo, coisa que ela já teria feito se realmente se importasse.

- Peão na E3. – Iniciou o jogo, se resignando.

Por longos minutos suas vozes soaram em ordens para o xadrez bruxo, sendo acompanhadas somente pelo barulho da tesoura que Valkiria empunhava, acertando o corte, e pelos sons das peças – as brancas temerosas, as negras temerárias. A alemã não precisava olhar por muito tempo o campo de batalha para conseguir dizimar o exército de Augustus; o forte dele eram as cartas, no xadrez a senhora era ela. Quando o cavalo dela avançou e destruiu a última torre branca impiedosamente, ela terminou de pentear seus cabelos e se colocou de frente a ele, inclinando-se e terminando de arrumá-lo com as mãos úmidas de alguma poção cosmética, possivelmente aprumando as madeixas para que combinassem com a capa, e Augustus sinceramente não conseguia imaginar se teria uma surpresa boa ou ruim ao se olhar no espelho.

Aquilo deixou de importar quando a boca da loira se inclinou de leve para cima, mais desgostosa do que satisfeita por estar tão próxima a ele, e assim que ela fez menção de voltar ao normal e se afastar ao encerrar o trabalho; ele segurou seu pulso, retendo-a e trocando com ela um olhar como há muito não trocavam, silencioso, direto e talvez sincero. Que Merlin permitisse que houvesse sinceridade por parte dela também, pois o que habitava os olhos e a mente do irlandês naquele momento era a mulher que selaria com ele um compromisso grandioso em poucas horas. Não queria permanecer em mais um segundo de insinceridade com ela, de frieza, longe de seu olhar e de seu toque, pelo contrário, recuperar dois meses perdidos em silêncio e distância era tudo o que pediria se lhe fosse concedido um desejo.

Levantou-se de impulso sem soltá-la, passando a mão livre em seu rosto apolíneo, congelado em suspense pelo gesto dele. Augustus admirava sua pele, o formato delicioso e perfeitamente desenhado de seus lábios, que mesmo naquela situação era o convite irresistível para um beijo; o nariz arrebitado, o olhar confuso por trás dos óculos, que alternava a atenção entre os olhos dele, tentando desvendá-lo. Fato era que admirava-a como se fosse a primeira vez, e sentia-se capaz de ser feliz fazendo aquilo todos os dias de sua vida. Ele se aproximou para beijá-la, Valkiria, no entanto, deu-lhe a face rapidamente, negando-o. O irlandês prosseguiu como se tivesse previsto aquilo, deslizando com os lábios por sua face até a orelha, soltando seu braço para envolvê-la em um aperto cálido e firme. A loira não se mexeu, apenas encolheu levemente e arrepiou-se quando a voz rouca soou quente em seu ouvido:

- Você é uma criatura terrível, sabia? Previsível, fresca, orgulhosa, irritante, escorregadia, adora fugir e se esconder de mim. Acho que é sua brincadeira preferida. – Ao ouvir aquilo, o olhar de Valkiria procurou-o surpreso e percebeu um sorriso dúbio desenhado em seu rosto enquanto prosseguia: - Eu teria te comido inteira e depois te jogado fora, só pelo prazer de falar o quanto eu fiz a alemã frígida gemer e gritar pelo meu nome. Acontece que você é pior do que uma Veela, e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, não conseguia sentir nada além desse seu maldito cheiro de lavanda e desse calor estranho que você emana.

A loira manteve os olhos vidrados enquanto ele mesmo se interrompia para encaixar-se atrás de sua orelha, descendo em beijos até a clavícula e fazendo-a remexer-se involuntariamente. O calor subia pelo seu corpo, e a despeito da sua tentativa de permanecer impassível, ele continuou com a declaração estranha:

- Eu não poderia ficar parado, me resignando em te ver casada com quem quer que fosse, não... de verdade ou de mentira, me contentando em te ter somente aos poucos, escondido, profanado, manchado como um segredo obscuro. É verdade que eu vou ter meu nome e minha mansão de volta, mas o motivador principal das minhas ações é saber que você estará dentro do meu lar dividindo meu nome comigo. Eu desejo estar unido a você, de todas as maneiras, na luz e na escuridão da sua vida, no que você é para os outros e no que você é sinceramente. Deixe-me entrar, me permita te acompanhar, Valkiria...

- Para você me apunhalar pelas costas? – Ela finalmente indagou, ficando de frente para ele e olhando-o nos olhos, as faces avermelhadas de desejo e raiva. – Por que me expor novamente a você, Augustus?

- Porque eu já tenho tudo o que eu poderia arrancar de você dessa maneira, e o que eu mais desejo agora é reconquistar o que eu perdi fazendo isso. – Ele respondeu com uma sinceridade quase ingênua. – Eu me arrependo, eu sinto muito por tudo ter acontecido assim, mas eu não sabia de que outra forma eu poderia tê-la só para mim.

- Você me tinha só para você. – Ela contrapôs. - Agora eu já não sei.

Ela tentou se aproveitar do momento de fraqueza que provocou nele para se desvencilhar e se afastar, contudo ele recobrou a força na hora certa para puxá-la de volta e, apertando forte seus ombros entre as mãos, enterrar a boca na dela em desespero. Valkiria não conseguiria explicar o motivo, mas correspondeu ao beijo com quase tanta intensidade quanto ele, como se o toque daqueles lábios e da língua áspera dentro de sua boca fosse capaz de reativar a paixão entorpecida pela amargura. Augustus cessou o toque aos poucos, olhando fixamente em seus olhos ao se afastar, o castanho brilhando como a loira jamais vira antes, como se ele estivesse prestes a... chorar?

- Fui eu, que jamais senti nada por ninguém, que acabei gritando pelo seu nome, implorando por você. – Ele murmurou, desprendendo seus ombros, resignado. - Você não percebe que eu não sou nada sem você?

De repente Valkiria sentiu-se angustiada sem aquelas mãos a pressionar-lhe, sendo guiada pelo sentimento a cair em seus braços e beijá-lo mais uma vez, puxando-o pela gola da capa e ficando nas pontas dos pés para envolver seus lábios com perfeição, sugá-los, invadi-los, percorrê-los com mais intensidade agora. Ele voltou a abraçá-la forte contra si, passando a corresponder devidamente, com a ânsia e a virilidade que lhe eram inerentes apesar da fragilidade de tudo o que dissera, virando-a e sentando-a sobre o tabuleiro na mesa sem separar os lábios dos dela e ignorando as peças que bateram em retirada, protestando.

O irlandês posicionou as mãos nos quadris da alemã, puxando aos poucos seu vestido para cima a fim de encaixar-se perfeitamente entre suas pernas, e quando o fez voltou a apertá-la, olhando em seus olhos em silêncio. Valkiria puxou a varinha das vestes dele, apontando-a para a porta às suas costas e selando-a com um feitiço rápido. Ele, por sua vez, fez o mesmo com a cortina da janela às costas dela, tomando a varinha da mulher. A loira voltou a beijá-lo, as mãos desfazendo as abotoações de sua capa, liberando a camisa e a calça social abaixo para dedicar-se somente à braguilha da última, ansiando por tocar o objeto da pressão que já sentia, da excitação do prazer dele. Augustus gemeu ao sentir as mãos decididas dela a empunharem seu membro sem pudor, admirando-se pela iniciativa dela naquelas circunstâncias, sem se preocupar com as roupas ou com a cerimônia que estava por vir. Era a esposa perfeita para ele, de fato, e ele já se orgulhava por ela ser sua senhora.

Suas mãos deslizaram pela seda e renda da meia 7/8 branca que ela trajava, subindo pelas coxas firmes até alcançar e ultrapassar o tecido de sua calcinha, somente para manipulá-la sabiamente, como um instrumentista tocando-a e tirando dela a deliciosa sinfonia dos gemidos.

Valkiria se inclinou levemente para trás, oferecendo-se lânguida, sem querer perder tempo em senti-lo deslizando em seu interior, preenchendo-a tão deliciosamente. Ah, como se sentia vazia sem ele! O homem se encaixou em seu sexo, iniciando o movimento sempre tão perfeito que fazia-a respirar fundo e sentir que não poderia haver algo mais harmônico do que aquilo. Ele buscou em suas costas o fecho do vestido, abrindo-o o mais rápido que conseguia sem estragá-lo enquanto depositava lábios e língua no pescoço perfumado da noiva, despertando o arrepio de sua pele mais uma vez. Desnudou seus ombros e seu peito com um puxão para conseguir sentir o calor que lhe mantinha vivo, o calor dos seios dela, mais pesados do que se lembrava.

Se pudesse tê-la daquela maneira por míseros cinco minutos, sustentada pelos seus braços, a pele grudada na sua enquanto sentia-a escorregadia por dentro até o fundo, despertando seus maravilhosos gemidos, ah... já valeria cada segundo de distância. No entanto, para sua felicidade, ela parecia querer ceder por mais tempo, buscando seu peito por baixo da camisa, sentindo a linha funda que marcava a entrada de sua virilha e prendendo as mãos em seus quadris, incitando-o, desafiando-o a ir mais rápido. A fez deitar por sobre a mesa ainda que sem jeito, mas ela não protestou, as flores despencavam de seus cabelos conforme eles bagunçavam junto com a roupa. Augustus abriu suas pernas, agradecendo internamente por sua flexibilidade continuar a mesma e permitir que ele lhe vislumbrasse tão lindamente entregue, dando valor àquela visão como nunca antes dera. Tocou-lhe os pelos claros, buscando manipulá-la mais, ainda que permanecesse se movimentando dentro dela, queria que ela se derretesse, gritasse, explodisse em gozo para ele, queria-a desesperadamente.

Em pouco tempo ela se arqueou e prendeu-o entre as coxas, fazendo-o paralisar apenas para contemplar seu rosto a descontrolar-se enquanto a voz atingia o volume mais gostoso de ser ouvida, a exclamação do ápice de seu prazer. Augustus inclinou-se sobre ela para tocar na face avermelhada, olhar direto nos olhos que finalmente brilhavam para ele. Pressionou e abrigou em seus lábios aquela boca avermelhada e macia, sugou-a como se fosse seu alimento para a vida enquanto voltava a se movimentar livremente em seu interior encharcado, buscando agora a própria satisfação. Valkiria abraçou-o com força, encaixando-se em seu pescoço agora nu e sorvendo o suor de sua pele com a boca recém-beijada, a língua percorrendo a pele eriçada com vontade, enquanto o cheiro que dele exalava dominava todos os seus sentidos. O olfato que se apurara nas últimas semanas rejeitava quase tudo, mas o suor dele era de alguma maneira divino e reconfortante.

- Ah, Augustus... - ela se permitiu sussurrar em seu ouvido, sentindo-o quase que automaticamente se esvair dentro dela em um urro abafado, apertando-a tão forte que quase a sufocava, mas em vez de fugir dele e daquele toque desesperado, ela retribuiu com igual força, pois sentia em seu interior que jamais poderia se satisfazer da proximidade limitada que seus corpos impunham. Em seu âmago naquele momento, queria ser uma com ele tal qual o matrimônio idealmente estipulava.

Ser dois em uma só carne.

.

Suas mãos direitas estavam unidas na altura do peito; de frente um para o outro, o entorno cerimonial parecia desaparecer. Os olhos azuis de Valkiria estavam fixos nos dele com segurança e seriedade, seus cabelos caíam ondulados e perfeitos com as flores restituídas e frescas, ainda que a ocasião tivesse sido adiada para depois do pôr-do-sol por culpa da última vez em que a possuíra como uma von Adler; deveria estar limpa para ser possuída novamente como uma Rookwood. Uma tiara de prata brilhava entre os fios dourados e ela sustentava-a com tanta dignidade que jamais se poderia dizer que o matrimônio ocorria por culpa de algo tão funesto e que a tornara tão frágil nos primeiros dias de noivado. Um manto alaranjado cobria o vestido azul, criando um contraste tão belo quanto o da luz solar poente no céu plácido antes de escurecer. Em sua mão esquerda uma taça de ouro que refulgia delicadamente, completando um quadro perfeito enquanto seus olhos permaneciam decididamente presos nos dele.

Augustus parecia estar tão consumido por ela que Valkiria imaginou se o objetivo de todo o incenso era aquele. Ela também não conseguia enxergar nada além dele coberto com o manto amarelo e o cetro na mão esquerda, os cabelos recém-aparados sustentando o ouro, uma imagem que fazia jus à sua posição retomada; mantinha-se numa postura tão firme e honrada que ninguém poderia tomá-lo por seus hábitos boêmios. No momento em que a loira sentiu a mão do hierofante sobre a cabeça, foi como se seus pensamentos tivessem sido roubados, e então definitivamente só existia Rookwood, e ela era Rookwood com ele, e a criança em seu ventre fechava a tríade. Família.

Como um impulso natural eles se aproximaram, e com as mãos ainda firmes uma na outra, uniram também lábios em um beijo que selava a transição. Sabia racionalmente que o ritual era um casamento mágico, um compromisso assumido por duas almas que se enlaçavam e passavam a responder por um único nome, sabia que isso não significava mudança de caráter ou espírito, que a confiança que tinha nele fora partida em vários pedaços e consertá-la seria o trabalho de uma vida, se é que havia reparação plena para aquele tipo de coisa; no entanto, naquele momento tudo era doce, tudo era equilíbrio, e tudo era bom.

Uma voz soou enquanto eles se mantinham ligados pelas bocas, e pela primeira vez as palavras se tornaram inteligíveis e algo exterior voltou a existir na atmosfera deles.

- _Ihr hoher Zweck zeigt deutlich an, nichts edlers sei, als Mann und Weib, und Weib und Mann, reichen an die Goetter an._

Quando eles se separaram, Valkiria voltou a firmar os olhos nos dele, e agora emitindo um brilho peculiar no azul, ela recitou a mesma frase, palavra por palavra, porém na língua que o marido compreendia:

- O seu fim último indica claramente, nada há de mais nobre do que homem e mulher, e mulher e homem, alcançam a divindade.

* * *

O título refere-se ao Gên 2:25, ideal bíblico de matrimônio.

_Nichts = _Nada; _Opa = _Vovô; _Onkel_ = Tio; _Nein_ = Não.

A última frase bonitinha foi retirada d'A Flauta Mágica de Mozart, a ópera.


	24. Neve

_Entre a concepção_

_E a criação_

_Entre a emoção_

_E a reação_

_Tomba a Sombra_

_(A vida é muito longa)_

- T. S. Eliot

Abriu a porta do quarto e a fresta de luz que invadiu o ambiente iluminou a imagem da loira adormecida sentada na cama, os óculos tortos no rosto e um enorme livro aberto apoiado na barriga, virado para baixo. Augustus sorriu e tentou não fazer barulho ao entrar no cômodo e acender a lareira, fazendo a luz emanar apenas o suficiente para se situar e caminhar silenciosamente pelo local, ainda que soubesse que toda a disciplina da mulher ia por água abaixo nos últimos meses e a gravidez a deixava com o sono tão pesado que ele poderia fazer o que quisesse ao seu lado sem ser notado. Valkiria gradualmente encontrara uma paz muito grande na Alemanha, seus sonhos com ela sempre eram amenos apesar dela constantemente parecer angustiada com algo e apenas aproximar-se e tocar nele quando bem entendia. Assim o era na vida real; quando sobrava um raro tempo para ver a esposa, ela ainda aceitava sua proximidade apenas quando tinha algum interesse nela.

Como o ambiente se aquecia aos poucos, ele retirou a capa, sentindo o peso das obrigações partirem com ela. Mesmo se quisesse andar fora da linha, beber, jogar, pagar algumas prostitutas; o trabalho no Ministério como Inominável e para Voldemort como Comensal o consumia completamente. Desde que ela se retirara, ainda que participasse a distância, o Lorde passou a cobrar dele o dobro de sua presença e energia, impedindo-o sequer de dormir algumas vezes e afastando-o por várias semanas da esposa. Aproveitando o raro momento ele a observou, estranhamente dormindo tão confortável sem cobertas e agasalhos, apenas a camisola e um penhoar fino, ainda que caísse neve lá fora e o ambiente estivesse gélido antes dele chegar. Aproximou-se e tomou o livro dela, colocando-o no criado-mudo antes de tocar em seus pés que talvez se mantivessem relativamente finos por causa daquele novo hábito dela permanecer loucamente no frio; subir pela pele gelada de suas pernas e levantar suas vestes, passando-as por trás do monte de sua barriga pontuda de seis meses de gestação. A loira remexeu-se preguiçosamente, sem despertar.

Com ela dormindo ele podia tocá-la livremente sem correr riscos, ser patético como o futuro pai ansioso que era sem ouvir recriminações. Encostou o ouvido no umbigo dela, não ouvindo nada além do som abafado e indistinto de seu interior, mas por algum motivo ele gostava daquilo e gostava de se acomodar daquela maneira, envolvendo o ventre protuberante com as mãos e esquentando-o aos poucos com o próprio calor. Um ou dois? Pois ele sabia que ela mesma havia sido uma gêmea e era algo que acontecia com frequência em sua família, apesar da barriga lhe parecer pequena demais para dois. Menino ou menina? Cabelos loiros ou castanhos; olhos de oceano ou de terra? Valkiria nunca parecia se preocupar com aquelas coisas e nunca dava espaço para que ele devaneasse com ela sobre aquilo. Augustus admitia que eram pensamentos idiotas, sensações demasiadas açucaradas, e assumi-las em voz alta ou na frente de outra pessoa seria terrivelmente incômodo, mas não o seria na cumplicidade da loira; cumplicidade ainda sem a mesma perfeição de outrora.

Sentiu o cheiro de sua pele profundamente antes de depositar um beijo ali para a criança, que talvez dormisse como a mãe, pois não se movimentara. Uma única vez ele sentira aquilo, o toque sutil do ser que ainda se desenvolvia dentro dela, e ansiava deveras por outra oportunidade como aquela. Cobriu novamente a barriga e se inclinou sobre Valkiria, retirando-lhe os óculos com cuidado e aproximando-se dela para roubar um beijo, envolvendo os lábios macios nos seus e sugando-os de leve antes de repetir o movimento, mordiscando o inferior e demorando-se em soltá-lo. Ela pareceu ronronar antes de abrir os olhos um mínimo, levar a mão até seu rosto onde a barba por fazer e as cicatrizes marcadas lhe dariam o reconhecimento que a visão hipermetrope e turva de sono não dava.

- Augustus... – ela murmurou antes de sorrir enigmaticamente e voltar a dormir, não lhe dando escolhas além de apanhar um cobertor e se sentar ao seu lado na cama, cobrindo-a e apoiando a cabeça loira no peito, tentando deixá-la mais confortável antes dele mesmo se entregar ao sono.

Acordou no dia seguinte sem vê-la ao seu lado na cama, porém encontrando-a no banheiro, mergulhada na água tão lindamente nua, os seios redondos e a ponta da barriga a despontar da espuma. Por que ele não podia acordar todos os dias e dar de cara com aquela visão?

- Posso me juntar a você, minha senhora? – Ele murmurou da porta, despertando a atenção dela.

Os olhos azuis perscrutaram o homem longilíneo em trajes desalinhados, amassados, e possivelmente usados por dois ou três dias direto; e o mais terrível era saber que o cheiro dele lhe aprazeria mesmo assim. Os cabelos levemente oleosos mantinham-se curtos, apesar de bagunçados, e toda a sua pose desleixada enquanto se apoiava no batente da porta contribuía para o sorriso cafajeste que se mantinha aberto em sua face. Ela quase sorria junto. Por que seu corpo precisava tanto do dele? Enquanto racionalmente detestava todo aquele descuido que ele representava e ainda desconfiava de todas as suas condutas, posto que as palavras de Rufus ecoavam em sua mente ainda e só não eram mais graves no momento porque ela estava na casa de Reiniger, e não construindo uma vida ao lado do marido. Não queria estar tão inclinada a responder em afirmativa somente para sentir sua pele deslizando sobre a dela e sua voz soando tão rouca, perto de seu ouvido. Resistiu.

- Não, a banheira está bem cheia já. Use o chuveiro. – Ela respondeu tranquilamente, apesar da voz levemente trêmula.

- Cheia, Valkiria? É uma banheira romana, por Merlin, daria para fazer uma reunião de Comensais aí dentro!

Por um segundo lhe veio uma imagem patética na mente e ela lutou para não rir, ainda que aquele gesto fosse encorajado pelo riso malicioso do marido.

- Se as reuniões estão dessa maneira, eu estou feliz por tratar com vocês a distância. E sim, para mim está mais do que cheia, minha barriga e meu atual tamanho me dão a impressão de não caber mais nada aqui. Não me prove nada. – Ela fez um gesto, retendo o avanço que ele estava prestes a fazer até ela. – Você odiaria a temperatura da água de qualquer maneira. Vá para o chuveiro e me deixe em paz.

- Tudo bem, você que sabe o que está perdendo. – Ele cedeu, sabendo que a discussão se estendera ao máximo.

Valkiria manteve os olhos fechados enquanto ele se despia, mergulhada tão tranquilamente que parecia adormecida, e Augustus não se surpreenderia se realmente estivesse, ainda que possivelmente aquela água estivesse tão fria quanto a neve. Pirralha petulante de hábitos estranhos, ele jamais a entenderia. No entanto, quando a água quente do chuveiro começou a escorrer sobre o corpo dele, ela abriu os olhos e observou-o silenciosamente enquanto se ensaboava, com algum prazer vendo suas mãos percorrerem a extensão da própria pele imperfeita igual a dela, a carne firme na constituição magra e definida; os braços e ombros bem fornidos que a sustentavam com tanta facilidade, o torso de raros pelos, o desenho incrivelmente perfeito que descia dos dois lados de seu quadril até a virilha. Era bom que ele se mantivesse longe, enxergava-o melhor sem óculos daquela maneira, visão que lhe era muitas vezes poupada quando se deliciava com ele na cama.

- É tudo seu, loira azeda. – Ele piscou, canalha, ao perceber que era observado.

- Oras, cale a boca... – a mulher desviou o olhar imediatamente, sem jeito. Depois de alguns momentos, retornou à seriedade, como se lembrasse repentinamente do assunto: – Augustus... como _realmente_ está a Grã-Bretanha?

- Eu te conto tudo pela caderneta, Valkiria, acredite. Não escondo nada.

- Não é possível que tudo esteja tão calmo assim... você está é querendo poupar a pobre mulher prenha da verdade; você, Reiniger, Sigurd, até mesmo o Lorde tem sido vago comigo.

- Ele é vago porque está sem paciência para o seu drama. E, calmo? – Ele parou por um momento de lavar os cabelos para olhá-la com seriedade. – Aquele maldito Inominável não larga do meu pé, eu fiz com que Bagman liberasse o uso de pesquisas controversas embasado na permissão dos aurores em usar maldições imperdoáveis, pensei que isso poderia ser bom e até tive o incentivo do Lorde das Trevas por aproximar o governo cada vez mais de seu ideal, mas francamente, se eu soubesse que meu chefe acabaria se tornando tão paranoico e controlador eu não teria feito. Não há uma linha que eu escreva que ele não peça justificativa. Bem que Reiniger falou, que aquele velho era um Inominável inútil.

- Isso não é turbulência o suficiente para um estado de guerra... - ela se recostou na borda, relaxando novamente.

- Ah, sim, não há muitas turbulências para nós, querida. Conseguimos dominar bem os aurores, e aqueles moleques daquela ordem, bem, eles vivem batendo em retirada quando a coisa fica mais violenta. Acho que não estão acostumados a ver sangue. Alguns Comensais foram pegos pelo seu ex-noivinho na última semana, mas todos calouros, sequer haviam sido marcados ainda. Será difícil mantê-los presos por muito tempo, por mais descontrolado que aquele imbecil esteja...

- Por imbecil você quer dizer Scrimgeour?

- Exato. Ele ainda não superou muito bem o escândalo, seu irmão não te contou nada sobre como ele tem agido? Parece que se adaptou muito bem às maldições imperdoáveis, anda quase tão animado quanto os Lestranges quando há um interrogatório. Eu só o vi umas três vezes até hoje, e como eu sempre estava acompanhado de Bagman, ele teve que se conter e me cumprimentar.

- Sig anda muito reservado comigo, só veio me visitar uma vez em companhia de Karkaroff e nas cartas é sempre frio e distante. Não está se parecendo em nada com o que era antes. - Ela falou, enquanto sentava-se na borda com leve dificuldade.

- Acabou o molho? - Ele pontuou com ironia, vendo-a se levantar. - Bem, ele deve estar com ciúmes, quando o sobrinho nascer talvez isso acabe. Falando nisso, qual é a dele com o russo? Seu irmão exala traição por todos os poros, parece detestar Voldemort, mas o namoradinho dele foi correndo se alistar. Quase foi pego com os outros essa semana.

Ele simplesmente deixava a água derramar-se sobre o corpo agora, enquanto observava a esposa aproximar-se lentamente como alguma visão paradisíaca. Por um momento os pensamentos fugiram de sua mente, quando Valkiria tocou-o no peito com os dedos frios e enrugados e empurrou-o de leve para dar espaço a ela debaixo d'água. Sua voz trouxe-o à realidade:

- Ele está bem? Digo, como estão os dois?

- Parece que sim, seu irmão não fala comigo, você sabe. Já Karkaroff é mais amigável, muito, aliás, tenta puxar assunto o tempo todo; diz que comprou uma casa em Bristol, que no Ano Novo deve mudar-se para lá com Sigurd e deixar a mansão livre já que, bem, meu cunhado me detesta e considera mais justo você e nosso filho ficarem com a mansão.

- Certamente. Mais justo seria se você não nos acompanhasse. - Ela falou ácida, levantando uma sobrancelha antes de se virar e continuar se enxaguando.

Augustus ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de abraçá-la contra o murmúrio de desagrado dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- E ficar sem isso, pirralha chata?

Os lábios dele deslizaram em beijos pela sua nuca molhada e conforme as peles escorregavam uma na outra, os poros da loira eriçaram tão automaticamente quanto o membro do homem às suas costas. Semanas os separavam e era inevitável sentir-se daquela maneira, inclinada a se render e deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo, que ela considerava a cada dia mais distorcido, feio e desagradável, e, no entanto, ainda deixava-o excitado. Resistir, resistir...

- Augustus... eu preciso comer algo, estou morrendo de fome.

Ela tentou afastá-lo, ele, porém puxou seu rosto para cima e caiu com os lábios em sua boca, invadindo-a e sugando-a irresistivelmente num beijo que a aqueceu de baixo para cima, enquanto apertava seu corpo com mais força. A língua áspera percorreu deliciosamente a dela por um longo momento, fazendo-a distrair-se completamente da própria determinação em negá-lo.

- Eu também estou morrendo de fome... - murmurou com malícia ao separar os lábios.

- Hum... – murmurou, lembrando-se do que deveria fazer. - Aposto que não é de fígado de Rabo-Córneo, cru, sangrando... - ela passou a falar como quem descrevia um manjar dos deuses.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. - Ele a soltou imediatamente perante a imagem. - Sangrando, Valkiria?

- Você criou um monstro. - A loira deu de ombros, saindo da água e se envolvendo em uma toalha.

Minutos depois ele pôde concluir que ela falara sério, ele criara um monstro. Teve até medo de cogitar que talvez o efeito das infusões junto com a poção que ela tomava não tivessem surtido um efeito muito benéfico e que ela gerava dentro da barriga algo potencialmente terrível. Nunca vira a alemã sempre contida comer com tanta voracidade, ainda mais uma carne escura, sangrenta e cheirando tão forte. A cada vez que a olhava e via um filete vermelho vivo manchando o canto de sua boca enquanto o prato exótico desaparecia rapidamente de sua frente, Augustus segurava-se para não passar mal e esforçava-se para a focar a atenção exclusivamente em seu café irlandês.

- Oras, acordamos animados hoje?

A voz de Reiniger retumbou na sala, fazendo-os levantarem de suas cadeiras quase imediatamente, Valkiria com um pouco mais de ânsia enquanto tentava limpar a boca meio sem jeito.

- O senhor sabe como eu ando. - A loira tentou justificar-se, enquanto o Ministro passava rapidamente a mão pelo seu ventre, cumprimentando mais ao filho do que a mãe.

- Vai ser um belo garoto... Rookwood! Veio para o Natal? - Ele de repente pareceu reparar na presença do outro.

- Garoto? O senhor sabe...

- Ou garota. Vai ser uma criança forte, é o que importa! - O velho piscou, fazendo o homem olhá-lo com desconfiança enquanto Valkiria voltava a comer, aparentemente aborrecida. - Ficará quantos dias dessa vez?

- Até o Natal, sim, mas no Ano Novo devo estar na Inglaterra, assuntos de trabalho, o senhor deve entender.

- Entendo perfeitamente. - Ele se acomodou na extremidade da mesa, invocando o elfo doméstico para servir seu chá. - A guerra está tomando muito do seu tempo?

- Está tomando todo o meu tempo. - Augustus virou-se completamente para o ministro, tentando ignorar a esposa que embebia um naco de pão no resquício de sangue ao prato. - O Ministro britânico não possui metade da sua autonomia, se é que o senhor me entende, sempre temos que dar muitas voltas em torno do mesmo assunto.

- Deveriam depô-lo logo, se quer saber, não podemos ficar muito mais tempo à base de _Imperius_... – a loira comentou, antes de completar o desjejum inusitado tomando algo de uma taça de prata que o marido desejou não saber do que se tratava.

- E Voldemort? - Reiniger perguntou, sem rodeios. - Como está o seu trabalho para ele?

- Acompanhando alguns ataques e cuidando da invasão de Hogwarts; aquelas crianças nos deram um trabalho do cão, estranhamente muito mais os filhos dos Comensais. Os dois meninos que entraram de gaiato, Bartemius e Severus, além de Regulus, eles sim são espertos. Os outros estão mais para estorvos. - Ele falou, dirigindo-se a Valkiria, que agora observava os dois com certa ansiedade no olhar.

Ele desejava lhe falar o quanto o filho deles seria diferente, mas sabia que ela era insensível àquele tipo de comentário e a única coisa que faria seria dar de ombros.

- Mas conseguiram encerrar o plano, finalmente? Muito paciente, o Lorde... - o velho alemão interveio rapidamente.

- Paciência é uma virtude, a que eu mais admiro nele, pessoalmente. - A loira comentou, controversamente tamborilando os dedos violentamente na mesa de mogno.

- Então espelhe-se nele e aguarde mais um pouco para voltar a fumar. - O senhor falou em tom de censura, fazendo-a levantar um olhar que significava que, obviamente, era capaz daquilo, apesar de profundamente contrariada.

Nada num determinado raio de quilômetros em torno da mansão poderia exalar fumaça que o velho sabia e averiguava, ou mandava algum elfo para tanto. O cerco fechou-se tanto que Valkiria resignou-se em parar de fumar enquanto estivesse prenha, por mais que detestasse aquela limitação, dentre outras tantas.

- Bem, está tudo acertado para o início do ano; os garotos encontraram alguns pontos de vulnerabilidade, será mais fácil que lareiras ou aulas de aparatação. – Augustus prosseguiu, tentando explicar.

- A Floresta Proibida... não imagino como eles possam ter descoberto algo lá. Foi verificada a informação? - Valkiria interrogou, desconfiada.

- Macnair verificou, disse que está correta. No território dos centauros Dumbledore não consegue interferir totalmente, e você sabe que eles aceitam melhor o destino do que os bruxos. A dificuldade maior seria passar por eles, porém Greyback aceitou cooperar com seu bando, deixaremos as bestas lidando com as bestas enquanto tratamos do que realmente importa.

- Você irá a campo? - A loira vincou a testa, apreensiva.

- Temo que precisaremos do maior número de Comensais em campo. O importante é _você_ não ir, não no seu estado.

- Ah, claro, o meu estado. - Ela rolou os olhos, infantil.

- Seu marido está certo, o bebê nascerá perto do Equinócio de Primavera, você possivelmente estará grande demais para se locomover com facilidade e será importante manter a criança em segurança. Sinto muito, mas você não poderá fazer _nada _até ele completar dois meses de nascido.

Valkiria tamborilou os dedos com mais força sobre a mesa perante a negação categórica, mas ficou em silêncio. Tinha que admitir que não era uma boa perspectiva ela se meter entre centauros, lobisomens e maldições carregando uma cria cada vez mais pesada na barriga, mas a impotência era dolorosa. Augustus pareceu compreendê-la por meio do olhar que lançou a ela, se usasse de Legilimência sabia que leria um pedido de desculpas nos olhos dele. Sempre que a gravidez demonstrava ser um impedimento ele a olhava daquela maneira e todas as vezes ela ignorava e continuava a demonstrar desgosto; apesar de apreciar o remorso dele.

- Bem, certamente não faltarão ações para você participar... - o marido tentou remediar.

- Claro, com uma criança puxando a barra da minha capa! - Ela se levantou de súbito, vendo o remorso crescer sob a sombra que projetava no rosto dele.

A loira se afastou em passos largos, intempestivamente, quase tendo Augustus ao seu encalço se não fosse por Reiniger a segurá-lo pelo braço e murmurar com um tom compreensivo e cansado:

- Deixe-a, Augustus, ela passou a vida aprendendo a lidar com limitações. Não irá desaprender de uma hora para outra. Agora, me diga uma coisa, cá entre nós... - o velho esperou o irlandês voltar a atenção totalmente a ele novamente antes de murmurar, em tom de segredo: - Aqueles manuscritos, que ela te deu no Natal passado, eles o ajudaram? O senhor... produziu alguma coisa?

O homem cerrou os olhos brevemente, encarando Reiniger e tentando decifrar seu interesse repentino em algo que ele imaginara ter alguma confidencialidade. De repente a postura corporal do Ministro de verdadeira ânsia em saber sobre os possíveis resultados que ele tinha obtido sobre os manuscritos fez algumas peças se encaixarem na cabeça de Rookwood. Ele sorriu. Como não havia percebido antes que o tempo todo lidara com o bispo em pessoa, em vez do antigo Ministro?

.

A esposa estava sentada em um espaçoso balanço de jardim. Os pés tocavam a neve de leve, desnudos, causando uma grande aflição em Augustus, porém o pequeno corpo trêmulo da loira, encolhido, parecia estar indiferente. Ela observava as pontas dos dedos afundarem-se apenas na superfície do chão branco e riscá-lo de acordo com o movimento do balanço, formando uma cena um tanto melancólica de ser vista.

- Tá gostoso fazer cena? – Ele tentou debochar, no entanto ela não levantou o olhar para ele.

O irlandês respirou fundo e tirou a própria capa grossa dos ombros, aproximando-se por trás dela e jogando-a em suas costas, abraçando-a, envolvendo-a completamente na tentativa de aquecê-la.

- Não... – ela murmurou, incomodada, mas não conseguiu fazer nada para impedir.

Logo o marido depositou beijos em sua face fria, no nariz arrebitado que parecia ter sido esculpido no gelo, ignorando as feições de irritação infantil que ela assumia e o olhar azul ainda vagando no nada.

- Por que essa mania de ficar no frio, hein? – Perguntou num murmúrio rouco em seu ouvido.

Ela suspirou antes de responder, dando de ombros com aparente simplicidade:

- O excesso de frio queima, você sabe. Me faz me sentir viva... aqui nada dói, Augustus, nada desafia, mas somente a neve. Eu não nasci para isso, eu quero ter que resistir a algo, que seja ao frio então.

O corpo dele soltou-a para que ele pudesse ir sentar-se ao seu lado. Ponderava pesadamente sobre as palavras da loira, mantendo o silêncio entre eles. Sabia, o tempo todo, que estava mantendo uma amazona em uma gaiola com aquela história de gravidez, casamento, família; a viu sofrer, adoecer, e mesmo recuperada, andar cabisbaixa pelos cantos, tão dramática, sensível, tantas vezes tão fria com ele. No entanto, ela nunca fora tão dolorosamente calma e sincera.

- Eu acho que eu posso cuidar de uma criança, Valkiria... – falou baixo, porém ela ouviu e soltou um riso triste. Ele tentou completar: - Eu nunca quis te prender, bem, eu nunca pensei em te prender... deixe-a em minha responsabilidade assim que puder, volte a trabalhar no Ministério, vá a campo para Voldemort, eu darei um jeito...

- Vai abandonar seu trabalho? Sinceramente? Ou deixará a criança aos cuidados de elfos domésticos? Oh, Loki, eu me casei com um asno...

Augustus cerrou o cenho, era diferente ser ofendido por ela daquela maneira, naquela situação. O silêncio caiu por mais alguns minutos antes dela finalmente se virar para ele e disparar:

- Cinco anos e ela já andará, falará, quem sabe até já saiba alguma coisa de magia? Mais seis anos e ela irá para o internato, só teremos que vê-la nos feriados e nas férias. Quando sair de lá será maior de idade, adulta, independente, enfim, uma pessoa tratável. É relativamente pouco tempo, me ajude com toda a baba e... fraldas, choros, enfim, essa parte irritante, e acho que conseguirei sobreviver. Depois que ela nascer vocês me tirarão da redoma, não é? É o suficiente, eu espero.

- Eu não permitirei que ninguém lhe diga o que você pode ou não pode fazer. – Eles se olharam por alguns momentos nos olhos antes dela sorrir timidamente, algo parecido com gratidão. Ele murmurou, completando: - Minha senhora será dona absoluta desse nariz anormalmente arrebitado dela e fará o que bem entender.

Acreditando ou não o sorriso nos lábios dela aumentou e tremulou, segurando o riso perante o marido que olhava-a e sorria de maneira irresistível, lutando para que ela se liberasse um mínimo. Mas ela se segurou bravamente, então Augustus se contentou em abraçá-la, passando a mão por sua barriga e sentindo finalmente a criança a mexer-se no interior dela. Era recompensa o suficiente.


	25. Vida e Morte

_E o Corvo o seu ninho ali o faz_

_No mais espesso da sombra que lhe apraz._

- William Blake

O bebê não se mexia mais com tanta frequência devido ao espaço limitado, embora a barriga de Valkiria tivesse atingido um tamanho que ela considerava grotesco. Reiniger estava ocupado em uma reunião com os chefes de estado europeus para definirem suas posições em relação à guerra que se alastrava pelo Reino Unido. A loira, portanto, estava em paz, feliz pela relativa solidão, e naquele sábado acordara mais bem-disposta do que nos dias anteriores. Sem se importar que todas as suas verdadeiras marcas fossem vistas, ela permaneceu com uma longa e fresca bata condizente com o clima primaveril que já fazia; e sem se importar em ser observada caminhando daquela maneira débil e humilhante ela passeou pelo palacete livremente.

Comeu na mesa como há algumas semanas não fazia, assaltou a biblioteca apesar de não conseguir ficar muito tempo nela sem ter o nariz incomodado pela inevitável poeira, perto do fim do dia resolveu respirar ar puro e foi sentar-se na beira do lago pacificamente. Gastou seu tempo fazendo grindlows valsearem na superfície da água apenas para entretê-la; os homens faziam suas guerras, seus negócios e suas políticas enquanto ela odiosamente fazia um filho.

.

O soturno homem encapuzado ofereceu mais uma caneca de whisky de fogo ao enorme e incauto guarda-caças quando este já estava completamente trôpego, achando graça servirem aquele tipo de bebida naquele recipiente. Era um bom lugar aquele que se dispôs a conhecer com o simpático estranho que parecia gostar tanto de dragões, acromântulas, hipogrifos e outros animais fantásticos quanto ele. Hagrid riu, sua voz retumbando pelo ambiente sombrio, incomodando todos os bruxos mal-encarados do local com suas prostitutas abortadas.

Macnair riu junto.

.

- Deixe-me em paz, Mulciber! Eu não quero nada com você! – A grifinória empurrou o sonserino, que se deixou oscilar para trás perante a mão dela, rindo com ironia.

- Qual é, Macdonald? Aliás, eu posso te chamar de Mary, não posso? Depois do que fizemos no Natal... – ele falou canalha, despertando o riso de quase todos os colegas que o acompanhavam.

- Ela não fez porque quis, você a obrigou fazer! – A amiga ruiva da menina interveio, abraçando-a pelos ombros e tentando afastá-la do grupinho sórdido.

Lançou um olhar triste para o velho amigo de infância antes de se virar, era o único ali que não ria da situação, porém permanecia ao lado deles e não faria menção nenhuma de ajudá-la, ela sabia. Tinha certeza daquilo depois de tudo o que passaram no último ano, e desde então não sentia a menor vontade de falar nem "bom dia" a ele.

- Até parece que sangue-ruim tem que querer alguma coisa, Evans! – Damian insistiu em segui-las, enquanto elas subiam o caminho até Hogwarts. – Deviam se sentir honradas por querermos algo com vocês, suas imundas!

- Imundas? Duvido, são as duas meninas mais asseadas de Hogwarts! – Uma voz soou por trás e fez todo mundo parar e se voltar para o belo garoto de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos que caminhava tranquilamente com as mãos nos bolsos. – Já você, Mulciber, parece que não toma um banho desde o último outono.

- Peça desculpa a elas! Agora! – Um rapaz de cabelos bagunçados tentou avançar contra o grupo de sonserinos com a varinha em mãos, sendo contido por um sinal do moreno que fez com que os outros dois garotos que os acompanhavam o segurassem.

- Calma, James, eu tenho certeza que o Sr. Meu-Sangue-É-Melhor-Que-O-Seu agirá como um cavalheiro sem precisar de nenhum... incentivo... correto? – Lançou um olhar cortante para o que até pouco tempo atrás ria debochado das meninas.

- Oras, seu...

Damian Mulciber murmurou entre os dentes e sacou a varinha, fazendo os amigos repetirem o gesto na mesma hora. No que pareceu ser menos de um segundo depois, Lily e Mary viram raios vermelhos cortarem o ar, no entanto, enquanto os amigos proferiam azarações relativamente inocentes, os sonserinos arriscavam maldições, algumas até proibidas. Somente dois recuavam de leve e pareciam ser poupados, esquecidos – Severus e Regulus. Os princípios do sangue e da dívida ainda falavam mais alto para eles, apesar do que estavam prestes a fazer.

.

Acordou sob a árvore, uma pontada forte na barriga fazendo-a inclinar-se para frente de sobressalto. O sol começava a se pôr, o cheiro do sereno irritando seu nariz, mas o pior acontecia embaixo. Mais de uma vez sentira aquela dor incômoda, mas seu avô vivia lhe dizendo que uma hora seria _a hora_, que seu ventre estava baixo nos últimos dias, o filho estava pronto para sair. Tinha que ser justo quando ela bancava a criança adormecida na beira do lago? Respirou fundo e tentou manter a calma, talvez fosse um falso alarme novamente; no entanto, depois de poucos minutos, a dor retornou.

- Tyer! – Ela gritou o nome do elfo doméstico que apareceu em um estalo ao seu lado.

- Frau Rookwood. – Ele a reverenciou exageradamente, o nariz quase tocando o chão. Não era tão perfeitamente limpo quanto Ziggy e ela evitava ao máximo chamá-lo. – Tyer está aqui para servi-la como...

- Cale-se agora, ou direi a Reiniger que quer a liberdade! – O elfo olhou amedrontado para ela, que prosseguiu de maneira aflita, apesar da tentativa de conter-se: - Imagino que o seu senhor tenha lhe dado alguma instrução sobre quando eu... quando essa maldita criança estivesse nascendo. Bem, cumpra-as agora!

O servo chegou a abrir a boca, mas fechou-a imediatamente lembrando-se da ameaça e começou a se estapear antes de desaparecer com outro estalo.

E uma nova onda de dor tomou Valkiria.

.

O cheiro da floresta pesava nos pulmões desacostumados de Augustus, a umidade incomodava-o tanto quanto a máscara sobre o rosto. Percorria a trilha com cerca de uma dezena de Comensais escoltados por Fenrir Greyback, que sabia se embrenhar em matas como ninguém. A excitação dos outros era expressa em pequenos burburinhos e comentários, volta e meia um riso cortava o ar, como a maioria sentia a nostalgia e o desafio a queimar nas veias.

Passaram sete anos ouvindo das proibições da floresta, como ela era terrível e eles deveriam se manter afastados. Sete anos obedecendo Dumbledore e os outros professores, que eram tão imponentes devido à primeira impressão que eles tiveram aos onze anos, quando, inocentes e deslumbrados, atravessaram o lago vendo as grandiosas torres de Hogwarts cortarem o céu noturno.

Estavam invadindo aquele solo sagrado a partir do terreno proibido, como profanos e infames Comensais da Morte para desafiarem aquele que era tido por eles como o maior mago de todos os tempos - até conhecerem Lord Voldemort, e era pelo poder dado por ele tão generosamente que cumpriam a tarefa animadamente.

Rookwood sentia-se no ápice, casado com a mulher que desejava, com um filho que nasceria tão em breve e gozando de todas as regalias que lhe foram tiradas quando era jovem. Sempre que entrava na mansão, sentia o poder aquecer seu peito assim como todos sentiam agora ao atravessar a mata fechada; nada poderia detê-los, nada poderia ir contra as suas vontades quando carregavam uma insígnia tão forte nos braços, e recebiam a tutoria de alguém tão onipotente.

.

Lily Evans emitiu um suspiro de alívio quando viu Argus Filch se aproximar, ele poderia acabar com aquela briga patética, não poderia? No entanto, ela percebeu algo estranhíssimo: ele estava com uma varinha em mãos, e o zelador era um aborto, jamais tivera uma varinha. Antes que pudesse alertar os outros sobre a estranheza daquilo, sobre como deveriam deixar as diferenças de lado por um momento e saírem dali porque algo estava muito errado, um feitiço mudo a fez imobilizar, e ela viu sucessivamente seus amigos ficarem estáticos enquanto os sonserinos os dominavam e os empurravam em direção ao homem que estava mais esquisito do que nunca.

- Muito bem, fizeram um bom trabalho. – Filch falou, mas com uma voz que não era a sua.

.

A alemã conseguira voltar até o interior do palacete sozinha. Fizera coisas em condições piores na sua vida, uma dor intermitente não era nada; o verdadeiro medo dela era o parto em si, botar uma criança no mundo, ter que acalentar aquele ser que lhe chutava as entranhas constantemente. Trêmula, alcançou uma poltrona para sentar-se, voltar a respirar fundo, manter o controle e imaginar o que deveria fazer se acaso permanecesse sozinha. Animais faziam aquilo, trouxas faziam aquilo, por que ela não seria capaz?

.

O exterior abriu-se perante os olhos de Augustus repentinamente, trazendo um ar mais agradável por baixo da máscara ainda incômoda. A cabana já conhecida do estranho guarda-caças estava escura; o castelo que se avistava ao fundo ainda iluminando-se em aparente paz pelo sol poente. Era dia de visita a Hogsmeade e o incauto Hagrid possivelmente estava bêbado em algum bar escuso graças a um Comensal disfarçado que se encarregou de mantê-lo longe.

Mas aquele não era o único embusteiro que estava entre eles; por trás da cabana, apenas aguardando pelo resto do grupo, Antonin Dolohov disfarçado de Argus Filch - e o irlandês preferia não saber como as crianças conseguiram um fio de cabelo do zelador sinistro para a Poção Polissuco - mantinha um grupo de alunos como reféns, com uma ruiva especialmente bonita apertada contra o corpo dele, recebendo a varinha do Comensal direto contra o pescoço, fortemente. Todos os alunos que voltavam do passeio eram recebidos por outros Comensais que permaneceram em surdina nos portões.

Ao longe o corpo docente da escola já iniciava uma pequena comoção, percebendo a ameaça eminente e inesperada. Não demorou muito para que Minerva McGonagall se aproximasse com o verdadeiro Filch para tentar negociar, mas não haveria acordo que não envolvesse um passeio pelo castelo e uma reunião particular com Albus Dumbledore.

De repente Dolohov se exaltou e disparou um raio vermelho, devidamente desviado pela perícia da professora de transfiguração, o Comensal tentou usar a ruiva de escudo quando o próprio ataque voltou-se contra ele, porém um jovem impetuoso atacou-o pelas costas ao modo trouxa: com uma bela chave de braço. Imediatamente professores e mascarados se juntaram ao centro do gramado, os segundos com a vantagem de estarem com alunos em seu poder - os professores não fariam nada contra eles e, se por algum acaso infeliz fizessem, eles poderiam dar sua missão por cumprida.

Aos poucos eles avançaram, raios vermelhos eram disparados por todos os lados e volta e meia alguns caíam ao chão, estuporados. Rookwood manteve-se na retaguarda, era a melhor posição naquele caso, enquanto a linha de fogo permanecesse confusa como estava. Apesar de avançarem, o número de Comensais que eram derrubados era grande o bastante para aquilo não representar vantagem nenhuma.

Não tardou para que o diretor aparecesse e fizesse sua intervenção, cortando caminho por entre seus subalternos e fazendo os mascarados darem uma trégua para receberem-no, ainda que mantivessem, cada um dos mais próximos, um aluno na frente do próprio corpo, e até mesmo os sonserinos que os auxiliaram eram usados de escudo por Comensais.

- Soltem eles! É a mim que vocês querem, eu suponho. - O ancião disse com firmeza, ainda que mantivesse aquela estranha postura plácida.

- Só soltaremos se entrarmos no castelo, velhote, só nós, os alunos e você! - Respondeu uma bruxa de voz particularmente irritante.

- Por que me levar para o castelo se podem me levar para o mestre de vocês? - Ele não esperou mais réplicas, simplesmente pegou a própria varinha e estendeu-a para McGonagall ao lado dele, que tentou se opor àquilo, porém ele fez um gesto para que ela não dissesse nada.

Os Comensais à frente pareceram realmente considerar a possibilidade, e Rookwood pensou em como Valkiria bateria de frente e não permitiria tal acordo. O objetivo não era levar Dumbledore até Voldemort, e sim destruir a credibilidade do velho e da segurança do castelo.

.

Não tardou tanto quanto ela imaginava que poderia tardar até um Reiniger aflito cruzar a sala e pegá-la no colo com presteza; poderia ser velho, mas ainda possuía forças para aquilo. Subiu as escadas rapidamente, deitando-a na cama do próprio quarto e oferecendo-se excessivamente para acomodá-la o melhor possível. Aquilo a cansava, ela gostaria que ele permanecesse quieto, apenas acompanhando a lenta evolução de seu sofrimento sem tocá-la, abraçá-la ou ampará-la.

Queria somente ficar encolhida sobre a cama, respirando fundo e se concentrando para tentar superar a dor de cada contração quando vinha, recusando-se a gritar, recusando-se a implorar por qualquer tipo de ajuda. Não tomaria nenhuma poção anestésica, Valkiria jamais precisou de uma antes, não o faria naquele momento. Se nada doeu e nada a desafiou por tantos meses além do inverno que ela tão caprichosamente confrontou, aquela noite valeria por cada segundo.

.

Ele não estava com uma boa impressão daquilo. Dumbledore simplesmente se deixou levar, dizendo ter um ponto de aparatação logo além dos portões de Hogwarts, e mesmo com os alunos ainda dominados e carregados junto com o velho, aos olhos de Augustus aquilo tinha tudo para dar errado. Mas não conseguiria discutir com tantos Comensais excitados, hostilizando um rival tão poderoso que se entregara tão fácil.

Preferiu permanecer na retaguarda, assim que o bruxo revelasse seus reais motivos para ter feito aquilo ele poderia correr até algum ponto de aparatação real e dar o fora dali. Não que faltasse coragem ao irlandês, o que faltava era a burrice que os outros demonstravam ter de sobra, permitindo que o prisioneiro ditasse as regras sob a premissa da falsa vantagem. E agora ele estava prestes a ser pai, não podia ser descoberto, preso ou morto; viveria em liberdade pela criança.

.

Ela se segurou fortemente na cabeceira da cama atrás de si, as contrações cada vez mais frequentes e dolorosas. O suor que escorria pelo seu rosto incomodava quando ela estava livre da dor, no entanto quando ela vinha, nada mais importava. Não chegava aos pés de receber uma maldição _Cruciatus _bem-dada, no entanto o feitiço era passageiro e ilusório, por mais terrível e enlouquecedor que pudesse ser, ela sabia sempre que não era real e cessaria com um simples menear de varinha. A dor do parto era concreta, verdadeira, o que seus nervos sofriam refletia exatamente o que acontecia em seu corpo. O baixo ventre parecia se dilacerar por dentro, a enorme barriga endurecia inteira e a bendita cria parecia estar sentada diretamente sobre a base de sua coluna. Valkiria choramingava, sem conseguir mais deter a expressão de dor.

Reiniger chamara a parteira e suas assistentes, Frau alguma-coisa e Fräulens de nomes menos importantes ainda - os nomes que importavam e a loira volta e meia exclamava eram muito mais ofensivos e menos agradáveis, e se o avô a mandasse ter calma, ela proferia-os mais alto ainda. As mulheres avaliavam seu estado de maneira humilhante de tempos em tempos, insistiam que deveria aguardar mais, que deveria ser forte. Em meio à dor Valkiria ria com a ironia. Ninguém dissera para ela ser forte na Floresta Negra, em meio a Trolls, Svartalfars e Jotuns [1]; aquela realidade tão distante que parecia agora a ela que não passara de um sonho inútil.

Nunca desejou tanto que o mundo explodisse e todos morressem, estava cansada. Há horas era obrigada a ficar deitada sobre a cama; há meses era obrigada a viver em função exclusiva daquela criança, e de repente todo o pensamento racional lhe traía e ela pensava que não haveria esperança alguma para ela, e em nada Augustus poderia lhe ajudar.

Aquele bebê sempre a faria sofrer daquela maneira.

.

Um raio vermelho passou cortando há poucos milímetros do ombro dele, atingindo de raspão o Comensal à sua frente e fazendo-o cambalear, mas não cair. Imediatamente Rookwood se virou e deu de cara com Scrimgeour e um bando de aurores que já voltavam a agitar suas varinhas contra eles. Atacar pelas costas, belo exemplo de coragem grifinória. O grupo teve que se dispersar para conseguir revidar devidamente, o velho Dumbledore conseguia se defender mesmo sem a varinha, criando uma espécie de escudo protetor em sua volta e tentando resgatar os alunos que conseguiam se soltar ou eram largados a esmo quando Comensais caíam ao chão.

Augustus soltou uma espécie de rugido e encarou os aurores de frente; se antes fugiria somente para poder ver o filho nascer, alguma força o impelia agora a enfrentar aqueles paladinos odiosos, mantendo em mente que a própria esposa permaneceria ali, mesmo que estivesse em trabalho de parto. Seu alvo era Scrimgeour, e sabia que seria o alvo dele também se o loiro soubesse quem estava por trás da máscara.

Desviando-se com agilidade dos feitiços hostis, ele avançou temerariamente.

.

Seus dedos estavam arroxeados devido à força com que ela se agarrava à cama, as Fraülens, ao tio, a qualquer coisa que se colocasse à sua disposição. Seu corpo trabalhava de maneira insana, angustiante e involuntária, e ela lutava para conseguir passar por aquilo com alguma dignidade; mas todo o orgulho que havia em si naquele momento esvaiu-se junto com o líquido estranho que molhou a cama onde ela estava. A Frau posicionou-se imediatamente entre suas pernas, falando algo sobre o bebê estar vindo, que ela deveria empurrar, deveria fazer força.

Mas o corpo dela não fazia força sozinho, se contorcendo por dentro daquela maneira? Que fizesse mais força então, não teria preguiça naquele momento, não pouparia nada para expelir de uma vez aquele ser de dentro de si. Tal qual o marido no Reino Unido, Valkiria soltou uma espécie de rugido e se inclinou para frente.

.

Impetuosamente Augustus avançou, duelando somente com Scrimgeour, atacando-o diretamente e de forma incessante até que ele fosse levado a se afastar do grupo. O auror não se abateu, também temerariamente, correspondia aos ataques à altura. Nenhum dos dois se importava com os pequenos cortes e arranhões que sofriam quando não desviavam na hora. O irlandês sabia que o loiro estava comprando briga fácil, e não desperdiçaria uma oportunidade daquelas.

O auror tentava lhe infligir dor por meio do _Cruciatus_, e algo até conseguia, no entanto, era impossível torturar alguém sem conhecer seu rosto, sem saber quem estava por trás da máscara. De fato, talvez até mesmo se Augustus se ajoelhasse ao chão e pedisse clemência, afirmasse estar sendo usado por pessoas más, alegasse a mais pura inocência, o defensor da liberdade e da justiça deveria lhe dar o benefício da dúvida. Pois era naquilo que a justiça mais falhava: na humanidade de seus agentes perante muitas coisas, naquele caso, perante a compaixão daqueles que se pretendem amantes das pessoas muito além de seus defeitos; algo tipicamente grifinório. Algo tipicamente imbecil.

Mesmo que já tivesse Valkiria, a cada vez que Rookwood olhava para o homem imponente em sua farda e suas medalhas, achando que era o melhor para ela, superior em tudo a ele; e a lembrança de todas as vezes em que o vira beijando-a, abraçando-a, fazendo coisas até piores por mais que ela claramente não o quisesse, ah... expô-lo à vergonha pública era ínfimo. Parte de Augustus sempre guardava a verdadeira vingança para o melhor momento.

Não estavam mais nem nos terrenos de Hogwarts, nem no caminho para Hogsmeade, e sim numa área descampada e indefinida, onde apenas os raios avermelhados iluminavam uma vez que o sol já se ausentava e a noite pesava em breu no duelo dos dois.

.

Em meio ao caos, Mary Macdonald, que se livrara do mascarado que a prendia quando este a abandonou para desviar os ataques dos aurores com mais agilidade, correu em disparada em direção à Hogsmeade, em vez de juntar-se a Dumbledore. Damian Mulciber correu atrás, tentando retê-la a todo custo. Lançou um feitiço petrificante, fazendo-a cair ao chão imediatamente.

- Aonde você pensa que vai, sangue-ruim? A diversão está só começando... - murmurou em seu ouvido, livre de ver a reação de asco que ela esboçaria se pudesse se mover minimamente.

.

Havia algo de errado, Valkiria pensou, havia algo de muito errado. Não conseguia estimar há quanto tempo empurrava como a parteira lhe ordenava, só sabia que a noite deveria estar alta do lado de fora, e que volta e meia o avô observava aflito a falta de descanso dela. Incessantemente se inclinava, forçava, gritava, não pela dor, mas pelo impulso que aquilo lhe dava, e _nada_. A Frau não lhe dizia o que estava acontecendo, mas às vezes tocava com a varinha em sua barriga para analisar como estava o filho lá dentro; as Fraülens tentavam acalmá-la, falando que o primogênito sempre dava mais trabalho para nascer.

Primogênito e único, e poderia acontecer o que fosse, a alemã só queria que aquilo acabasse de uma vez.

.

- Quem é você? – O auror perguntou ofegante e em alerta, após várias tentativas seguidas de desarmá-lo ou abatê-lo.

Augustus sorriu, era óbvio que não daria aquele prazer a ele, o de saber com quem estava lidando, o de poder ser preso, morto, ou sabe-se lá o que Scrimgeour faria, não... era mais fácil o aurorzinho morrer, por mais hábil que fosse ao se defender.

Perante o silêncio prosseguiram, nada além de manchas de sangue esparsas em suas vestes, nenhuma proximidade inferior a três metros de distância um do outro. Poderia levar a noite inteira, e eles permaneceriam de pé tentando acabar um com o outro, pois aquilo que era plenamente consciente para Rookwood, movia igualmente Rufus de maneira inconsciente.

De repente um feitiço errado saiu da varinha do irlandês, rápido demais, baixo demais, e acabou acertando precisamente o pé direito do auror, fazendo-o cambalear levemente, mas o suficiente para Augustus aproveitar a deixa e, sem tempo de erguer muito além a varinha, exclamar:

- _Dectumsempra!_

O auror ainda teve tempo de olhar para o adversário com curiosidade por reconhecer sua voz, apesar de não conseguir ligá-la ao seu dono, pois a dor que sentira na coxa fora lacerante, derrubando-o definitivamente ao chão como se o fêmur estivesse estilhaçado e ele não mais pudesse suportar seu peso sobre aquela perna. Não havia sangue, mas ele sentia como se a carne internamente também estivesse triturada pelo feitiço. Ofegou, a visão ficando turva aos poucos, mas quando o Comensal se aproximou, numa pose exultante sobre ele como se a batalha estivesse ganha, ganhou o mínimo de força necessário para apontar a varinha pra ele inesperadamente e falar o mais alto possível:

- _Estupore!_

.

Valkiria gritou uma última vez, o mais alto que pôde, invocando o máximo de força que poderia fazer. Mais um pouco, a Frau ordenou, por isso ela deu o máximo de si para botar um ponto final naquilo de uma vez. Não sabia se aguentaria muito além, já estava exaurida, e ela sabia perfeitamente bem quando estava prestes a desmaiar, perder-se, desistir e sair de campo. A mão que apertava a de uma das Fraülens deixou de fazer pressão aos poucos, e a loira conseguiu perceber a parteira chamando seu tio e parecendo instrui-lo a fazer algo. Seria o enterro da criança? Seria o enterro dela? Não poderia saber naquele momento, pois as vozes ficaram confusas e as visões escurecidas antes que ela perdesse a consciência.

.

Augustus podia ouvir claramente. A esposa gritava como jamais gritara antes, parecia sofrer de um mal terrível e, no entanto, segundos depois quem passava a berrar a plenos pulmões era o filho nas mãos de Reiniger, agredido somente pela luz, pelo ar, por tudo que lhe era absolutamente novo, pois acabara de sair do útero. Era lindo, era perfeito, e ele tinha vontade de estar lá para segurá-lo, para fazê-lo parar de chorar e mostrar-lhe que o mundo não poderia agredi-lo, pelo contrário, o mundo seria dele, um bruxo de sangue de ouro, dominaria todos os elementos a seu bel prazer.

E então ele percebeu que não estava de fato na cena, mas sonhava com ela. Se sonhava, estava inconsciente. E se estava inconsciente em campo de batalha, jamais poderia presenciar o nascimento do próprio filho de verdade.

.

- _Enervate!_ - A voz de Reiniger soou carinhosamente apesar de alta, e Valkiria despertou com lentidão.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi um peso sobre seu peito e um cheiro que a priori achou estranho, e então aceitou que a estranheza provinha do fato de que ele era simplesmente... bom. Olhou para baixo e viu o bebê recém-nascido com sua minúscula mão perfeita a apertar o decote de sua bata, os olhos fechados, incomodados ainda com a claridade, e o nariz frêmito como se estivesse também a farejando. Era muito pequeno, avermelhado, não se parecia em nada com os bebês gordinhos que via sendo carregados por bruxas por aí. Imaginou se ele teria algum problema, e então a Frau finalmente sorriu para ela e segurou seu ombro, parecendo verdadeiramente feliz pelo rebento.

- Ele é perfeito, um menino muito forte. Estava enroscado no cordão umbilical, mas o Ministro e eu conseguimos livrá-lo.

- Por que ele está vermelho? Ele irá abrir os olhos, não irá? - Ela perguntou vagamente.

- Não há nada de errado com o seu filho, daqui algumas horas ele já estará mais acostumado com o mundo e até sorrirá para você. Já sabe o nome dele?

- Não. - Ela respondeu, com sinceridade.

Deixaria aquela missão para Augustus, ainda que o cheiro do bebê fosse bom, escolher um nome para ele estava fora de sua lista de prioridades. Tomar um banho e acender um cigarro ainda lhe apeteciam muito mais.

.

Ele lutou para abrir os olhos, fez um esforço homérico para livrar-se do abismo escuro de seu subconsciente, que parecia insistir em prendê-lo em seus tentáculos invisíveis. Ele era senhor de sua mente, ele tinha o poder de ordenar seu cérebro, e ordenava que ele despertasse. Que ele despertasse. Que ele...

- _Enervate! _- A voz feminina soou como uma mão a puxá-lo daquelas profundezas estranhas.

A luz que invadiu seus olhos provinha de um candelabro no teto de uma sala, onde estava e qual a possível localidade daquele recinto fugiam da compreensão de Augustus ainda, e a primeira coisa que entrou em foco na sua visão foram os olhos pequenos e sagazes de Alecto Carrow ajoelhada a seu lado no chão, em meio a vários outros Comensais que permaneciam estuporados. Parecia que ele era o primeiro a ser despertado do feitiço.

- Você fez um bom trabalho com aquele auror, se sobreviver, sofrerá com aquela perna o resto da vida! - Ela sorria, parecia sinceramente admirada.

O homem fez algum esforço para sentar-se e tentar compreender melhor o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguiu. Voltou a encarar aqueles olhinhos levemente brilhantes, apesar das feições assustadoramente excitadas da mulher.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? - Perguntou de forma seca.

- Eu te resgatei. - Ela respondeu com simplicidade. - Quando você afastou Scrimgeour os aurores ficaram desnorteados, ele era o líder daquele grupo, era ele que estava ditando as ordens. Quando o encontraram no estado em que você o deixou levaram-no imediatamente junto com os outros feridos e os poucos que conseguiram prender. Dumbledore já havia conseguido levar as crianças para dentro dos limites do castelo, restou aos Comensais livres levar os que não haviam sido presos. Eu estava por perto, vi tudo o que você fez com o auror, achei algo... apaixonado, no mínimo.

Augustus meneou a cabeça por um momento, tentando ignorar o tom que ela usou na última sentença.

- Então tudo foi inútil? É isso que você está me dizendo?

- Bem... Mulciber fez valer a pena. Ele matou uma sangue-ruim imunda e fugiu conosco. Não é algo que deixou o pai dele de todo orgulhoso, mas deveria! O Lorde das Trevas irá recebê-lo muito bem, você também, creio, apesar de não ter dado um fim no auror.

- Só não dei porque... - Rookwood hesitou. Não deveria explicar nada a ela, não era seu dever dar justificativas a ninguém além de Voldemort. - Ele não irá falar conosco agora?

- Parece que está fora, Bellatrix disse que...

- Tenho que ir para a Alemanha! - Ele a interrompeu, levantando-se de impulso e, com isso, sentindo a cabeça pesar terrivelmente. A mulher levantou-se para ampará-lo, ainda assim ele insistiu: - Valkiria deve estar tendo o nosso filho agora, eu... eu devo ir para lá!

- Eu achei que essa história toda fosse um mito, que a cadela alemã estivesse morta e por algum motivo vocês estivessem cobrindo o fato com essa besteira de casamento e filho. Você, casado, Rookwood? Parece piada...

Ela falava meio debochada, meio maliciosa, tentando aproximar-se mais a todo custo. O irlandês demorou a reagir, ainda baqueado com tudo o que acontecera aquele dia e com o fato de estar ouvindo aquilo de uma mulher - por mais Comensal que fosse, ele não poderia agredi-la tanto quanto gostaria por uma questão de princípios. Limitou-se a empurrá-la para longe e sair pulando os desacordados que estavam pelo chão.

- Lave a sua boca pra falar da alemã, Alecto! É só o que eu te digo... - ele murmurou, mas volta e meia virando-se para ela e apontando de forma ameaçadora. - Lave sua boca.

Saiu daquele recinto o mais rápido que pôde e procurou uma lareira.

.

A luz da varinha iluminava fracamente a loira adormecida. Augustus talvez jamais tivesse reparado antes, ou jamais tivesse a coragem de sentir o peito aquecer-se tanto perante tal visão. Queria acordá-la somente para falar que a amava, sim, pela primeira vez pensava naquela palavra com tanta naturalidade, admitia sentir amor pela esposa e sabia que nunca, nenhuma mulher se igualaria a ela. Valkiria havia dado um filho para ele, e o que explodia em seu ser era uma alegria que ele jamais experimentara antes.

Assim que vira o bebê todo enrolado em um manto, dormindo de modo tão expressivo, eventualmente remexendo-se e fazendo caras e bocas como se sonhasse com algo extraordinário, Augustus não coube mais em si. Tudo era pequeno aos pés do pequeno ser de ralos cabelos loiros iguais aos da mãe. O dia apagou-se de sua memória, a guerra, a morte, a dor que provocara em alguém... nada pesava, nada incomodava, sentia-se liberto e dono de uma merecida felicidade ao sentir a ínfima mão apertando seu dedo como se o reconhecesse. Amava-o, também. Nada jamais poderia tirar dele aquele momento.

- Augustus... - a loira abriu os olhos aos poucos, antes de espreguiçar-se morosamente. - Augustus, você está imundo, o que houve?

- Shhh... - ele selou os lábios dela num beijo manso. - Não diga nada, nada importa. Ele é perfeito, Valkiria...

Ela pareceu gastar um minuto inteiro em silêncio para entender, e então olhou o berço além. Nada daquilo havia sido um sonho, ela parira um filho e ele dormia profundamente há pouquíssimos metros.

- Qual nome você dará a ele? - Ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama e vendo-o buscar mais uma vez a visão do bebê, refletindo como se seu nome estivesse escrito em algum lugar de seu rosto.

- Caesar... Caesar Augustus Rookwood... - ele murmurou, com os olhos ainda fixos na criança.

Valkiria rolou os olhos em desagrado, mas preferiu não expressar alto sua opinião sobre aquilo para não ser convidada a escolher um nome melhor. O filho nascera para o pai, que carregasse seu nome e sua tradição familiar, ela não se importava.

- Obrigado, Valkiria... - ele sorriu sinceramente ao virar-se para ela, fazendo-a encolher ligeiramente.

- Tome um banho antes de se deitar e me conte tudo pela manhã, é a melhor forma de me agradecer. - Ela tentou dar de ombros, mas fez um gesto indefinido e voltou a deitar-se, enquanto o marido ainda perderia horas apenas observando o filho dormir.

* * *

[1] Trolls = Trasgos; Svartalfars = elfos negros, gênios do mal e do pesadelo, fazem parte da mitologia nórdica; Jotuns = gigantes.

Frau = Senhora; Fraülens = senhoritas.


	26. Herkunft

_Conversa a dois, clara e sombria,_

_Espelho que a alma em si procura!_

_Fonte do Ser, límpida e impura,_

_Onde pulsa uma estrela fria,_

_Farol irônico, infernal,_

_Archote aceso a Satanás,_

_Consolo e glórias sem iguais_

_- A consciência dentro do Mal!_

- Charles Baudelaire

Sigurd pensava que seria capaz de odiar o sobrinho por aquilo que ele representava e a irmã por aquilo que ela aceitava - por vezes de forma tão contente, ele observava. Com efeito, enquanto ela esteve em seu exílio na Alemanha ele conseguiu expressar seu desgosto como lhe convinha, auxiliado pelo fato de estar acordando para coisas novas em sua vida. Igor Karkaroff. A ida dele para a Grã-Bretanha tinha uma razão de ser muito diferente do que se tornou na prática, e somente naquele sentido o alemão agradecia ao irlandês, pois se o russo tivesse se casado com sua irmã, ainda que fosse um contrato de fachada, ele não se sentiria tão à vontade dormindo com ele ao seu lado.

Quando estava com Valkiria em Durmstrang em tempos passados, Sigurd observara Igor como quem observava uma criança brincando de lançar azarações nos outros com a irmã mais nova. Por vezes se juntava a eles apenas para rir um pouco, aproveitando-se do fato de que naquela época a loira tinha sorrisos mais abertos e sinceros, se aproximando tanto da imagem da mãe que ele jamais conseguira desvincular depois as duas em sua mente. Amava Valkiria e era indiferente a Karkaroff e aos outros eventuais membros da pequena gangue.

Então, naquele fatídico dia em que o amigo da irmã chegara em sua casa sem nenhuma espécie de aviso prévio e despretensiosamente pousara a mão em sua perna, encarando-o com os olhos cinzentos tão a fundo e ouvindo-o com tanta compreensão quando ele desabafou todas as suas considerações ao ver Valkiria aparecendo confusa e sem nenhuma aliança no dedo; naquele dia o mundo mudou tão rapidamente que ele teria caído, se não fosse o braço forte do russo a lhe amparar.

Primeiro veio a negação. Não conseguia compreender como aquilo acontecera, pois se ele fazia alguma coisa direito em sua vida eram as poções, já que desde o princípio temia aquela possibilidade, tanto, que lutou para torná-la impossível. Porém seu esforço esvaíra-se pelo ralo perante a determinação de alguém vingativo e ambicioso. Ainda assim Sigurd gastava longos minutos olhando a irmã, que mesmo profundamente abatida ainda usava suas maquiagens e sorria como se nada estivesse acontecendo, e ele queria acreditar naquilo com a veemência com que ela tentava convencê-lo. Olhava para a sua barriga e não conseguia imaginar que lá dentro havia um bebê se formando.

Depois veio a revolta, despertada pela visão daquele homem asqueroso em sua casa mais uma vez. Quebrou o seu nariz, e teria quebrado ele inteiro, até não restar nada além de uma poça disforme de sangue no chão, se Igor não o tivesse segurado e murmurado em seu ouvido o quanto seria pior se ele desse vazão a toda aquela cólera. Não, ele era superior àquilo. Ainda assim rugia toda vez que via aquele desgraçado, e toda a ira que queimava nos seus braços pela vontade de esmagar qualquer coisa que pudesse gritar com a voz dele, acabar com sua raça, destruir o presente que substituíra o passado e uma promessa de futuro que ele esperava; tudo aquilo ele reprimia e canalizava em outras coisas, por vezes até descontando em quem não possuía culpa alguma.

E então, no dia em que uma palavra errada ferira Igor, veio a tristeza. Andava por todos os cômodos da grandiosa mansão e os via vazios, apenas Ziggy, o elfo mudo, lhe fazia companhia, e ele se lembrava das épocas em que se sentiu mais miserável, como quando os pais morreram. Aquilo se parecia com elas. Desejou ir embora daquele lugar, voltar para a Alemanha, fingir que jamais tivera qualquer relação com Reiniger, Valkiria, Voldemort ou mesmo o Quartel de Aurores da Grã-Bretanha. Queria ficar de fato só e longe de qualquer coisa que lhe apontasse como o mundo era sórdido e as pessoas, todas elas, miseráveis por dentro.

Foi quando conseguiu sentir o braço de Karkaroff a envolvê-lo pelos ombros uma noite, e ele aproveitou para deitar com a cabeça em seu colo e chorou. E o russo permaneceu ali, tomou sua boca entre os lábios ignorando o sal das lágrimas e prometeu que lhe mostraria que a vida ia muito além do que ele havia se condicionado até então; afinal chegara o momento de jogar fora todos os votos fictícios que ele tinha com os pais. Como Sigurd sentia facilmente que todos em sua volta eram mais sábios do que ele, sentiu o mesmo em relação ao moreno, no entanto, mesmo que fosse obtuso e imaturo, ele ainda sentia aquele olhar cinzento encarando o seu com doçura e o sorriso brincando nos lábios finos do outro. Igor desejava-o, não importava como fosse.

Aceitou ter com ele planos e perspectivas, conseguia ouvir e compreender os pontos de vista do amante, que se aproximavam muito dos pontos da irmã, mas ela nunca tivera tanta paciência e dedicação em expô-los. Mudou-se para um apartamento relativamente pequeno em Bristol, mas nada modesto, e algumas vezes passava a noite em claro aguardando Igor retornar. Sabia perfeitamente que ele se juntara aos Comensais da Morte, conhecia seus motivos, depois de um tempo viu a marca em seu braço, e por algum motivo estranho, aquilo não o incomodava tanto quanto o caso de Valkiria e Augustus. O homem amado lhe contava e lhe mostrava _tudo_. Agia sem medo de se mostrar humano, e a confusão que aquele relacionamento poderia provocar, Sigurd resolveria depois.

Talvez estivesse o mais próximo de compreender o que a irmã sentia do que jamais esteve.

O ápice da aceitação foi quando ela retornou com um bebê gordinho, loiro e de grandes olhos azuis. Claro, uma vez que Sigurd se ofereceu para segurá-lo, Valkiria aprendeu que poderia delegar a ele aquela missão sempre que se visitavam; e enquanto ela fumava seus cigarros como se estivesse tentando recuperar o tempo perdido, ele se via brincando e rindo junto com o sobrinho, quando ele irresistivelmente gargalhava por alguma coisa completamente gratuita. Era um ser simples, livre de culpas e acusações, pois só o que sabia à priori era mexer bracinhos e perninhas, olhar em volta curioso, rir, chorar e mamar. O que poderia ter feito de errado?

Valkiria então se aproximava e olhava nos olhos do irmão; ela sim possuía conhecimentos, capacidades e complexidades absurdas e por isso Sigurd usava agora de toda a Oclumência que aprendera com os aurores para não permitir que aquele olhar passasse de um mero contato visual. Perguntava sobre Igor, e ele era sempre sincero ao responder sobre a incrível capacidade que o namorado tinha em estar constantemente bem, livre de qualquer confusão e inteiro. Ela sorria enigmaticamente, como se soubesse daquilo perfeitamente e talvez de alguma coisa a mais, já que provavelmente trabalhava ao lado do russo agora que retornara a Voldemort. Ele não se importava, continuava confiando no moreno.

Perguntava sobre os aurores, eventualmente sobre Scrimgeour e sua miserável atual vida de debilidades motoras e questionava, então com interesse sincero e aparentemente ingênuo, sobre a farda que o irmão ganhara.

Sim, porque Sigurd se formara e atuava sob a tutoria ainda de Rufus em plantões e rondas diárias, apesar de ainda não ter prendido ninguém e se dedicar a casos mais simples de investigações, escoltas e, especialmente, a Hogwarts. Depois do evento que chocara a todos, o Ministério interveio ativamente dentro da escola, tirando o pleno poder que Dumbledore possuía e colocando aurores para patrulhar o local vinte e quatro horas por dia. Por vezes Sigurd ainda passava informações aos Comensais por meio de Igor, mas sabia escolher bem as palavras que usava. Alguns cuidados ainda tomava com os próprios companheiros, pois não importava o quanto amadurecia e passava a ver as pessoas como elas deveriam de fato ser vistas, com filtros maliciosos no olhar a cada gesto e palavra proferida. Ainda não queria que ninguém se ferisse por sua causa.

A irmã um dia contou a ele que fora convidada, por um feliz intermédio de Slughorn que ingenuamente simpatizava ainda com ela e Rookwood, a integrar o corpo de dança de uma pequena companhia que fazia apresentações somente para a elite londrina, já que ela não iria mais trabalhar com papéis e políticas; e treinar o balé, como naturalmente já fazia antes de engravidar e prosseguiu assim que o bebê nasceu, não lhe roubaria tanto de sua família. A arte era de extrema importância em tempos conturbados como aqueles e as pessoas necessitavam de coisas belas como válvulas de escape. Quando questionada pelo irmão sobre a seriedade daquilo, ela respondeu simples e firmemente:

- Há outras maneiras de estar perto de quem importa do que trabalhando no Ministério.

No meio da conversa Caesar adormecia nos braços de Sigurd, depois de choramingar e reclamar irritado com algo invisível. Era simplesmente manha, Valkiria elucidara a própria indiferença ao incômodo expresso pelo filho da primeira vez, e então o tio aprendeu a mimá-lo um pouco quando fazia aquela cara de quem dera azar ao comer feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Com o pequeno dormindo tão pacificamente no colo, a loira se inclinava e lhe fazia a pergunta que justificava a visita de uma vez: se ele poderia ficar com o filho no sábado à noite, ou na quinta-feira durante a tarde, ou na manhã de domingo, enfim, era sempre um ou dois turnos por semana, com o pretexto de treinos e ensaios. Nem sempre aconteciam coisas nesses dias que eram noticiadas pelo Profeta Diário, mas ela sempre retornava para pegar o filho com cheiro de sangue e morte. Cada vez mais, especialmente, morte.

E Sigurd se perguntava se a convivência com o corvo fizera a águia aprender a bicar cadáveres.

.

_- Era eu quem deveria ter interesse por essas coisas. – Brincava Korbinian._

_Ele entrava sorrateiramente, as mãos nos bolsos e o sorriso jovial ao rosto, observando o taciturno irmão gêmeo debruçado sobre o cadáver de um sangue-ruim qualquer, abrindo-o, dissecando-o, tentando desvendar os mistérios que faziam a morte abater o corpo e expulsar a alma para sempre dele, sem retorno fácil ou completo. Koloman não compreendia os caminhos estranhos que a alma tomava perante a escuridão da morte – céu, inferno, limbo, retrato, existência fantasmagórica... o jovem, por mais que estudasse, não conseguia encontrar respostas satisfatórias, concluindo apenas que aquilo era algo desconhecido e sombrio, mas sem conseguir aceitar o fato com naturalidade. Não sabia exatamente o que procurava, mas iria até a exaustão com aquele assunto._

_E então o gêmeo sempre entrava e fazia a piadinha sem graça com o próprio nome, Korbinian, o corvo._

_Koloman, a pomba, dava uma risada diplomática e voltava a trabalhar como se não tivesse um espectador. Não desgostava do irmão, na realidade, amava-o mais do que todos naquela época, no entanto não achava que ele era capaz de compreender sua fascinação por certos assuntos mais profundos, herméticos, desconhecidos até para os próprios bruxos. O irmão vivia mais para jogos tolos, guerrinhas com soldadinhos de chumbo, para andar de peito inflado e galantear com todos à sua volta. Tudo aquilo era barulhento e hostil demais na consideração do taciturno curioso._

_- Por que você acha que alguns deles nascem bruxos, mesmo não descendendo de sangues-puros? – Korbinian perguntou, se inclinando para observar a colorida pintura do interior exposto do objeto de estudo._

_- Conhece a lenda de Prometeus, irmão? – Ele olhou para os olhos idênticos aos seus por segundos esperando ver algum entendimento neles, e como não o encontrou, prosseguiu: - São descendentes do ladrão do fogo divino, não percebe? Da mesma maneira que seríamos filhos de Loki, eles seriam filhos daquele que teve a audácia tola de assaltar aquilo que Loki nos deu. Hoje Prometeus jaz na condenação eterna, na mutilação perpétua, no castigo incessante. E os sangue-ruins terão o mesmo caminho. Muita coisa se explica pela ascendência..._

_Naquela época Korbinian ouvia calado, fazendo suas próprias e perigosas considerações sobre aquilo apenas para si. Quando aprendeu a ser menos displicente e focar a sabedoria, inerente e mal-utilizada até então, em alguma coisa promissora, decidiu focar na guerra._

_Perante a ascensão de Grindelwald, os dois já eram conhecidos por curiosos títulos que chamaram a atenção do jovem ditador; _der Hexentod_ e _der Hexenkrieg_. Nunca estiveram tão unidos quanto na época de ouro da primeira dominação das Artes das Trevas, como se finalmente os opostos tivessem se juntado e se unificado fortemente por uma mesma causa e as duas mentes, trabalhando como uma, pudessem construir uma potência mágica que qualquer líder invejaria._

_Porém Korbinian amava a ação e o poder, enquanto Koloman amava o conhecimento e a um homem._

_Quando o poder do homem caiu, os gêmeos se separaram definitivamente. Um continuou atrás da ação e do poder de outrem e outro continuou amando o conhecimento. E o homem._

.

Era quase um _déjà vu _o que Valkiria tinha, fumando seu cigarro encostada à parede, observando Augustus e um pequeno grupo de Comensais cometendo barbáries com dois jovens que eles acreditavam pertencer a tal Ordem secreta da Fênix ou o que quer que fosse. A loira sabia que eles representavam um risco maior que os patéticos aurores, mas ainda considerava-os tão medíocres perante tudo que estavam conquistando que sequer se dava ao trabalho de juntar-se à diversão. Não era sádica como os outros, não lhe agradava nem desagradava ouvir os gritos desesperados, os inevitáveis olhares suplicantes ou a exposição excessiva de sangue. Via em tudo aquilo um objetivo, e se aquele era o caminho, seguiria ele friamente até o final.

Sabia que, naquele dia, o marido estava lutando especialmente para trazer a insanidade até as mentes daqueles rapazes. Nem todos conseguiam entender que lidar com a morte, de qualquer ponto de vista e com qualquer intenção, era sempre uma arte obscura e terrível. Para o que Augustus tentava fazer, a loucura deveria beijar a pessoa muito antes da morte, para que a alma perdesse completamente a capacidade de seguir seu curso natural e permanecesse arraigada na materialidade podre do corpo que se deterioraria lentamente. Sob a guia perversa dos magos das trevas, virariam seus soldadinhos obedientes e indolentes.

Koloman Reiniger desenvolvera seis maneiras de reanimar um corpo sem vida e transformá-lo em um Inferi a serviço de seu senhor, Grindelwald. Augustus Rookwood criara uma sétima tática, a que usava agora nos rapazes torturados. _Der neue Hexentod _montava um exército de Inferi para Voldemort baseado nos extensos estudos do _der alt Hexentod_ para o antigo Departamento de Mistérios alemão, antes de eles serem considerados profanos, ultrajantes e proibidos. Seguia as palavras do velho tão perfeitamente que Koloman se orgulharia dele como o filho que jamais teve. Com efeito, há muito já o rodeava sobre aquilo, e se havia um motivo para a boa recepção excepcional que oferecera ao marido da neta, era pelo fato dele ser alguém com quem conversar sobre os incríveis Mistérios. Anos de reclusão deixaram o pobre velho, ex-bispo, atual Ministro usurpador, terrivelmente solitário e sentimental.

Enquanto o marido trabalhava em sua parte preferida do processo, Valkiria, cria dos dois Reinigers igualmente e sem dificuldades em agir da maneira que a ocasião lhe mandava, estava ali por ter auxiliado na captura, mediaria e participaria do ritual. Não somente porque ninguém ali sabia ler e entoar tão corretamente as runas como ela, mas porque Augustus sempre fazia questão de sua presença em tudo que fazia, como se não pudesse confiar em ninguém além dela e não quisesse exclui-la das noites mais sombrias de sua vida. Sentia-se à vontade para liberar seu monstro interior quando tinha a cumplicidade silenciosa e incondicional da esposa.

No momento a alemã se contentava em tragar lentamente a fumaça para os pulmões enquanto observava o marido com aquele sorriso sádico no rosto. Os olhares para eles como um casal, uma unidade familiar formada tão às pressas, simplesmente cansaram-se de ser tortos e muito mais coisas ocupavam as mentes das pessoas. A única exceção Valkiria não confrontara nenhuma vez desde que voltara à Grã-Bretanha, apesar de ter ficado interessada em como ele estava atualmente, não era um pensamento que lhe roubava a atenção além de segundos. Os olhos castanhos do homem em sua frente lhe tiravam bem mais os pensamentos, reluziam por entre o suor que escorria em gotículas pelo pescoço, trilhando um caminho pecaminoso pela pele descoberta de seu peito.

Ele a olhava por vezes e lançava aquele sorriso assassino, que ela respondia com um manejar de cabeça desafiador, empinando o nariz com orgulho e mirando-o de cima, algo que o atiçava de várias maneiras desde a primeira vez que botou os olhos nela. De provocação em provocação, mesmo casados, criando uma criança juntos e dividindo a cama na maior parte das noites – ainda que houvesse vezes em que ele chegava de madrugada, bêbado e cheirando a perfume feminino barato –, eles ainda sabiam exatamente o que fazer para dançar aquele tango em meros olhares. Era tão natural quanto ele a desejá-la gritando em seus braços e ela a perder a cabeça sob ele.

Valkiria então despertava para a cena e percebia que já era hora de intervir. Se aproximava e, com um sinal, fazia a tortura cessar e os carrascos dispersarem para descansar enquanto ela virava o rosto de um jovem loiro displicentemente com a sola da bota, olhando-o nos olhos e então averiguando as suas condições físicas além do sangue empapado pelo corpo. O rapaz obviamente tentava se agarrar em sua perna, puxá-la, implorar por algo, sendo imediatamente repelido por Augustus em todas as tentativas.

- Podem continuar com este aqui. Aquele... – ela apontava um corpo aparentemente sem vida mais afastado, com as orbes dos olhos vítreas, focando o nada, – claramente já está pronto.

- Vocês vão nos matar...? Por que não fazem isso agora...? – O loiro murmurara com dificuldades, a voz embargada em desespero.

- Porque não é do nosso interesse. – Ela respondia friamente enquanto se voltava ao outro e fazia uma análise minuciosa apenas para concluir o que falara.

Poucos minutos depois Dolohov e seus capangas deixariam o casal a sós com dois cadáveres. Augustus prepararia o círculo ao chão; Valkiria entoaria corretamente as palavras invocatórias; ele faria os mortos se erguerem e se contaminarem com o sangue maldito que transformaria suas vítimas em seus iguais; ela conjuraria uma águia de fogo apenas para mantê-los sob controle, e então os dois novos Inferi se juntariam aos outros tantos que Voldemort tão precavidamente reunia em algum lugar secreto. E absolutamente ninguém gostaria de ser dono de uma curiosidade tão grande a ponto de arriscar-se descobrir o lugar ou o motivo daquele número tão grande de mortos-vivos que ele demandava.

Era um mero dever e, uma vez cumprido, eles voltariam para a casa e tomariam um banho juntos antes de Valkiria retornar ao irmão para apanhar o pequeno e incauto Caesar, que possivelmente choraria noite a fora sem deixar nenhum dos dois dormirem – apesar da alemã ter se perguntado mais de uma vez se seria muito maléfico usar um feitiço silenciador no filho de poucos meses. Mas ainda que não fosse a mais amorosa das mães e o pai não fosse exatamente responsável e zeloso, cabendo a um cobrir a falha do outro constantemente, o garoto crescia tão bem que nem mesmo Sigurd era capaz de duvidar do caráter do casal enquanto tutores da criança.

E como Augustus era visto cada vez mais como um distinto Inominável e sua esposa era tão afável e dedicada bailarina, que sempre permanecia nos jantares beneficentes e ocasiões sociais para ter com seu público com o sorriso mais aberto e perfeito, nada jamais fora levantado contra eles. Até porque quem os via sem máscaras e sem escrúpulos ou eram outros fiéis Comensais, ou eram futuros Inferi.

Nada poderia abalar o equilíbrio do lar montado tão fortemente na beira do precipício.

* * *

_Herkunft_ = Origem, início, casa, base.

_Hexentod _= Necromante, feiticeiro dos mortos

_Hexenkrieg_ = Seria algo como feiticeiro da guerra, foi meio neologismo meu.

_Der neue/der alt Hexentod _= O novo/o velho necromante.


	27. Confraternização

_O homem é naturalmente crédulo, incrédulo; tímido, temerário._

- Blaise Pascal

.

1980

Caesar não piscava e não conseguia manter a boca fechada; ou narrava extasiado o que via ao pai, que obviamente não necessitava daquilo, pois via tudo também, ou simplesmente ficava estático, admirado. A mãe ao palco fazia papel de Eostre, a tal deusa da Páscoa da cultura dela, mas como era inegavelmente graciosa e brilhante sob as luzes, fazendo seus rodopios e pequenas acrobacias nas pontas dos pés, até mesmo Augustus conseguia apreciar aquela história de balé, Eostre, pássaros transfigurados em lebres e bla bla bla, enfim.

A única coisa que ele detestava profundamente era o bailarino que insistia em apertar a cintura da esposa, sustentá-la no ar, ficar demasiado próximo. O irlandês segurava-se forte na cadeira para não lançar uma maldição de morte no infeliz dali mesmo. Os anos fizeram com que ele desenvolvesse certo ciúme de Valkiria em vê-la próxima a qualquer outro, apesar dele sempre lutar contra si mesmo para não deixar aquilo transparecer. Passou até mesmo a reduzir significantemente suas noitadas para estar mais tempo com a loira à noite, que por vezes ficava presa em ensaios, com aqueles malditos bailarinos passando-lhe a mão pelo corpo daquela maneira odiosa.

Ter uma esposa tão jovem, ativa, inteligente, bonita, emocionalmente distante, a primeira bailarina de um grupo que só se apresentava para figurões que adoravam-na, ainda que ele soubesse que o motivo da adoração era puramente a imagem e a simpatia falsa; mas, acima de tudo, ter uma mulher tão absolutamente única que a cada dia que passava, em vez da vontade definhar, ela só crescia, e ele não conseguia mais olhar para nenhuma outra - aquilo era uma tarefa hercúlea, e ele não sabia o que aconteceria consigo se a perdesse. Então, sem admitir, dedicava bons esforços para estar sempre ao lado dela, mesmo que ela jamais tenha demonstrado perceber o que de mais ou de menos ele fazia.

- Olha, papai, olha! – O menino exclamou, puxando a manga da capa do homem insistentemente enquanto observava a mãe cercar-se de cristais, que caíam como orvalho no palco.

Augustus limitava-se a bagunçar de leve os cabelos loiros e finos da criança, que prosseguia a audiência admirada sem se importar com aquilo ou com nada em volta. O irlandês sabia que Valkiria no dia a dia mantinha o pequeno num estado que ele considerava de tensão, insistia que aprendesse tudo o que ela dizia saber com quatro anos de idade e, enquanto o menino não demonstrou nenhum ínfimo sinal de capacidade mágica, ela não o deixava sequer caminhar em paz sem depositar expectativas enormes a cada passo que ele dava.

O sinal, quando veio, foi bastante expressivo ao menos. Uma bela noite o garoto irrompeu pelo quarto dos pais afirmando que a casa estava pegando fogo, e realmente estava, ao menos o quarto dele. Tivera um pesadelo em que era soterrado numa avalanche de neve e conjurara fogo inconscientemente. Demorou semanas até que Valkiria, Augustus e Ziggy conseguissem deixar o quarto habitável novamente, apesar de fazerem aquilo com máxima alegria. Caesar era _normal_ para Valkiria; o filho era _perfeito_ para Augustus; o senhorzinho era tão bruxo quanto os senhores para o elfo. Mesmo que o evento tivesse sido isolado até então, foi o suficiente para acalmar o coração da mãe.

O máximo de descontração que Valkiria proporcionou ao filho foi naquela época, e eventualmente quando treinava no estúdio particular e Caesar ficava olhando, ela o chamava para arriscar alguns passos junto. Fora isso, nos eventos sociais como aquele ela possuía a obrigação de ser amorosa na hora da confraternização, e Augustus com leve pesar imaginava se era aquele o motivo do loirinho estar tão feliz e animado.

Não que não fosse mimado por ele, pelos tios, pelo Ministro da Alemanha e até mesmo pelo retrato dos bisavôs. Agora posto em local de honra na mansão Rookwood, Gaius e Ailís eram tão gratos e admirados em poderem ver o garotinho crescer que acabavam preferindo-o à Valkiria e por vezes o ajudava a se esconder quando fazia alguma arte, soprando-lhe lugares onde a mãe já havia procurado ou jamais entraria.

Ainda assim ele parecia constantemente preocupado em obter a aprovação da alemã, e Augustus sabia bem o que era aquilo, pois compartilhava aquele problema com ele uma vez que o natural dela era ser prática, racional, realista, de nariz empinado e sem espaços para sentimentalismos. O máximo de amor que ela demonstrava ao marido era a inegável cumplicidade e entendimento e, obviamente, o olhar frêmito de desejo que lhe lançava quando dominava-a e despia-a de toda pedra que cobria seu interior quente.

Não descartava a possibilidade da esposa amar o filho daquela maneira distante, e simplesmente não demonstrar. Cabia a Augustus, então, tentar mostrar a Caesar que todas as preocupações salutares e educacionais da loira eram provas de amor, e que quando ela lhe contava pela milésima vez O Conto dos Três Irmãos ao lhe colocar para dormir e o cobria corretamente, ainda que não o beijasse, era puramente por lhe sentir carinho.

- Acabou? – O loirinho perguntou, olhando para o pai com seus imensos olhos azuis, parecendo chateado perante a imagem da cortina fechada.

Augustus, que mal havia percebido que, de fato, acabara, levantou-se com o resto do público e se voltou ao filho com o máximo de atenção.

- Acabou, mas logo sua mãe virá se juntar conosco. Acho que seus tios estão por aí, quer procurar por eles comigo?

- No meio de toda essa gente? – Ele olhou em volta, parecendo perdido agora que todos estavam de pé, se tornando gigantes em sua perspectiva.

- Vem cá... – Augustus ajoelhou-se perante o garoto e posicionou-o sobre os ombros. – Segura firme... – e ao sentir as mãozinhas presas nele, levantou-se, fazendo-o ter uma visão muito mais ampla do lugar. – Melhor assim? Consegue vê-los?

- O senhor Crouch está ali... aqueles seus amigos engraçados estão lá... – ele murmurava vagamente e apontava sem cerimônias. – Ah! Ali, papai, o tio Igor... mas não tô vendo o tio Sig.

- Deve estar no camarim com a Val... – o homem falou levemente desgostoso, mas emendou logo em seguida: - Tanto melhor, seu tio Igor é bem mais... agradável.

- Não é não! Os dois são legais.

Rookwood riu imaginando o filho emburrar. Defendia os tios, os dois igualmente, como defenderia ele ou Valkiria, pois as circunstâncias fizeram-nos participar da vida dele de forma quase tão expressiva quanto os pais. Levou-o até o russo cortando caminho entre as pessoas, eventualmente tendo que cumprimentar alguns senhores com meneares de cabeça, alguns que ele sabia que teria que conversar depois, talvez até abrir uma mesa de carteado para entreter, muito embora tivesse que fazer uma coisa antes de conseguir ter o mínimo de vontade de atender às amizades superficiais.

- Por Merlin, como esse moleque cresceu! – Exclamou divertido Karkaroff quando viu pai e filho se aproximarem.

- Sigurd está no camarim com a minha senhora? – Augustus perguntou de pronto, enquanto abaixava-se para devolver a altura verdadeira de Caesar, que correu para os braços do tio quando os pés firmaram no chão.

- Sigurd não pôde vir... – Igor respondeu, enquanto abaixava-se para abraçar o sobrinho e conter qualquer tentativa inesperada de sair correndo que ele tivesse; tão típicas naquela idade. Prosseguiu explicando: - Está fazendo plantão em Hogsmeade hoje o dia inteiro.

Caesar soltou um muxoxo desgostoso com o fato antes de Igor fazer-lhe cócegas e oferecer-se para levá-lo até a mesa dos chocolates para roubarem alguns antes dela ser liberada. O cunhado tinha certo talento raro de ler nas entrelinhas e saber perfeitamente que Augustus queria ter com a esposa a sós, por isso levou a criança, agora pulante, sem fazer perguntas ou objeções.

No entanto, quando o moreno abriu a porta do camarim apertado, percebeu que não poderia ficar a sós com ela tão cedo. O Sr. Crouch, que há pouco estava "ali" segundo Caesar, estava de pé junto à parede oposta da que Valkiria se encostava, ainda envolvida num longo penhoar negro que não escondia a forma do tutu sob ele, parecendo ouvi-lo pacientemente com os braços cruzados. Se eles não estivessem a pelo menos um metro e meio de distância um do outro e se o ex-chefe da esposa não mantivesse o chapéu perante o peito num sinal claro de respeito, Augustus não saberia como reagir. Merlin, deveria controlar aquilo!

- Augustus... _mein lieber_. Não irei demorar. – Ela se aproximou prontamente, beijando-o no rosto e murmurando baixo. – Crouch e eu estamos apenas colocando o assunto em dia.

- Ele pode ficar, Sra. Rookwood, talvez possa até me compreender melhor, já que também é pai e funcionário do Ministério. – Barty interveio com a voz claramente abatida.

O casal se entreolhou e então a loira fechou a porta atrás do marido antes do velho começar a desabafar sem tirar os olhos do chão.

- Mais da metade do Ministério está do lado dele, e os que não estão, têm medo demais por suas famílias e por si mesmos. Alguns me procuraram, dizendo que o melhor seria se entregar, deixar essa tal revolução maldita acontecer; outros, os nascidos-trouxas, estes estão pegando suas famílias e saindo do país. Não há mais em quem confiar, com o meu perdão, Rookwood, mas nem mesmo em Bagman eu confio. Você está certo de que ele não está sob o efeito de nenhuma maldição? Bem... – ele prosseguiu, sequer dando espaço para respostas. – Eu confio na sua esposa, e se ela confia no senhor, então só posso acreditar que você é digno disto. Deveria checar o que há de errado com o seu amigo.

- Muito obrigado, Sr. Crouch, isso significa muito, eu... eu checarei, se necessário. – Augustus respondeu, sem saber exatamente como responder melhor.

- O senhor tem notícias do meu filho? Barty? – Pela primeira vez ele levantou o olhar, encarando o irlandês nos olhos com certo desespero.

- O que houve com ele? Está desaparecido?

Em verdade, tanto ele quanto Valkiria sabiam que o loiro não estava desaparecido, e sim ausente, pois todo o grupinho que os auxiliara na invasão de Hogwarts se tornara Comensais, sendo Barty um dos mais dedicados e insanos – especialmente após a morte de Regulus, que andava fazendo perguntas demais e se metendo onde não deveria. O garoto loiro perdera o controle e a noção, juntando-se ao bando dos Lestranges e participando de chacinas e torturas surpresas por todo o tempo. Augustus não sabia se o jovem ainda tinha a capacidade de esconder aquilo do pai ou se o Sr. Crouch apenas vivia em negação.

- Bem, ele aparece apenas quando quer. – O velho respondeu. – Delilah está doente, frágil, e ela se preocupa em demasia com o filho, sempre que ele some ela fica esperando o pior, achando que foi raptado, morto pelos Comensais... e então ele volta como se nada tivesse acontecido, não importa o que eu diga a ele, não importa as minhas tentativas de castigá-lo, ainda que seja difícil castigar um rapaz de quase dezoito anos, ele age como se não estivesse fazendo nada de errado! Um indolente, um displicente, um... um... perdoem-me. – Ele voltou a baixar os olhos, envergonhado pela pequena explosão.

- Sinto muito, senhor, eu não o tenho visto nos lugares que frequento... e, sinceramente, eu não sei muito que dizer por experiência própria, Caesar é tão pequeno, não sou capaz de imaginá-lo com dezoito anos ainda, muito menos fazendo essas coisas. É uma fatalidade, Crouch, uma terrível fatalidade e eu lamento muito que esteja passando por isso. Os tempos estão caóticos e todos estão sofrendo, de uma maneira ou de outra, com o que vem acontecendo. – Augustus aproximou-se e deu um tapinha no ombro do outro, que permaneceu cabisbaixo.

- Queria poder contar com vocês dois no Ministério, gostaria muito que Valkiria retornasse, ao menos ela tem a cabeça no lugar. – Ele murmurou vagamente, como se ignorasse a presença dela ali. - A srta. Umbridge está no lugar dela, mas sinceramente, não sei o que Fudge viu naquela mulher! Ela me parece, tão... eu não sei...

- O senhor sabe que Reiniger e outros chefes de estado estão tentando negociar diretamente com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, não é mesmo? Ele e outros ofereceram à Grã-Bretanha um exército capacitado de aurores, pessoas que podem ajudar, porém Bagman se recusa. – Valkiria falou, aproveitando para anunciar a própria presença.

- Temos que depô-lo. – Concluiu Crouch de pronto e soturnamente. – Scrimgeour e eu, bem... – ele se interrompeu, como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo. – Depô-lo será única esperança para o Ministério.

- Depô-lo é arriscado. – Preveniu Augustus. – Como podem garantir que, sem Ministro, Você-Sabe-Quem não se aproveite para tomar o poder definitivamente?

- Não se preocupem. – Limitou-se a responder. - Eu já tomei muito do tempo de vocês. Sra. Rookwood, espero que considere a minha proposta; seria um prazer trabalhar com você novamente. Sr. Rookwood, muito obrigado. – Ele reverenciou cada um antes de sair do camarim, parecendo desnorteado.

- Voltar a trabalhar para Crouch? Depor Bagman? O que acabou de acontecer? – O irlandês olhava, quase desnorteado, para a mulher.

- A gente não podia esperar que eles largassem a resistência tão facilmente, não é? Tenho meus palpites sobre o que eles estão tentando fazer. – Valkiria declarou, quando calculou que o ex-chefe já estava distante. Desamarrou o penhoar e começou a se livrar das vestes de bailarina finalmente antes de prosseguir:

- Scrimgeour ou Moody possivelmente vão implantar alguma coisa para cima de Bagman somente para poder interrogá-lo e provar que ele está sob _Imperius_, é argumento o suficiente para tirá-lo da jogada, se fizerem isso rapidamente, não haverá como interferir. Há alguns nomes que eu apostaria que poderiam usar para colocar no lugar do Ministro o mais rápido: o próprio Crouch, Fudge, Bagnold, que tem subido na aprovação pública, apesar da pretensão ser, obviamente, Dumbledore. Desde que vem sofrendo interferências em Hogwarts os figurões são de opinião de que ele deveria abandoná-la para se dedicar à política.

- Mas ele não irá. – Augustus concluiu o pensamento com naturalidade.

A esposa meneou a cabeça negativamente, antes de olhar para ele enigmaticamente por meio do reflexo do espelho enquanto retirava a última peça de roupa.

- Levaremos isso ao Lorde, ele nos dirá o que fazer, mas eu aconselho você cessar a dominação de Bagman. Depois de tantos anos ele ficará louco, mas é melhor tê-lo internado em St. Mungus e afastado por motivo de insanidade do que descobrirem o que temos feito.

- E a senhora não acha que isso seria mais suspeito, uma vez que eu sou considerado amigo dele? – Ele interpôs, observando-a se voltar para ele com naturalidade, ainda que nua.

- Daí você usa o filho dele. O cabeça de vento do Ludovic só tem coisas boas a dizer a seu respeito, não é mesmo? Graças a você o pai dele o aceitou de volta. Além do mais, você conseguiria convencê-lo facilmente de que o velho já vinha apresentando sinais de alguma doença senil. Você, inclusive, poderia tentar mexer no cérebro dele para implantar uma doença de fato. De que te vale o trabalho na Sala dos Pensamentos?

- Que tal falarmos com o Lorde primeiro, hein? Guarde as suas conjunturas para depois, o que Crouch, Scrimgeour ou Moody podem fazer com a gente?

Ela suspirou impaciente perante o comportamento temerário dele. O homem aproveitou da proximidade para passar por cima daquele suspiro e puxá-la para si, apertando seu corpo que brilhava levemente devido à maquiagem e parecia perfeito e sem marcas, _nenhuma delas_, devido a um belo truque de transfiguração. Ainda que a mulher não admitisse completamente, ele sabia que ela estava tensa com o que vinha acontecendo. Apesar de Voldemort ainda estar ganhando a guerra e ter aliados o suficiente para se manter absoluto por realmente muito tempo, algo dentro dela permanecia inquieto e ele não ignorava aquilo, porém não via lógica na preocupação dela, e preferia distrai-la sempre que os olhos azuis miravam-no daquele jeito apreensivo.

- Sabe por que eu vim aqui? Hum? – Perguntou com certa malícia na voz, puxando-a pelo queixo e depositando um beijo em sua face.

- Para conferir se o bailarino não estava dividindo o camarim comigo? – Ironizou mordaz, vendo os olhos castanhos cerrarem-se brevemente.

A resposta de Augustus foi pegá-la pela cintura, tirá-la do chão para sentir seu corpo nu e quente pesar sobre o dele enquanto via-a com naturalidade ser atraída a procurar seus lábios, apesar da fala ácida. Não importava quantos pensamentos permeassem, sobre o filho, os cunhados, os políticos ou sobre a guerra, uma única ideia fixa permanecia na cabeça do moreno desde que vira a esposa parecendo tão pura e superior nas pontas dos pés sob os holofotes: fazê-la descer do pedestal, retirá-la daquela redoma mágica para senti-la novamente humana, marcada e sua.

As cicatrizes que não apareciam para os olhos ainda podiam ser sentidas sob as mãos vorazes dele em seu corpo. As dela estavam fixas em seu rosto, prendendo-o num beijo que parecia mais uma necessidade do que um mero desejo. Valkiria sempre ficava estranhamente mais dócil quando temia o futuro, o que não impedia o homem de prensar seu corpo contra a porta fechada, ignorando o barulho do baque e fazendo-a olhá-lo enquanto inutilmente pensava em acusá-lo de loucura.

Aquilo não era nenhum segredo.

Valkiria conformou-se em não fazer objeções quando a boca do marido alcançou seu colo despido, lavando-o com saliva, retirando dela aqueles resquícios de glamour de primeira bailarina. As duas mãos grandes e firmes envolveram os seios e os lábios passaram a alternar a dedicação entre um mamilo e outro enquanto ouvia a loira gemer baixinho, parecendo ainda levemente contida por perceber o barulho da festa tão próximo.

- Esquece o mundo, meu amor...

Augustus subiu apenas para murmurar a frase no ouvido dela, mas aproveitou-se para afundar em sua boca propriamente desta vez, uma das mãos segurando-a pelos cabelos para guiá-la, por vezes puxá-la de leve para trás, fazê-la se inclinar somente para sentir sua língua tentando alcançar a dele. Sorria cafajeste perante a reação natural dela, e então mordia seu pecaminoso lábio inferior.

A outra mão postava-se sobre uma das ancas dela, aos poucos deslizando pela nádega firme, pela coxa forte, até começar a suspendê-la levemente, conduzindo-a para cima e para junto do corpo da mulher antes de apoiar seu pé no peito dele, aproveitando a elasticidade maravilhosa que ela possuía. Daquele jeito exposta ele impiedosamente tocava-lhe entre as pernas, o polegar movendo-se perfeitamente sobre seu ponto mais sensível enquanto o indicador e o médio adentravam seu interior para chamar a água que brotava do seu fogo.

Ela reagia daquele jeito dúbio de quem se derretia de vontade de se entregar, porém a mente parecia tentar afastá-la para outro lugar. As faces estavam coradas, as mãos embrenhando-se pela capa na altura do umbigo dele, sentindo-o retesar o abdômen involuntariamente conforme ela brincava de descer as pontas dos dedos, descobrindo o caminho das roupas, tentando alcançar o volume de sua calça. Ainda assim seus olhos permaneciam fechados, o rosto afastado como se negasse que estivesse ali. Sempre tão linda e encantadora que Augustus resolveu poupar-lhe o trabalho das mãos ao soltá-la somente para desnudar o membro e enfiá-lo entre suas pernas de uma vez, deixando-a sem escapatória. Estava ali, estava inteira ali.

Seu corpo pequeno se arqueou e seus lábios formaram o desenho perfeito de um gemido mudo quando ele investiu com mais força dentro dela. A mão que havia permanecido entrelaçada aos fios de cabelo loiros resolveu apertá-los novamente para trazer aquela boca deliciosa até si, lamber os lábios que permaneciam entreabertos no sofrimento do prazer antes de adentrá-los com a língua que era acometida de uma sede insaciável. Dentro de sua boca o som dos gemidos dela vibrava, e aquilo era tão bom quanto ouvi-lo em alto e bom som. Seu interior tão aberto pela posição de suas pernas fazia-o escorregar facilmente para dentro e para fora, e Valkiria agora agarrava-se em sua nuca, marcando-a com as unhas por se sentir tão angustiada em reprimir os gemidos.

O marido simplesmente sabia que aquelas tentativas de conter-se só fariam seu orgasmo vir mais rápido e mais forte, como se ela implodisse ao invés de explodir, e a sensação interior fosse mais intensa e rica do que quando ela colocava para fora. Largou sua boca e seus cabelos somente para unir o polegar à língua macia da alemã, observando-a com olhos maldosos chupar e morder seu dedo na medida em que ele estocava mais rapidamente. Quanto mais esforço ela fazia para conter o gemido, mas forte ela o mordia e o arranhava.

- Você é tão perfeita... – Augustus murmurou entre os dentes antes de se aproximar, roçando os lábios em sua orelha e sussurrando com rouquidão em seu ouvido, entre gemidos que deixavam-na visivelmente arrepiada: - Goza pra mim, sua azeda... ah... me deixa sentir, vem...

Em pouco tempo ela prendeu a respiração e arqueou-se de leve para frente, antes de abrir a boca e sair somente um gemido baixo e entrecortado. Valkiria voltou a se inclinar para trás e postou as duas mãos no peito de Augustus, tentando abaixar a perna, afastá-lo, como se não conseguisse abarcar aquela sensação e quisesse cessar todos os estímulos. Mas ele não a deixaria cessar; e prendendo-a pelas ancas avançou o mais rápido que pôde em seu interior que escorria aos litros para ele, sentia-a tão descontrolada e bela, vendo-a avermelhada, arredia, os seios pulando de acordo com os movimentos dele enquanto gemia sôfrega, ainda sentindo os espasmos, que não foi difícil acompanhá-la logo. Abraçou-a quando o gozo veio e sentiu-a aos poucos acalmar-se e parar de tentar afastá-lo.

Minutos permaneceram unidos em silêncio, Augustus beijando-a com certa ternura os cabelos, o rosto, acarinhando-a talvez como se pedisse desculpas mudas por ter lhe provocado o acesso doloroso de prazer, ainda que não se arrependesse. Outros tantos minutos depois a alemã prosseguia seu caminho interrompido com o máximo de normalidade possível, ainda que cambaleasse levemente às vezes, vestindo seu vestido longo e penteando os cabelos, retocando a maquiagem enquanto ele simplesmente tragava um cigarro e observava-a com um sorriso estranhamente orgulhoso ao rosto.

E ela ainda olhava-o pelo reflexo do espelho como se o acusasse de loucura. Porém aquilo definitivamente não era nenhum segredo.

.

- Mamãe! – Caesar exclamou antes de correr até ela e abraçar-lhe pelo quadril.

Valkiria se inclinou para ele e o pegou no colo prontamente – gesto raro, reservado às ocasiões públicas. Karkaroff sorria como se soubesse de alguma coisa sobre a última hora, mas ela polidamente ignorou o teor da qualquer consideração que ele pudesse ter. Não era como se ele e Sigurd não fizessem o mesmo nas menores possibilidades.

- Ele te deu trabalho, Igor?

- Não dei! – O menino adiantou-se, defendendo-se. – Ele que me levou pra roubar chocolate! Mas foi divertido!

- Seu irmão me dá mais trabalho do que ele, querida, não se preocupe! – O russo riu, se aproximando para beijar o rosto de Valkiria num cumprimento fraterno. – Deixou Augustus para trás?

- Deixei-o com os amigos dele, há pessoas que eu devo cumprimentar, eu... – ela se interrompeu por distração, olhando por trás do ombro do cunhado com certo incômodo na expressão.

Na realidade gostaria de conseguir prosseguir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, porém o olhar de Rufus Scrimgeour pesava sobre ela, tão cortante, que ela não evitou retribuir com firmeza e perder a linha de raciocínio. Karkaroff virou-se e sorriu atravessado quando viu o homem se aproximar lentamente, apoiado em sua bengala e ainda assim com postura altiva e pose de leão.

- Olá, chefe... – cumprimentou-o com um tom de ironia que se esforçava em ser velada.

- Karkaroff. – Ele respondeu com a voz fria e superior. – Rookwood. – Cumprimentou igualmente Valkiria quando voltou-se a ela, e o olhar caiu brevemente na criança que se abraçava ao pescoço dela e olhava-o curioso.

- Scrimgeour. – Ela sorriu, polidamente. – Este é meu filho, Caesar. – E então sussurrou no ouvido do menino antes de voltá-lo ao chão: - Este homem é Rufus Scrimgeour, ele é superior direto do seu tio Sigurd, vá cumprimentá-lo.

Caesar se aproximou desconfiado, os olhos fixos no senhor austero, como se houvesse algum sinal no ar em sua volta que lhe indicasse claramente que o auror não possuía nenhum sentimento positivo em relação a ele; apesar de desconhecer a história toda que se passou entre o loiro manco, sua mãe e seu pai. Estendeu a mão e fez como sua mãe havia lhe ensinado ser um cumprimento bem-educado.

- Prazer, Sr. Scrimgeour.

- Tudo bem, garoto. – Ele limitou-se a dizer, tocando rapidamente em sua cabeça para fazê-lo entender que estava dispensado da obrigação.

O pequeno ficou entre os três adultos sem entender o silêncio tenso.

- Vá brincar, meu amor. – A mãe dispensou-o também, usando o tom doce inusitado, mas complementando enquanto olhava-o significativamente: - Comporte-se e não vá muito longe, eu logo irei acompanhar você, tudo bem?

Sob um beijo breve na mãe na testa, Caesar se afastou correndo ao rumo onde vira um pequeno aglomerado de crianças mais ou menos do seu tamanho. Encantava-o a atenção da mãe, mas encantava-o também poder ter contato com outras crianças, uma vez que isso era vetado de seu cotidiano completamente.

- Vou ficar de olho nele. – Igor piscou para a cunhada e foi atrás do menino, mais uma vez.

Valkiria pensou em como o cunhado merecia uma medalha pelo notável conhecimento em conforto social, ainda que não fosse nada confortável a situação que enfrentaria a seguir.

- Ele parece ser um bom garoto. – Rufus murmurou, igualmente desconfortável. Calou-se em seguida e olhou em volta, porém não deu sinal nenhum de que sairia de perto.

Parecia guardar dentro de si algo que deveria ser dito imediatamente, caso contrário, explodiria e o mataria, mas ainda cogitava se não era melhor morrer do que abrir a boca e colocar aquilo para fora. Valkiria, notando aquilo, adiantou-se. Talvez fosse melhor quebrar o gelo do que ter um conspirador ministerial mantendo aquela bomba sentimental em relação a ela dentro do peito.

- Eu sinceramente sinto muito pela forma como tudo aconteceu, Rufus, eu não planejei nada daquilo, não desejei seu mal em momento algum. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu teria feito as coisas de uma maneira diferente, acredite.

- Em algum momento você foi sincera comigo, Valkiria? – Ele olhou-a novamente cortante, parecendo ignorar tudo o que ela havia dito.

- Naquela época eu realmente preferiria ter seguido os planos e me casado com você, eu desejava jamais ter conhecido Augustus para me tirar de um caminho tão ideal, tão perfeito... – ela virou o rosto por um momento e olhou para o chão, parecendo envergonhada com o que admitia. – Você era perfeito, mas o amor gosta de se agarrar às imperfeições, não é mesmo? Da mesma maneira que meu marido era extremamente defeituoso para mim, eu era defeituosa para você, Scrimgeour, admita. Se eu fosse a mulher ideal você não teria me querido tanto.

No rosto do loiro abriu-se um sorriso triste e descrente, mas nenhum dos dois se encarava. A resposta verdadeira ao questionamento dele Valkiria desconhecia, e sentindo o peso do dia nos ombros e a presença ainda ardente de Augustus entre as pernas, era difícil pensar muito profundamente a respeito. A delicadeza diplomática, também conhecida por mentira confortável, ainda era a melhor opção.

Scrimgeour meneou a cabeça como se afastasse uma ideia inconveniente dela, as palavras de Valkiria foram suficientemente bem-articuladas para serem discutidas fervorosamente em uma comemoração de Páscoa. Ele pousou a mão no ombro da mulher, com o máximo de polidez e respeito, sinalizando que por hora tudo permaneceria em suspenso, como sempre esteve. Nada disse ao se afastar calmamente e se juntar aos outros presentes com a naturalidade de quem não havia acabado de passar por aquele tipo de cena.

Valkiria Rookwood seguiu seu exemplo, mas não deixou de pensar se, oficialmente, Scrimgeour poderia ser considerado um bizarro "amigo íntimo" ou um potencial "inimigo notório". Talvez num julgamento ele fosse visto mais ou menos como seu coração o via.

Nada.


	28. Tensão

_Esta noite eu sonhei com peixes mortos e ovos quebrados_

_E aprendi com o senhor Anaxarco_

_Que ovos quebrados e peixes mortos significam infelicidade_

- Molière

Não estavam no aposento comumente usado para reuniões, mas sim onde já fora uma amigável e cálida sala de visitas no andar de baixo. Pesadas cortinas cobriam a visão do jardim onde a grama que se agitava calmamente; há anos crescia livre durante a primavera e o verão e somente o outono e o inverno podavam-na. O Lorde parecia abatido, ainda que aquilo fosse difícil de ser afirmado pela coloração inusitada de sua pele que, ao contrário da grama, não sofria nenhuma influência temporal ou climática além da temperatura do interior da casa e a brisa sempre fria da noite. Augustus podia dizer aquilo porque sua postural corporal, sempre tão altiva, soberana, e ao mesmo tempo relaxada como se sempre tivesse o mundo entre as mãos agora estava tensa e cerrada em si como se aguardasse um ataque repentino a qualquer instante.

Era no mínimo estranho pelo fato de estarem tão próximos da vitória definitiva, e era exatamente como Valkiria andava nos últimos tempos, apesar dele imaginar que os motivos eram distintos. Os assuntos do Ministério estavam praticamente nas mãos dos Comensais e ele não perdia tanto do próprio tempo se preocupando com a deposição do Ministro e quem seria o próximo; apenas ordenou que Bagman morresse em um ataque para que os aurores não conseguissem arrancar nada dele e que seus espiões prosseguissem dominando o máximo de pessoas que tivessem ao alcance. O assunto ali era outro.

Ao lado da poltrona de Voldemort estava Reiniger quase ocupando um divã inteiro com sua corpulência e relaxamento tão destoante do resto da cena, enquanto o irlandês mantinha-se desconfortavelmente sentado junto a Severus Snape em um sofá corroído por traças. O jovem andava frequentando o círculo com muito mais constância do que ele ou a esposa jamais frequentaram, e pelo fato de estar perante eles em um encontro sem máscaras ou mistérios, era óbvio que possuía a confiança do mestre.

- A presença de Snape se faz necessária, Rookwood. - A voz fria falou, completando a observação que o Inominável fazia sobre o rapaz em silêncio. – Em verdade estamos aqui hoje graças a um assunto que _ele_ me trouxe. Uma profecia deveras intrigante, se ele tiver a bondade de compartilhar com os cavalheiros palavra por palavra do que ouviu... – fez um gesto direcionado ao jovem, indicando que aquilo era, naturalmente, uma ordem.

O irlandês trocou um olhar com Reiniger, que era tão próximo da família e especialmente afável a ele no que se referia aos Mistérios que Augustus via-o como a um sogro, e naquela qualidade sabia que a indagação muda sobre o motivo de toda aquela cerimônia era compartilhada.

- Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima. – Snape iniciou a fala, obedecendo estritamente a ordem que lhe foi dada. - Nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês. O Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece. – Ele fez uma pausa, observando os olhares que caíam sobre si. – Foram estas as palavras que ouvi, porém fui expulso do lugar antes que pudesse prosseguir.

- Quem realizou esta profecia? – Perguntou Reiniger imediatamente, com um tom de aflição na voz que o fez endireitar a postura prontamente.

Voldemort pareceu ter considerado o tom dele algo positivo para algum pensamento próprio que estava elaborando, pois sorriu antes de respondê-lo calmamente:

- Não se preocupe, não foi nenhum dos seus. – Observou, mordaz. - Sybill Trelawney, descendente de Cassandra e tida como uma completa charlatã até então, revelou-a a Albus Dumbledore. O senhor considera a possibilidade desta profecia ser fruto do resquício de um dom, a obra-prima de uma vida? Ambos sabemos que há bruxos capazes de fazer uma única predição grandiosa sobre a mudança de cursos históricos que imaginávamos capazes de prosseguir ininterruptamente; e ambos sabemos o quanto isto pode consternar alguns e dar falsas esperanças a outros, não é mesmo?

- Exatamente. – Limitou-se a responder, por mais que a fala do Lorde o tocasse intimamente. – O caso de ser oficialmente uma profecia ou não cabe a Augustus averiguar. Palavras ditas ao acaso, afirmações, esperanças pronunciadas não geram nada além de ondas fracas ao redor da própria pessoa, no entanto predições criam impressões concretas devido a uma ordenação mágica. Archimedes Freher, seu chefe, é especialmente talentoso em captá-las e transformá-las imediatamente em objetos de estudo. Não tenho dúvidas de que ela já se encontra no Departamento de Mistérios.

- O Hall das Profecias é mais impenetrável do que a Câmara da Morte. – Rookwood interpôs. – O velho Freher considera os assuntos dos vivos mais dignos de segredo do que os dos mortos. Até onde eu saiba as profecias que chegam passam por um longo período de análise nas mãos dos Inomináveis responsáveis, que criam uma espécie de tapeçaria do destino, uma tentativa de registrar com o máximo de perfeição o trabalho das Moiras. Depois são arquivadas e esquecidas.

- Um trabalho em conjunto com os Inomináveis que trabalham com o tempo, imagino. É muito audacioso, se tenho a capacidade de interpretar o interesse deles bem, estão tentando encontrar o elo que liga todos os acontecimentos e, somando passado, presente e futuro, concretizar uma cadeia atemporal que possa ser magicamente trabalhada sem necessidade de retornar ou avançar com Vira-Tempos. – Reiniger falou, parecendo seguir uma linha de raciocínio tão fascinante que quase o retirava completamente em espírito daquela sala, tão longe seu olhar foi enquanto divagava.

- Operar como se fosse possível mudar acontecimentos passados de modo a construir um futuro ideal? – O rapaz de cabelos oleosos finalmente se pronunciara sem necessitar ordens, parecendo considerar aquilo realmente intrigante.

- Consiga-o para mim, Rookwood. – Decretou Voldemort, sem permitir que as reflexões prosseguissem. – O futuro já está escrito, meus fiéis amigos, e nele não haverá espaço para filhos de traidores e prerrogativas heróicas. Os heróis serão vocês que construirão o novo mundo ao meu lado, aos outros caberá a morte e a servidão.

- Milorde, eu terei que invadir o Hall das Profecias e talvez até mesmo passar sobre o cadáver de Freher para obter...

- Pois o senhor fará tudo o que for necessário, Rookwood. – O homem viperino interrompeu-o, com tranqulidade fria. – Reiniger conhece os Mistérios e seus homens melhor do que você, pelo que estou vendo, e tenho certeza que estará à sua disposição no que necessitar, não é mesmo... velho _amigo_?– Sorriu de maneira torta uma segunda vez para o Ministro alemão.

- Tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance, milorde.

.

Augustus adentrou sozinho a mansão uma vez que Reiniger fora detido para uma conversa particular com o Lorde. O silêncio que reinava supremo indicava que o filho estava preso nas garras educacionais de Valkiria, então não houve outro aposento que o irlandês buscou antes de abrir a porta do escritório para ver o pequeno em uma cadeira alta manejando com absoluta concentração a pena sobre um pergaminho à mesa. A loira ao lado supervisionava com os óculos apoiados na ponta arrebitada do nariz.

- ...seu "e" ainda está muito fechado, parece um "i" sem ponto, e aqui é letra maiúscula. – Ela cessou a avaliação e levantou o olhar para o marido em uma saudação vaga. – Augustus.

- Papai!

Caesar, ao contrário da mãe, assim que avistou o pai abriu um sorriso imenso e largou a pena de qualquer jeito sobre o pergaminho, saltando da cadeira para correr até ele e ser recebido por um abraço tão grande quanto seu sorriso. O homem agora sabia que ele mesmo tinha um problema a resolver e uma preocupação a lidar, talvez não pudesse dar aquela atenção ao filho por vários dias seguidos, ou semanas, quem sabe meses; e era algo que Valkiria não faria por ele. Os olhos azuis que o recebiam, alegres por vê-lo, inspiraram repentinamente Rookwood, que sem pensar duas vezes disparou:

- Comportou-se bem hoje? Será que a sua mãe tem algum motivo contra eu te levar a um jogo dos Kestrels?

- Um jogo de verdade? – O pequeno perguntou, já maravilhado com a ideia de entrar pela primeira vez em um estádio de quadribol.

- Você está louco? – Valkiria pareceu ter desaparatado e aparatado em sua frente, tão rápida foi sua aproximação furiosa. – Levar uma criança para o meio de um bando de irlandeses insanos, Augustus?

- Ele estará comigo, Valkiria. – Defendeu-se prontamente, no entanto ela permaneceu fulminando-o com o olhar como se não tivesse escutado resposta alguma. – É só um amistoso contra os Prides, você sabe como os torcedores deles são frouxos, é só soltar algumas azarações e eles saem correndo...

- Não! – Ela exclamou definitiva, as duas mãos na cintura e a pose arrogante que remetia Augustus às primeiras implicâncias entre eles, fazendo-o sorrir torto e despropositadamente, sendo ignorado por ela que prosseguiu: - Caesar, você tem uma lição para terminar.

- Mas, mãe... só hoje... – protestou o menino, choroso, enquanto a loira retornava altiva para a mesa.

Antes de sentar-se novamente, no entanto, soube pelo som sutil da desaparatação que o marido realmente havia relembrado os velhos tempos momentaneamente e bancado o petulante com ela. Respirou fundo, fechou o livro e arrumou os pergaminhos no escritório vazio.

.

Abriu os olhos assim que sentiu o toque quente a envolver os tornozelos e tentar subir pelas suas pernas abaixo do lençol. De sobressalto Valkiria fugiu das mãos de Augustus e levantou-se da cama, fazendo-o seguir a seu encalço enquanto parecia fugir dele pelo quarto.

- Valkiria, o garoto merece sair e se divertir de vez em quando, você não sabe como ele ficou feliz em assistir um jogo de verdade pela primeira vez... – o irlandês andava incansável por trás dela, tentando se explicar.

- Você me desacatou na frente dele! – Ela voltou-se para ele abruptamente, sem medo de elevar a voz. – Se ele pegar este hábito seu, eu juro por Loki que abandono vocês dois!

O olhar dela fremia enquanto as bochechas coravam de raiva, o homem não podia levar a sério aquela pequena ameaça, que já ouvira tantas vezes, e sequer conseguia deixar de reparar em como ela estava linda irada. Se quando dominava seu corpo e seu coração pela paixão era difícil vê-la expressar além do ato, tê-la dominada pela raiva contra ele e de maneira tão aparente era algo inevitavelmente delicioso. Puxou-a para si pelos ombros, sentindo-a relutar e ainda assim cessar os débeis tapas quando a boca dele invadiu a sua. Se a esposa quisesse realmente acabar com ele, ela seria capaz de fazê-lo com as mãos nas costas. Aproveitou o momento para provar o sabor do sono perturbado e interrompido que amargava o gosto de seus lábios macios assim como o calor do momento amargava seu temperamento já tão difícil. Provou, logo após separar a boca da dela, a força de um tapa que ardeu em sua face enquanto a via se afastar e se fixar de costas a ele perante a janela.

- Você só piora com o passar do tempo, Augustus, nada é sério para você. – Murmurou agora, como uma constatação triste.

Rookwood aproximou-se dela e chegou a esboçar um toque em seus cabelos soltos, ligeiramente bagunçados. No entanto, como ela encolheu-se incomodada com o mero roçar de seus dedos pelos fios mais arrepiados, acabou desistindo da ideia.

- Eu estive com o Lorde hoje, Reiniger também estava lá. Se você se perguntava sobre o motivo dele não se preocupar tanto com o futuro Ministro britânico quanto você acha que deveria, eu tenho essa resposta para você.

Valkiria virou-se lentamente, mantendo-se de perfil, olhando-o de soslaio. Era sua maneira silenciosa de pedir para que ele prosseguisse ainda que estranhasse suas palavras, e estranhou ainda mais depois que ouviu o relato completo pela boca do marido. De repente a breve fuga dele com o filho não era mais algo que importava.

- Isso é terrível, essa profecia, surgindo justo agora... – ela praticamente sussurrou em resposta a tudo, tão vaga que Augustus não soube o que dizer e aguardou o silêncio dela quebrar-se novamente: - Você sabe quantas vezes isso já aconteceu nas histórias e nos mitos? O rei escuta sobre a história da criança que nascerá para destroná-lo, sai em uma cruzada precipitada e são os erros que comete nela que fazem com que a criança acabe por destroná-lo de fato.

- Val, isso não é uma história fantástica, isso é a realidade. Primeiro eu tenho que ter certeza que o que foi dito é uma profecia de fato, e então conseguir o que me foi pedido. Ele possivelmente matará todas as crianças que nascerem em Julho, um bebê morto não é capaz de realizar coisa alguma.

- Matará absolutamente todos que nascerem em Julho? Bruxos e trouxas, no mundo inteiro? Ninguém será poupado, ocultado, protegido, haverá um extermínio de fato? – Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente, respondendo a própria pergunta. – Não é assim que as coisas acontecem.

- Se Reiniger estiver certo e este tal artefato capaz de alterar os fatos existir e cair nas mãos do Lorde, não será necessário sequer matar alguém. Algo assim transformaria qualquer um no escritor do destino.

- Agora é você que está acreditando em histórias fantásticas.

Novamente foi vaga, e novamente o marido permaneceu em silêncio aguardando que ela prosseguisse, porém desta vez a voz dela continuou mud, e tudo o que aconteceu em minutos foi uma troca de olhares que deixou o ar mais denso.

- Volte a trabalhar no Ministério, Valkiria, cuide de tudo o que te preocupa. Eu sei que você será capaz de dominar Crouch e talvez até mesmo definir o próximo governante. Eu farei o que o Lorde me ordenou, e este é um assunto que _eu _cuidarei, fique tranquila em relação a isto.

- Só não confie tanto assim na boa vontade de Reiniger. Pode não parecer, aliás, é justamente por não parecer, que ele acaba sendo ligeiramente pior do que o outro Reiniger.

- Ele não tem motivos para lesar a mim, a você ou a Caesar, não é mesmo? Se tivesse, o teria feito há muito tempo... – ele se aproveitou da demonstração de preocupação de Valkiria para tentar envolvê-la novamente entre os braços, agora com êxito.

- A nós não, a menos por hora... – ela deu de ombros, levantando a sobrancelha como se pedisse desculpas por ter que considerar a imprevisibilidade. – Mas ao _Lorde_...

Ela não falou a última palavra, mas seus lábios desenharam no ar a forma perfeita dela. Augustus sentiu uma necessidade intuitiva de conduzir o rosto dela até o peito, aninhá-la ali e acarinhá-la, pois fossem o que fossem, os assuntos do Ministro alemão com Voldemort pareciam ter ligação com sua ida para o país natal no seu aniversário de vinte anos. Quase seis anos depois, e com uma aparente relação saudável com o avô, ela apresentava o mesmo olhar inevitavelmente frágil que lançou a ele ao retornar.

- Se você quiser me explicar como lidar com ele... – murmurou baixinho, próximo a ela, deixando-se inebriar um pouco pelo cheiro de lavanda que parecia mais forte nos cabelos loiros. – Eu sou da sua família agora, não sou? Não dividimos os mesmos problemas?

- Cuidado com o que você deseja... – respondeu enigmaticamente com a voz abafada. – Eu preciso dormir, Augustus, preciso ir ao Ministério amanhã.

Ela de fato dormiu poucos minutos depois que se deitaram na cama, e de todas as lembranças de suas posturas, olhares e infantilidades passadas, a única que faltou fora a de sua manha antes de relutantemente cair no sono. Augustus desejou aproveitar-se daqueles pequenos momentos preguiçosos naquela noite, uma conversa à toa, uma carícia boba ou algumas frases sem sentido antes dela finalmente não conseguir mais controlar as próprias pálpebras. Contentou-se então em apenas vê-la respirando profundamente enquanto agarrava-se ao seu peito. Os mesmos pensamentos que o levaram a escapar com o filho para uma partida de quadribol somente para sorver o máximo de sua companhia e seus risos antes que a responsabilidade os afastassem, se voltaram para Valkiria. Finalmente entendia a tensão que abalava a todos tão próximos ao topo.

E levava tudo aquilo tão a sério que doía.


	29. Die Irrungen

_E tudo é sempre agora. As palavras se distendem,_

_estalam e muita vez se quebram, sob a carga,_

_Sob a tensão, tropeçam, escorregam, perecem,_

_Apodrecem com a imprecisão, não querem manter-se no lugar,_

_Não querem ficar quietas._

- T. S. Eliot

Era uma sensação diferente, ouvir o barulho dos saltos contra o piso amadeirado do Átrio depois de tanto tempo; passar pela fonte medonha e lembrar-se de quantos cigarros já fumou sentada junto a ela, ou quantas horas extras renderam delícias quando Augustus visitava-a às escondidas. Valkiria passou a língua pelos lábios antes de chamar o elevador e aguardar com toda a dignidade o retorno ao gabinete de Crouch; não havia espaço para nostalgias. A astúcia da resistência começava a incomodar a loira, e era melhor retornar ao seio deles de uma vez para ser capaz de cortar o mal pela raiz e abrir espaço para o governo definitivo. Já não podiam aguardar mais, especialmente depois da estapafúrdia profecia.

Quatro anos sem entrar naquele lugar em horário de expediente e a quantidade de rostos desconhecidos que a cercaram dentro do elevador era imensa. Apenas uma feição se destacava entre as outras, e o olhar outrora vivo de Elizabeth Bones demorou-se analisando Valkiria como se o reconhecimento pudesse traí-la; não que a alemã tivesse mudado tanto, mas certamente muitas coisas se passavam na mente da senhora agora que a deixavam confusa e sem saber se podia confiar até em si mesma.

- Bones. – A loira disse a ela num cumprimento e sorriu enfim, acabando com a agonia do momento.

- Oh, é você mesma, Adler! – Ela sorriu, o rosto mais enrugado e sulcado do que Valkiria se lembrava. – Irá retornar ao Ministério, então?

- Na verdade agora é Rookwood. – Corrigiu num murmúrio constrangido, se aproximando de Bones. No fundo ainda preferia o nome de solteira e aquelas confusões a cansavam. Prosseguiu, retomando o tom afetado: - Irei conversar com Crouch, não é nada certo ainda, não sei se estou preparada para deixar a companhia de balé e meu filho pequeno. Você deve ter ouvido...

A voz no elevador anunciou o segundo nível, interrompendo a pequena mentira conveniente que ocultava as sinceras motivações da loira. Valkiria saiu logo após Bones, acompanhando sua recém-adquirida vagareza ao caminhar.

- Rookwood... então eu estava correta, não é mesmo? Quando brinquei com você sobre agradá-lo, tantos anos atrás... engraçado que me lembro disso como se fosse ontem. Bem, certamente eu ouvi algo sobre você em tom de fofoca, mas minha cabeça não é mais a mesma e não posso dar atenção a essas falas pequenas. Ouvindo de sua boca eu sei que me recordarei agora. Quanto ao filho, te digo que criei Edgard, Andrew e Amelia trabalhando aqui, e são os melhores filhos que uma mãe poderia desejar. Já quanto ao balé, eu sinceramente acho que o trabalho com os papéis combina mais com você!

- Obrigada, Bones, você é sempre tão solícita!

Valkiria estendeu a mão para a mulher, tentando despedir-se dela o mais rapidamente possível quando chegaram até a porta de seu gabinete. No entanto, Bones puxou-a para um abraço e desejou a ela tudo aquilo o que desejava para si mesma. A guerra havia deixado a velha terrivelmente sentimental e temerosa, e se a outra fosse desejar-lhe qualquer coisa em resposta, seria que seus filhos se mantivessem longe de confusões e de atos temerários. A loira sabia que a definição de "melhores filhos" daquela gente incluía uma boa dose de insubordinação e desrespeito.

Mas, ainda uma vez, não havia espaço para pensamentos breves sobre coisas pequenas e sem importância. Pouco tempo depois ela era chamada formalmente para adentrar o escritório do chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia, e estranhamente Millicent Bagnold já ocupava uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa de Crouch. A mulher empertigada observou Valkiria de baixo para cima antes de se levantar e cumprimentá-la com uma formalidade tão glacial quanto a da loira. Para uma populista, a alemã pensou, ela era demasiado orgulhosa e esnobe.

- A Sra. Bagnold é o meu braço direito agora, Sra. Rookwood, espero que vocês se dêem bem. – Crouch anunciou, perante as introduções.

No entanto, as esperanças de Valkiria não condiziam com as dele.

.

Tudo estava silencioso demais quando abriu a porta da mansão. Valkiria passou a percorrer o primeiro andar com um leve mal-estar, Augustus ficaria em casa naquele dia, e geralmente quando permanecia uma tarde inteira a sós com Caesar, o mínimo que ela encontrava ao retornar era o caos instaurado em seu lar. Paredes riscadas, objetos quebrados pelo chão, pergaminhos flutuando, brinquedos animados soltos pelo corredor; porém nada daquilo era visto.

As fotografias se moviam solitariamente sobre estantes e lareiras, todas tiradas e expostas somente para afirmar o quão perfeitamente normal era sua família. Em uma moldura, o pequeno bebê olhava curioso e esticava a mãozinha tentando apanhar a lente que o retratava, então ria de alguma coisa aleatória e esquecida; em outra o irlandês conduzia a alemã em uma dança lenta, certamente bonita, em alguma comemoração que foram juntos e era com certa vergonha que ela se via sorrindo sinceramente enquanto girava nos braços dele, entre outras várias cenas frugais, perfeitas e inócuas.

Nenhuma música tocava e nenhum filho tagarelava inocentemente. Apenas o silêncio, a organização e a paz reinavam.

Saiu para os jardins e cerrou os olhos perante o sol forte para averiguar se estavam por ali aproveitando o dia ou voando de vassoura. Nada. O coração já retumbava aos ouvidos deixando-a tonta; racionalmente sabia que havia uma explicação simples e tranquila para aquilo e que logo teria novamente a presença deles a lhe aporrinhar, mas era a remota possibilidade de algo grave ter acontecido que fazia com que ela tremesse de leve quando entrou na sala de estar e se postou de frente para o retrato dos avôs de Rookwood.

- Gaius, Ailís, onde eles estão? O que houve?

- Acalme-se, mulher! E boa tarde, primeiramente, sentimos sua falta, sabia? Antigamente você conversava mais conosco... – Gaius tomou a frente, com um certo olhar de desdém pela preocupação dela.

- Eles estão no porão com Reiniger, Valkiria. – A esposa dele interveio rapidamente, mais compreensiva com a loira. – Está tudo bem. Mas devo concordar com meu esposo, há tempos não ouvimos sua voz. Deveria tentar relaxar um pouco, até onde eu saiba estão do lado que está ganhando, não é mesmo?

A alemã realmente queria sair dali direto para o porão sem ter que ficar presa naquelas conversas amenas. Mordeu os lábios, formando um sorriso levemente torto no rosto apolíneo antes de responder, invocando boa parte de sua paciência:

- Estamos, Ailís, mas nada está ganho ainda. É bom permanecer em alerta e trabalhando pelo futuro. Quando tudo for certo eu me darei ao prazer, de passar mais tempo com vocês.

Gaius cochichou algo no ouvido da esposa, no entanto ela o repeliu com um leve tapa no peito, fazendo-o rir e permanecer calado em seu canto. Com olhos de santa compreensiva, a avó de Augustus falou:

- Eu entendo, você estar afoita para vê-los, também... mas, Valkiria, – ela interpôs antes que a loira se afastasse, – por que nunca mais usou o colar que meu neto te deu? Ele me pertenceu também, sabia? Seria muito bom ao menos vê-lo em seu pescoço mais vezes, significa muito para mim.

- Eu irei me lembrar com mais carinho dele a próxima vez que me vestir, Ailís. Com a licença de vocês. – Reverenciou, e finalmente conseguiu se retirar.

Na medida em que descia as escadas escuras até o porão o timbre grave de Reiniger, misturado à voz rouca do marido e às exclamações infantis do filho se fazia ouvir com mais volume e, quando alcançou o lugar onde os três formavam um quadro bizarríssimo, eles estavam demasiados absortos em conversa para notarem sua presença.

- Por Loki, vocês! – Falou alto e irritada, se anunciando de modo que os dois adultos olharam-na surpresos e a criança encolheu os ombros e largou na hora o que tinha em mãos.

Ela se aproximou furiosa e tomou as mãos do filho nas suas, porém não pode reclamar de nada quando constatou que elas estavam devidamente enluvadas. Apoiou-se na mesa e respirou fundo, ainda que o cheiro de podridão invadisse suas narinas, ela ignorava-o junto com o corpo do morto-vivo aberto, exposto e ligeiramente pulsante abaixo dela. O coração que bombeava fraca e inutilmente estava fora do lugar, posto que o filho simplesmente largou-o quando a viu.

- Não vejo o que estamos fazendo de errado, Valkiria! Há algum mal em Caesar conhecer a anatomia de um cadáver e ouvir sobre o fabrico de Inferi? Seu marido é genial, e eu não me incomodaria se seu filho seguisse os mesmos passos! – Reiniger falou, em tons de avô que censurava severamente a neta que sofria de algum ataque histérico.

- Não é isso! É só que... – o olhar dela alcançou o do marido, que lhe lançava um sorriso torto como se soubesse perfeitamente o motivo do pequeno ataque dela. – Não importa.

Augustus retirou as luvas das próprias mãos e se aproximou dela, abraçando-a e beijando-a na testa com o sorriso ainda brincando nos lábios, o que a fazia interpretá-lo como um cínico.

- Da próxima vez eu te deixo um aviso, assim você não fica preocupada imaginando o pior, tudo bem?

- Não é isso! – Ela prosseguiu em negação insistente, olhando-o incomodada perante o silêncio que se seguiu nos próximos segundos antes dela se voltar para o filho e encontrar a desculpa para sair dali logo: - Caesar, você tocou em algum livro hoje?

- Eu... o papai e eu... ele disse que eu podia não fazer nada hoje... – o menino hesitou, tentando encontrar as justificativas para a arte feita.

- Bem, nem sempre seu pai tem razão. Vem comigo. – Pegou-o no colo somente para evitar que o garoto empacasse na escada e se retirou dali com o máximo de orgulho que conseguira.

.

- Quando?

- Não hoje, Valkiria.

Ela bufava perante a negativa, ele também olhava-a com impaciência.

- Por que a pressa? Já decidiram por alguém?

- Não, mas quanto mais cedo nos livrarmos dele, melhor. Você não entende?

- Não, não entendo. Você realmente acha que Scrimgeour tem algum poder?

- Eu estou lá dentro, Augustus, eu sei o quão terrível é aquela Bagnold, Crouch sem ela não é absolutamente nada, mas há algo nela que me incomoda profundamente, como se ela fosse uma influência poderosa sobre ele. Eles tramam muito, me parece que estão tentando provar o quanto são capazes de se sobreporem a nós e instituir o que pensam muito mais ofensivamente. Scrimgeour obviamente apoia...

- E daí?

Ele perguntou de maneira hostil, e observou o lábio dela tremer levemente antes que ela cerrasse os olhos.

- Você ainda pensa que é fácil? Se é, por que não conseguiu dominar o Departamento de Mistérios ainda?

- Uma coisa é a política, Valkiria, outra coisa são os Mistérios... não confunda...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que pouco importa quem governe com leis, é a magia que prevalece. Você é uma bruxa, por Merlin, deveria saber que essas convenções todas que você se mata para manter e controlar são lixo perto do poder do Lorde! Eu vou conseguir o que quer que ele precise, mas é muito mais complicado do que fazer médias diplomáticas, querida.

- Não encoste em mim!

Ela repeliu o toque dele enfurecida. Por algum motivo ainda via cinismo nas aproximações dele, mesmo que o sorriso torto fosse exatamente o de sempre. De todos os anos que passaram juntos, com exceção do período da gravidez, aquele momento estava sendo o pior. Desde que retornara ao Ministério, o estado dos nervos de Valkiria era crítico, e há semanas Augustus era repelido daquela maneira por ela.

- Profecias são poderosas também, não se esqueça. – A loira completou, em um murmúrio.

Ele soltou um muxoxo desdenhoso. Perdera a vontade de transformar qualquer pensamento em palavra, uma vez que todas elas seriam rebatidas de qualquer maneira.

- Não pode passar do próximo fim de semana, Rookwood, é melhor garantir o poder do Ministério do que sermos...

- Tudo bem, Sra. Rookwood! – Interrompeu, conclusivo.

Eles se entreolharam em silêncio por longos momentos antes que ela se levantasse e caminhasse até o espelho, começando a arrumar os cabelos como se tivesse passado por uma baforada de vento, quando na verdade eles estavam perfeitos.

- Chamarei Sig para jantar conosco no sábado, acho um dia muito propício.

Augustus cobriu o rosto com a mão por um momento, esfregando os olhos no final como se aquilo pudesse fazê-lo compreender melhor a lógica da esposa. Optou por não questionar, em todo o caso.

- Excelente, querida, chame. Caesar vai gostar de ver os tios dele.

Valkiria rolou os olhos e cerrou as feições novamente, mantendo-se em silêncio. Era cinismo novamente o fato dele não entendê-la, quando nunca antes apresentara nenhum tipo de dificuldade? Não se importaria em fazer nada sozinha, começando por dormir aquela noite.

.

Eles seguravam da mesma maneira o copo de whisky de fogo na mão direita, com o cigarro apoiado entre o indicador e o médio enquanto o silêncio pesava entre os cinco adultos presentes na sala de estar após a janta. Caesar era o único que falava, incessantemente, em um canto mais afastado com Ziggy, o elfo que tremia ligeiramente sem entender exatamente se a ordem era ficar ali ouvindo o senhorzinho ou fazer algo das coisas fantásticas que ele narrava. A loira depositava de leve a cinza em um cinzeiro; o irlandês tragava profundamente a fumaça; o loiro batia o calcanhar incessantemente no tapete felpudo; o grisalho observava a criança com um sorriso nostálgico no rosto e Igor assistia a tudo pensando em como era bom estar em família.

Madame Karkaroff nunca aceitara muito bem o próprio filho, suas preferências e aspirações. Não sabia se era pelo fato de ser filha de ex-prisioneiros de Grindelwald e ter o primeiro marido morto graças a ele, ou pelo fato de ter a natureza tão fria quanto a Rússia inteira e o espírito praticamente seco depois de décadas de incessantes feitiços e poções rejuvenescedoras, como se buscasse desesperadamente a juventude mal-aproveitada em uma época devastada, fato era que sua capacidade de se importar com o filho era inexistente. Valkiria era, de longe, uma mãe muito mais atenciosa e calorosa com Caesar, e acabava sendo uma cunhada em potencial extremamente agradável, afinal nunca questionara, interferira, julgara ou se metera de qualquer maneira em suas vidas. Era o mesmo com Augustus e Reiniger, então mesmo o silêncio entre eles era confortável.

- O que está acontecendo? – Sigurd, ele sim incomodado, questionou em voz alta e diretamente para o casal quando eles sopravam juntos a fumaça do cigarro em direções opostas. – Há dias vocês andam nesse silêncio, com estas caras horríveis, minha irmã nunca teve olheiras! Pelo menos nunca deixou que elas aparecessem tanto...

Augustus coçou de leve o queixo com o polegar, onde a barba por fazer despontava áspera e chegou a abrir a boca para responder algo pacientemente quando Valkiria adiantou-se, perplexa com a quebra brusca da quietude:

- _Entschuldigung? Nichts ist geschieht! Dumm_... [1] – ela respondeu com ênfase, abaixando a voz na última sentença e apagando o cigarro no gelo do whisky como se aquela interrupção significasse o fim da noite.

- _Ich verstehe seine Sorge_. – Karkaroff segurou firme no joelho do companheiro, inclinando o corpo sobre o dele de maneira protetora. – _Der Dunkle Lord ist etwas verbergen._ [2]

- _Und du bist einfach zu neugierig_... [3] – Valkiria rolou os olhos, cruzando os braços e passando a bater com o salto da bota no tapete tal qual o irmão.

Quando Sigurd finalmente revidou e Reiniger entrou na conversa, Augustus cansou de ser tão descaradamente excluído e levantou-se do sofá, imitando o gesto da esposa em apagar o cigarro no copo de whisky e entregando-o a Ziggy, dispensando-o, antes de sentar-se ao chão com o filho e passar a mão pelos cabelos dele.

- Faça-me um favor, sim? – Dirigiu-se sério à criança, que vagava o olhar entre ele e os outros adultos falando como se fossem generais em campo de batalha. – Nunca fale em alemão na minha presença. Aprenda, afinal sua mãe não vai te deixar em paz enquanto não aprender, mas use somente quando necessário.

Caesar deu de ombros, entendendo que o problema seria somente aquele, concordou com um gesto afirmativo e voltou a atenção para o que só então o pai percebeu que eram dragões, trasgos, e outras espécies de bestas em miniatura, agitando-se ameaçadoramente e emitindo gritos proporcionais aos seus tamanhos. O filho não estava simplesmente a tagarelar com Ziggy, mas a inventar uma história com os pequenos personagens. Ele elevou um pequeno centauro de feições animalescas e colocou-o na mão do pai com naturalidade.

- Você fica com este. Se quiser o Olho-de-Opala, os duendes e, hum... – ele observou as peças por um momento antes de empurrar para ele um trasgo particularmente desanimado, – mais este aqui, fica com eles! – Concluiu.

Augustus não evitou rir, observando o garotinho começar a posicionar seu pequeno exército com toda a calma do mundo enquanto os nórdicos continuavam a gritar logo ao lado. Era um portal de ar fresco em um ambiente completamente abafado.

- Isso não é roubo? – Indagou descontraído, entrando no jogo do pequeno.

- Não, na próxima você escolhe. – Respondeu como se fosse uma obviedade. – Seu exército está pronto? O meu vai ser liderado pelo Lord Sombrio e ele não terá piedade enquanto você não devolver o que é meu! - Caesar posicionou um gigante de armadura na frente das outras pecinhas e anunciou cheio de pompa.

- O que é seu? – O pai questionou jocoso, fazendo o menino olhá-lo como se tivesse acabado de levar um balde de água fria sobre a cabeça.

- Ah... – ele perscrutou a sala, buscando alguma inspiração para responder de maneira digna, e acabou parando o olhar nas quatro pessoas que ainda exaltavam-se em discursos em alemão. – O coração da donzela!

- Donzela?

Ele deu de ombros, desanimando visivelmente perante a falta de compreensão natural de Augustus. Não era assim que a brincadeira deveria ser.

- Da mamãe?

O irlandês riu tão alto que os nórdicos se calaram por menos de um segundo para tentar descobrir o motivo de tamanha hilaridade, concluindo que não deveria ser nada, voltaram a conversar calorosamente.

- Olha, filho... – ele hesitou um instante, considerando melhor não tentar explicar os vários motivos pelos quais a mãe dele passava longe de representar a figura de uma donzela, preferiu usar aquilo em proveito próprio: - Ela não está brincando conosco. Acho que você deveria chamá-la.

- Ela não vai nem olhar pra mim. Ela não olha pra nada, quando fica desse jeito. – Ele murmurou, com cada vez menos ânimo.

- Então chame seus tios e eu cuido da sua mãe, pode ser? – O homem piscou para o filho e sorriu abertamente, colocando-se de pé e puxando-o logo em seguida, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga para tentar fazê-lo sorrir também.

- Espera!

O pequeno exclamou, voltando para pegar alguns dos bonequinhos nas mãos e então seguir entre os adultos que pareciam estar levemente mais dispersos em alguma reflexão; ainda que Reiniger parecesse estar prestes a estuporar Valkiria, com rancor no olhar, e Sigurd estivesse realmente concentrado em tentar entender alguma coisa com seus próprios botões enquanto era abraçado por um Igor superprotetor. Caesar se colocou entre os tios e deu para o russo um Dragão Leonino e, para o loiro, um Agoureiro, passando a tentar convencê-los de brincar enquanto Augustus se aproximava o mais sorrateiramente possível da esposa, tocando-a no pulso, um gesto para tentar afastá-la dos outros.

- O que está havendo aqui, Valkiria?

Ela olhou enigmaticamente para ele, meneando a cabeça lentamente antes de voltar a se dirigir ao irmão de maneira hostil, ignorando completamente a figura do filho na frente dele.

- _Wusstest du das Sein Minister wird sterben heute nacht_? – Ela iniciou o gesto de retirada, virando-se para Augustus, e, no entanto, murmurando ainda de maneira audível: - _Mit Glück, der Auror wird auch sterben. Und Crouch, und dass schreckliche Frau..._ [4]

- _Ich werde nicht zulassen_. – Sigurd respondeu com seriedade. - _Das ist nicht richtig._ [5]

Por um momento o irlandês imaginou que fosse ver a esposa cuspir no irmão, mas então ela somente trocou um olhar silencioso e desafiador com Reiniger e soltou o pulso de sua mão, passando por ele como se fosse insignificante. Augustus não resistiu seguir ao encalço dela, enquanto Caesar olhava para tudo confuso.

Sigurd analisava em silêncio o pequeno Agoureiro em sua mão cantando baixinho, e Karkaroff tentava falar algo para ele em um tom que o menino não entendia. Menos de um minuto depois eles desapareceram em um estalo, e então Reiniger puxou-o delicadamente e ele encarou os olhos do bisavô com mais curiosidade do que receio pelo que acabara de presenciar.

- Está tudo bem, vovô? O que aconteceu?

- Sua mãe deveria ter se mantido em silêncio, só isso...

* * *

[1] Perdão? Nada está acontecendo! Estúpido...

[2] Eu entendo a preocupação dele. O Lorde das Trevas está escondendo algo.

[3] E você é muito curioso...

[4] Você sabia que seu Ministro morrerá hoje à noite? Com sorte, o auror morrerá também. E Crouch, e aquela mulher horrível...

[5] Eu não vou permitir. Isso não está certo.

_Die Irrungen_ = Os Erros


	30. Sangue

_Kaltes Herz, eiskaltes Lichts_

_Kalter Glanz, Eisgesicht_

_Kalte Lust, kalte Seele_

_Gottes Hand an der Kehle_*

- Eisbrecher [Mein Blut]

A luz que adentrava o cômodo pela fresta da porta era apenas suficiente para Augustus divisar a silhueta de Valkiria sentada ao chão do banheiro, envolvendo as pernas em um abraço e postando a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

- Sabe o que Reiniger fazia quando sentia que havia cometido um erro muito, muito grave? – Ela murmurou sem levantar o rosto, calmamente, como se estivesse explicando algo triste a Caesar.

- Valkiria... – ele tentou imaginar alguma palavra que evitasse concretizar a visão para os seus olhos. O cheiro férreo já envolvia todo o ar gélido do local.

Não encontrou palavra alguma.

- Ele pagava penitência. – Ela respondeu a própria pergunta e manteve-se ali, na mesma posição, respirando minimamente.

Sem ter mais como fugir da obrigação de acender as luzes do aposento, Augustus respirou fundo antes de encarar, nas formas agora expostas, o açoite pousado próximo ao corpo dela. As pernas e os braços da esposa estavam ligeiramente sujos de sangue seco, porém ilesos. Lentamente ele caminhou para trás dela, vendo os cortes abertos sobre as cicatrizes fechadas, fundos; a carne em vermelho vivo de onde brotava o sangue, contornada pelo tom mais brando dos arranhões e da pele traumatizada.

- Cada vez eu sinto menos dor, Augustus. – Ela falou, como se justificasse as aberturas fundas que fizera e a pequena poça vermelha que a cercava.

O homem alcançou uma grande toalha branca e envolveu o pequeno e magro corpo, abraçando-o com cuidado para não tocar nas costas dilaceradas. Poderia ter sentado atrás dela e fechado os cortes um a um, como se remendasse uma boneca de pano rasgada; sabia que ela não objetaria. Naquele estado, não haveria nada que ela lutasse para impedir. No entanto considerou estranhamente mais respeitoso deixá-la decidir como seria a cura das feridas que abrira em si mesma.

Pela primeira vez Augustus presenciava a autopunição dela de maneira tão evidente e brutal. Era óbvio que ela gostava de sentir dor quando sabia que havia falhado de alguma maneira, o próprio corpo estava tão condicionado àquilo que quando ela não pedia para ser torturada por Voldemort ou não se enrolava quase que literalmente em um manto de neve, ela adoecia a ponto de perder a consciência.

Aquele caso era tão especial que ela não hesitou em sujar as mãos e marcar a própria carne, e justamente por causa disso o marido achou melhor respeitar a decisão dela de passar pelo luto em dor. Valkiria não chorava. A loira não derramara uma lágrima sequer quando recebeu a notificação e compareceu ao velório e ao enterro, então já era de se esperar que aninhada daquela maneira desconfortável em seus braços, ela apenas tremesse pelo frio do chão e pela fraqueza da perda de sangue.

- Quem venceu?

Ela perguntou, vaga, no entanto não havia como interpretar aquilo de outra maneira. Augustus afundou o rosto nos cabelos úmidos dela que portavam um cheiro leve de suor lavado com água, e o sangue ainda prevalecia ao ar sobre todas as coisas. Nenhum resquício de lavanda permeava atrás de sua orelha, sua nuca, e tudo o que ele sentiu foi aquele aroma cru e desvelado, o natural de maneira tão antinatural nela. O cheiro não foi capaz de lhe dar nenhuma resposta sobre como agir de fato, então simplesmente respondeu:

- Eles quiseram ganhar tempo para uma última tentativa de convencer Dumbledore a aceitar o cargo, alegaram que a forma como tudo aconteceu foi muito trágico, mas sinceramente...

- Ele não irá aceitar ser Ministro nem com todo o tempo do mundo. – Ela completou a fala do marido, finalmente levantando o rosto e encarando-o, impassível. – Eu devo...

- Não, não pensa nisso agora. Você deve cumprir o luto, é isso que deve, vão estranhar se você voltar agora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A mão dele acarinhava a face de Valkiria, e quando ela pareceu perceber que aquilo acontecia, esboçou uma expressão de desagrado, porém fixou o olhar no dele, permanecendo parada e em silêncio por todo o tempo em que ele simplesmente fez o mesmo.

- Os cortes...

Augustus ousou quebrar o silêncio para tocar no assunto, porém antes que fizesse a pergunta que estava na ponta da língua, a loira pressionou a boca contra a dele, fazendo-o ceder no mesmo instante e sentir a língua dela roubando as palavras da dele. Depois de semanas evitando seu toque, era no mínimo estranho que aquilo acontecesse no contexto em que estavam, e de maneira tão louca e desesperada, como se ela sofresse de um surto incontrolável de desejo por ele. Quando a percebeu se livrando da toalha e passando as pernas em volta de seu corpo, subindo em seu colo, por mais tentador que aquilo parecesse ser, o homem se sentiu no dever moral de tentar afastá-la de si; e só conseguiu com êxito quando embrenhou os dedos dos cabelos dela e puxou-a com o mínimo de violência que fora capaz.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou de maneira hostil, como se aquilo pudesse fazê-la cair em si.

Valkiria odiosamente não respondeu, em vez disso, tomou a mão livre dele e pousou-a delicadamente no próprio colo, obrigando-a a deslizar pelos seios intumescidos e arfantes com uma doçura que não era dela. De repente Augustus pegou-se considerando até mesmo a sujeira acastanhada grudada na pele imperfeita... atraente. Não sabia, por Merlin, o que ela estava fazendo com ele, mas deixou de oferecer resistência quando a viu lamber os lábios lentamente e se remexer em seu colo para voltar a se aproximar. A boca molhada tomou seu pescoço e as mãos começaram a desnudar seu peito rapidamente. Era estranho, errado; ela certamente se arrependeria logo após e o faria pagar com um frio muito mais glacial do que o das últimas semanas – se é que aquilo era possível.

- Você não me quer? – Ela perguntou com a voz terna, procurando-o com o olhar quando a absoluta passividade dele não podia mais ser ignorada. – Não me deseja mais?

Foi um golpe muito baixo.

- Merda, Valkiria, desejo... você sabe que desejo!

O olhar que lançou a ela junto com a resposta era um misto de ofensa e fúria por tê-lo colocado naquela posição, com uma luxúria quase demoníaca que assomou quando ele parou de negar a verdadeira intenção dela: sentir mais dor, ser mais humilhada. Pousou as duas mãos no contorno de sua cintura e começou a subir em suas costas, com lentidão e firmeza, dedos e palmas por cada arranhão e carne exposta. A forma como o peito dela se projetou para frente, segurando firme o suspiro, era o sinal de que os traumas haviam esfriado e ela estava preparada para senti-los novamente. Augustus sabia que aquilo poderia ser nauseante, mas conforme ele assumia o papel de algoz, ela incentivava-o cada vez mais a ir além por meio de olhares, expressões, toques e beijos.

Se as coisas entre eles tivessem se desenvolvido de outra maneira, ele até poderia regozijar-se particularmente daquele momento em que a tinha exposta, literalmente em carne viva, gemendo lânguida quando ele lhe arranhava a pele lesada ou lambia seu sangue com perversão. Valkiria era um labirinto mal-equilibrado na beira do abismo. Tanto conhecimento, tanta força, um potencial assustador, tanto poder... para nada. Não sabia se aquilo se devia justamente à própria influência em sua vida, que a havia provavelmente desviado do percurso esperado por um ou pelos dois dos Reinigers; fato era que de repente sentiu raiva daquilo. Por que ela não conseguia dominar aqueles impulsos errôneos, dos quais muitos ele fazia parte? Por que não dominava o Ministério e governava, mesmo que não fosse elegível por culpa da idade; por que não crescia e se destacava dentre os Comensais da Morte; por que tantos equívocos; por quê?

Foi com amargura que a jogou no chão sobre a própria sujeira e a penetrou violentamente. A mão seguiu o caminho terrivelmente espontâneo de agarrar-se ao pescoço dela e apertá-lo sem medir forças. Valkiria segurou em seu braço, e ele, sem saber se aquilo era um sinal para prosseguir ou parar, levou-se pelo meio sorriso que jurou ver em seus lábios. Um êxtase infernal tomou-o, o do poder de vida e morte sobre ela, de ser capaz de tirar-lhe o sangue e fazê-la lambuzar-se nele sempre que quisesse. Seu monstro interior rugiu, e a partir de certo momento de irracionalidade - o clímax imundo e fugaz, que dificultava consideravelmente o que teve que fazer a seguir - largou-a, somente quando ela começou a se debater abaixo dele de maneira mais fraca. A loira não o amaldiçoou, não se afastou, não se levantou, mas apenas pôs as próprias mãos no pescoço e resfolegou com ânsia pelo ar.

Pesadelo vivente, momento desgraçado.

Augustus meneou a cabeça dolorida pela reaquisição da consciência e saiu de cima dela; não entraria mais em seu jogo autodestrutivo, não seria mais seu instrumento de punição. Recobrou as roupas que a alemã lhe arrancara e abriu o armário ao lado da pia, jogando alguns frascos com impaciência ao chão até encontrar o que estava procurando, a Essência de Ditamno. Qualquer respeito que pudesse ter pela forma pessoal de sua esposa pagar seus débitos com a própria consciência partiu-se como as poções que lançara ao chão. Acabaria com aquela merda toda de uma vez.

Agarrou Valkiria agora pelo braço e obrigou-a a sentar-se no chão, despejando o conteúdo do recipiente de uma vez em suas costas, antes que ela pudesse sequer soltar um muxoxo de reclamação. E não o fez nem quando pôde. A mulher retornou à posição inicial em que se encontrava, abraçando as pernas e escondendo o rosto, enquanto as feridas se curavam lentamente exalando uma leve fumaça. No entanto, desta vez, ele ouviu um soluço fundo e a maneira como suas costelas se moveram deixava o choro evidente.

Ele não conseguia sentir piedade ou vontade de abraçá-la e acalentá-la agora, como se o risco dela repetir a tentativa torpe de usá-lo ainda o fizesse temer e enojar-se da situação. E foi de maneira impensada e certamente mais cruel do que fora momentos antes que ele exclamou de forma grosseira às suas costas:

- Seu irmão está morto e Karkaroff está preso porque você não conseguiu manter a maldita boca fechada! Sim, Valkiria, a culpa é sua, e nada do que você faça pode trazer Sigurd de volta.

Ela soluçava cada vez mais alto, como se o som de seu sofrimento pudesse abafar a verdade. Augustus pegou-a pelos cabelos sem a menor intenção de ter jeito ao fazê-lo, e forçou-a a erguer o rosto para olhá-lo acima dela.

- Está feito! Está feito, não percebe? Nem toda a dor do mundo vai fazer você sentir menos pesar! Agora se levante, tome um banho e aproveite o tempo que você tem enlutada para aprender a usar sua força para outra coisa que não machucar-se, e a todo mundo em sua volta!

Não demorou muito tempo encarando o olhar azul tão silencioso que provocava ainda mais dor em sua cabeça. Não tinha noção do quanto aquele sábado passado desencadearia, uma frase que deveria ter permanecido em silêncio, um ato heróico burro, uma pessoa no lugar errado e na hora errada, certamente mal-interpretada. Muitas vidas terminaram, de uma maneira ou de outra, naquela noite.

Augustus vagou desnorteado pela mansão enquanto preferia não ter notícias do que Valkiria estaria fazendo no momento, e sem estar exatamente preparado para tanto, encontrou Caesar deitado ao chão da sala de estar, debruçado sobre a matéria no Profeta Diário que retratava a desgraça. Não havia foto de nenhum de seus tios, afinal o foco da notícia era o Ministro morto, e não um auror e um Comensal preso. Ainda assim o menino esforçava-se para ler, pausadamente e com dificuldade, cada letra ali escrita. O loirinho reagira de maneira muito estranha à primeira morte de um ente querido, pois igual à mãe não chorou, mas de maneira distinta parecia intrigado, curioso como nunca estivera, como se a morte fosse um mistério a ser desvendado, e perguntas surgiam a todo o momento junto com aquele interesse repentinamente verdadeiro em querer saber ler.

- Cadê a mamãe? – Perguntou assim que percebeu que era observado pelo pai.

- Sua mãe está no banho, você sabe que ela anda indisposta. Não sei se ela descerá ainda hoje.

- Ah, tá. – Concluiu de maneira vaga, e então voltou a tentar ler uma palavra particularmente complicada para ele. – Su-per... sur-pren... sur-pre-en-di-dos...

Augustus jogou-se de qualquer jeito na poltrona e conseguiu encontrar um cigarro ao alcance de sua mão, acendeu-o, ainda com o rosto voltado ao teto da maneira que estava quando se largou e viu a primeira nuvem de fumaça subir pelo ar direto de seus pulmões. Queria que os pensamentos fluíssem daquela maneira, que ele pudesse encontrar uma resposta ou uma solução verdadeira para conseguir fazer a esposa se reerguer. Incomodava-o sempre vê-la naquela situação, e o último acontecimento apenas fazia-o se sentir muito pior, com um gosto terrivelmente mais amargo na boca ao puxar a fumaça seca pela garganta. O que poderia fazer? O que já deveria estar fazendo?

- Pai, você vai abrir o tio Sigurd também?

Demorou alguns momentos para que o irlandês conseguisse perceber que o filho realmente havia feito uma indagação tão bizarra a ele.

- Como assim? – Questionou, sem olhá-lo.

- No porão, você sabe. Igual aos outros.

- Seu tio não era igual aos outros. Você não o viu ser enterrado? Aquela caixa, debaixo da terra, é onde ele está agora. – Elucidou sem muita consideração ou paciência.

- Mas eu... – murmurou baixinho, confuso, mas sem conseguir completar o que gostaria de dizer.

- Eu sei que você gostava dele, mas ele está morto. Não há nada o que se fazer.

Perante o evidente mau humor do pai, Caesar retornou à tentativa de leitura deixando-o em paz para prosseguir sozinho com os próprios pensamentos. A maldita profecia... Reiniger insistira tanto em acompanhá-lo naquela missão que acabava sendo um grande estorvo, exigindo informações detalhadas e impedindo-o de avançar enquanto ele mesmo não estivesse completamente pronto para fazer uma investida definitiva no Departamento de Mistérios. Antes de Julho, ele prometera, mas já estavam nos primeiros dias do mês e o velho não se pronunciara ainda. Para completar o quadro ainda tinha o garoto Snape importunando-o a todo o momento para saber se havia conseguido algo.

De repente um cheiro muito característico de lavanda se espalhou pela sala, interrompendo suas considerações mentais. Augustus cerrou o cenho antes de virar-se até onde a presença de Valkiria se fazia de maneira muito distinta. Trajava roupas perfeitamente normais para a estada em casa, saia longa de cintura alta, camisa negra de mangas enroladas, afinal a noite de verão fora do banheiro era mais calorosa, e, para sua surpresa, o pingente azul a adornar o colo. A alemã fitou-o diretamente nos olhos, sem óculos, e apenas o rosto levemente inchado dava algum sinal do que acontecera realmente na última hora.

- Eu tenho que te contar algo sobre mim, Augustus.

- Mamãe...? - Caesar murmurou incerto ao ouvir a voz dela e vê-la tão misteriosa.

O garotinho ousou levantar-se e se aproximar, buscando algum mínimo de sua atenção ou a possibilidade de algum toque, posto que nem mesmo se importar com sua educação, higiene e saúde ela andava fazendo nos últimos tempos. Valkiria baixou o olhar azul para encarar as orbes tão parecidas com as suas, tão parecidas com as de Klarissa, tão parecidas com as de... foi uma das raras vezes que ela conseguiu sorrir com naturalidade para o pequeno e acarinhar seus cabelos finos realmente apreciando o contato dos dedos nos fios loiros. O calor ameno de sua pele e a textura terrivelmente imaculada dela quando tocou-lhe o rosto e puxou-o de leve pelo queixo para olhá-lo eram algo que a comovia como nunca antes.

- É bom você ouvir também. Eu cresci cercada por segredos, mas você não precisa disso, por mais que Reiniger pense... - ela suspirou, sem completar a frase. - É essencial apenas que isso fique entre família, Caesar.

- Porque família agora importa para você. - Acrescentou Augustus, ferino, sem conseguir evitar.

Ela não respondeu ao comentário dele, apesar de ter refletido brevemente sobre aquilo e concluído que talvez ele tivesse razão. Mas tudo tem um motivo, e tudo o que o marido perguntasse naquela noite sobre a esposa ela responderia, ainda que não de maneira óbvia, mas perfeitamente compreensível para ele. Ouvi-la falar sobre as raízes certamente tornaria a formação do tronco e dos galhos mais clara e menos embaralhada perante seus olhos. Ela iniciou de maneira firme, sem chegar a acomodar-se em uma poltrona, mantendo-se de pé com o filho abraçado em seus quadris.

- Você já ouviu falar de Gellert Grindelwald?

.

Ela chorou. Chorou enquanto relatava, enquanto respondia as perguntas inocentes do filho, enquanto encarava o olhar frio do marido. Ainda que Augustus permanecesse ressabiado, mais ainda com a história que acabara de ouvir, ele ofereceu-lhe o peito quando se deitaram e ela molhou-o com lágrimas até o sono chegar. Parecia que tudo o que ela havia guardado ao longo dos anos escapava pela água salgada de seus olhos, e a morte do irmão, e a angústia que guardava por tudo o que fizeram dela por uma mera questão de sangue, escorria de uma maneira que o marido sabia que não teria exatamente um fim. Ela prosseguiria, certamente prosseguiria, e ele ficaria ao seu lado mesmo que ela não o convidasse para tanto. Valkiria era sua esposa, Caesar era seu filho, e por mais insignificante que ele se sentisse depois de saber de tudo, não se importava em fazer parte de uma família de fato e sem segredos com eles; por mais que ela o tenha advertido no passado recente a tomar cuidado com este desejo.

O homem acariciava ociosamente seus cabelos desde que ela se aconchegara ali, e mesmo horas depois repetia o gesto automatizado sem sentir nem pulso nem dedos. A mente viajava entre Londres e Alemanha, sem saber exatamente as implicações que haveria entre as duas.

Só sabia que teria que agir.

* * *

_*Coração frio, luz gélida_

_Brilho frio, face congelada_

_Vontades frígidas, alma gélida_

_A mão de Deus sobre a garganta_


	31. Esquerda

_Desvie teus olhos mortais das visões que selam as esferas dos homens._

_Guarde teus pensamentos do caminho labiríntico que leva do conhecimento arrogante ao fogo destrutivo._

- Jenny Holzer

O sol nascia no olhar azul de Klarissa e incidia diretamente em seus cachos loiros, iluminava as feições aquilinas e tão espevitadas, fazia com que Koloman ficasse emocionado com sua primeira criação. A menina era a imagem e semelhança de Deus, e como tal merecia sua admiração tão incondicional, que ele se pegava temendo tocá-la, temendo educá-la, temendo interferir de qualquer maneira no crescimento do potencial óbvio que habitava dentro dela. Seria perfeita por aquilo que carregava em suas veias, desmentiria as próprias palavras, seria a imperatriz de um mundo ideal.

Porém o mundo ideal desmoronou e Klarissa se tornou imperatriz da casa dos von Adler, conhecidos por suas ideias subversivas; um escândalo devidamente abafado e ignorado pelo Reiniger que já amava-a tanto a ponto de não ser capaz de pensar ou desejar nada negativo a respeito do casamento. Seus próprios problemas substituíram o encanto de observar a então mulher formada, e ao final dos julgamentos - o juízo final daquele mundo perfeito que ele esperava que vingasse - preferiu retirar-se entre os trouxas. Não por sentir simpatia ou aceitação por eles, nem para se flagelar com o convívio entre animais.

Como Inominável, encantava-se com toda a espécie de mistério, toda a energia oculta e tão sutil que não podia ser meramente manipulada por uma varinha, e sim por verdadeiros estudos e cerimônias. Dentre os trouxas encontrou um mistério que não era muito interessante para a maior parte dos bruxos, e poderia manipulá-lo sem nenhuma espécie de extravagância como cadáveres abertos e extrações de cérebros. Bastava se juntar aos líderes trouxas que tentaram chacinar seu povo no passado em nome do deus deles.

Estava relativamente protegido por trás de uma batina, não era privado de conhecimento e magia de todo e obtinha muitos objetos de estudos dentro de confessionários e sacristias. Porém não fora protegido das mazelas geradas por todos os caminhos tortuosos que seguira no passado, e todos os seus erros o visitaram em companhia de Korbinian e Klarissa. Os dias que se sucederam àquela visita familiar foram tão irreais e dolorosos que Koloman retirou-os da mente sete vezes em uma tentativa de apagá-los o mais perfeitamente possível sem ter que usar _Obliviate _em si mesmo.

Gritos, choros, olhares vazios. Sorrisos irônicos, expressões vitoriosas, certezas impalpáveis. Klarissa debilmente tentou voar, e foi bem-sucedida em preservar seu corpo de qualquer tentativa de reparo desesperada de um velho ex-Inominável, pois o deixou completamente inutilizável quando se tornou uma mancha vermelha na neve. Dois chorinhos de bebê e um olhar levemente perdido de um garotinho fizeram Reiniger retornar à necessidade de viver quando Lothar von Adler deixou-os sob a sua responsabilidade, pois havia desistido da vida tal qual a esposa.

Sigurd era a perfeita imagem do pai e causava repugnância ao avô pelo simples fato de não ter qualquer problema em externar a dor que sentia pelos acontecimentos recentes. Já havia dor o suficiente dentro de si para tornar a companhia melancólica do menino algo atraente. Valeria era muito pequena e seu choro muito fraco em comparação com o de Valkiria, que era perfeitamente saudável e vingara sobre a irmã. Koloman sempre considerou esse acontecimento de uma sorte dúbia, uma vez que sabia que gêmeos eram _Doppelgängers_ [1] naturais e perder o seu na infância o prova mais forte, no entanto o torna mais vazio e inconsolável pela vida, ainda que não soubesse exatamente por quê.

Porém o que realmente importou para ele foi quando o sol nasceu no olhar de Valkiria, incidiu diretamente em seus cabelos ondulados e loiros e iluminou suas feições aquilinas e espevitadas. As crianças ficavam sob a tutoria de uma governanta em uma vila bruxa próxima naquela época, mas Reiniger não pôde se manter longe da menina por muito tempo depois de reconhecer nela a mesma herança que via em Klarissa. Desta vez seria diferente. Desta vez ele não só observaria, como também a educaria e a colocaria no caminho certo. Não se arriscaria novamente em perder uma criação tão facilmente, e faria questão de arraigar na mente da pequena os preceitos corretos e outros tantos conhecimentos que a auxiliariam.

Quando chegou o tempo dela frequentar Durmstrang a turbulência se iniciou. Koloman dispensou a governanta e nas férias eles retornavam para a catedral da Bavária que já estava em suas mãos, o suficiente para que o povo da diocese não comentasse mais do que ordenava seus ímpetos mesquinhos sobre a existência dos dois órfãos aos cuidados do padre. Valkiria detestava seus vestidos, se sentia alérgica aos tecidos deles como se fossem muito diferentes dos tecidos utilizados para as vestes bruxas. Evitava ao máximo a presença de qualquer um que não fosse o avô e o irmão, e se era obrigada, permanecia em silêncio sepulcral até se ver livre. Não conseguia compreender qualquer motivação do velho em permanecer ali, e a única coisa que aceitava de bom grado era continuar a receber ensinamentos dele.

Nas terceiras férias de verão, Koloman se viu obrigado a ir buscar Valkiria em Durmstrang para passá-las em sua companhia, coisa que ela estava refutando. Lá soube de alguns hábitos da neta, que incluíam reuniões abaixo do símbolo de Grindelwald e ostentações sobre uma hipotética ligação de descendência com ele, pois era uma das poucas alemãs que não possuía motivo algum para considerar aquela brincadeira algo de mau gosto; mau gosto era dizer ser filha de um rebelde fraco com uma suicida louca. Foi a primeira vez que recebeu uma punição severa o suficiente para passar as férias inteiras encerrada no próprio quarto sem sequer se alimentar direito. Reiniger viu crescer nela duas coisas distintas: amargura pelo castigo recebido sem muitas explicações lógicas e compreensão sobre as forças motivadoras da dor e do ódio.

Poucas notícias recebia dela além de notas impecáveis em testes e uma sede por se provar tão boa que a fazia se atrever a estudar muito além do conteúdo do próprio currículo. Três vezes pedira para tomar os exames finais antes da hora, executando-os perfeitamente na terceira, não houve como impedi-la de deixar a instituição um ano mais cedo. Porém não retornou à Bavária como o avô esperava. Foi direto para Düsseldorf, retornando a procurá-lo somente aos vinte anos, quando já envolvida com Voldemort e com o homem que invadiria o Departamento de Mistérios britânico com ele em questão de minutos.

O conhecimento o uniu com a loira mais uma vez, e ele não negou ajuda quando ela se viu em uma posição muito semelhante à da mãe, grávida de alguém inadequado. Porém o filho dela carregava o mesmo sangue nas veias, Augustus não possuía pensamentos subversivos e de tudo o que Korbinian ensinara a Valkiria, ensinara sob o nome correto dentro de metodologias erradas. Ela era leal, desequilibrada, confusa, com muito da própria sabedoria barrada por um fraco conhecimento emocional, no entanto fiel ao líder certo. Por isso Koloman subjugara Korbinian apenas, e mantinha-o sob controle e seguro. Era seu _Doppelgänger_ afinal, se ficasse sem ele, se tornaria mais inconsolável do que já era.

- Seu pai se chamava Marcus, Marcus Rookwood, não é mesmo? - Interrogara ociosamente ao homem em seu lado.

- Sim, por que pergunta?

- Ele era medibruxo, mas não teve tempo de se tornar renomado quando caiu na tentação de ajudar aqueles que se colocavam contra Grindelwald. Ele e sua mãe estiveram na Alemanha, mas eu tenho apenas o registro disso, não estive pessoalmente com eles.

- Por que está me dizendo isso agora? - Koloman imaginou que Augustus fosse parar para interrogá-lo propriamente, porém este só diminui a velocidade dos passos.

- Para que saiba que o único motivo pelo qual você cresceu miserável fora o ideal estapafúrdio de seus pais. Na Alemanha ele teve o azar de cair nas mãos de um excelente bruxo que o confundiu o suficiente para que jamais conseguisse curar sequer uma gripe trouxa, se é que você me entende. Dali para a queda foi apenas um passo. Você tem sorte por ter sido criado pelos seus avós, eles te ensinaram ideais muito mais valiosos.

Rookwood não respondeu quando parou no centro da sala circular. Não sabia da estada dos pais na Alemanha, no entanto todo o resto já estava claro o suficiente em sua cabeça para que não ficasse minimamente surpreso com a revelação. Só não entendia, ainda, o motivo daquilo ser levantado em tal momento. As advertências de Valkiria ecoavam em sua mente e ele teve de silenciá-las para conseguir abrir a entrada do Departamento de maneira natural e pacífica.

- _Porta Librarum Elementa_!- Ordenou com segurança, e dirigiu-se à porta em sua direita sabendo perfeitamente onde estaria quando atravessasse seu batente.

Reiniger, no entanto, tomou o caminho oposto.

- É este o caminho. - Augustus falou com paciência obviamente dissimulada, como quem corrigia a um velho caduco.

Por mais que gostasse de compartilhar conhecimentos com ele, desde que o conhecera melhor pela boca da esposa estava cheio de ressalvas e, definitivamente, na situação em que estava, impaciência.

- Depende do que você procura. Você está atrás da profecia, eu estou atrás de Freher.

Ele se virou e prosseguiu no caminho contrário, arrastando a porta com lentidão antes de desaparecer por ela, deixando-a aberta. O irlandês praguejou aos murmúrios quando se sentiu obrigado a segui-lo, sem saber exatamente no que estaria se metendo. Viu-se exatamente na Sala das Profecias quando atravessou o portal, passando a caminhar mais lentamente e a olhar para todos os lados, desconfiado, na medida em que se embrenhava por entre as altas estantes repletas de objetos brilhantes. A varinha ao alto emitia uma leve luz azulada, e nada observava além dos móveis de madeira, das bolas de cristal e da poeira. Nem mesmo o som dos passos de Reiniger se fazia ouvir.

Minutos se passaram em suspense, Augustus na companhia apenas dos próprios pensamentos que fervilhavam tentando adivinhar o que haveria um metro adiante, dois ou três sem parecer nunca atingir o final ou encontrar algum cenário que não fosse uma repetição cansativa do que via desde o princípio. Quando começou a considerar a possibilidade de ter caído em alguma armadilha de Freher, uma espécie de labirinto ilusório ou coisa que o valesse, passou a ouvir um farfalhar de asas como se mil aves voassem desordenadamente à frente e foi exatamente isso que presenciou quando deu mais um passo e aumentou a intensidade da luz da varinha, definindo com o máximo de precisão que era capaz a imagem de um bando de pombos cercando Freher.

O velho Inominável, Impronunciável, ainda tentava debilmente matar as aves, e, no entanto, tudo o que conseguia quando as atingia era fazê-las estranhamente duplicarem-se, multiplicarem-se, e temerariamente continuarem a fechar o cerco em torno dele. O homem fez menção de alcançar algo no bolso esquerdo da veste que trajava, porém, neste momento, as centenas de asas envolveram-no de tal forma que Augustus não mais pôde ver o que estava acontecendo. Não houve nem grito nem gemido de dor, e o irlandês não saberia dizer se aquilo se devia a algum preparo parecido com o de Valkiria, porém de longe superior, ou ao fato de algum dos pombos ter se enfiado na goela do ancião, pois o que viu quando os pombos debandaram foi o suficiente para concluir que dentre tantas mortes que presenciara, aquela certamente havia sido a mais terrível.

Um a um os pombos juntaram-se aparentemente inofensivos em sua frente, apesar da coloração avermelhada que assumiram, e aos poucos formaram a imagem íntegra e sólida de Koloman Reiniger portando vitorioso uma varinha na mão - que não era nem sua, nem a que Freher usava para tentar se defender. Não parecia ser feita de nenhuma madeira, mas sim de alguma espécie de minério escuro e tão polido que brilhava e refletia tudo ao seu redor de forma semelhante às bolas de cristal nas estantes.

- Não me agrada tomar estes tipos de atitudes, Rookwood, mas quando há a necessidade... - ele não terminou a sentença, em vez disso deu um passo à frente e encostou a varinha no maxilar do homem, de forma ameaçadora. - Volte para a sua casa, para a sua esposa e seu filho. Se tocar em qualquer profecia aqui, sofrerá de uma morte tão terrível quanto a de Freher. Não encare como uma ameaça, meu caro, é apenas um fato pouco conhecido.

- E o que eu direi a Voldemort? - Augustus manteve a voz firme e confiante, apesar de se sentir paralisado e sem ideia de qualquer ação que pudesse livrá-lo do toque frio da varinha.

- Dirá que eu me precipitei e invadi o Ministério sozinho, destruí Freher e com isso qualquer possibilidade de adentrar a Sala das Profecias em dez anos, o que não será de todo um blefe. Era cheio de ardis, este Inominável. - Ele sorriu como se fosse o único conhecedor de algum segredo obscuro. - Você talvez seja castigado, mas será um preço ínfimo a ser pago.

- A ser pago pelo quê? Pela a sua conquista... por você ter esta maldita varinha de pedra?

- Não maldiga esta varinha, meu caro, ela será uma herança para o teu filho. Mas escute, Rookwood, escute bem. Não são só crenças erradas que destroem famílias, mas depositar confianças em líderes errados também. Valkiria prosseguirá em sua ânsia de provar-se boa para si mesma, prenderá este Ministério nos dentes, independente de qualquer ordem subjugará o próximo Ministro e tudo isto será em vão. Você será, hoje e sempre, usado por sua ânsia de viver e trabalhar em meios obscuros e profanos. Eu não o culpo, mas esteja em alerta. Valkiria, Klarissa, hoje eu vejo, hoje eu conheço muito melhor a engenharia do tempo, nenhuma delas poderia realizar o que eu espero. Mas nem tudo está perdido. Preserve Caesar com sua própria vida. Isto irá acabar em breve.

- Para ser usado por você em suas esperanças débeis? Este seu desespero por Grindelwald, todo este seu amor doentio por esse homem não o faz ver que não importa que ele esteja vivo de alguma maneira, ele é um líder morto?

- _Ich wollte mein Herz am rechten Fleck, doch seh ich dann nach unten weg, schlägt es in der linken Brust... der linken Brust_! [2] - Ele respondeu, sem parecer fazer sentido e com um olhar insano, enquanto batia com a mão esquerda no lado esquerdo do peito, o coração.

Um segundo depois Augustus se sentiu puxado por uma aparatação involuntária, e vislumbrou-se no próprio quarto silencioso e pacífico quando os pés voltaram a tocar o chão. Valkiria deitada na cama envolvia Caesar no braço esquerdo, enquanto o direito estendia-se na cama abaixo dele, segurando aberto o livro de contos, exatamente na página que deveria estar até esgarçada de tão lida. Pequenos vagalumes cercavam mãe e filho, sem que o pai soubesse quem os havia conjurado ou por que, só sabia que era tão dolorosamente harmônica a visão que fazia a última hora parecer-se um pesadelo distante. Ele caiu no sono enquanto a esposa contava a história para o filho, sonhou com a invasão, com Reiniger, com Freher, com a varinha estranha... acordou sobressaltado e foi tomar um copo d'água, encontrando a cena plácida ao retornar. De repente era algo muito mais plausível.

Aproximou-se cuidadosamente, e ao tocar o colchão com o joelho, os olhos de Valkiria se abriram de imediato, em alerta, no entanto relaxando ao identificar o marido, voltando a cerrarem-se novamente aos poucos. Augustus pegou o filho no colo e levou-o até o próprio quarto sob murmúrios sonolentos e morosos do pequeno; não retornou antes de fazê-lo voltar a dormir de forma confortável na própria cama, observando suas feições avermelhadas, tão parecidas com as da mãe. Não queria que o sol nascesse em seus olhos azuis e o tomasse de maneira que o tornasse objeto de interesse de Reiniger, tal qual foram as duas últimas gerações.

Estava se lixando para a ascendência do garoto, não havia nada de divino naquilo.

Quando se deitou novamente na própria cama fez questão de puxar a esposa para um abraço, sem se importar com o risco dela acordar e reclamar de suas vestes, ordenar a ele que tomasse um banho antes de dormir. Puxou-a pelo rosto e apertou os lábios contra os dela, sentindo-a despertar um pouco mais ao passar a mão pela sua nuca e prender-se a ela. Não sabia se era o luto, mas Valkiria passou a ter tanta sede de aproveitá-lo como se cada dia pudesse ser o último, que não fazia mais muita questão de negá-lo além das passageiras queixas de desorganização e hedonismo.

Estava se lixando para a ascendência da esposa, não havia nada de divino naquilo.

.

- O que Reiniger lhe falou por último? - Ela questionou com preocupação verdadeira no olhar, esforçando-se para tentar encontrar algum código secreto em tudo o que ele relatara.

- Valkiria, isso foi um sonho. Eu não consigo me recordar como eu cheguei naquele lugar, ou como eu saí de lá, é óbvio que foi um sonho.

- Ele seria capaz de confundi-lo assim. Augustus, Korbinian retornou ao posto de Ministro como se nada tivesse acontecido, é _ele_ que está lá agora, e pior, sem parecer lembrar-se de quem eu sou. É óbvio que Koloman aprontou algo, eu... ele falou de Caesar? Eu preciso saber.

- Falou que ele herdaria a varinha de pedra e me pediu para que o protegesse com a minha própria vida. A última coisa que disse foi em alemão, eu sinto muito.

- Eu preciso dessa lembrança. - Ela falou imperativa, ainda que batucasse os dedos na mesa do café insegura, pois sabia que o marido não conseguira extrair da memória o ocorrido.

- Já se passaram dias, Freher parece ainda se fazer presente no Departamento de Mistérios, apesar de ninguém conseguir mais entrar na Sala de Profecias... Voldemort está atrás daqueles rebeldes que terão filhos em breve...

- Tão obcecado que sequer o reteve por muito tempo em punição. - Ela se inclinou e alcançou a mão de Augustus por sobre a mesa. - Isto irá acabar em breve.

Augustus não sabia qual dos pensamentos que surgiram em sua mente poderia seguir com mais certeza. A esposa lhe dizia o que Reiniger lhe dissera, mas certamente pretendendo algo diferente. A esposa fazia exatamente o que ele dissera que faria. Tudo seguia uma ordem confusa.

Ou melhor, tudo não seguia ordem alguma. E para alguém tão habituado às intempéries do caos, Augustus encontrava dificuldade em lidar com o que quer que o homem que seguia seu peito esquerdo planejava.

* * *

[1] By Wikipedia: Doppelgänger, segundo as lendas germânicas de onde provém, é um monstro ou ser fantástico que tem o dom de representar uma cópia idêntica de uma pessoa que ele escolhe ou que passa a acompanhar (como dando uma ideia de que cada pessoa tem o seu próprio). Ele imita em tudo a pessoa copiada, até mesmo as suas características internas mais profundas.

[2] "Eu queria que meu coração estivesse na direita, mas eu olho-o abaixo, e ele bate no peito esquerdo... no peito esquerdo!"

Roubei e adaptei um tico a frase da música Links 2, 3, 4 do Rammstein, não resisti, desculpa.


	32. O Abismo

1981

.

_Gloria! Gloria!_

Quase quinhentos dias tentando tomar as rédeas da tormenta. Quinhentos dias de paz, se a mente afoita não tivesse se precipitado tanto a antever aquele momento e aguardá-lo sempre para o dia seguinte. Fora necessário muito mais que uma profecia entreouvida e o conhecimento de duas rebeldes prenhas, prontas para parir naquele fatídico mês. Os Rookwoods foram inúteis naquele caso, um rato fez um serviço muito mais digno do que eles.

Um bebê fez um serviço muito mais digno do que mil bruxos.

Augustus não se importava nem um pouco em estar sentado ao chão do estúdio, o cigarro brincando dos lábios aos dedos, e então aos lábios novamente, ociosamente; tragando sem profundidade enquanto observava com o olhar baixo Valkiria tentar dançar. Dois giros perfeitos, dois desarmônicos, e o quinto a fez se desequilibrar. A loira não desistiu, não parou, retomou a postura, subiu nas pontas e começou novamente a sequência. Há várias horas ela lutava para conseguir se concentrar no balé, a música soando de novo e de novo, e ele lutava para encontrar outra função que não fosse acender um novo cigarro para cada vez que a melodia recomeçava. Caesar já dormia há muito, porém eles não conseguiriam sequer se recolher ao quarto.

Perder a consciência para o sono significava abaixar a guarda; o sonho traria à vida seus piores temores; os livros guardavam lógicas que não mais cabiam em coisa alguma; os bares, tavernas e prostíbulos não continham mais nada em si, não havia refúgio para nenhum dos dois. Todos os lugares possíveis festejavam a queda do temido Você-Sabe-Quem, e aquele a quem eles só se referiam como a cria dos traidores, a cria da sangue-ruim, era aclamado como herói e ganhara nome. Harry Potter, o herói que a história decidiu escrever.

A cada giro que a esposa dava em frente ao espelho Augustus via a Marca Negra em seu braço desvanecer um pouco mais, ou talvez fosse impressão dele. Não tinha vontade de erguer o punho da própria camisa para olhar, não lhe agradava de todo a ideia de se mover sem ter tido alguma epifania que assegurasse a proteção deles. Bem, ninguém além do ensandecido Moody - ou o que sobrara dele - olhava torto para eles, pelo contrário. Havia sido decretada uma semana de festividades, honra aos mortos e restituição da ordem, apenas os Aurores e os Juízes não cessaram atividades por nem um dia, e Valkiria começaria a se arrumar para o trabalho assim que o sol nascesse, era requisitadíssima por Crouch.

Mas logo os Comensais seriam descobertos, pegos, e a possibilidade daquilo se tornar uma onda gigantesca que os arrastaria para Azkaban junto com o resto cresceria a cada momento. Deveria haver algum meio de manter ao menos Caesar e Valkiria seguros; com eles a salvo, os Dementadores teriam muito pouco de si. Nenhum medo seria alimentado mais do que a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem se os dois estivessem bem, e a esposa seria perfeitamente capaz de tirá-lo dali na menor possibilidade. Talvez ela pensasse melhor sem ele, conseguisse juntar alguns Comensais que a justiça libertou ou esqueceu, usasse da inteligência para dar a volta por cima e agir; se não pelo nome de Voldemort, minimamente pelo nome de Grindelwald, ou do fantasma do que ele um dia já fora em sua mente.

Não percebeu quando a música clássica repetitiva cessou completamente e o estúdio caiu em silêncio. Valkiria ofegava no centro da sala, inerte agora, o calor do exercício deixando suas feições avermelhadas. Não olhava para nenhum ponto em específico, mas a mente tumultuava entre pensamentos semelhantes aos do marido e a sensação física incômoda de esgotamento. Ela caminhou em silêncio até a capa que estava pendurada e cobriu-se nela antes que o corpo esfriasse e sofresse na temperatura baixa da noite, então foi até Augustus e deixou-se desabar ao chão, como uma boneca largada num canto, ou como a menina há muito perdida dentro de si. Abriu a boca em um bocejo longo, que despertou o olhar do homem.

Augustus pegou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para si de maneira inesperada durante o bocejo, fazendo-a fechar a boca quase que imediatamente e procurá-lo com os olhos intrigados. Ele a aninhava tão bem que parecia ser o único a ser tocado pela luz do local naquele momento, enquanto que ela, numa treva hóspita, era obrigada a se encaixar como que esculpida entre suas coxas, braços e peito, sentindo sua respiração e compartilhando dela de maneira cálida e reconfortante demais para a situação em que estavam.

- Lembra-se de quando eu te "sequestrei"? - Ele murmurou baixinho, porém sua voz rouca soou poderosa naquele pequeno universo cerrado. - Vou ter que te roubar de novo do mundo para que você possa dormir um pouco?

Os lábios dela se entreabriram para respondê-lo, no entanto ele apertou-a ainda mais no abraço antes de aparatar com ela sobre a própria cama, levando apenas um movimento curto para ajeitar-se sobre os travesseiros. Ali, debaixo do dossel, o escuro era completo e terrivelmente tentador, sendo acompanhado pela carícia das mãos dedicadas do irlandês. Ele começou a murmurar a melodia de uma canção de ninar, fazendo com ela o que fazia com o filho quando ainda cabia perfeitamente em seu braço: embalar e cuidar para que dormisse em paz. Não tardou muito para que aquilo acontecesse, e o último pensamento da loira foi de que deveria haver algum encantamento naquela música.

O homem parou os murmúrios aos poucos quando foi bem-sucedido naquele ímpeto estranho de confortar Valkiria e fazê-la descansar as poucas horas que lhe restavam antes do trabalho. De repente, dedicar-se em fazê-la se sentir bem tinha muito mais sentido do que todo o resto. Voldemort derrotado, a resistência em paz, por que não desfrutar daquela paz como se ela pudesse ser deles também, enquanto eram capazes de ocultar a verdade?

Se a moda era amar, amaria-os, mas acima de tudo protegeria-os com a própria vida.

Tal qual Reiniger aconselhara.

.

_Gloria! Gloria!_

_._

Era como se a própria visão estivesse reduzida em muito quando atravessou o átrio, pois não enxergava nada além das pessoas olhando-a _daquela maneira. _O que havia feito? Os óculos estavam sobre seu rosto? Levou a mão até ele e ajeitou a armação sobre a ponte do nariz, sim, estavam. Seriam suas vestes? Esquecera de trocá-las ao acordar, ou estariam elas amarrotadas, sujas, ou ainda, por algum motivo, estariam os punhos de sua capa demasiado curtos? A Marca Negra se fazia ser vista em seu braço? De impulso colocou-o perante os olhos, e mesmo sobre o tecido, ela sabia que o que possuía ali agora era mais uma feia cicatriz.

- De fato muito feia. Como você consegue ser tão nojenta? - Falou uma jovem que passou por ela, com petulância.

Quem era? Uma estagiária, uma moça-dos-chás, uma qualquer que algum dia Valkiria se viu obrigada a cumprimentar ou agradecer. Sentiu de alguma maneira estranha que não seria de todo condenável se puxasse sua varinha e desse um corretivo na menina; ela mereceu, afinal. No entanto, sua mão foi tomada por outra, e logo ela se viu ser arrastada aos berros por Millicent Bagnold.

- Você pensa que eu não sei tudo o que você fez? Pois eu sei e farei agora com que todos saibam! Essa mulher me usou sempre que pôde, alterou minha memória, usurpou meu lugar usando Poção Polissuco mais de uma vez no último ano! Ela é uma Comensal da Morte, uma assassina, uma vagabunda que merece se juntar ao amo dela!

Todos em volta repetiram num coro débil, com asco e revolta: "_Comensal da Morte, assassina, vagabunda, morra, morra, morra..._"

- Mas não sem antes matarmos os queridos marido e filho, não é mesmo? - Completou Crouch, que substituíra Bagnold na tarefa de segurá-la e arrastá-la pelo braço. - Rookwood é tão desgraçado quanto ela e o pequeno Caesar é obviamente um bastardo que irá pelo mesmo caminho. Construiremos o mundo dos justos, Valkiria, não há lugar para a sua laia aqui!

- Mataremos a eles como você matou nossos maridos, e filhos e filhas, e esposas!

- Você não teve piedade de ninguém, não teremos de você!

As pessoas gritavam, e ela não podia distingui-las mais no meio da multidão que pareceu multiplicar-se em sua volta.

- Que tal torturarmos sua família na sua frente? Sua laia não gosta dessas coisas? Ou com vocês é diferente, ahn?

- Seu sangue é imundo!

Não, não era. Daquilo ela tinha certeza, seu sangue não era imundo. Tentou livrar-se do apertou, debateu-se, fechou os olhos. Já havia feito aquilo antes, desaparatar naqueles momentos não poderia ser tão difícil para ela, que ainda possuía sua varinha. O único lugar que pensou em ir foi para junto de seu avô.

- Valkiria! - Soou uma voz débil e distante, que ela ignorou e prosseguiu no intento.

Jamais conversara com ele, jamais o conheceu acima das lendas, jamais pôde dizer se havia algo dele em si, como Reiniger insistia. Não queria ter mais conhecimento daquilo do que o fato, pois tê-lo como a espécie de herói pessoal que era, não só bastava como era insanamente preferível por ela. Não podia acreditar que tal homem gerara sua mãe e o sangue dele corria em suas veias. Ele deveria ter sido bom o suficiente para não ter deixado uma descendência atrás de si, mesmo que esta descendência fosse ela. E agora, ao contrário de todas as posturas tomadas diante do conhecimento daquilo, ela queria correr para ele como a neta corre para o avô.

"_Opa, sag mir, habe ich mich gut verhalten? Los sag schon! Was soll ich jetzt tun?_" [1]

As perguntas repetiam-se em sua mente conforme ela avançava, agora livre de todos os olhares e discursos, por entre as celas imundas de grades enferrujadas, o cheiro insuportável de podridão e o frio imenso das pedras que pareciam ser capazes de sugar a alma. Azkaban seria igual aquilo? Sentiria o mesmo quando estivesse encarcerada, presa até a morte buscá-la?

- Valkiria! - A voz soou novamente, insistente, e mais uma vez ignorada.

Encontrou a cela certa e caiu de joelhos perante a grade, tal qual fizera quando Reiniger a levara lá. Sete anos, e ela talvez ainda não estivesse preparada para ouvir, pois após sete anos, ele ainda não pareceu disposto a lhe falar nada. "_Warum?_"[2], perguntou-se quase chorosa. Era como se voltasse a ter catorze anos e precisasse provar que era boa o suficiente. No caso, boa o suficiente para ser a neta bastarda e evidentemente rejeitada de tal figura. "_Warum?_" voltou a perguntar-se, porque mesmo perante o desespero dela, ele não parecia sequer estar ali. _"Warum willst du mich nicht sehen? Ich bin nicht gut genug für dich?" _[3] o pensamento a corroía por dentro tão intensamente que ela podia jurar que havia dito aquelas palavras, ainda que sua voz não tivesse sido ouvida. Então passou a se sentir chacoalhada, como se o frio estivesse começando a invadir seu espírito repentinamente.

- _Sie sind nicht meine Enkelin. Ich habe keine Kinder, wie würde ich eine Enkelin haben?_ [4] - Ele respondeu às perguntas mudas fracamente, mesmo que não parecesse estar ali e não parecesse vê-la.

- _Du weißt nicht_... [5] – ela murmurou com dificuldade, sentindo os espasmos involuntários.

- Valkiria!

A voz soou vigorosa demais para que ela pudesse ignorar pela terceira vez. Abriu os olhos e viu Augustus aflito, segurando-a com as mãos feito garras em seus braços, o desespero latente como se o sonho pudesse tirá-la dele.

- O que foi? - Perguntou em um tom tão ingênuo que ela mesma estranhou. Refletiu por alguns momentos naquilo e na luz do dia que invadia o quarto tão fraca, dando-lhe vontade de dormir mais.

Com aqueles meros pensamentos, o sonho fora deixado para trás em sua memória.

- Você teve um pesadelo. - Ele largou-a aos poucos, com a certeza de que estava lúcida o bastante para não voltar a choramingar em alemão.

Não lhe agradava em nada quando ela fazia aquilo. Sentia-se impotente como nunca, sem poder invadir o sonho para salvá-la, entendê-la em suas palavras ou consolá-la de alguma maneira. A perspectiva de logo estar muito mais atado do que aquilo deixava-o ainda mais angustiado.

- Por que me deixou dormir? - A loira agitou-se por um momento, se o dia raiava, ela já deveria estar se preparando para o trabalho, e aquilo exigiria muitas poções para se pôr decente e aparentemente incólume.

- Porque você deve dormir em algum momento, Valkiria... - ele murmurou cansado em resposta, enquanto a via se levantar e caminhar de um lado para o outro do quarto sem sossego.

- Eu posso muito bem ficar sem dormir! - Afirmou, mesmo que não estivesse em condições de afirmar nada sobre o que era capaz ou não de fazer.

- E o que isso lhe traria? Deixa de besteira...

- Acaso você dormiu por algum segundo esta noite? - Rebateu. - Ou qualquer outra, depois que o Lorde foi derrotado?

.

_In excelsis Deo!_

_._

Sua visão estava perfeita enquanto atravessava o átrio. Suas feições, roupas e postura também. As pessoas que ali estavam portavam um entusiasmo natural, como há muito não se via. Eram poucos, se comparados com os dias normais, mas naqueles dias de comemoração ainda da vitória, não importava quantas coisas havia para serem limpas e reestruturadas, todos que operavam naquilo o faziam de boa vontade. Valkiria sorria para os que sorriam para ela, e celebrava com os que celebravam com ela. Não se poderia dizer que estava infeliz ou preocupada naqueles momentos.

Subia ao escritório de Crouch para pegar os pergaminhos que não tinha mais coragem de levar para casa. Os nomes ali presentes, tão assustadores, ela não mais poderia proteger. Então descia ao Wizengamot e sentava-se ao lado do chefe, auxiliando-o com as informações enquanto tentava respirar normalmente perante Comensais da Morte. Alguns ela sabia quem eram, outros não, e sempre perguntava-se se eles saberiam quem era ela quando seus olhos detinham-se mais demoradamente sobre si; e se sabiam, se tinham esperança de que ela pudesse livrá-los por estar ali, insuspeita. Todos alegavam que estavam sob ameaça, Maldição _Imperius_, até mesmo insanidade ela ouviu ser usada por um desesperado, mas somente os mais baixos mencionavam nomes. Por Loki, que ela jamais se mostrou para os mais baixos, mas sempre imaginara que Augustus teria corrido esse risco.

Tudo voltava ao normal para os outros, semanas se passavam e o nervosismo não só a fazia dormir pouquíssimas horas por noite – quando era persuadida pelo marido – como não conseguir mais comer nada sem colocar para fora aos finais de julgamentos, onde deveria parecer sempre fria e indiferente, e aos finais de jantares com Caesar ou alguns raros convidados, onde deveria parecer sempre interessada e carinhosa. A carne de seu corpo afinava cada vez mais e os ossos que se destacavam só não impressionavam mais porque ela se enxergava, de fato, cada vez menos ao espelho.

Augustus estava igualmente aos trapos, porém somente eles se viam e se sabiam daquela maneira, se enroscavam cada vez mais forte durante a noite, se apoiavam um ao outro, sem reservas. Valkiria não tinha mais motivos para estranhá-lo, criticá-lo, desconfiar de qualquer conduta ou negar qualquer coisa que sentisse. Não havia mais ninguém além deles, não havia mais nada. Nada no escuro daqueles momentos, nada no frio do estúdio, nada nos copos de whisky de fogo, hidromel e gin. A resposta não estava em parte alguma e a única resolução mútua era resistir até o último momento. Se a maré abaixasse sem levá-los, então eles voltariam a respirar.

Foram procurados algumas vezes por Comensais livres e enlouquecidos, com toda e qualquer capacidade afetada pela falta de direção em tal momento. Eram criaturas abissais que só os arrastariam mais para o fundo daquela desgraça, portanto receberam em retorno aquilo que o próprio casal recebia em retorno de todas as perguntas que se faziam. Silêncio.

Caesar não conseguia compreender coisa alguma do que acontecia. Buscava a atenção dos pais incessantemente e apelava para todas as estratégias para tanto, desde o exímio bom comportamento para fazer a mãe sorrir até a mais irritante má-criação, que conseguia fazer até o pai se zangar. Todas as tentativas de Valkiria e Augustus em convencê-lo de que tudo estava normal e bem não serviam para coisa alguma. Quando o menino começou a ter pequenos descontroles mágicos – como varrer o próprio quarto tal qual um furacão sem tocar em nada ou conjurar verdadeiras nuvens dos mais diversos insetos – ele passou a frequentar o Ministério quando possível para se manter sob os olhos dos pais. Nada estressava-o muito quando estava debaixo da mesa da mãe desenhando em pergaminhos velhos e descartados.

- Eu vou chegar antes de você! Eu vou chegar primeiro até o papai! - O pequeno anunciava enquanto corria pelos corredores do Ministério.

A mãe prosseguia silenciosa e calma atrás dele. Enquanto gritasse os desafios bobos, ela saberia a distância em que ele estava e que nada impedia o seu caminho. Caesar parava afoito perante a porta fechada do elevador e começava a dar pulinhos de ânsia enquanto aguardava-o, permitindo que a mãe emparelhasse, mas não sem antes sorrir para ela, numa presunção esboçada em seu rosto infantil. Quando a porta se abria ele avançava sem conseguir esperar nada, no entanto daquela vez, sentiu uma barreira inesperada e foi lançado para trás, por pouco não caindo.

- Caesar! - A voz da mãe soou incomodada e ele se percebeu sendo puxado para junto dela com força.

Perante seus olhos, a figura de um velho bruxo cresceu quando ele os dirigiu para cima e se deparou em retorno com a observação ao mesmo tempo grave e tranquila de um olhar azul sob pequenos óculos de meia-lua.

- Peça desculpas ao professor Dumbledore, filho. - Ela completaria com um "ande logo", mas não seria algo adequado. Onde estava a pressa dele agora?

- De... desculpa, professor Dumbledore. - Ele repetiu quase que mecanicamente, sem desgrudar os olhos dele.

- Ele está afoito para ver o pai, me desculpe também, eu deveria tê-lo contido. - A loira esforçou-se para contornar a figura do ancião e entrar no elevador, enquanto se justificava, no entanto aquilo fez apenas o olhar cair sobre si, daquela velha maneira.

Ele simplesmente _sabia_,_ tudo _sobre ela. Estava estampado nas feições, nos olhos, nos cabelos que ela e o filho haviam herdado. O sangue era forte o suficiente para expressar-se daquela maneira através das gerações.

- Não precisa estar tão afoito. Seu pai não irá a parte alguma, não é mesmo? - Ele se dirigiu ao pequeno, porém o azul confrontando o azul do olhar de Valkiria.

- Está corretíssimo. Com a sua licença, por favor. - Ela meneou a cabeça em um cumprimento contido, e ele fez o mesmo antes de se virar e partir.

- Ele é professor, mamãe? Ele vai me dar aulas um dia? - Caesar perguntou com inocência, quando a porta do elevador cerrou-os no pequeno espaço.

- Ele é professor, sim, mas você não chegará nem perto de estudar em sua escola.

.

_Et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis._

_._

Um dia Valkiria passou pelo átrio com Augustus, separaram-se no elevador e ao chegar no gabinete de Crouch, a loira passou a cuidar dos pergaminhos referentes aos julgamentos que aconteceriam durante a tarde. Um nome lhe chamou a atenção, e ela cerrou os olhos perante todas as letras pequenas que relatavam o caso. Igor Karkaroff, depois de mais de um ano catatônico, resolvera abrir a boca perante Wizengamot.

"_Não..._"

Foi com interesse especial que ela desceu até o tribunal, sem conseguir acreditar que depois de tudo, estando em meio ao olho do furacão, um fantasma passado a perseguiria. Deveria ter tentado livrá-lo? Deveria tê-lo visitado? Uma coisa era dissimular para Crouch e todo o Ministério, outra coisa era conseguir dizer qualquer palavra perante alguém que era parte da família, e fora encarcerado, culpado por algo que não fizera e ela sabia. O que ela deveria ter feito?

Tomou seu lugar usual e passou os pergaminhos para Crouch, que levantou o olhar a ela e pegou-a pelo braço polidamente, murmurando em tom confidente:

- Sra. Rookwood, deve ter visto quem irá se apresentar perante a corte hoje, não acho adequado que a senhora permaneça neste tribunal.

- Sr. Crouch, meu irmão está morto, e se há algo que Karkaroff queira falar, eu desejo imensamente ouvir.

- Todos sabem que ele pertenceu à sua família, ainda que não oficialmente. - Ele insistiu com o olhar severo dirigido a ela.

- Se fosse alguém em iguais condições para o senhor, estou certa de que permaneceria!

- Sim! Mas eu poderia arcar com as consequências melhor do que a senhora. O Conselho não aprova que amigos, inimigos e familiares participem da corte, acate isso e tire o dia para ficar com seu filho.

Ela se calou. Os murmúrios firmes dele foram suficientes para que ela soubesse que não haveria argumentos contra aquelas regras absurdas e seletivas que não terminassem por desacatos.

- Eu duvido que ele irá fazer deste tribunal o palco para qualquer drama, até mesmo porque seria dispensado imediatamente se o fizesse. Não se preocupe, o que quer que ele diga você saberá em breve sem precisar perder sua paz por confrontá-lo aqui.

* * *

O hino usado, _Gloria in Excelsis Deo_ (na interpretação de Vivaldi na minha cabecinha, enquanto escrevia), significa, as partes usadas, "Glória a Deus nas alturas e paz na terra aos homens de boa vontade".

Do alemão:

[1] Vovô, me diga, eu me comportei bem? Vamos, me diga! O que eu devo fazer agora?

[2] Por quê?

[3] Porque você não olha para mim? Eu não sou boa o suficiente para você?

[4] Você não é minha neta. Eu não tenho nenhum filho, como poderia ter uma neta?

[5] Você não sabe...


	33. Amor

_Este agente sutil, sempre ativo, sempre luxuriante de seiva, sempre florido de sonhos sedutores e inebriantes imagens; esta força cega por si mesma e subordinada a todas as vontades, quer para o bem, quer para o mal; este círculo sempre renascente de vida indômita que dá vertigem aos imprudentes; este corpo ígneo; este éter impalpável e presente em toda parte; esta monstruosa sedução da natureza._

- Eliphas Levi

Imergiu completamente na banheira, segurando a respiração e lutando para se manter o máximo possível ali. Não tivera notícia nenhuma sobre os julgamentos daquele dia, Crouch se recusou a deixá-la permanecer ou a dar-lhe qualquer palavra após. As horas em casa com o filho foram horas de angústia, e tudo culminou na corrida até o banheiro em meio ao jantar. Nada cabia dentro de si, havia uma gigantesca dor nas suas entranhas, um permanente gosto amargo na boca. Como que refletindo num comportamento débil, ela se pôs a escovar os dentes, uma vez após a outra incessantemente, e quando percebeu que o gosto azedo ainda queimaria sobre o mentolado, decidiu tomar um banho para tentar relaxar. Esquecer. Desaparecer. E sob a fina camada d'água o fazia, até o ponto em que seus pulmões aguentavam e então ela era obrigada a emergir para buscar o ar.

Não era tão boa quanto antigamente, se é que um dia fora realmente boa em algo.

- Está se sentindo melhor? - A voz rouca soou logo acima de sua cabeça antes de Augustus apoiar as duas mãos na borda da banheira, em volta dela.

- O que acha? - Ela olhou para ele brevemente antes de inclinar a cabeça e fechar os olhos.

Não entendia por que justo naquele dia Augustus mantinha no rosto um sorriso despreocupado. Mesmo no meio da tormenta ele ainda tinha a insanidade de se acreditar acima de tudo? Ou, talvez, a loucura de tentar fazê-la sorrir a qualquer custo? O marido ajoelhou-se ao seu lado na banheira e tomou sua mão em um beijo, fazendo-a abrir os olhos novamente para se deparar com o homem com ares de cachorrinho abandonado e ao mesmo tempo cafajeste.

- Caesar já dormiu, somos só você e eu agora. Posso entrar? – Sugeriu com malícia descontraída.

- Você nunca se preocupa com nada, Augustus? – Ela indagou num murmúrio, encarando seus olhos com incompreensão.

- Não, Valkiria, eu me ocupo do presente.

- Não te importa se formos para Azkaban, se nunca mais nos vermos, se Caesar ficar abandonado... – meneou a cabeça, os olhos lacrimejando discretamente. – Eu não te entendo...

- Eu não fui condenado, eu não passei por um julgamento ainda. Se eu for para Azkaban, meu maior arrependimento será ter gastado essas horas preciosas discutindo sobre a minha hipotética prisão. Você não irá. Já disse que em todo caso assumirei a culpa, direi que te amaldiçoei, mas você ficará livre e sei que fará de tudo para isso.

- E se eu quisesse ir com você? – Contrapôs com a voz levemente embargada.

- Você não quer. – Ele se levantou devagar e depositou um beijo nos cabelos molhados da mulher, envolvendo-a aos poucos. – Fique livre por mim, será mais fácil termos outra chance se for assim.

- Eu ficarei sozinha... – a loira murmurou, inesperadamente.

Era o tipo de preocupação que Augustus jamais a imaginara tendo.

- Eu estou com você. Eu sempre vou estar com você e vou te esperar em Azkaban, não para ficar presa comigo, mas para me levar embora de lá. Eu sei que você fará, eu sei que você será capaz. Se eu for, todos os dias meu único pensamento será você chegando com seus Ministros, juristas, advogados, figurões, e com um enorme nariz empinado de orgulhosa que é. Vai passar dias me evitando, eu aposto, enquanto eu não cortar os cabelos, aparar as unhas, ganhar algum peso, enfim, enquanto eu não me livrar da miséria daquele lugar... – ele riu baixinho, compartilhando a visão da maneira mais leve que conseguia. – Caesar não terá nenhum fio de barba quando isso acontecer. 500 galeões! Quer apostar?

Ele procurou seu olhar abaixo, mas ela parecia mais consternada.

- Ah, Augustus, eu... eu... – gaguejou ligeiramente, hesitante, sem ter, porém, oportunidade de prosseguir.

O marido simplesmente escorregou por cima dela, com o mesmo olhar descontraído de outrora, roubando-lhe definitivamente as palavras. Valkiria sorriu tristemente, vendo-o entrar completamente vestido na banheira com ela, um _déjà vu _completamente dele, já que a última vez em que aquilo acontecera ela estava inconsciente em seus braços. Aquela noite era diferente, ela estava acordada, linda; ainda que a preocupação se abatesse como uma sombra em seu rosto, tornando o azul dos olhos profundo como um oceano abissal. Ele estava disposto a desbravar aquelas águas misteriosas da intensidade dela, e a loira aceitava-o de todo, sem desconfianças nem indagações. Augustus esteve certo daquilo quando ela, sem desviar o olhar silencioso ou desfazer o meio sorriso, recebeu-o em seus braços nus e envolveu-o como um porto seguro faria com um navio perdido.

Os dedos finos da mão pequena se embrenharam em seus cabelos castanhos, molhando-os de leve, e ela abriu um sorriso um pouco mais sincero quando seus olhares sem encontraram daquela maneira, mais próximos, mais íntimos. Se a alemã estava lendo seus pensamentos, o irlandês não se importava. Queria que ela soubesse o quanto achava engraçado não apenas o fato de ser ela quem se sentia desamparada, e ainda assim ser ele o acolhido em seus braços, como, mais engraçado ainda, ao abarcar em seus olhos levemente lacrimejantes, Augustus sentiu-se exatamente como ela se sentia e aquilo fazia, portanto, o abraço ser completamente necessário.

Ele era uma extensão do corpo dela, ela era um complemento de sua alma, nada haveria de mais estranhamente lógico do que aquela troca muda, aquele compartilhamento inevitável, a cumplicidade natural e terna.

Augustus encolhia-se na banheira, os joelhos expostos fora d'água, envoltos na calça molhada, o faziam tremer ligeiramente. Porém aquele tremor misturava-se com a comoção interna, e o frio se tornava irrelevante quando havia tanto a ser visto nas feições de Valkiria, tanto a ser sentido em cada gesto e cada centímetro de sua pele.

Na segunda vez em que os dedos da mulher desceram por seus cabelos tão carinhosamente ele não mais resistiu, e, atravessando a pouca distância que os separavam, envolveu os lábios macios nos dele, agarrando-se ao inferior com leveza e puxando-o, sentindo a água diluindo seu gosto e ainda assim manter a delícia natural que era senti-lo. Valkiria ofegou levemente, como se a rápida proximidade tivesse sido o suficiente para lhe roubar o ar, de tão denso que ele se fazia. Augustus então avançou mais profundamente, disposto a lhe deixar totalmente sem ar em um beijo completo, profundo, fazendo sua língua áspera deslizar por sobre a dela com tanta vontade que se tornava confusa, indecifrável se seus olhos não estivessem fechados, e se não se assimilassem tão primitivamente por meio do tato apenas.

A mulher correspondia com lentidão, a paixão misturada com tanto sentimento a deixava mais passiva, dócil, e aquilo não era algo que incomodava Augustus. Nada poderia incomodá-lo sobre ela, era tão perfeita que até doía-lhe o peito. O cheiro das peles molhadas, seus hálitos se envolvendo e se confundindo, preenchendo seus seres de completude, despertava aquela chama, aquela necessidade sensível e bestial de tornarem-se um em todos os sentidos, e jamais terem que se separar. Como poderiam sobreviver separados? Para bem ou para mal, juntos subiram até o topo e avistaram um Éden construído pela junção de suas próprias almas; serem expulsos daquele paraíso era incogitável, insuportável.

O toque íntimo e sensual de suas línguas novamente o fez se agitar. Cobriu o corpo pequeno, nu e marcado sob o dele e foi a vez de sua mão tocá-la, senti-la, memorizar a sensação de sua pele escorregadia como se a lembrança pudesse fazer parte de suas impressões digitais. Postou a coxa por entre as pernas de Valkiria e pegou-a pelo pescoço para insinuar mais uma vez seus lábios nos dela, tocando-os com leveza passional de fruto proibido agora, a constante provocação da pele tocada daquela maneira sutil, fazendo-os abrir seus olhares novamente para se descobrirem tão próximos, tão vulneráveis um ao outro sem se importarem.

A mão de Augustus submergiu na água conforme deslizava por sua clavícula, seu colo, prendendo-se com atenção especial ao seio que ofegava ainda perante o peso do ar entre eles. O volume lhe fugia entre os dedos mais do que o de costume, a carne tenra e o mamilo firme sob seu toque fazendo-o projetar a coxa contra seu sexo nu com mais vontade enquanto as bocas ainda escorregavam uma na outra, partilhando seus universos, seus céus. Não demorou até o primeiro gemido fraco soar da voz que um dia ele tivera a capacidade de considerar irritante. Não mais.

Desceu nas pontas dos dedos por sua cintura até a virilha, seguindo o caminho abaixo com naturalidade para descobrir com lentidão insuportável as reentrâncias de seu sexo submerso, envolvendo nos dedos a pérola que havia por entre seus pelos, entumecida e discretamente pulsante sob seu toque. Valkiria não mais respirava simplesmente, mas cantava uma melodia lufada, sôfrega de desejo e languidez. Cada vontade despertada, em cada nervo, em cada poro arrepiado no corpo dela, Augustus queria atender e saciar, para despertá-la novamente e saciar outra vez, num ciclo indefinido e eterno tal qual uma Hidra de Lerna da qual ele não queria se livrar.

Ajoelhou-se na banheira, de forma tão abrupta e irresistível quanto o primeiro beijo que dera nela, e tirou a camisa molhada do próprio torso com o máximo de velocidade que conseguiu, pois o frio longe dela era assolador. Voltou a deitar-se sobre seu corpo, sentindo-o agora com mais perfeição contra o dele, os mamilos rosados de Valkiria roçando diretamente em seu peito nu. Tornou a beijar seus lábios com volúpia, as pernas de bailarina da mulher envolvendo sua cintura num pedido contínuo por mais, o sexo dela exposto logo abaixo do seu, aguardando com ânsia.

Sentiu os dedos finos da mulher a deslizar por seu peito abaixo, desenhando cada músculo que se insinuava como se também quisesse guardar aquela memória eternamente, para poder reconhecê-lo mesmo se um dia estivesse cega, mesmo se um dia a lembrança em seu cérebro estivesse morta. O tato jamais se esqueceria. As duas mãos ao mesmo tempo se posicionaram em suas ancas, descendo pelo cós da calça até a braguilha, abrindo-a e encaixando-se com maestria para abaixar aquelas peças de roupa incômodas que encerravam o falo latejante, objeto de seu desejo há tantos anos sem jamais se cansar de recebê-lo; entre pernas, entre lábios, entre coxas...

Suspirou profundamente quando ele irrompeu em seu interior de uma vez, a água em nada atrapalhando o fluxo abundante do seu anseio. Os olhos castanhos caíam sobre si, cerrados em contemplação passional, fixos como se não quisesse perder a menor expressão de prazer que o rosto apolíneo desenharia. Augustus apoiou as duas mãos na borda enquanto Valkiria apoiava-se em seus ombros imponentes. A água revoltosa, seguindo os movimentos vigorosos e profundos que ele fazia para dentro e fora dela, não mais era contida no receptáculo branco, acabando por ser despejada ao chão em cada estocada que ele dava entre as pernas da alemã.

Valkiria não sabia exatamente se era o teor de seus corações, tão denso que pesava, ou se era a maneira como os olhos do marido ora fixavam-se nela daquela maneira, ora fechavam-se na mais intensa necessidade de senti-la completamente encerrada em seu corpo; mas era em algo abstrato, emocional e intuitivo que jazia a diferença primordial entre o ato sexual apaixonado e o amor. E o que fazia com ele era amor.

E pela primeira vez conseguiu admitir para si mesma que o amava até os ossos.

O marido puxou-a pela cintura para inverter a posição e colocá-la sobre ele. Sentiu as coxas da mulher envolvendo seus quadris e pousou as mãos nelas debaixo d'água, vendo Valkiria se inclinar até poder trocar o ar com ele novamente antes de começar a mexer-se e serpentear por cima do membro pulsante dele. Fazia movimentos lentos e certeiros, tântricos, como se quisesse puxá-lo pela essência para dentro de si, abrigar sua alma entrelaçada à dela no interior do próprio corpo, nunca deixá-lo partir – e ele nunca desejaria partir -, nunca vê-lo tão longe que não pudesse lamber seus lábios e gemer dentro de sua boca enquanto executava as operações do próprio prazer.

Sofreu uma pequena morte sobre ele, gemendo alterada, tremendo ligeiramente os braços, mas ainda não era o tamanho do prazer que ele desejava. Queria tê-la em completo estado de graça antes de gozar em seu interior, pois a esposa não merecia menos do que esquecer-se de tudo e sair do abismo para caminhar pelas nuvens, mesmo que por tão pouco tempo. Queria vê-la sorrindo com alguma sinceridade.

As mãos alcançaram os seios mais fartos, levemente cobertos por espuma, os mamilos rijos despontando entre ela, e sem medo se arqueou para tocá-los com a ponta da língua. O gemido que ela soltou o fez se agitar mais uma vez, abraçando-a forte pelas costelas para se enterrar em seu peito, escorregar com o rosto, roçar a barba rala naquela pele tão macia, escorregadia e deliciosa. Aproveitou-se para prendê-la nele naquela posição, sabendo que abarcaria tão melhor seus pontos mais sensíveis, mexendo o quadril abaixo do dela e guiando-a na lentidão que ela ditava, em tempo dela sofrer um segundo clímax.

E o sofrimento foi mais digno dessa vez. As unhas de Valkiria se enterraram com facilidade na pele de suas costas, e no mesmo volume do gemido dela, ele gemeu junto. Teve que lutar para não se deixar liberar logo, prendendo-a pelos quadris por alguns segundos para cessar o estímulo antes de prosseguir, sentando-se propriamente e alcançando as bordas da banheira com as mãos.

Augustus envolveu completamente o corpo pequeno sentado sobre si com os braços, passando a mão em seus cabelos, apertando suas nádegas sob a água, beijando uma vez mais seus lábios com fogo de perdição. Ela envolvia-o igualmente, sentindo seu peito firme contra os seios, as unhas ainda presas nas costas, as pernas enroladas pela cintura enquanto o sexo não só deslizava pelo falo rígido, como toda a sua virilha encaixava-se na dele com perfeição, excitando-a sobremaneira depois de dois orgasmos.

Se havia uma imagem perfeita para visualizarem suas almas unidas como uma, definitivamente era aquela. Tudo se encaixava e se completava perfeitamente, desde as bocas se tocando lascivamente na dança molhada até seus quadris submersos que seguiam exatamente o mesmo ritmo. Eram dois nomes para um só corpo, dois pavios de uma mesma vela, duas almas contidas na mesma pele, no mesmo coração. E guiavam-se mutuamente, sinceramente não sabiam se conseguiriam enxergar algo um sem o outro.

Mas de olhos fechados compreendiam-se completamente, e elevavam-se até aquele Éden pessoal em dois orgasmos simultâneos, duas vozes roucas a gemer sem se importarem em serem ouvidas.

Encararam-se ainda trêmulos, ainda ofegantes. Augustus sucumbia à preocupação, Valkiria sucumbia ao amor, e assim seus olhares úmidos se cruzaram e se mantiveram um fixo no outro até que o lábio temeroso de Valkiria conseguiu finalmente encontrar a palavra que lhe faltava, e completar sua sentença interrompida, sem hesitar desta vez:

- Eu amo você, Augustus. Eu não vou te perder, eu te tiro do inferno se preciso, mas eu não ficarei sem você.

- Eu também amo você, loira azeda, e não vou deixar que se perca de mim. Eu não existo sem você.

Admitindo as próprias fraquezas eles se abraçaram mais uma vez, agora com calma, sem nenhuma intenção, pretensão ou finalidade, sem nada que pudesse ser marcado em um relógio. De fato, jamais souberam quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito sem se incomodarem com a posição, as peles, o calor entre elas ou a água a deixá-los em molho antes de Augustus tomar a iniciativa de tirá-la dali no colo, deitá-la na cama e passar a secar sua pele com dedicação. Centímetro por centímetro, ela exalava aquele aroma fresco, aquela textura arrepiada e gélida do pós-banho, que ele sentia deslizando sob seus lábios após ter deslizado sob a toalha.

Quando chegou até o ventre dela, não pôde mais ignorar o que ela mesma deixava passar batido, por mais nervosa que estivesse. A carne arredondada e tenra que despontava ali quando todo o resto de seu corpo se tornava esquálido dava-lhe o segundo _déjà vu_, tão relacionado ao primeiro. Subiu mais em seu corpo, para afundar-se entre os seios mais volumosos e ter certeza. Talvez fosse uma maldição, acontecer justo naquele momento, mas talvez tudo o que ele fazia para deixá-la mais confortável o contagiasse e o deixasse também mais tranquilo. E ele era capaz de se sentir feliz com a notícia impronunciada. Logo ela teria que admitir, e o mínimo que ele desejava era estar livre para aquilo.

Abraçou-a por completo afinal, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno riso, uma vez que ele ainda estava molhado e todo o seu trabalho anterior fora inútil em seu raciocínio. Sempre tão desleixado, seu marido, e ela jamais poderia negá-lo novamente depois daquela noite, e sequer desejava mais aquilo. Com a naturalidade adquirida com os anos arrumaram-se e dormiram lado a lado, mas de frente um para o outro, os olhares se cruzando daquela maneira totalmente nova e cálida até o sono chegar.

.

O barulho a fez abrir os olhos imediatamente. Augustus acordou de sobressalto logo após, por anos o bisbilhóscopo manteve-se em silêncio, e no entanto naquela noite disparava estridentemente. Valkiria disparou pelo quarto com a varinha em mãos, parando de esguelha ao lado da porta e entreabrindo ela por poucos milímetros. Não importava, a ele, o que quer que ela pretendesse fazer, com a mesma velocidade parou de frente a ela e tocou com a varinha no alto de sua cabeça.

- O que está fazendo? - Ela sussurrou, incomodada com a sensação gélida que começou a descer da ponta da varinha dele.

- Desilusionando você! Pegue Caesar, saia daqui, não deve ser difícil para você se refugiar na Alemanha. Eu lido, com o que quer que venha pela frente... - respondeu, sussurrando tão baixo quanto ela.

O corredor permanecia silencioso, no entanto o objeto espalhafatoso não conseguiria deixá-los sequer pensar em paz. Antes que Valkiria desaparecesse completamente, Augustus puxou-a e selou seus lábios em um beijo rápido.

- Vá, não discuta, você sabe que isso é o melhor a ser feito. Vá!

Ele se projetou para além da porta ao mesmo tempo que ela, dando-lhe alguma cobertura até perceber que ela havia conseguido entrar com sucesso no quarto do filho. O escuro daquele aposento era quebrado por alguns vaga-lumes esparsos que rodeavam a cama do pequeno, ela caminhou pé ante pé até ele e começou a desilusioná-lo sem se dar ao trabalho de acordá-lo. Caesar se remexeu incomodado, mas despertou somente quando um forte estrondo irrompeu pela casa.

- Shhh... não faça barulho, sou eu. Fique quietinho. - Ela sussurrou no ouvido do pequeno, tapando-lhe a boca sem jeito enquanto embalava-o nos braços e tomava-o junto ao corpo para carregá-lo.

Estranhamente, não ouviam vozes, mas apenas barulhos de ataques que davam a impressão de estarem ricocheteando e destruindo o local por completo. Caesar tremia nos braços da mãe e fazia um real esforço para não emitir nenhum som, entendendo a gravidade da situação. Valkiria tentou aparatar com ele, e por algum motivo não conseguiu. Amaldiçoou mentalmente todo e qualquer bruxo que tenha provocado aquilo, passado por cima dos feitiços de proteção que ela lançava nos terrenos da mansão, sobrepujá-los na própria propriedade sem deixá-los aparatarem dali.

Ela apertou o filho mais forte contra si e irrompeu de volta ao corredor, encontrando a peleja que se desenvolvia nas escadas para o térreo, Augustus tentando impedir sozinho três aurores de subir. Ele investia com uma agressividade insana contra os invasores, que atacavam de volta em defesa, e no meio da confusão o sangue já tingia o chão, sem Valkiria conseguir entender se ele pertencia ao marido ou aos aurores.

Não resistiu empunhar a própria varinha e disparar maldições contra eles por trás do irlandês, revelando sua posição e fazendo-o gritar para ela, já sem controle nenhum:

- Vá para a torre! Não perca tempo aqui, vá para lá! Depressa!

- Eu não posso! Não...

- Pode sim... - ele contrapôs antes que ela prosseguisse e adicionou, com seriedade: - Você tem meu sangue no ventre. Vá!

- Não podemos aparatar. - Ela completou com frieza, lançando maldições com mais fúria contra os que tentavam ainda se aproximar, sentindo Caesar finalmente começar a chorar livremente em seu peito.

Um dos aurores recuou enquanto eles ainda procuravam resistir, e quando retornou, conjurou um cão prateado que rodeou os outros dois, fazendo-os entender que era hora de recuarem também. O frio que subiu e se espalhou pelo andar de cima fazia a criança chorar cada vez mais alto, e o casal procurou um o olhar do outro, desoladamente, por mais que o feitiço de Desilusão ainda fizesse efeito. Augustus respirou fundo e assumiu uma feição animalesca quando estendeu a varinha à frente. Antes que pudesse falar o feitiço, no entanto, o Dementador apareceu em sua frente, indiferente ao seu esforço visível. De fato, em vez de se dirigir ao homem, a criatura voltou-se para onde estavam Valkiria e Caesar com especial atenção.

- _Expecto Patronum_! - Augustus gritou, por fim, porém antes da ave prateada irromper e tomar forma, ele ouviu o som da esposa cair ao chão e o pranto aterrorizado do filho.

Nos segundos em que o Dementador se afastou, o pouco tempo em que o patrono permaneceu sobrevoando o ar, Augustus vislumbrou com angústia uma pequena poça de sangue manchar o chão antes da imagem de Valkiria se delimitar totalmente, caída, inconsciente.

Depois de ver aquilo, não houve mais nada.


	34. Per Aequa, Per Iniqua

_Enraizada em seu olhar negro, a peça se tornou trágica:_

_Qual efeito teria a praga em nosso estado corrupto?_

_Qual cerimônia de palavras pode corrigir os estragos?_

- Sylvia Plath

- Augustus Magnus Rookwood, você foi trazido aqui, perante o Conselho das Leis da Magia, para ser julgado pelos crimes de espionagem e pela participação nas atividades dos Comensais da Morte. As provas já foram ouvidas e chegou até nós também a suspeita de envolvimento com formas hediondas de Magia das Trevas; mal-uso e disseminação do conhecimento adquirido por seu antigo posto como Inominável; práticas de tortura, assassinato e manipulação mental. O senhor permaneceu omisso quando levado a depor e se prosseguir em silêncio a sentença será tomada pelo jurado baseada somente nas provas apresentadas até então. Se houver algo a ser declarado, esta será a sua última oportunidade antes que a decisão do jurado seja proferida, e nas presentes circunstâncias, ela será irrevogável.

A voz de Bartemius Crouch soou soberana no Velho Décimo Tribunal, os espectadores observavam abismados demais a postura do réu para serem capazes de emitir qualquer murmúrio fofoqueiro naquele momento. O homem acorrentado na cadeira fora o colega de alguns deles por tantos anos, compartilhara de confraternizações e jantares ao lado da esposa, dividira a mesa de jogo, ganhando ou perdendo sempre com um sorriso seguro e tranquilo no rosto. Ainda que jamais tivesse sido completamente aceitável socialmente, naquele momento ele não se parecia sequer com o boêmio de olheiras fundas fedendo à fumaça e perfume barato da noite anterior. Era pior.

Augustus permaneceu curvado e de cabeça baixa durante todo o discurso inicial de Crouch. Suas costas demonstravam o peso do ar que respirava, e talvez não pudesse ser diferente, estando cercado de Dementadores. No entanto, quando recebeu o ultimato, ele ergueu a cabeça lentamente, deixando visível um olhar legitimamente insano, cerrado e opaco junto com um sorriso que rasgava-se em seu rosto de forma odiosa e cínica; o rosto sombrio, mais sulcado e marcado do que nunca, moldurado pelos cabelos emaranhados.

- Você não faz jus ao que eu fiz Crouch. Há alguém aqui que gostaria de saber com detalhes a execução das minhas proezas, antes de me mandarem para aquela prisão maldita? Se não houver, pode encerrar a sessão. - Ele riu debochado, demoníaco, antes de prosseguir: - Eu usei e enganei cada um de vocês graças àquela cadela alemã. Bastou eu me casar com uma das suas para me tornar um dos seus, porcos ingênuos, há mais iguais a mim dentre vocês do que imaginam... - vociferou lentamente, sem desfazer o sorriso em momento algum.

Crouch olhou-o com uma expressão grave. Impressionava-o tamanha falta de consciência. Rookwood sequer tentara se defender, pelo contrário, mantinha a postura de quem desafiava qualquer um dali a fazê-lo se arrepender do que fizera. Aquilo simplesmente não iria acontecer.

- Bem, se você estiver disposto ao menos a nos dizer quais são esses tantos iguais a você que estão entre nós, talvez possamos entrar em algum acordo. - O juiz falou com firmeza. Não se abateria, por mais que percebesse ter sido ludibriado o tempo todo.

- Vocês merecem ser enganados, e no que depender de mim continuarão sendo. - Respondeu calmamente, ainda sorrindo descaradamente perante a corte que murmurava considerações indignadas.

- O senhor então se declara culpado e se recusa a fazer qualquer acordo em troca de qualquer benefício, é isso?

- Parece ser outra coisa? - O réu recostou-se na cadeira em uma postura opulenta, ainda que a miséria permanecesse marcada em seu rosto e seus ombros.

- Você nos deixa sem escolhas, Rookwood... - Crouch disse, porém antes de concluir recebeu um pergaminho da bruxa em seu lado, no antigo lugar de Valkiria, que o fez ponderar por um momento. - Uma última pergunta antes de proferirmos sua sentença. O senhor tem ciência de que sua esposa e cúmplice está internada em St. Mungus em estado grave de saúde, enquanto passa por uma gestação gemelar de sete semanas, e seu filho de cinco anos, junto com as crianças que porventura vierem a nascer, serão designados para a adoção tão logo ela esteja apta a ser julgada e enviada para Azkaban?

- _Cúmplice_... - ele cerrou os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas repetindo o que pareceu ser a única palavra importante de tudo o que ouvira. Ergueu ainda mais a cabeça, olhando diretamente para o juiz com expressão de frieza absoluta. - Ela era igual a você, Crouch, tão apegada aos próprios moralismos e responsabilidades que esquecia-se da existência de pessoas sem escrúpulos no mundo que não vestiam a máscara de vilão. Foi tão fácil usá-la... desejo sorte a ela em Azkaban, os Dementadores e os outros prisioneiros não serão tão gentis quanto eu fui. Já os meus filhos, bem, se eles puxarem a mim não precisarão de sorte.

O silêncio que se seguiu era quebrado vez ou outra por cochichos e murmúrios, especialmente entre o jurado, que trabalhava junto com Valkiria até pouco tempo atrás. A bruxa ao lado de Crouch estendeu-lhe novamente um pergaminho, que o juiz leu brevemente enquanto Augustus batia o pé acorrentado contra o chão, impaciente.

- Sob a autoridade por mim recebida, perante o Conselho das Leis da Magia e mediante a opinião unânime dos jurados, eu declaro que Augustus Magnus Rookwood está sentenciado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban, em cela solitária e sem direito a visitas ou pedidos de recursos. Sua cônjuge, Valkiria Hella Rookwood, permanecerá sob custódia até receber alta de St. Mungus e autorização do medibruxo designado a assisti-la para se apresentar ao tribunal. Até lá, Caesar Augustus Rookwood, seu filho, ficará sob tutela do Ministério da Magia.

Ao descer o martelo a sessão foi dada por encerrada. A audiência aplaudiu de pé enquanto Augustus era guiado pelos Dementadores para o seu destino, mantendo o mesmo sorriso doentio e inabalável no rosto.

.

Abriu os olhos e viu um teto terrivelmente branco, marcando seu reflexo nas retinas tão acostumadas com a escuridão das pálpebras cerradas. Sua coluna doía, mas, em especial, seu baixo ventre parecia estar se recuperando da pressão de uma tonelada sobre ele. Demorou a abrir os olhos novamente e reconhecer que estava em um quarto em St. Mungus, com a porta guardada por dois homens de farda azul. Do outro lado, sem que ela percebesse, um terceiro homem respirava aliviado por vê-la consciente, e Valkiria só tomou conhecimento da presença dele quando sentiu a mão pousar em seu ombro com polidez. Ao lado de uma bolsa de soro flutuante que se ligava em seu braço pálido e magro, estava Rufus Scrimgeour altivo em seu uniforme condecorado.

- O que estou fazendo aqui? Vocês... não iam... – ela tentou ser enérgica e firme como estava acostumada, no entanto estava fraca demais para sequer conseguir fazer sentido.

- Você desmaiou, Sra. Rookwood. Nós não chegamos a estuporá-la, assim que um Dementador se aproximou você desfaleceu e começou a sofrer hemorragia; seu marido foi levado à Azkaban, seu filho ao Centro de Assistência aos Órfãos de Guerra e a senhora foi trazida para cá. Ficou uma semana desacordada.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido, mesmo que a última lembrança do terrível fato ainda estivesse tão fresca em sua memória como se acontecida há poucas horas. Sete dias inconsciente enquanto Augustus estava naquele lugar miserável e o filho abandonado em algum orfanato.

- Eu devo chamar o medibruxo para informar que a senhora acordou. - O auror prosseguiu, no entanto antes que pudesse se afastar, Valkiria agarrou o braço dele com o máximo de força que era capaz, o que não era muito.

- Mas... por quê? Por que eu passei tanto tempo desacordada? – Foi tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar, os olhos trêmulos e inseguros tentando focar nos dele.

- Dementadores costumam causar reações terríveis em mulheres grávidas. – Scrimgeour anunciou, e continuou sem se importar com a expressão de angústia dela: - Por Merlin que a senhora não perdeu as crianças, apesar de ter sangrado muito e ainda ter que ficar em repouso absoluto. Não poderá passar pelo julgamento até os seus filhos nascerem.

- Bebês... crianças... – ela repetiu débil e sorriu tristemente. Seu corpo tentara lhe dizer, Augustus tentara lhe dizer, e ainda assim somente agora ela caía em si. Jamais poderia passar por uma gestação tranquila. – Gêmeos. Oh, Loki... terei meus filhos sob a custódia de aurores? Quando nascerem se juntarão ao irmão no orfanato?

- Provavelmente. – O loiro respondeu friamente. – Se for condenada a passar a vida em Azkaban, seus filhos serão considerados tais como órfãos de guerra e poderão ser adotados por bruxos com condições de criá-los. Muitos pais que perderam seus filhos e muitos bruxos cujas famílias foram dizimadas estão acolhendo estas crianças para tentarem reconstruir suas vidas.

- Meus filhos não servirão de apoio emocional para estes nojentos e seus saudosismos. Meus filhos não serão cachorrinhos de bruxos que desejariam estar criando os próprios filhos em vez dos meus!

Ela retirara forças de alguma fonte misteriosa agora para gritar, fazendo os aurores junto à porta olharem para dentro prestes a interferir se necessário. Rufus fez um sinal para demonstrar que tinha tudo sob controle e eles tornaram a se virar, desconfiados.

- Eu entendo que você se preocupe com eles, mas pelo próprio bem deles, fique calma! A Ministra te mantém aqui porque foi um erro envolver Dementadores na sua prisão, a vida de seus filhos deve ser preservada e se você mesma não ajudar a fazer isso, irá direto para Azkaban depois de perdê-los. Mantenha-se em repouso, por favor.

- E o que te importa eu ou os meus filhos? - Murmurou contrariada, olhando direto nos olhos dele, agora sem dificuldade. - A última vez em que ouvi seu nome foi em um comentário sobre como você estava prestes a ser promovido Chefe dos Aurores. Não deveria estar aproveitando seu tempo com algo mais importante?

Ele cerrou o olhar e umedeceu de leve os lábios antes de responder, tornando visível o quanto aquela questão o pegara desprevenido.

- Não creio que seu caso seja tão simples a ponto de não ser considerado importante. Agora devo informar ao medibruxo que a senhora acordou. - Insistiu, desta vez se afastando do alcance do braço dela a tempo de não ser impedido novamente.

- Rufus... - ela murmurou lânguida, como se a força que ela conseguira reunir houvesse se dissipado completamente. Ele se voltou a ela automaticamente antes de atravessar a porta, vendo-a sorrir fracamente, desolada. - Obrigada por se importar.

Ele não respondeu, em vez disso fez questão de se retirar o mais rápido possível do quarto. Valkiria suspirou profundamente, sentindo com mais consciência agora o próprio corpo e como cada milímetro dele doía, ainda que a coluna e o ventre a torturassem especialmente. Aquilo ainda não era capaz de fazê-la desviar os pensamentos, que povoavam sua mente de maneira estranhamente fria e calculista. Não podia se dar ao luxo de se tornar emotiva quando tudo parecia depender dela.

.

Uma cela solitária. Augustus não poderia desejar mais do que aquilo em Azkaban. Sem ninguém por perto ele pôde desfazer o sorriso que desceu em seu rosto com peso de chumbo antes dele mesmo se largar ao chão imundo. O lugar era escuro feito breu, ou talvez suas próprias angústias obscurecem a visão. O frio assolava, parecia congelar sua pele e o ar em sua volta, deixando-o sem nenhum movimento além do tremor involuntário que esforçava-se para conter.

Não soube se passaram horas, dias ou semanas em que ele não fez nada além de respirar pesadamente. Os pensamentos incessantes guiavam-no muitas vezes a alucinações oníricas que não podiam ser propriamente chamadas de sonho. Augustus não dormia de fato, não havia direito de repouso para seus ossos e sua carne delgada. A comida, ou o que se pretendia ser uma refeição, acumulava-se pelos cantos junto com o abandono de qualquer dignidade.

Não havia nada.

Quando os Dementadores se aproximavam para cobrarem seus tributos, conseguiam dele o pavor de coisas esparsas, alguns temores até mesmo infantis, como as lembranças das ausências dos pais e de todos os problemas causados por eles, sentidos com a seriedade de sua perspectiva juvenil. Nunca tornara tão morbidamente consciente o quanto eles o fizeram se sentir sem importância, por mais que os seus avós tentassem lhe mostrar o contrário, os fatos faziam o sentimento confuso alastrar-se de diversas maneiras, moldando o comportamento ambíguo de tentar conquistar um significado para os outros e ao mesmo tempo tentar passar por cima desta necessidade de maneira vil.

Lembrou-se da Varíola Dragonina, da vergonha, da derrota de estar sozinho, miserável, digno de piedade até o momento em que ele conseguiu permanecer indiferente a isso, indiferente a tudo, aproveitando-se das oportunidades e mantendo-se como dava, antes do advento de Valkiria von Adler em sua vida. Ela lhe trouxe prazer, cumplicidade, riqueza, nome, um filho, tranquilidade, até mesmo felicidade. Até mesmo amor. E sua última visão dela foi caída ao chão, sangrando inconsciente. Era dilacerador.

Tudo culminava no desespero que sentia ao lembrar-se do próprio julgamento e no quanto foi impotente. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi desgraçá-la com as palavras, cuspir em seu nome para desvinculá-la dele. Era ruim, era amargo, tudo doía imensamente mas não o fazia se arrepender. Não se arrependia de nada, além de não ter conseguido tirar ela e Caesar de casa antes do pior acontecer.

Enquanto uma sinfonia de gritos desesperados tomava as celas da prisão, o que Augustus sentia era uma cova afundar-se dentro de seu peito e lágrimas ocasionais molharem seu rosto. Jamais se juntaria ao coro dos miseráveis que se afogavam em remorso, não, sua voz não seria ouvida daquela maneira. Fazia um esforço tal qual já vira Valkiria fazer tantas vezes, de concentrar o que restava de sua vontade para transformá-la em algo quase tão palpável, quase tão forte quanto um patrono contra aqueles malditos Dementadores.

Nada tiraria dele a esperança, pequenina e muito bem-guardada, de saber que a esposa, restabelecida, forte, iria até ele para livrá-lo daquilo e fazê-lo se juntar novamente à família, conhecer seus novos membros, lutar para passar por cima do que quer que os bons sujeitos no poder estivessem fazendo com o mundo.

.

1982

.

Os dois corações batiam perfeitamente, e com o dela, eram três. Fizera parte de uma tríade antes, a que lhe foi abruptamente tirada sem direito de ao menos saber o que se passava com os dois. Não sabia o que havia acontecido no julgamento de Augustus e não recebia notícia alguma sobre Caesar. Era somente ela, o medibruxo e as curandeiras, os aurores que revezavam a guarda de seu quarto, ou melhor, sua cela com benefícios, e Scrimgeour.

Ele parecia supervisionar tudo o que acontecia ali, fosse para evitar qualquer brecha que poderia lhe garantir uma fuga, fosse para evitar qualquer maltrato ou descaso que ela pudesse sofrer por ter aquela horrível cicatriz no braço, a antiga Marca Negra. De qualquer maneira, sua presença era constante e Valkiria pegava-o muitas vezes observando-a dormir, ainda que ele sempre fizesse aquilo parecer casual e irrisório.

A loira teve sua antiga pergunta sobre ele respondida logo nos primeiros dias: o auror realmente não era nem seu amigo íntimo, nem seu inimigo notório; o auror não lhe era nada perante a lei ou o que quer que ele conseguisse convencer daquilo. Mas se fosse justo o suficiente consigo mesmo, não teria se aproximado tanto dela.

- Rufus, o que está acontecendo lá fora? - Ela lhe perguntou morosamente um dia, quando a barriga já despontava segura, marcando o lençol que a cobria com seu formato arredondado.

- Não posso lhe responder sobre seu marido e seu filho, você sabe disso. - Ele disse, com a voz cansada.

- Você já disse que meu filho está sendo tratado bem, é o suficiente. Não quero saber nada de Rookwood além do fato de estar preso... - suspirou, desviando o olhar como se o simples pensamento ofendesse. - Eu jamais imaginei que ele fosse desgraçar tanto a mim e aos meus filhos... diga-me sobre o mundo, Rufus, há tanto tempo eu não leio um jornal, ou sequer vejo a luz do dia. Conte-me algo, por mais banal que seja.

- Quanto à luz é fácil resolver...

Ele se levantou da poltrona e dirigiu-se lentamente, mancando, até a janela cerrada por pesadas cortinas que não deixavam transpassar nenhuma luz ainda que fossem brancas. Abriu-as, perguntando-se por que não havia feito aquilo jamais, e recebendo a resposta com a visão. A paisagem dali não era das mais atrativas, pelo contrário, a fumaça e os prédios decadentes dos trouxas cortavam todo o horizonte. Havia grades invisíveis na janela que impediam encantamentos para torná-la mais agradável; não deixavam passar nada além da verdadeira visão feia e tumultuada, o ar carregado de poeira e gás poluente. Eles tinham seus direitos inegáveis, mas o mundo dos trouxas era algo fadado a se destruir por si só, hora ou outra.

- Quanto a te contar algo, bem... - ele prosseguiu, ainda perante a janela, sua silhueta recortada pela luz estranha do final da tarde naquele lugar. - Ainda estamos lutando para fazer tudo voltar ao normal, Valkiria, isso vai levar um bom tempo ainda. Muitos continuam com medo de Você-Sabe-Quem retornar, outros ainda sofrem pelas consequências de tudo o que aconteceu. Não é fácil restaurar a paz depois da guerra que vocês fizeram.

- Você jamais vai acreditar que eu fui usada por aquele verme, não é mesmo? - Ela sorriu tristemente, suspirando antes de continuar: - Eu não te culpo, não depois de tudo o que houve, eu também não confiaria em mim mesma.

- Não se trata disto. - Ele se limitou a contrapôr, vagamente.

- Rufus, você acha que eu já poderia me levantar para ir até aí? Gostaria de ver algo que não fosse esse quarto, ou esse céu feio da janela...

- Eu te garanto que a visão de onde eu estou não é mais agradável do que o que você vê, portanto, fique onde está.

Ele falou em vão, quando virou-se Valkiria estava esforçando-se debilmente para se sentar na cama sozinha, a coluna certamente entravada pelo longo período de inatividade. O homem bufou e foi até ela, que não tinha a menor intenção de seguir seu conselho, e sem saída, amparou-a pelos ombros, ouvindo seus gemidos incômodos, sentindo o calor acumulado em sua pele sob a camisola. Guiou-a sem jeito, muito mais pela situação do que pela própria perna, até a janela onde a loira encostou-se no batente e cerrou o olhar para ver a paisagem. Sem óculos, deveria focar melhor o que estava à distância, ainda assim voltou o olhar para baixo, como se tentasse mensurar a altura em que estava.

- A janela está protegida magicamente, não há nada que possa entrar ou sair por ela. - Ele murmurou amargamente, fazendo suas próprias considerações sobre o comportamento dela.

Ela meneou a cabeça e olhou-o, como se calculasse o quanto poderia confiar-lhe dos próprios pensamentos.

- A partir do sétimo mês de gravidez, se eu por ventura caísse daqui de cabeça, vocês ainda poderiam cortar a minha barriga e salvar os bebês se forem rápidos.

- Cale-se, Valkiria. Esse tipo de coisa não lhe ajudará em nada.

- Minha mãe fez isso, sabia? Mas eu já havia nascido. Passei a vida inteira odiando-a e ainda assim, agora, sou capaz de admitir que ela teve muita coragem. - Deu de ombros, cambaleando ligeiramente. - Coisa alguma me ajudará, mas isso pelo menos me livraria da vergonha que eu sinto.

Rufus a pegou pelos ombros com muito mais força do que um simples amparo para o cambalear, havia algo em seus olhos que queimava, incomodava, fazendo-a desviar a visão para a paisagem novamente.

- Eu mandarei reforçarem a magia desta janela, e de todas deste andar.

- Rufus, eu _sou_ uma vergonha, não há como tirar isso de mim de forma alguma. Por que me quer viva? Importe-se com meus filhos, mas quando eu for mandada para Azkaban, estar viva ou morta para eles não fará a menor diferença. - Engoliu em seco antes de voltar-se a ele, com os olhos azuis irados. - Eu prefiro que eles fiquem órfãos de verdade, que Caesar me esqueça, que os gêmeos jamais saibam quem eu e o pai desgraçado deles fomos. Me deixe decidir, há anos eu não decido nada por mim mesma, há anos sou uma marionete nas mãos de um facínora, tenho certeza de que há coisas que eu sequer me lembro ter feito pelas maldições daquele louco... é demais para mim ter que viver com isso... seja onde for...

A ira tornou-se lágrimas, e elas escorreram livremente em seu rosto impedindo-a de continuar falando. Os soluços agitavam-na dentro das mãos do auror, e sua magreza e pequenez tornavam-na de aparência tão frágil e digna de pena que ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. Era certo que seu discurso era odioso, carregado de um desespero e uma angústia estarrecedores, mas talvez não houvesse como se sentir de maneira diferente na situação em que estava.

Valkiria atirou-se contra ele, encolhendo-se em seu peito, agarrando-se em sua farda como uma criança, ainda que sua barriga proeminente o pressionasse e o lembrasse de sua condição. Ficou por alguns segundos com as mãos no ar, antes de conseguir cerrar os braços em volta dela, convencendo-se de que aquilo não era propriamente um abraço. Ela deveria se acalmar, sua saúde ainda era delicada, os bebês poderiam ser expulsos antes do tempo de seu corpo se continuasse tão abalada.

Rufus fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos dela tão próximo, a pele macia de seu rosto encharcada de lágrimas salgadas quando ele a tocou antes de afastá-la lentamente de si.

- Se o que você fala é verdade, encontrará alguma saída, Valkiria. Agora volte a se deitar. Irei pedir para a curandeira te dar uma poção para se acalmar.

Ela não se moveu, mas ele já esperava que teria de encaixá-la em seus braços e erguê-la do chão se quisesse vê-la deitada novamente. A forma como ela se aninhou na curva de seu pescoço foi o que o pegou desprevenido, e o tempo que levou para chegar com ela até a cama estendeu-se na medida do sentimento insano que pronunciava-se cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais inegável. A alemã era uma maldição na sua vida.

Semanas se passaram depois daquilo em que Rufus entrava naquele quarto apenas quando sabia que ela estava dormindo e se retirava dele o mais rápido possível. O trabalho no Ministério, por mais tempo que lhe tomasse e muitas vezes lhe obrigasse a virar noites sem dormir, não conseguia distrair os pensamentos impróprios de maneira efetiva. Sempre que via notícias relacionadas ao Ministro alemão lembrava-se de como ele efetivamente renegava Valkiria, sendo capaz de convencer qualquer um de que jamais a conhecera. Igor Karkaroff estava na Rússia, incomunicável por motivos óbvios, mas antes de partir tentou visitá-la em St. Mungus.

Ele não dissera o nome dela quando entregou Augustus Rookwood, e era isso o que mais intrigava. Valkiria fora presa por ter ajudado o marido a resistir, e tornou-se ré convicta pelas mesmas evidências que se mostraram contra ele, além da Marca Negra ter sido encontrada desvanecida em seu braço. Teria ela realmente sido manipulada por ele o tempo inteiro? Scrimgeour já não sabia se aquilo era de fato plausível ou se era uma vontade dele que acompanhava o que sentia por ela.

- Ei, chefe! - Chamou-lhe à porta do seu gabinete no Ministério um dos aurores designados a guardar o quarto dela. - A Comensal prenha pediu para eu lhe entregar isso.

Rufus o viu estender-lhe um pergaminho que mais se parecia um origami, de tão laboriosamente dobrado. A curiosidade o fez se esquecer de chamar a atenção do subordinado pela maneira como tratava a prisioneira. Com um menear de cabeça permitiu que o rapaz entrasse e pegou o objeto, analisando-o.

- É uma carta, suponho.

- Bem, deram a ela o pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. Mas ninguém conseguiu desdobrar depois que ela fez isso.

- Vocês tentaram ler o que estava escrito? - Ele levantou o olhar para o jovem auror, que entendeu que a pergunta não era nem de longe amigável.

- Bem, tentamos descobrir do que se tratava... com esses Comensais todo cuidado é pouco, o senhor sabe. - Defendeu-se, já dando um passo para trás.

- Retire-se. - Rufus ordenou, friamente, ouvindo a porta bater atrás de si antes de voltar-se para o pergaminho e começar a trabalhá-lo como um puzzle.

Sabia que a intenção dela era proteger o conteúdo da carta, só não sabia se ela era excepcionalmente preparada para elaborar algo à prova de mágica ou se aqueles aurores eram terrivelmente mal-preparados para não conseguirem desfazer as dobraduras com feitiços. Scrimgeour preferiu sentir aquilo nas mãos, descobrir seu segredo da mesma maneira que ela o colocou. Aquilo também lhe dava tempo para se preparar para ler o que quer que estivesse escrito ali. Com alguns longos minutos de boa vontade ele conseguiu encontrar o ponto em que conseguiria seguir o caminho contrário que ela fizera sem rasgar o pergaminho, e pacientemente abriu-o por completo antes de aventurar-se por entre as letras perfeitamente alinhadas, ainda que diminutas, ocupando os dois lados dele.

_Caro Scrimgeour,_

_Espero sinceramente que esta carta tenha lhe chegado em mãos intacta, tanto, que sequer considerarei a possibilidade de ser outra pessoa a ler isto. Nada do que escreverei servirá de justificativa, mas apenas um meio de tentar fazê-lo entender melhor quem sou e porque algumas coisas me cercam de maneira tão próxima._

_Ninguém em minha família fora são, talvez somente meu irmão, e ainda assim ele não pôde escapar ileso das armadilhas de nossas origens. Korbinian Reiniger, que está ocupando o cargo de Ministro da Alemanha, junto com seu irmão gêmeo Koloman, serviu Gellert Grindelwald durante a primeira guerra. Não foi uma simples filiação de causa, nenhum fervor adolescente explicaria o quanto os dois amaram aquele homem, especialmente Koloman, que me adotou por neta._

_Minhas ligações familiares com os Reinigers existem por meio de minha legítima avó, que fora esposa de Koloman e sua prima, e por meio da criação detestável a que eles me submeteram. Fato é que a geração de minha mãe por outro homem jamais ultrajou meu pretenso avô, não quando este era o próprio Gellert Grindelwald. Não me pergunte as condições destes fatos uma vez que meu verdadeiro avô jamais demonstrara qualquer tendência a arriscar-se ter um filho, eu não duvidaria do uso de ardis para que tal coisa tenha ocorrido, o que me enoja profundamente._

_Klarissa, minha mãe, cresceu cercada por uma redoma de expectativas como se seu sangue justificasse qualquer capacidade especial. Isto sufocou-a tanto que acabou, sim, tirando a própria vida. O mesmo aconteceu comigo, e desde criança eu fui ensinada que não poderia ser apenas uma pessoa normal com um futuro normal, como era do meu direito_ _como humana, acima de bruxa ou neta de uma figura histórica e terrível._

_Por estes motivos fui lançada a um caminho pernicioso, as Artes das Trevas passaram a me seguir, e quanto mais eu tentava lhe escapar, mais em meu caminho elas se colocavam. Quando descobri estes motivos, ocultei-os com todas as minhas capacidades, pois já era mais do que o bastante ter dois homens loucos me obsediando._

_Minha vinda para a Grã-Bretanha se deu como um meio de fuga para mim. Uma espécie de novo começo. Você sabe agora como absolutamente tudo dera errado. Não irei me estender aqui lhe escrevendo o óbvio que ocorrera em relação àquele homem com quem tive a infelicidade de me casar, sob a obrigação de carregar seu filho e não fazer dele um bastardo, e eu uma mulher indigna. Hoje vejo que este teria sido um caminho muito mais fácil de seguir._

_Rufus, se necessitar de qualquer prova quanto à insanidade dele ainda, te digo que o Comensal da Morte que te atacou em Hogwarts em Março de 1976, deixando-te com a lesão permanente na perna, não foi outro que não o homem que me tirou de você com seus ardis, o homem de quem pedirei a separação legal e mágica se não me negarem a oportunidade._

_Renego agora todo o meu passado com ele, bem como minha ascendência e todas as falhas de minha origem. Isto não é o suficiente para livrar-me da humilhação de ter sido tragada para o centro de toda a desgraça que alastrou este país na última década, mas pessoalmente me dará alguma paz quando estiver encarcerada em Azkaban._

_Sei que é de sua vontade não mais me ver, no entanto, peço que tente junto a Crouch conseguir uma cela o mais distante possível da que estiver Rookwood e, o mais importante, assegure-se de que somente boas famílias adotem meus filhos. Caesar tem o direito de ter um novo começo, e os gêmeos merecem a paz de não saberem sobre toda a sujeira que há por trás de suas origens._

_Me faria especialmente mais feliz se você mesmo tivesse o interesse de acolhê-los, mas seria um absurdo fazer este tipo de pedido._

_Que logo tudo acabe e vocês, que merecem a paz de um mundo novo, possam usufruir dele._

_Com o amor que lhe seria devido se eu tivesse a oportunidade,_

_Valkiria von Adler._

* * *

_Per Aequa, Per Iniqua = _algo como "Pelo justo, pelo injusto", equivale a "Por bem ou por mal".


	35. Fiança

_Eu não sou um homem, sou um campo de batalha._

- Friedrich Nietzsche

Rufus Scrimgeour irrompeu pelo quarto a despeito dos aurores que tentaram convencê-lo a não fazê-lo. A cama estava coberta de sangue, assim como os braços do medibruxo; as curandeiras estavam às voltas, indo da cama onde Valkiria jazia inconsciente até um berço onde murmúrios baixinhos se faziam ouvir. A cena suscitou no loiro um forte arrependimento por não tê-la procurado antes daquele dia, e o fato de estar ali somente por ter ouvido o comentário de que a _cadela _estava quase morrendo ao _parir as crias_ fazia-o se sentir ainda mais amargurado. Sabia que não devia aquilo a ela, não lhe devia coisa alguma, bem verdade, mas havia um impulso estranho dentro de si que fazia-o preocupar-se em demasia e cada vez mais com o bem-estar dela – para se fazer acreditar no mínimo.

- O senhor não pode ficar aqui, Scrimgeour, sinto muito! - Falou uma das curandeiras, enérgica, se aproximando para tentar empurrá-lo educadamente para fora do quarto.

- O que está havendo? Por que ela está desmaiada de novo? Há apenas uma criança no berço? - Ele questionou, insistindo em adentrar o espaço, ter a visão do berço, e do que só não lhe impressionava por ser um auror experiente e já ter visto coisas bem piores antes.

- Ela desmaiou assim que entrou em trabalho de parto. A gravidez sempre foi de risco, o senhor sabia disso, e os bebês acabaram vindo muito cedo... somente uma nasceu, por enquanto, pequena demais para podermos afirmar que será saudável, precisará de muitos cuidados. Merlin queira que a outra nasça o mais rápido, para ter mais chances de viver! Só poderemos fazer algo em relação à Sra. Rookwood depois que ela nascer.

Na medida em que elucidava, ela esforçava-se também para voltar a afastá-lo, e foi bem-sucedida ainda que ele permanecesse olhando para trás a cada segundo.

- Não há como priorizar a vida dela? - Rufus questionou assim que alcançou novamente a porta, fazendo a curandeira e os dois aurores que ouviram suas palavras olharem para ele como a um blásfemo.

- Mas é claro que não! Temos uma _obrigação_ com a vida desta senhora, sim, mas as crianças vêm em primeiro lugar! Se só tiverem chances de sobreviver em detrimento da mãe, assim será! - A bruxa decretou e fechou a porta de maneira hostil.

Scrimgeour permaneceu longos segundos fitando a madeira cerrada perante seu rosto, indignado com a forma como a curandeira conseguia deter absolutamente a razão, afinal nada havia de mais lógico do que salvar primeiro as crianças inocentes, e somente depois a ré convicta de crimes contra a humanidade. Ele mesmo defenderia aquilo com unhas e dentes se não se tratasse de Valkiria. A loira em seu desamparo tomava seus pensamentos agora de forma quase sufocante; ela agia exatamente como uma inocente que fora abusada, humilhada de forma a ser completamente desacreditada, tanto que não poderia confiar em mais ninguém que não ele. E ela o procurou, contou-lhe coisas facilmente verificáveis ainda que de cunho altamente pessoal, coisas que ela não contaria a qualquer um – algo que não faria se não estivesse pedindo ajuda de forma velada. Ele fora um burro de não ter lhe procurado antes, e agora poderia ser tarde demais.

- Chefe... - a voz soou antes que ele pudesse sentir um toque receoso sobre seu ombro. - Não acha melhor voltar para o Ministério? Nós ficaremos aqui, te avisaremos assim que houver alguma novidade.

- Eu agradeço, Williamson, mas serão vocês que retornarão ao Ministério. - O olhar do auror caiu frio sobre seus subordinados, que se entreolharam confusos. - Eu ficarei aqui. Esta porta não precisa ser guardada. Não creio que uma senhora inconsciente e se exaurindo em sangue tentará fugir. Vão, agora!

Quando estava prestes a repetir a ordem de modo a fazê-la ser obedecida quisessem os dois ou não, eles se viraram contrariados e apertaram o passo para deixá-lo a sós no corredor. Scrimgeour se jogou em uma cadeira, sem se importar com as eventuais pessoas que passavam por ali reparando em sua consternação. O mundo não existia além do suspense que o separava de Valkiria e de tudo o que gostaria de dizer para ela naquele momento.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, a porta se escancarou violentamente para as curandeiras passarem rapidamente com o berço flutuando entre elas, onde duas bebês muito pequenas pareciam incomodadas com respiradores que pareciam bolhas transparentes e delicadas em seus rostos. As bruxas seguiram com elas até desaparecem em uma curva, certamente estavam as levando para receberem atendimento especializado. O homem não pôde vislumbrar muito do que continuava acontecendo dentro do quarto, além da predominante cor vermelha sobre a cama, e bufou exasperado escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, se preparando para mais uma espera torturante.

- O senhor está parecendo o pai das crianças. Isto não é apropriado, Scrimgeour. - Censurou sem cerimônias a voz de Crouch, e quando Rufus voltou a abrir os olhos se deparou com ele em sua frente, soturno.

- Se eu fosse o pai das crianças, teria corrido atrás delas quando as curandeiras passaram. - Contrapôs, enquanto o outro se sentava ao seu lado, com uma expressão cansada.

- Se você fosse, estaria em Azkaban agora, meu caro. É lá que o Rookwood está, e mesmo que estivesse em liberdade, tenho minhas dúvidas de que ele legitimamente fosse acompanhar seus filhos com alguma preocupação.

- Filhas... - corrigiu, prontamente, tentando ignorar a comparação com aquele homem maldito, por mais retórica que ela fosse. - Devem caber na palma da mão de tão pequenas...

- E o senhor está preocupado com elas, ainda que tente não deixar transparecer, meu caro.

Os dois trocaram um olhar baixo e silencioso. Não era exatamente agradável ter a voz de Crouch a substituir a da própria consciência, principalmente quando Rufus sabia que ele próprio tinha muitas mentiras para contar a si mesmo nos últimos tempos. O velho juiz estava em uma situação de longe mais delicada do que a dele, tivera que mandar o único filho para Azkaban e agora via a mulher definhar cada dia mais. Quando sentiu a mão dele a bater de leve em seu ombro, caiu em si de que Barty abandonara tudo aquilo por um momento apenas para consolá-lo. O sorriso que ele lhe lançou a seguir foi completamente cúmplice e o auror pela primeira vez se sentiu seguro para falar:

- Ela é inocente, Crouch. Aquele desgraçado a manipulou o tempo todo. Você também acredita nisso, não é mesmo? - A voz embargou um pouco, ao invocar a opinião do outro.

- Se eu admitir isto, estarei admitindo que Rookwood é excepcionalmente hábil e inteligente. Valkiria não era uma jovem tola a ponto de deixar-se ludibriar por um ladino, simplesmente. Por outro lado, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e seus seguidores se mostraram muito talentosos com maldições imperdoáveis, eles de fato eram capazes de manter pessoas sob _Imperius_ por anos. Ou ela cedeu de boa vontade ao uso pelo marido e colaborou com ele o tempo todo, ou ela foi presa pelas Artes das Trevas e obrigada a agir a favor deles como o senhor imagina. Chegarei a um veredito quando ela for julgada.

Todo o discurso ponderado e imparcial de Crouch fez vir à tona as palavras de Valkiria em sua carta. As Artes das Trevas a perseguiam, sempre estariam em seu pé tentando puxá-la, arrastá-la, pela maldição de sua ascendência. Mas em um mundo sem Grindelwald e sem Voldemort, talvez ela tivesse a real chance de se reerguer e iniciar tudo como se o passado não existisse e suas origens fossem irrisórias. Scrimgeour ansiava por dispor aquela oportunidade a ela.

- Valkiria manifestou a vontade de divorciar-se de Rookwood o mais rápido possível. Irá conceder isto a ela? - Questionou o mais indiferente que pôde, mesmo que soubesse que o outro não deixaria nada passar.

- Ela não teria dinheiro sequer para concluir o processo, se divorciasse. - Ele falou, suscitando o olhar surpreso do auror. - A propriedade na Irlanda e em Düsseldorf, os cofres em Gringotes, nada jamais fora legitimamente dela, e sim de Reiniger, que lhe cedia o direito de uso. Há alguns meses ele retirou este poder dela e passou-o unicamente para o filho dela, Caesar, que não pode decidir sobre nada ainda por ser apenas uma criança. Ela e Rookwood possuem algum dinheiro guardado, não é muito, mas seria o suficiente para ela poder recomeçar com os filhos caso seja inocentada. Eu não aconselharia o divórcio por hora.

- Ainda que ela se casasse novamente com outro homem que custeasse este divórcio?

- Isto talvez até mesmo a auxiliasse no julgamento para provar que seus laços com o marido, ou ex-marido, eram incômodos e dignos de serem rompidos na menor oportunidade, mas, Scrimgeor, é a _sua_ vida. Pense bem. Ela pode ser inocente para você agora e se provar assim para o tribunal, mas você sempre se perguntará, mesmo que somente nas horas mais taciturnas, se ela não poderia ter feito nada pelo próprio feitio. Os filhos dela, são dele, não seus, e você não poderá ignorá-los ou deixá-los para trás. Ela poderá sair lesada daquele quarto se sair viva, necessitar de cuidados, assim como as gêmeas, e você estará para sempre preso à lembrança desses dias, em que todos a tomam por Comensal sem titubear. Não é um destino que eu escolheria se tivesse a oportunidade.

Rufus observou atentamente os modos do homem enquanto falava, tentando encontrar algo além da irrepreensível e justa reflexão ponderada. Por que não conseguia partilhar dela? Por mais que racionalmente concordasse com cada palavra e fosse capaz de dar um conselho idêntico se um amigo estivesse na mesma situação, os impulsos ainda eram outros, e insanos. A oportunidade de prosseguir com seus planos passados e cumprir com a palavra que dera a si mesmo – a de que Valkiria seria dele, não importasse o quê – motivavam-no sobremaneira; até mesmo os filhos do verme lhe pareciam amáveis pela ótica egoísta, afinal até o mais frio dos homens odiaria aquele que assumisse sua família, e ouvir seus filhos chamando outro de pai doeria em qualquer peito. Não importavam os malefícios de casar-se com ela, quando o controle de toda a situação parecia perfeito para as suas mãos.

Antes que pudesse responder a Crouch, a porta do quarto se abriu e o medibruxo, com um olhar estarrecido e exausto, e os braços ainda cobertos de sangue, dirigiu-se aos dois que estavam sentados em sua frente:

- Todo o possível foi feito, já era para ela ter voltado para nós... ela está viva. - Ele adicionou, assim que percebeu a expressão de desespero que se formou no rosto do auror. - No entanto, permanece desacordada.

.

- Você não acha que nossos filhos morrerão, acha? - A voz dela soou no frio da cela, mais fraca do que os gritos dos outros prisioneiros, e tão etérea que certamente seria esquecida. - Eu não pude evitar que eles nascessem antes do tempo, Augustus, sinto muito.

Ele sentiu-a sentando-se em seu lado, e pôde até vê-la, abatida e com feições sonolentas, como se estivesse mais uma vez lutando contra o sono. No entanto, não havia calor nenhum em sua presença, e homem não se sentia em nada impelido a tocá-la.

- Você não deve pedir desculpas a mim. Não deve pedir desculpas a ninguém, na verdade, eles nasceram quando deveriam nascer, e se o fizeram, certamente sobreviverão. - Ele falou, mais por consolá-la do que por convencer-se das próprias palavras.

- Eu temo não conseguir livrá-lo daqui... ah, Augustus, eu seria capaz de ficar aqui neste estado só para não deixá-lo sozinho, só para não ter que fazer as coisas terríveis que terei que fazer se quiser minimamente manter a mim e as crianças em segurança...

- Eu não quero você aqui neste estado, Valkiria. Você foi treinada para fazer coisas terríveis, e você não é ninguém se não for desafiada a fazer algo ainda mais complexo. Livrar a si e as crianças é só o primeiro passo, os próximos te guiarão até mim, eu tenho certeza disso. Não fique, retorne, você nunca saberá se eles sobreviveram se não o fizer.

- Augustus... eu acho que são duas meninas... - ela murmurou, enquanto balançava-se de leve, abraçada nas próprias pernas.

- Bem, dê um jeito de dizer a elas que eu as amo e que acabarei com a raça de qualquer imbecil que ousar se aproximar delas quando eu sair daqui. Estou falando sério. - Completou, quando a ouviu rir tristemente. - Se puxarem para a sua família, sairão lindas, se puxarem para a minha, bem, acredito que se pareceriam com Ailís, ou seja, sairão lindas de toda maneira. Se não forem azedas como você, teremos muitos problemas com o excesso de pretendentes.

- Oras, cale-se, isso não é preocupação para se ter em uma cela em Azkaban! - Ela elevou a voz, parando de balançar-se para olhar para ele, indignada.

Sua figura pequena estava coberta com uma espécie de cortina de névoa, que o fazia ter a impressão de poder vê-la com nitidez quando não poderia se ater aos mínimos detalhes, tal qual um sonho se fazia, e ele reconhecia-o. Mesmo naquelas condições, sabia dizer quando os delírios eram oníricos, e estava tão acostumado com as visitas dela pela noite que até se alegrava por tê-la olhando para ele daquela forma. Num revés de vontade enlaçou-a em um abraço, e sentiu o toque dos lábios contra os dela, uma mera lembrança, uma sensação vaga, algo para odiar ao acordar como em todas as outras vezes, e ainda assim queria cair naquela ilusão o máximo que podia antes de fazer o que devia ser feito.

Acordar.

.

O branco do teto desta vez irritou-a tanto que instintivamente levou a mão direita contra os olhos recém-abertos, cerrando-os novamente e reabrindo-os de leve para perceber o que pesava em seu dedo e batera contra a testa de maneira tão dura e fria. O ouro e o diamante se definiram aos poucos para a sua visão, e ela se viu acordando da maneira que desejou tantos anos atrás, quando viu o anel de Claddagh de Augustus em seu dedo. Aquele era de Scrimgeour. Em um impulso doloroso lembrou-se de como afirmara perante Voldemort que a destruição abria espaço para coisas novas nascerem, e sabia que o que presenciava era exatamente aquilo. Não desejava, execrava, sentia vontade de enlouquecer, matar a todos, destruir a vida e o destino por terem interrompido tudo aquilo que ela amava. No entanto, ao sentir a mão de Rufus sobre a dela e ao vislumbrar seu olhar, ao mesmo tempo alegre e preocupado, sorriu com o máximo de beleza que pôde.

- Rufus, eu... o que está acontecendo? - Murmurou rouca, a voz lhe falhando na garganta.

- Desta vez você ficou catorze dias desacordada. Não se lembra de nada? - Ele perguntou ao invés de responder, e parecia haver alguma esperança em sua voz de que ela lhe respondesse afirmativamente.

- A última coisa de que lembro-me foi da dor lacerante... eu entrei em trabalho de parto, não é mesmo? Eles estão bem? - Agitou-se por um momento, reconstruindo, com tudo, a angústia por não ter notícias dos filhos.

- São duas meninas... elas nasceram muito pequenas, estão incubadas para ganharem peso. A mais velha é perfeita, a mais nova necessita do respirador ainda, mas em algumas semanas elas deverão estar bem. Estão sendo bem-cuidadas.

- Eu quero vê-las! - Ela exclamou, antes de sentir a mão dele mais forte sobre a dela, um pedido mudo que se acalmasse. - Irão permitir que eu as veja?

- _Eu_ permitirei, Valkiria. Seja qual for o resultado do seu julgamento, eu estarei disposto a adotá-las e criá-las como minhas filhas. Se você aceitar usar novamente este anel, poderemos lutar juntos pela sua liberdade e dar para elas uma família de verdade. - Ele beijou a mão dela, cobrindo-a entre as suas no final, os olhos fixos e determinados nos dela. - Eu lutarei pela sua liberdade, _independente de qualquer coisa_. - Corrigiu-se.

- Eu não mereço tal coisa, Rufus, ainda me lembro de como eu rejeitei este anel... eu era tão burra... - murmurou, desviando o olhar e encolhendo de leve os ombros, sentindo o corpo cansado ceder facilmente à postura baixa.

- Valkiria, este anel nunca teve outra dona, ele sempre foi seu. - Rufus adiantou-se para a cama dela, sentando-se na beirada e tocando polidamente em seus cabelos bagunçados, guiando sua face para dirigir-se a ele novamente.

Ela soltou um suspiro desolado antes de fitá-lo nos olhos novamente, e ao fazê-lo, lentamente se inclinou para dentro dos braços dele, invadindo a zona de seu calor, sentindo seus hálitos se misturando com uma intimidade há muito esquecida. Ele fechou os olhos quando os lábios dela roçaram nos dele, ainda que estivessem secos, instigavam-no a umedecê-los com a própria saliva e avançar para dentro da boca dela. O gosto amargo da consciência por dias perdida dentro de si em nada abatia a vontade ilimitada dele, que envolveu-a, apertou-a contra o peito enquanto continuava, lenta e dedicadamente a desvendar os mistérios de sua língua. O fluxo do sangue nas veias esquentou-o como há muito não esquentava, pois nem mesmo batalhas eram capazes de provocar-lhe aquele nível de entrega e excitação.

Quando ela gemeu dentro de sua boca, lânguida, e tocou-o no rosto com delicadeza, ele separou-se dela delicadamente e aconchegou-a em seu ombro, acarinhando os cabelos loiros levemente emaranhados entre os dedos.

- É impróprio fazer isto aqui, Valkiria, me perdoe. Você ainda está na quarentena, e, bem... teremos a vida inteira pela frente. - Ele buscou seus olhos mais uma vez, com segurança. - Eu prometo.

- E eu prometo não decepcioná-lo desta vez, Rufus... agora eu sei o que é certo. Irei começar tudo de novo com você.

.

- Valkiria Hella Rookwood, você foi trazida aqui, perante o Conselho das Leis da Magia, para ser julgada pelos crimes de espionagem e pela participação nas atividades dos Comensais da Morte. A senhora está se apresentando perante este tribunal em situação especial, devido ao recente nascimento de suas filhas, que ainda encontram-se hospitalizadas em St. Mungus. Já ouvimos as provas contra você e lhe daremos a oportunidade de uma declaração antes de chegarmos a um veredito e lavrarmos a sua sentença.

A mulher tremia algemada na pesada cadeira, ainda que houvesse aurores em seu redor em vez de Dementadores, as condições de saúde dela pareciam tão frágeis que não havia como muitos dos olhares que se dirigiam a ela não serem penalizados. A maioria ainda estava revoltada pelo suposto engodo que a mulher era, mas ainda assim, naquele estado, ela fazia o benefício da dúvida aumentar. Os cabelos amarrados em coque pareciam uma palha sem vida perto da pele pálida, as olheiras arroxeadas sem nenhum disfarce no rosto e o corpo franzino e ossudo, com somente a barriga e os seios inchados, coberto com uma capa simples e negra. O anel fora deixado para trás, pois não seria conveniente a falação que aquilo suscitaria.

- Crouch... Crouch, Bones, Fudge, vocês me conhecem, sabem quem eu sou a despeito da doentia vida familiar que eu levava. Se eu soubesse como pedir por suas ajudas antes de ser tarde demais, acreditem, eu não teria hesitado... mas aquele homem, ele... ele me levou até Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e o que ambos fizeram comigo, eu sinceramente agradeço por não conseguir lembrar de todo. Só o que permeia a minha mente já é terrível o bastante. - Ela gaguejou enquanto declarava com a voz fraca, entrecortada.

- A senhora deveria ter nos dado algum sinal desta situação, Sra. Rookwood, nós teríamos a capacidade de ajudá-la, sabe disso. - Censurou Crouch, enquanto alguns bruxos que assistiam concordavam aos murmúrios.

- Vocês não têm muita noção do poder de um _Imperius_ lançado pelo próprio Você-Sabe-Quem, não é mesmo? E mesmo nos momentos de lucidez, eu era ameaçada a todo momento em ver meu filho morto... quantos de vocês conseguiriam pedir ajuda neste estado?

Ninguém sequer murmurou perante a pergunta dela, apesar de alguns olharem como se ela tivesse sido por demais petulante.

- Bem, e qual era o interesse especial que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha em você para ele mesmo te amaldiçoar? - Questionou Fudge, sob um menear de cabeça excessivamente afirmativo de sua secretária nojenta.

- Para quem não sabe, meu avô e o irmão dele, o atual Ministro da Alemanha, serviram juntos a Grindelwald e eu fui criada por eles a seguir o mesmo caminho. Em primeiro lugar, meu tio-avô financiava Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado por debaixo dos panos, eu acabei descobrindo pouco tempo depois de chegar na Grã-Bretanha e minha primeira atitude foi querer levar isso a público... em segundo lugar, eu me neguei a me juntar a eles de boa vontade... e em terceiro, não é qualquer bruxo que consegue me amaldiçoar, Fudge, minha resistência é muito boa... - a voz fraca com que falava contradizia o que afirmava, ainda assim cada palavra pareceu surtir um efeito sobre quem assistia e as falas pequenas foram tantas que Crouch teve de bater o martelo e impor ordem.

- Nós recebemos a informação do envolvimento de Korbinian Reiniger e as provas já foram ouvidas. Infelizmente ele está fora da nossa jurisdição, pois toda a movimentação de dinheiro ilegal fora efetuada na Alemanha, cabendo, portanto, às leis de seu Estado julgá-lo. - O juiz declarou com certo pesar. - Sra. Rookwood, há algo mais que queira acrescentar para que possamos atingir um veredito?

- Crouch, se me der a permissão. - O auror loiro de cabelos vastos levantou-se imponente e honrado no meio do público, que voltou-se para ele com surpresa. Após o sinal afirmativo do juiz, ele prosseguiu, seguro: - Eu, Rufus Petrus Scrimgeour, afianço esta mulher por estar convicto de sua inocência. As situações que a levaram a ser manipulada não se encontram mais presentes entre nós, e desta maneira é justo que ela tenha o direito de reconstruir sua vida ao lado dos filhos. Ofereço-me para reconduzi-la à sociedade e acompanhá-la, além de auxiliá-la em tudo o que necessitar.

- Ela continua sendo uma mulher casada. Até onde fui capaz de entender, Sr. Scrimgeour, isto é um indecoro! - Falou com uma vozinha infantil a secretária de Fudge, sem se abalar com o olhar severo do auror sobre ela.

- Nada foi consumado, Umbridge, e não será até que a situação dela seja completamente resolvida. Mas não esconderei de ninguém que pretendo tomá-la por esposa. É até aí que chega a minha confiança no caráter dela. - Declarou, elevando a voz à medida que os burburinhos se tornavam mais altos.

Crouch teve que bater o martelo mais algumas vezes até conseguir ordem para falar.

- E a Sra. Rookwood, está disposta a divorciar-se do seu marido e anular qualquer magia que os mantenha juntos em matrimônio?

- Eu faria isso nem que fosse a última coisa, Crouch. Se eu morresse ainda atada àquele homem, eu teria medo do meu corpo poluir a terra que me enterraria. - Ao dizer isto ela trocou um olhar cúmplice com Rufus, que permaneceu de pé dentre a plateia. Sabia que aquele gesto responderia por completo à pergunta que Crouch temeu fazer com todas as letras.

Valkiria renegava Augustus. Valkiria se casaria com Rufus.

E ela rasgava-se por dentro, sem deixar ninguém perceber a náusea que sentia ao olhar para o auror e ver nele seu futuro próximo. Deveria manter-se livre, não teria nenhuma oportunidade de cuidar dos filhos e conseguir retirar o – ainda – marido de Azkaban se não se mantivesse; mas parecia-lhe que engendrava a cada palavra um labirinto tortuoso que separava-a dele. Conseguiria fazer o caminho de volta quando se tornasse Sra. Scrimgeour? As dúvidas eram tão dolorosas quanto a encenação que fazia, os sorrisos que sua boca desenhava para o loiro e os olhares de piedade que lançava à corte. Mil mentiras atravessavam sua alma e atravessariam ainda quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Ela respirava fundo, o ar ajudando-a a resistir sempre um pouco mais, sempre além do limite do que já sentira.

A guerra para os justos terminara, enquanto a que se travava no interior dela ainda sofria de um longo começo.


	36. Último Toque

_Pois as distâncias não existem para a recordação; e somente o esquecimento é um abismo que nem a voz nem o olho podem atravessar._

- Gibran Khalil Gibran

Ele sabia o que esperar quando a cela foi aberta e ao prisioneiro em solitária, a quem não deveriam ser permitidas visitas, foi feita uma exceção. Quando entrou na sala limpa, para os parâmetros de Azkaban ao menos, a primeira imagem que prendeu seus olhos fazendo o sangue em suas veias circular de maneira vivaz como há muito não circulava, foi Valkiria sentada em uma cadeira de frente à mesa, encolhida, o nariz arrebitado ligeiramente franzido como se algo ali cheirasse muito mal. Talvez cheirasse, Augustus não possuía mais habilidade alguma para distinguir os odores agradáveis dos desagradáveis. Sabia apenas sobre visões, e aquela, verdadeira, palpável, era o símbolo maior do paraíso que ficava além das paredes de pedra e do mar revoltoso.

O que não esperava era ver Rufus Scrimgeour atrás da cadeira, com as mãos pousadas nos ombros da mulher, como se a estivesse mantendo ereta enquanto sentada. Os olhos azuis dela marejaram no mesmo momento em que miraram os castanhos, e sua pequena mão buscou a do auror no próprio ombro. Havia nela um anel que Augustus conhecia, e então ele soube exatamente porque aquele homem estava ali de maneira tão possessiva sobre ela e porque a angústia que habitava seu rosto apolíneo, então sulcado, parecia tão verdadeira. Ela era.

- Ora, ora... que belo casal... - ironizou ao sentar-se do outro lado da mesa. Deveria interpretar mais uma vez. - A que devo a honra?

Um leão prateado rondava os dois enquanto Dementadores rondavam Augustus. O olhar de Valkiria baixou, talvez vergonha por toda a situação, talvez receio pelas criaturas que a fizeram perder a consciência no pior momento possível.

- A Sra. Valkiria Hella von Adler veio até aqui para concretizar o processo de separação. - Respondeu Scrimgeour, a voz alta demais para se pretender indiferente.

- Ah, é mesmo. Nós somos casados ainda. Eu sabia que você não ia resistir muito tempo sem ter direito a visitas íntimas... - ele riu, como se demência o atingisse já. - Não que eu fosse ficar muito feliz com _você_ me visitando intimamente, uma prostituta é sempre mais agradável.

- Como você tem coragem? - Ela vociferou, visivelmente abalada enquanto o irlandês recostava-se na cadeira, relaxado. - Depois de tudo o que você me fez, me ultrajar desta maneira quando você mesmo já não possui dignidade alguma...

- Está vendo, Scrimgeour? Prepare-se, vai ser sempre assim. Bem, é claro que exceto a parte da dignidade, obviamente o senhor a tem para dar e vender...

- Pare com essa ladainha, seu desgraçado! - O loiro murmurou entre os dentes, retirando de dentro da capa um pergaminho e jogando-o sobre a mesa. - Assine isto e faremos a separação.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? - O moreno deu de ombros, a expressão cínica fixada no olhar.

- O que você ganha? Oras, seu... - Valkiria de repente se levantou irada, apoiando-se sobre a mesa e se inclinando até ele. - Já é privilégio demais _olhar nos meus olhos_, se quiser saber!

Naquele momento Augustus entendeu o propósito dela com aquela encenação; lutou para fixar os olhos nos azuis sem desmanchar a expressão odiosa e a tempo, antes que ela fosse afastada dele pelo auror. Não foi difícil, mesmo sem a varinha e sem murmurar nenhum feitiço, ela estava completamente aberta a ele e os anos trabalhando com pensamentos o permitiram entrar na mente de Valkiria sem muita dificuldade.

Em um flash rápido ele pôde entender algo do período em que ela passou em St. Mungus, Scrimgeour aparecendo como uma excelente oportunidade de poupá-la e manter as crianças a salvo. As mentiras que, assim como ele, ela também contava aos montes, lançando-as como âncoras para manter-se estável. Todas as dúvidas e inseguranças que a cercavam se mostraram para ele como um quadro, porque não importava mais coisa alguma, ela não possuía mais aquela necessidade doentia de não ser humana, não perante ele, e todas as suas fraquezas eram compartilhadas. Ele também não tinha certeza de mais nada para se pretender algo.

Então viu o julgamento, a liberdade conquistada contra três votos, e o que veio a seguir o fez quase fraquejar em sua máscara. Dois bebês ainda pequenos e frágeis, com enormes olhos castanhos mirando-o enquanto invadia a lembrança de quando Valkiria segurou as gêmeas pela primeira vez. Foi como se ele próprio as tivesse tomado nos braços, mas Augustus sabia que não era real, sabia que a possibilidade ia contra ele ter a chance de qualquer dia fazer aquilo. Não embalaria as filhas e não poderia cantar para elas canções de ninar. Hannelore e Lieselotte... Scrimgeour. O maldito as adotou antes mesmo de desposar a alemã e os nomes que receberam, foi como que para lembrar sempre do peso das circunstâncias de suas origens.

Caesar estava acuado, desconfiado quando reencontrou a mãe. Não se podia dizer que não fora bem-tratado, no entanto não era fácil fazê-lo entender o motivo de ter ficado tantos meses afastado da mãe, porque não veria mais o pai e o que aquele loiro manco estava fazendo entre eles. Augustus não sabia explicar aquilo para si mesmo, também. Ainda assim era tocante ver como o garoto cresceu em tão pouco tempo, estava com seis anos de idade, e olhar muito mais sóbrio do que o de muitas crianças mais velhas.

Doía.

Mas doeu mais quando o contato foi rompido e o que ele viu foi Rufus a puxar a alemã para longe e abraçá-la, confortá-la. Ela manteve os olhos abertos por trás do braço dele, lacrimosos, terríveis de serem vistos. O sofrimento verdadeiro passava longe do que o auror julgava, e do que eles deveriam prosseguir interpretando. O sofrimento era não estar nos braços do marido legítimo naquela hora, não estar levando-o para casa, não estar prosseguindo com suas vidas e seus planos. Para o inferno com a paz, as crias de Prometeus não importavam a eles, mas somente a si próprios.

- Rookwood... - a voz do auror soou mais grave e séria do que o normal, quando se voltou para ele lentamente, deixando Valkiria virar-se de costas como se não suportasse mais a situação. - Se você fizer o que eu te falei, ela se tornará sua ex-mulher. Se você não fizer, ela será sua viúva. É isso que você ganha.

- Eu nunca imaginei que essa loira azeda fosse se tornar tão importante para alguém. - Bufou exasperado, dando de ombros e puxando o pergaminho para si. - Dê-me uma maldita pena e case-se logo com a pedra de gelo, se é isso que você quer. Quando o Lorde retornar, eu estarei mais bem-servido nos bordéis de qualquer maneira.

Scrimgeour cerrou os olhos, porém segurou-se para não perder mais dos próprios limites do que já havia perdido. Com frieza tirou uma pena da capa e pousou-a sobre a mesa, e impassível viu o pergaminho ser assinado. A pior parte seria a seguinte.

- Valkiria, por favor... - o loiro chamou-a, e ela se aproximou relutante, estendendo o braço esquerdo por cima da mesa e aguardando, sem olhá-lo, Augustus tomar sua mão.

Ele o fez, e foi torturante não entrelaçarem os dedos, puxarem-se um ao outro, tocarem-se além do formal e incômodo gesto. Rufus tocou-os com a varinha e proferiu palavras que fizeram um ponto de luz entre eles se materializar e se dissipar, retornando para cada um, dividido em dois, como que guiados por uma artéria dentro de ambos os corpos para onde suas vestes encobriam. Valkiria respirou fundo, como se machucasse, no entanto o auror permaneceu atando-a pelas mãos com Augustus. Um tremor violento agitou seu peito e as lágrimas, então esparsas, inundaram seu rosto.

Fitou o, agora, ex-marido pelo canto do olho e encontrou-o inexpressivo, de longe mais forte do que ela era no momento, e então Valkiria percebeu que para aquele tipo de dor, a resistência dele era maior do que a dela. Ainda assim eles permaneceram longos momentos olhando-se de esguelha, enquanto as mãos permaneceram unidas, sendo necessário Rufus segurá-la novamente ao ombro para que ela voltasse a si e deslizasse os dedos para longe da pele maltratada e áspera de Augustus.

- Se o seu Lorde retornar, Rookwood, nós daremos um jeito nele antes sequer que você saiba.

As últimas palavras de Scrimgeour foram ignoradas, não importavam mais do que a visão real e palpável da alemã a atravessar a porta hesitante, e sumir de vista.

.

Valkiria estava sentada na poltrona com a velha postura de princesa reconquistada, os tornozelos cruzados elegantemente e uma das gêmeas nos braços, recebendo seu olhar compenetrado enquanto se alimentava no peito. Era a mais velha, a maior, Lieselotte. Hannelore, já pronta para retornar ao berço e dormir, estava sendo embalada por Seffora, uma jovem órfã de guerra contratada por Scrimgeour para ajudar a esposa a cuidar das crianças. Sobre a cama, olhando o teto ociosamente, Caesar prosseguia com sua postura melancólica e apegada à mãe. Mesmo que fosse para ficar distante, como era o caso, ele ainda preferia estar em qualquer cômodo onde ela estivesse do que estar com outra pessoa ou criatura. Na hora de dormir, quando não podia estar com Valkiria, conjurava sempre um sem número de insetos voadores, tornando insuportável entrar em seu quarto.

A loira percebeu antes de qualquer um a presença do marido, parado junto ao batente da porta, observando a cena. Sorriu para ele com tranquilidade. Casaram-se poucos dias depois da visita à Azkaban, em uma cerimônia onde somente as testemunhas se apresentaram, algo muito parecido com o primeiro casamento dela se não fosse pelo vestido branco, a farda e, acima de tudo, a constante sensação de falta. O auror partilhava daquilo. Por mais cálidos que fossem os sorrisos, mais atenciosa que fosse em suas ações, e ainda que gemesse extasiada sob suas mãos durante a noite, Rufus era capaz de perceber nela uma distância estranha. Não sabia se era devido a todo o período difícil que enfrentaram, ao cuidado das crianças ou a alguma ligação passada que lhe fazia falta - o que não era a melhor das possibilidades.

- Seffora, ela já está dormindo? - Ele anunciou sua presença, fazendo a jovem olhá-lo com seus olhos azuis assustados antes de inclinar-se ao berço e aconchegar devidamente a bebê.

- Si... sim, senhor Scrimgeour. - Respondeu baixinho, incerta.

- Ótimo, então leve Caesar para tomar um suco de abóbora, por favor.

- Não quero... - interpôs azedo o garotinho, imediatamente após a proposta do padrasto.

- Por favor, meu bem, logo eu me juntarei a vocês, sim? - Valkiria murmurou pacientemente, despertando um olhar antipático do filho.

Sempre que ela demonstrava doçura ele a olhava daquele jeito, como se fosse capaz de repreendê-la por estar agindo daquela forma; sua mãe não era assim antes.

- Vamos, a gente pode fazer bolo de caldeirão também, o que acha? - Seffora tentou animá-lo, mas só conseguiu que o olhar revoltado se dirigisse a ela.

- Nós temos elfos domésticos para isso.

- Caesar! _Por favor_... - a mãe voltou a murmurar, com menos paciência e fazendo-o entender pelo olhar que o pedido era sério.

Ele bufou e levantou-se em um pulo, saindo correndo do quarto, no mesmo momento em que Lieselotte largou o seio e resmungou, demandando a atenção de Valkiria. Seffora hesitou, mas desaparatou para tentar chegar ao pé da escada antes do garoto e acompanhá-lo aonde quer que se metesse a ir.

Rufus aproximou-se da esposa quando ela já se levantava com a pequena apoiada ao ombro, sacudindo-a de leve e dando batidinhas fracas em suas costas. Sem querer atrapalhá-la, apenas beijou-a na fronte e deixou-a prosseguir cuidando da filha enquanto se acomodava na poltrona onde ela estava anteriormente.

- Como foi o dia? - A loira perguntou baixinho, já começando a embalar a neném.

- As coisas estão melhorando aos poucos, Val, o pior agora é lidar com Azkaban, apesar de tudo, ninguém esperava tantas prisões em tão pouco tempo, e é preciso estômago para lidar com Dementadores.

- Eles querem mais execuções. - Ela concluiu, de pronto. - São criaturas que precisam de almas para viver, de sofrimento. Nem todos os Comensais conseguem sofrer muito por suas ações, convenhamos...

- Valkiria. - Ele interrompeu, resoluto, mesmo que mantivesse a voz baixa. Não lhe agradava ouvir a esposa falando sobre aquilo. - Como foi o _seu_ dia?

Ela deu de ombros levemente, baixando o olhar para a filha, que já pegava no sono. Poderia dizer o quanto Caesar teimou em não se alimentar, em quantas vezes tivera que trocar as fraldas das gêmeas, no quanto apenas suportava a presença de Seffora por saber que era necessária e em como se sentia pressionada por ter ou ela, ou um elfo doméstico, ou até o próprio filho atrás de si o dia inteiro. No entanto, apenas levantou o olhar novamente, dócil.

- Foi tudo bem.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio incômodo até que ela aninhasse Liese ao lado da irmã cuidadosamente, observando-as tão perfeitas, vivendo em paz sem ter a menor ideia do quanto viver doía, apesar de já terem passado pela dor tão heroicamente justamente para viver. Rufus a chamou com um gesto silencioso, e Valkiria se aproximou dele, sentindo suas mãos a puxá-la pelos quadris tão logo os alcançaram. O marido a beijou e a envolveu quando sentiu a mulher sentada sobre sua coxa sã, sendo devidamente correspondido, como se a saudade fosse mútua, as vontades iguais. O contato era quente, apesar de tudo existia um conforto verdadeiro ali, e era o máximo que a alemã conseguia admitir.

- Valkiria... - ele sussurrou sôfrego ao separar os lábios dos dela. - Você de fato quer se esquecer de seu passado?

- A única coisa boa do meu passado são meus filhos. O resto... – ela respondeu pesarosa, e sentiu a mão do auror a lhe envolver o pescoço com leveza.

Ele puxou um fino cordão de ouro que agora habitava o colo dela, apesar de estar sempre por baixo da capa, a opala azul em forma de ovo emitia sempre seu brilho misterioso.

- Mesmo seu irmão? – Ele perguntou, atribuindo aquele significado ao uso constante da joia.

- A forma como ele se foi, não é sequer digna de ser mencionada.

A forma embargada como ela falou suscitou mais uma carícia compadecida do marido. O que ele considerava não era a coisa mais correta a ser feita, no entanto garantiria tanta paz para a mente de Valkiria – e para a dele próprio – que sem qualquer outra pergunta, pedido de licença ou de desculpas, ele encarou fundo nos olhos dela antes de levar a mão até a varinha e apertá-la com força entre os dedos.

- _Obliviate!_ – Disse com firmeza, antes de ver os olhos azuis perderem o foco.


	37. Vácuo

_Eu esqueci seu nome_

_Eu não penso_

_Eu abandonei minha cabeça_

_Eu abandonei sua cabeça_

_Eu abandonei você_

_Minha febre_

_Minha pele_

_Eu não posso respirar_

_Eu não posso comer_

_Eu não posso andar_

_Eu estou perdendo tempo_

_Eu estou perdendo chão_

_Eu não consigo suportar_

- Jenny Holzer

Fechou a porta atrás de si com leveza para não acordá-lo, no entanto, uma vez dentro do banheiro, encostou-se contra a parede e deixou todo o nervosismo aflorar. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, não acreditava que o maldito havia feito aquilo; podia ter sido por inocência, mas não considerara a possibilidade dele ir tão longe.

O peito arfava dentro da camisola suada. O odor dele impregnado em cada centímetro de seu corpo, o sexo ardendo pela recente presença e o resquício dela escorrendo por entre as coxas. Os pensamentos de Valkiria já começavam a se tornar desconexos: parte de si queria vomitar, tomar banho, fazer qualquer coisa que lavasse aquela sensação; já a parte controversa encontrava naquele cheiro um alento e uma familiaridade aprazível, como se há anos dormisse com aquele homem e o encaixe entre eles fosse perfeito.

Valkiria não brincou quando disse a Fudge que era resistente. Ela foi criada para ser, não somente à dor, mas a qualquer tentativa de manipulação. Porém Rufus foi treinado para alterar memórias, e era muito competente em fazer seu trabalho. As lembranças adulteradas misturavam-se com as reais de uma forma que a loira sabia que era viral. Em pouco tempo tudo o que vivera com Augustus pareceria um sonho, e talvez em questão de meses ele deixasse de existir em sua mente. Respirou fundo. Deveria salvar a própria história de algum jeito.

Foi até o armário e abriu-o com o mínimo de barulho que conseguiu, lutando para controlar as mãos trêmulas ao pegar frascos de poções sem tanta importância, remédios baratos, cosméticos que somente ela usaria, e despejar seus conteúdos no ralo da pia, limpando seu interior com feitiços simples para que não ficasse nenhum resíduo. Bastava a mente contaminada.

Sentou-se ao chão e, com os frascos vazios perante si, tocou a têmpora com a varinha e começou a puxar fios prateados e levemente densos, um a um selecionando o que era mais importante, até não haver mais espaço para guardá-los.

.

Se Seffora possuía uma qualidade, era a sua infinita e doce boa vontade. Não havia nada mais fácil do que tirar proveito dela, e naquele caso, a importância de usufruir dos erros de um elo fraco no meio da corrente que a alemã sentia envolvê-la e controlá-la, era vital. Uma ou duas sugestões sobre o quanto seria bom levar as crianças para tomar um ar fresco fez com que a criada tomasse a iniciativa de propor um passeio pela costa escocesa, que era a mais próxima de onde moravam. Valkiria achou a ideia adorável.

Observou as marcas que a jovem fazia na areia enquanto começava a tomar distância, com as duas bebês bem protegidas ao colo, enquanto ficava para trás para acompanhar o passo desinteressado do filho.

- Está vendo as formações rochosas adiante? Ouvi dizer que há muitas formas de se esconder por ali... - ela sussurrou, sua voz quase tão baixa quanto o mar se revirando com o vento calmo.

- E daí? - Ele deu de ombros, antes de mirar os olhos da mãe e ver neles com brilho misterioso.

- E daí que brincar de esconder é algo que pode te animar um pouco. - Ela piscou e empurrou-o de leve.

Caesar ainda hesitou, mas perante a insistência da mãe saiu correndo até as pedras indicadas, vendo-a correr atrás dele despreocupada quando a procurou por sobre os ombros. Ela riu ao passar por Seffora, dando a entender que não estava fazendo nada além de brincar um pouco com o próprio filho para tentar animá-lo.

Ele se embrenhou por entre as paredes frias das pedras e enfrentou o impasse de se esconder de fato ou aguardá-la até sentir de repente uma mão puxando-o pelo braço. Foi arrastado de forma afoita por Valkiria até o gancho da aparatação puxá-lo pelo umbigo, o corpo perder a noção de espaço e tudo parecer confuso. Quando os pés tocaram o chão novamente, se viu perante o brasão da própria família, a verdadeira, entalhado na pedra, enorme e soberano, com a grande ave negra de asas abertas ao centro de variados adornos; o desenho em sua totalidade preenchendo a parede inteira no final de um corredor. Conhecia aquele lugar, mas ele nunca lhe parecera tão importante quanto se tornou naquele momento.

- Filho, eu preciso que você me escute bem, não temos muito tempo. - A mãe aflita ajoelhou-se na frente dele, olhando seus olhos com uma aflição contrastante ao riso que dera há pouco. - Somos só eu e você agora, e em breve será somente você... eu sinto muito por isso, mas preciso que você guarde uma coisa para mim e me prometa lembrar-se sempre do que te direi. Só poderemos voltar a ser uma família se você fizer isso, e sei que é capaz!

O menino assentiu no mesmo momento, toda a sua revolta caindo por terra pela compreensão de urgência que Valkiria o fazia ter.

E aqueles poucos minutos que tiveram a sós depois da queda do pai, o marcariam para sempre.

.

1987

.

As meninas corriam pelo gramado acompanhando Seffora em suas brincadeiras infantis. Os cabelos castanhos delas brilhavam sob o sol, e seus risos desconcentravam com frequência Valkiria na leitura que tentava fazer. A loira remexeu-se na cadeira reclinada do jardim, ajeitando os óculos no rosto antes de mirar brevemente as filhas enquanto virava a página.

Havia uma indolência naqueles dias, algo que ela tinha a sensação de não ser natural. Talvez devesse fazer algo além de ler, cuidar das meninas e educá-las, e se submeter aos infindáveis tratamentos de pele que a obrigavam a estar permanentemente sob uma sombra em tardes como aquelas. Malditas cicatrizes. Fumar ela ainda podia, e fumar era bom; porém antes de deixar o livro de lado e alcançar o cigarro, as meninas de aproximaram em polvorosa.

- Mamãe, olha! - Liese gritou, embora fosse Hanne quem apontasse para o céu. - É o Cee!

Não era Caesar, na verdade, e sim Rishi, sua enorme coruja-águia de olhos alaranjados. No máximo duas vezes por mês ela os visitava para trazer uma carta sempre sucinta do garoto, que fora convidado para ingressar em Agattyiam aos sete anos e não a deixou em paz até que ela permitisse sua ida. A escola indiana era extremamente seleta e, ainda que Valkiria lembrasse que seu diretor era correspondente de Reiniger, seu avô, achou um tanto inusitado quando o fato ocorreu. De qualquer maneira, sentia-se mais à vontade com ele lá do que em Hogwarts ou Durmstrang.

A coruja pousou em seus joelhos e estendeu a pata por sobre o livro, retornando a voar em volta das pequenas gêmeas quando a mulher apanhou a correspondência. Como sempre, Caesar estava bem, os estudos eram fascinantes e ele pedia para que ela continuasse a mandar notícias das irmãs. Nada mais. Valkiria não entendia como o filho poderia ser tão obtuso com ela, e imaginava se aquilo era parte de alguma política de privacidade da escola exótica.

Finalmente alcançava o cigarro e tragava-o tranquilamente antes de colocar as meninas para dentro de casa e banhá-las. Logo a noite caía, o marido chegava, o jantar para os quatro era realizado e ela colocava as filhas para dormir antes de deitar-se ao lado de Rufus. Tão normal quanto estar viva, acordar no dia seguinte e repetir tudo novamente. Sem dor, sem nenhum pesar além da amarga inatividade.

Ignorava o homem que sucumbia à desesperança, sozinho por anos em uma cela de Azkaban sem a menor possibilidade de receber uma notícia da mulher e dos filhos. Ou da ex-mulher e dos filhos que talvez jamais pudessem reconhecê-lo ou aceitá-lo no estado deplorável em que se encontrava. Valia a pena viver? Não seria mais eficaz oferecer-se ao beijo dos Dementadores? Não, algo o fazia lutar para manter-se dia após dia com algum mínimo de sanidade, ou o que quer que pudesse mantê-lo na linha da possibilidade de uma reviravolta do destino.

Ainda pensava, incontáveis vezes por minuto enquanto desperto, no olhar azul que mirava-o por cima do nariz arrebitado, nos gloriosos dias em que deveria conquistá-la para invadir seu espaço, ainda que tivessem uma família juntos. Loira azeda. Era capaz de sorrir quando os Dementadores estavam distantes com a lembrança dela.

A lembrança que se parecia cada vez mais com um sonho que ela sonhava junto, durante a noite, como uma loucura. E esquecia-se completamente durante o dia.


End file.
